<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pursuing Happiness by Daisy_PoisonPen, ElisaPhoenix, ZoxiQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990691">Pursuing Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen'>Daisy_PoisonPen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix'>ElisaPhoenix</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ'>ZoxiQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pursuing Happiness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Transformation, Bottom Scott Lang, Bottom Stephen Strange, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, Imprinting, Jaguar!Tony, Lion!Stephen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Physical Abuse, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang Angst, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Sick Character, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tiger!Quill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Peter Quill, Top Tony Stark, fox!scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lions, Tigers, and Foxes (oh my).</p><p>A teen with a troubling life gets his first chance at the light in the darkness when he meets a lion and a tiger that refuse to let him suffer any longer.</p><p>Animals are people too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pursuing Happiness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also written by Daisy and Zoxi! So make sure to check out their works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony pulls up into the teacher's parking lot, his black sports car shutting off as he steps out. He adjusts the tie of his perfectly tailored suit as his fingers smoothe his dark hair back and then reaches over and grabs his leather briefcase before shutting the door. Today would be a great first day.</p>
<p>Stephen was excited as it was his first year as an upper classman. With everything happening at home with his younger siblings, he'd gotten a part-time job over the summer to save up and buy his own school clothes and supplies. He knew he looked good and he felt ready. He sauntered over to his friends, greeting them happily.</p>
<p>Quill was just shrugging his backpack off as he stood in front of his open locker. It was the first day of his last year of high school. He'd searched for colleges all through the break but none stuck out to him. He'd look again in a week or two. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the first week of school with his friends. </p>
<p>"Hey Stephen!"<br/>
Stephen jogged over to his friend, smiling. "Hey! It's senior year for you, you ready?"<br/>
Quill smiles over when he sees Stephen looking happy. "As ready as I'll ever be if I'm being honest. How was your summer?"</p>
<p>Scott walks through the hall and notices Stephen talking to Quill, and he blushes as he sneaks past them to his locker. Quill raises an eyebrow as he sees the sophomore sneak by them, green eyes following him all the way to his locker.</p>
<p>"... Scott."<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"That's Scott." Stephen waits for Quill to close his locker so they can walk together towards Stephen's, which is only a few lockers down. "He's a sophomore, his locker is probably in the next hall. Want to meet him?"<br/>
"Sure thing. I've seen him around but never got the chance to talk to him." Quill grabs the last few books out of his locker, shoving them in his backpack as he closes the locker. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>Stephen leads Quill down the hall, a left turn revealing a hooded figure huddled between dozens of students, hastily stuffing his backpack. Stephen smiles. That he is friends with this person is almost completely a secret—Scott has worked hard to be as invisible as possible here, over Stephen’s questions and protests. He supposes it’s time to blow that secret wide open. </p>
<p>“Scott!”</p>
<p>Scott startles at the sudden shout and curses under his breath when it causes him to drop the remaining books in his hands. He looks to the source of the shout and watches Stephen walking closer as well as another, <em>really tall</em> student. He ignored his instinct to run and instead bent down to pick up his books. Quill saw that Scott had dropped his books and when he was close enough, he bends down and helps the younger teen. Once all the books were up, he stands straight again.</p>
<p>“Scott, this is Quill. Quill, this is—“<br/>
“Hi, Scott.”</p>
<p>Stephen has to turn around to hide the smirk on his face, covering his laughter with a cough.</p>
<p>"I....um…" Scott blushes. "...hi."</p>
<p>Stephen watches the two stare at each other, Scott's cheeks and ears pink, Quill's eyes wide open, and he presses his lips together to avoid smiling again. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to class. Catch you later." He can't help his snickers as he walks away, leaving the two standing there staring at each other.<br/>
Scott notices Stephen walk away and he stammers. "H-Hey! Wait!"</p>
<p>Quill just raises a brow as Stephen walks away before turning his attention back to Scott. He holds out one of the books the two of them picked off the floor. </p>
<p>"Here you go. So you're a sophomore right?"<br/>
Scott takes his books from Quill and stuffs them in his backpack. "Y-Yeah. I gotta go."</p>
<p>He gets up and runs off to class before Quill can say anything else to him. The guy was huge and intimidating and Scott would rather not be broken in half like a twig if he made the older teen mad.</p>
<p>Quill stands there with a confused look on his face as Scott runs away from him. Did he say something wrong? He sighs softly as he runs his fingers through his hair.  The senior turns and heads to class. </p>
<p>As Tony is rounding a corner, he bumps into Scott. "Sorry, kid."<br/>
"I-it's okay. My fault." Scott stammers as he scurries off to class.<br/>
"Hey can you…?" Tony starts but stops when the teen runs out of ear shot. "Great. Guess I'll find room 287 eventually."</p>
<p>Stephen, already in classroom 287, sat near the middle-back of the classroom, just far back enough to not be a teacher’s pet, but still close enough to see the board clearly and not be distracted by punks that always sat in the back to goof off. He doesn’t know who the teacher is, but he heard the guy was new. He hoped he’d be willing to deal with Stephen, who constantly felt unchallenged in his science classes and needed extra work and advanced classes.</p>
<p>Tony scrambles into the classroom as soon as the bell rings, breathing a sigh of relief as he walks to his desk. He sets his briefcase beside the desk before grabbing a marker and writing "Mr. Stark" on the board. </p>
<p>"Good morning class. As you are all aware, Mr. Smith is out indefinitely so I will be your teacher for AP Anatomy and Physiology."</p>
<p>Stephen writes into his notebook the date and “Mr. Stark.” When he looks up, he smiles. The teacher is folding a paper football while he waits for everyone to quiet down. Stephen notices that he seems to be intently paying attention to his paper football, suddenly flicking it into the air. It lands on Stephen’s desk. </p>
<p>Unfolding it, Stephen reads, “Thanks for your attention! This is a free pass on any 1 assignment, big or small, for the rest of the semester.” Stephen gapes at him and then folds the little football back up, sliding it into his pencil case. </p>
<p>So much for not being a teacher’s pet.</p>
<p>"Now...I'm aware I'm supposed to have a syllabus for this class, but hey, to hell with that." Tony leans against the front of his desk, looking out over the class, his hazel eyes focusing on Stephen briefly as a smile graces his face. "I say learning can be fun. So tomorrow I'll bring a couple of bodies from the city morgue and have you guys go to town!"</p>
<p>A few students gasp in shock.</p>
<p>Stephen can’t help his snort. “I think we should start with frogs and work our way up, Mr. Stark.”<br/>
“We are! I know there’s one person in there that bit it in their animal form. Dehydration—bad for frogs.”</p>
<p>Stephen shakes his head. Mr. Stark has a dark, snippy sense of humor and he loves it. Tony, though, smirks at Stephen's comment, making a mental note to keep a watchful eye on the junior. </p>
<p>"But in all seriousness, turn to Chapter 2."<br/>
"Why not Chapter 1?" A student asks.<br/>
"If you need Chapter 1 you shouldn't be in this class."</p>
<p>Stephen turns to chapter 2 in his book as Mr. Stark begins to write on the board. Stephen decides he’s going to enjoy this class very, very much.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>After class, Stephen waits around a little, wanting to talk to Mr. Stark. However, when the classroom empties out, he finds he doesn’t know how to start. “I, uh...”</p>
<p>Tony was straightening the papers on his desk when Stephen's voice caught his attention.  He looks up at the junior, straightening his posture.  </p>
<p>”Stephen, wasn't it? How can I help you?”<br/>
“Um, I just...thanks for the pass, but I don’t need it.”<br/>
“What? Why? Who doesn’t want a free pass on homework?”<br/>
Stephen blushes. “I...was actually going to ask you if you’d be willing to let me complete extra projects.”<br/>
“...you’re serious?”</p>
<p>Stephen nods.</p>
<p>Tony raises an eyebrow in interest at the junior's request for extra projects. He stands up from the desk, turning to clean the dry erase board. </p>
<p>"I'll come up with something challenging."<br/>
Stephen shrugs. “You can try.”<br/>
Tony grins slightly as he looks back at Stephen. "There is no try...only do."<br/>
“See you later, Mr. Stark.” </p>
<p>Stephen shoulders his backpack and walks out of class, smiling all the way to his next period, which he actually shared with Quill. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey! I wasn’t expecting to see you in this class! How’d it go with Scott?” Stephen smirks.<br/>
Quill looks up from his notebook when Stephen sits next to him. "He uh...he's really nice but I think I scared him."<br/>
"What? How?"<br/>
Quill shrugs. "I don't know. I just gave him back his books and asked if he was a sophomore then zoom! He was gone."<br/>
Stephen snorts. "Sounds like him. Don't worry, you didn't scare him. Or rather, he's kind of skittish so you didn't scare him. In fact, I'm pretty sure we should go find him during lunch. Hopefully he has our same lunch period.”<br/>
"If you're sure I won't scare him again then sure. I'd like that. It'd be nice to eat lunch with a friend."</p>
<p>"He'll probably be terrified and stare at you in silence but you'll be friends after that. Just trust me."<br/>
"Why are you so invested in this?"<br/>
"Because he actually used words before running for the hills which means he likes you. If you stared at him any harder you would have lit him on fire with your eyes. And I need entertainment this year." The younger smiles.<br/>
Quill snorts, shaking his head at the younger teen. "Focus on the class, Stephen."<br/>
Stephen sighs and goes back to taking notes. "You'll see. I'm going to say this as a speech at your wedding."</p>
<p>Quill's cheeks heat up slightly at Stephen's words, his head snapping to look at his friend.  </p>
<p>"W...What?!" Quill whispers softly after the bell rings to signal the start of class.<br/>
Stephen shrugs. "I want to be your best man. I'm going to say this exact verbatim conversation at your wed--"<br/>
"STRANGE! Anything you want to share with the class?" The teacher interrupts.<br/>
"No, Ma'am." Stephen says quickly and Quill snickers. Stephen blushes and doodles in his notes. "...still think you guys are gonna get together. Or flood the entire school drooling at each other, who knows?"</p>
<p>Quill kicks Stephen's chair. </p>
<p>"Quit picking on us...if I find out who your eye candy is, you better watch out."</p>
<p>Stephen inexplicably gulps and thinks about the paper football landing on his desk. His face heats up, and he knows he’s blushing. <em>Shit.</em> Quill grins when he sees the blush on Stephen's face.</p>
<p>"Oh ho! So there is someone. Tell me."<br/>
"I literally can’t." Stephen whispers.<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"It’s, uh...complicated. I mean, it could—it’s just complicated, shuddap…"<br/>
"Tell me at lunch okay?"<br/>
"...sure." Stephen mutters.</p>
<p>When lunch comes, Stephen leads them directly to a table near the exit with that same black hoodie slouched over a tray of food, plopping his tray down in front of Scott and leaving Quill to sit either next to Scott or Stephen.</p>
<p>"You're a dick." Scott mumbles.<br/>
Quill sits beside Stephen, looking over at Scott. "Hi again."</p>
<p>Scott keeps his focus on his food, saying nothing as he pokes at the salad.</p>
<p>"So, Stephen...who's the lucky person who gained your attention?" Quill asks.</p>
<p>Scott looks up at his friend across the table, his interest piqued.</p>
<p>“ItsprobablynothingIdontknow. Ithinkthenewteacherisinterestingthatsall.” Stephen mumbles quickly.<br/>
Quill grins. "A teacher?"<br/>
“N-No! I mean yes, but it’s not—“ Stephen huffs, giving up as his face turns even more red than it was before.<br/>
Quill chuckles softly as he eats his chicken nuggets. "Karma is a bitch, Strange."<br/>
“...whatever.” Stephen grunts and then smirks when he looks at Scott. “how about you, Scotty? Got your eye on any candy?”<br/>
Scott looks back down at his tray with a growing blush. "<em>No.</em>"</p>
<p>Quill notices the blush but decides not to say anything, instead he sips on his chocolate milk.</p>
<p>Stephen smiles. “So what about your teachers so far? What classes are good?”<br/>
"All my classes suck." Quill answers. "Especially my second one, the guy who sits next to me is annoying." Quill smirks at Stephen.<br/>
Stephen snorts. “Yeah well my second period has this guy next to me that copies my notes!”</p>
<p>Scott rolls his eyes as the two bicker and munches on his salad mindlessly. Stephen sees him roll his eyes and secretly revels in triumph—silent snark and eye-rolling means he’s slowly getting comfortable hanging out with Quill, albeit with Stephen as a buffer.</p>
<p>"What about you Scott?" Quill asks.<br/>
"...what?"<br/>
"How have your classes been?"<br/>
"...boring." Scott says quietly.</p>
<p>Stephen sits back and listens to his two favorite idiots talk.</p>
<p>"They just get even more boring...trust me." Quill says.<br/>
"Well is there anything you actually like?" Stephen asks. "Scotty didn’t you tell me you were looking forward to choir or drama club or something?"<br/>
Scott looks up at him with his nose wrinkling. "No thanks."<br/>
“You’d make a great Romeo to somebody’s Juliet or something,” Stephen teases, watching Quill’s easy smile fade just a teeny bit.<br/>
"I don't really care about any of the school activities here. Would rather tear apart the tv remote at home."<br/>
"Didn't I hear they're starting an engineering club?" Quill wonders.<br/>
Scott looks at them with a little bit of interest. "...what kind?"<br/>
"I think it's a robotics club?" The oldest informs him, a little unsure and Scott shrugs.</p>
<p>"I'm...not really fond of other people."<br/>
Stephen leans forward. “You don’t have to be. But if you like it, school might suck less. What about you, Quill? What club seems cool to you?”<br/>
Quill shrugs slightly as he looks over to Stephen. "I don't know. I usually just go to the gym after school."<br/>
Scott snorts. "Clearly."<br/>
"Hey, believe it or not...most of this is genetics."</p>
<p>Stephen raises an eyebrow as Quill stuffs his face immediately after speaking.</p>
<p>"So Stephen, how have your classes been?" Quill asks.<br/>
“I mean, boring so far, except the one class. I got...this pass? I get to not do any one assignment. Because I was listening to Mr. Stark.” Stephen struggles not to blush again but fails.<br/>
Quill grins at his friend's blush, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "So he's your crush huh?"<br/>
“I just think he’s interesting. And funny. I mean, and smart, obviously, and it seems like he cares about helping kids out. AP classes always have the beat teachers. Maybe I like that he gave me my homework pass in the form of a paper football. Who does that?” Stephen scoffs.</p>
<p>Quill snorts. "Man, you skipped crushing and have already fallen for the guy and it's the first day."<br/>
"He's right…" Scott mumbles.<br/>
“H-Hey, no! I mean, it’s just...” Stephen stammers lamely.</p>
<p>Scott props his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand as he and Quill raise an eyebrow at Stephen.</p>
<p>"Before you know it, you'll have a whole page of his name with hearts all over it." Quill teases.</p>
<p>Stephen is very grateful he left his AP notes in his locker. He didn’t have hearts everywhere, but he definitely wrote the teacher’s information with more flourish than was strictly necessary. </p>
<p>“I- I didn’t! Anyway, maybe he’ll turn out to be a jerk. He told me he’d find me something challenging to do, so…"<br/>
"Yeah...like him." Scott says with some insinuation.<br/>
Stephen gapes. “That’s not challenging! I mean, that’s not the point of the chall—stop looking at me like that! I am not crushing. ANYway, let’s all meet after school to study.”<br/>
Quill nods. "I'm down for studying. My math class is already kicking my ass…"<br/>
"...Biology." Scott admits quietly.<br/>
“Are you in AP Bio? I bet you have Mr. Stark too.” Stephen asks and Scott shakes his head.<br/>
"No...just regular old crappy biology."<br/>
"That wasn't too bad when I took it. The teacher was super chill." Quill says.<br/>
“Hopefully it’s still the same. Either way, we’ll both help you if you need it. Right, Quill?” Stephen asks in feigned innocence.<br/>
Quill just chuckles softly, smiling at the sophomore. "I'll try my best but that was two years ago for me so I might be a bit rusty."<br/>
“Ohmygoditshim” Stephen suddenly says as he frantically checks his face for crumbs or sauce, crumpling the napkin in his fist.<br/>
Scott covers his mouth with his fist and hides his laugh with a cough at his friend's ridiculousness as Tony walks into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“What?! I asked him for extra work, I can’t look like a moron <em>immediately after that</em>.”<br/>
"He's not going to give you extra work <em>at lunch</em>...unless he takes you back to his classroom or something…" Scott trails off.</p>
<p>Tony walks through the cafeteria, his eyes scanning over the students before his dark brown orbs settle on Stephen. He casually walks over to the teens at their table.</p>
<p>"Ah, Stephen. I figured out something you can do for that independent work. See me in my classroom after school okay?"<br/>
"Okay, he did both." Scott mutters under his breath.<br/>
“Uh—yeah, sure, Mr. Stark, y’know? that would be fine.”</p>
<p>Stephen suddenly understands Scott’s desperation for invisibility as Tony smiles, turning on his heel and waving over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"I'll see you at three, Strange."</p>
<p>Quill snickers as he sees Stephen's expression and Stephen buries his face in his hands. </p>
<p>“Sh-shut it! I guess...I guess I’ll be late to our study session so...don’t have too much fun without me!”<br/>
Scott smirks. "I feel like I should be saying that to you. The first day and Mr. Stark remembers your name."<br/>
Stephen shrugs and fidgets with his napkin. “I was the only person probably in his entire history as a teacher to ask him for extra assignments. Besides, I shouldn’t get my hopes up. I’m not...I mean, he’s a teacher and I’m a student.“</p>
<p>Scott blinks owlishly at him.</p>
<p>"Wait...you...actually like him that much already?" He asks.<br/>
“No” Stephen mutters. “I’m just saying I know better than to try.”<br/>
"...but you thought about it." Scott points out.<br/>
“shfiahforng<em>itwasthepaperfootball</em>!” Stephen splutters. “...my lion likes him,” Stephen mumbles.</p>
<p>Quill looks over at Stephen, blinking in surprise at Stephen's admission that his animal liked the teacher.</p>
<p>"Damn...that's a huge step in less than twenty four hours."<br/>
“It’s been less than 5...I don’t know. It purred.”</p>
<p>Quill could understand that since his tiger rumbled happily when he saw Scott. </p>
<p>"Makes me wonder what his is." Quill says.<br/>
Stephen shrugs. “Me too...”<br/>
"Smelt like a cat." Scott mutters.<br/>
Stephen resists his animal’s purring again. "You might be right."<br/>
Quill grins. "I want him to be a gerbil."<br/>
Stephen snorts, bursting into laughter. “You know what? I can’t wait till you find out what your crush is. It’ll be the best thing to see.”</p>
<p>Scott ignores his fox when it whines about Quill having a crush. He didn't know the guy so it shouldn't bother him. Quill was way out of his league anyway.</p>
<p>"Probably a hamster." Scott says.<br/>
Quill rolls his eyes at Stephen's teasing. "I won't care what they are because I'll love them no matter what."<br/>
“Aww.” Stephen grins as Quill turns pink.<br/>
"Shut up and eat your food Stephen."<br/>
Stephen's smile widens. "Sure, sure."</p>
<p>Quill eats his food, occasionally glancing over at Scott and smiling. Stephen hides his smirk by stuffing his face and Scott ducks his head and finishes his lunch and then gets up with his backpack and his tray.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later." He says quietly before dumping his tray and scurrying out of the cafeteria as quickly as possible. Quill watches Scott get up and walk away, waving bye to him.  </p>
<p>"See you in a little bit!" Quill calls.<br/>
Stephen has to swallow twice so he doesn't laugh out loud at the way Scott's steps stutter a little. "Cute," he says under his breath.<br/>
"He is." Quill mutters.<br/>
Stephen stands up, still grinning widely. "Alright, quit mooning over your boyfriend and get to class."</p>
<p>Quill guffaws as he stands up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he grabs his tray. </p>
<p>"You first."<br/>
"S-shuddap!"<br/>
Quill grins as he throws his trash out. "You have fun fantasizing about Mr. Stark all day."<br/>
“And you think about the fact that Scott lasted the entire lunch period before running away." Stephen bites back.<br/>
"Bite me Strange."</p>
<p>Quill slings his bag over his shoulder and walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Stephen nervously schleps his backpack onto his shoulder and waits outside room 287 for the students to clear the hall. He wants to take the scenic route home, let his animal stretch its legs. It will want to after being in the classroom with <em>him</em>. It had wanted out after sitting in this classroom for only 45 minutes. It had purred and groaned and writhed and he’d almost given in, even though it would have been a pretty awkward and childish thing to do to lose control of his animal—people normally trained out of that in elementary.</p><p>He walks in, taking a steadying breath. <em>It’s just work for a class. It’s no big deal. It’s just work.</em></p><p>Tony was sitting behind his desk, working on some papers he was grading when Stephen walked in. He adjusts his glasses as he looks up, reclining back into his chair as he looks at Stephen. </p><p>"Have a seat."</p><p>Stephen sinks into a desk right in front of Mr. Stark’s, waiting. It’s hard to take his eyes off the man. Tony's eyes focus on the teen before him, smiling.  </p><p>"I see great potential in you, Strange."<br/>
“M-me? Th-I mean, I know, I’m pretty smart and all of that. But why? And thanks, but why me?”<br/>
"It's because you actually care about this...about gaining knowledge and furthering yourself. Tell me...what do you want to be?"<br/>
“A doctor.” Stephen answers without hesitation.</p><p>Tony raises a brow. "That is very ambitious of you. And perfect for your extra work."<br/>
Stephen tries not to blush. “I just...I could help people if I knew how. And so I’m going to learn how.”<br/>
"So you will. Your extra work is going to be doing a full report on which type of doctor you want to be."<br/>
“That sounds…<em>everything<em> about it? Anything I want on it? I mean, I don’t really know yet. There are some really obscure specific fields like otolaryngology or something, which is always cool, or something academic and science-y like BME but I love how things in the body work and so i’m thinking I should learn about the nervous system, what makes our brains work, you know? Or like, the heart and lungs, that kind of thing. I’m really interested in neurosurgery—” Stephen cuts off when he realizes he’s rambling.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony's smile widens as Stephen rambles about his love of being a doctor.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Then I want a full report on at least four fields that you're interested in. It can be as long as you want."<br/>
“This is going to be awesome,” Stephen breathes. “D-Do you need due dates and stuff? Check-ins or something? When can I turn it in?”<br/>
"I'll create a timeline for check ins just like this one right here."<br/>
“Perfect!” Stephen said brightly. Maybe he’d get to become friendly with Mr. Stark, meeting him after school like this. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Ugh you are a teacher’s pet, Stephen!</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He stands up and reaches over to shake Mr. Stark’s hand, “Thank you,” he says sincerely.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony stands up from behind his desk, taking Stephen's hand and shaking it. He smiles kindly at the teen before him, chuckling at being called Mr. Stark.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Please, in these meetings you can call me Tony."<br/>
“Thanks, Tony,” Stephen manages, shouldering his backpack again. “See you later!” He tries to go away before he says or does something stupid.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He only barely manages, glancing over his shoulder at Mr St—err, Tony’s face, and very warm brown eyes, and then he has to sidestep, narrowly escaping bouncing off the edge of the door frame.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony nods before he sits back down at his desk, stifling a chuckle as Stephen nearly hits the doorframe. "Careful there, Stephen."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Right,” he mutters. Mortified anyway, Stephen slips out of the classroom, pulling out his phone and desperately typing as fast as he can. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><strong>Quill, Lang</strong><br/>
&gt;&gt;<em>Where are u we have to meet.</em><br/>
&gt;&gt;<em>I think that went well! I mean I almost died but it went fine.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><strong>Lang</strong><br/>
&gt;&gt;<em>Library.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen makes it to the library, his nerves still zinging from embarrassment and excitement and other things he would rather not think about, only to find Quill sitting next to Scott, who looked like he was competing with Stephen in a contest of “who can turn more red?” while both passed Scott’s biology notes between them</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hi,” he says, smiling.<br/>
Quill looks up as he hears Stephen's greeting, a wide grin on his face. "Soooo how was your meeting?"<br/>
“It was fine, really good! I get to write a report on different fields of medicine. I’m gonna nail it—he’s impressed. He’s gonna be impressed. What have you two been up to?”<br/>
"We've been studying." Quill answers.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen is very tempted to make a “studying Scotty’s biology?” joke but he doesn’t. Instead, Stephen sits down with them, pulling out his own laptop and doing various homework. He’s too excited not to work on outlining his project, so he dives into that first, ignoring his other assignments for the time being. He has to impress Mr. Stark with his outline, he just has to.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill quirks an eyebrow at Stephen, chuckling softly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?” Stephen grumbles, turning slightly pink.<br/>
"Nothing. Just wondering if you're doing this project for you or for Mr. Stark."<br/>
Stephen thinks about that for a minute. “I…you guys know what the deal is. To be honest, probably both. I wouldn’t be this excited about it if I didn’t absolutely love it, you know? And he assigned this to me as a way to think about my future, so that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I want him to be impressed with me, though.” Stephen takes a breath. “It doesn’t matter either way because I’m going to be the best student he ever had, and when that’s done I’m going to be a fucking fantastic doctor.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scott raises an eyebrow. "So you're doing it for Mr. Stark first and then yourself."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill nods in agreement. "That's what I heard too."<br/>
“They tie for first.”<br/>
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Scott says.<br/>
Stephen focuses on his laptop, ignoring the two and muttering under his breath. “I introduce the happy couple, and the thanks I get is them ganging up on me. Pfft.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scott looks at Stephen in annoyance and reaches out to shut his laptop closed. Stephen shrugs, opens his laptop again, and goes back to work, smiling angelically until Quill shuts the laptop again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen sighs. “This is bullying and I won't stand for it, I won’t.” He scoots his laptop to the side and picks up his literature and history worksheets instead. “Happy?”<br/>
Scott shrugs. "I was annoyed with you. I don't know what he was doing."<br/>
Stephen snorts. “He was just having your back I think.”<br/>
"I was just repaying the dick move from lunch Strange."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen ignores him in favor of history homework for only a moment before he gives up on concentrating on history in favor of watching Scott and Quill interact from time to time. It was wildly entertaining.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"How the fuck am I supposed to get x=9? I got x=2.36." Quill complains.<br/>
Scott gives him an incredulous look. "How did you even manage not to get a whole number?"<br/>
Quill shrugs. "I honestly have no idea. I suck at math."<br/>
Stephen snorts. “Quill, you didn’t divide the other side by 6. You have to do it on both sides.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill ruffles his hair in frustration as he stares at the math homework.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"That's how I feel about biology." Scott says quietly.<br/>
Quill looks over at him. "Can we switch to helping you?"<br/>
"I'm fine."<br/>
"Okay." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill returns to his math homework and Scott sighs before he scribbles something down onto a piece of paper and slides it over to Quill.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Use this formula."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill looks at the formula and does in fact use it, smiling when he gets the right answer. Stephen, on the other hand, doesn’t resist more than one other subject before he is diving headfirst into his research again and Scott packs up his books and his homework into his backpack and shoulders it as he stands up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm going to go home now. See you later."<br/>
"Oh ok. See you. Be safe on your way home Scott." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He leaves the library, leaving Stephen and Quill alone. Quill glances up at Stephen and flicks a Skittle at his head.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Ow</em>! Why?!” Stephen rubs his head dramatically and then grabs the Skittle off the table, popping it in his mouth. “Mm, lemon.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill chuckles softly before popping some candy into his mouth. He sits back and looks over his work, glancing up at Stephen. "You looked too focused."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen lunges for the bag of Skittles, successfully squeezing one red Skittle out of the bag before it falls on the floor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Man...red is my favorite too." Quill tosses another handful into his mouth before shutting his books and packing them away.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen gets the Skittle off the floor and pops it in his mouth but doesn't make any moves to put his stuff away. “Sure did. Gonna study a little more. See you tomorrow?”<br/>
"Yeah...though you might be too busy with Mr. Stark~" The older teases.<br/>
“Hey, I will always have time to watch you and Scott <em>not</em> flirt.”<br/>
Quill gapes. "We weren't flirting!!"<br/>
“You don’t understand the meaning of the fact that he spoke to you at all because you don’t see how he is at school. He makes it a point, actually. He came around to you quickly.”<br/>
"He's that shy?"<br/>
“Shyer.”<br/>
"I don't know what I did."<br/>
Stephen smiles. “You were just yourself. And it caught his attention, so...good on you. Go easy on him, will you?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill blushes slightly and as he finishes packing and takes off, Stephen returns to his research. Tony walks into the library a couple of hours later, stopping when he hears the tapping of keys on a keyboard.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen hasn't even realized that by now, it's dark and the only light in his section is the lighting in the bookcases and the glow from his computer. When he feels like he might have heard footsteps, he looks around, surprised by the dark.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony shakes his head and chuckles as he follows the glow of the light from Stephen's laptop, finding the teen still at his table. The teacher leans against the bookcase as he watches Stephen fondly.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Mr. Strange?"<br/>
Stephen jumps. "Uh--Mr. Stark! Hi. What's uh, what are you doing here this late?"<br/>
"I should be asking you that."<br/>
"I was just, you know," Stephen laughs nervously, "...caught up in research."<br/>
"You should wrap up before they lock you in here."<br/>
Stephen blushes. "Yeah, I guess it's getting a little late. I didn't finish my math homework," he rambles. "I was...anyway, thanks." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen hurriedly shuts his books and unplugs his lap top, packing everything into his backpack, and Tony chuckles at the teen's hurry as he straightens his jacket. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you need a lift home?" The teacher asks.<br/>
"You don't mind?" The teen asks timidly.<br/>
"Of course not."<br/>
"...thanks." Stephen finishes packing his things and follows Mr. Stark out to the car.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony just has his briefcase that he puts in the trunk before going around and opening Stephen's door for him. Stephen slides into the car, trying his best to hide the pink on his face as Tony shuts Stephen's door before going and getting into the driver's seat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mr. Stark, what made you want to be a teacher?” Stephen asks as the man starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony glances over at Stephen before returning his eyes to the road and ponders the question. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I guess I got tired of keeping all my knowledge to myself...though I am way better at engineering than biology."<br/>
“What did you do before?”<br/>
"I still run my company in my off time."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen was impressed. The man hadn’t quit being active in Stark Industries but still had time for something as boring as school? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s so awesome,” he breathes.<br/>
Tony chuckles softly. "My lifestyle isn't as amazing as everyone thinks...at the end of the day I just go home and relax like everyone else."<br/>
"Of course," Stephen says. "It's still cool, though. I dunno if anybody ever tells you this, but thanks for being our teacher and sticking with us. I bet all these classes drive you bonkers, and you don't really <em>have</em> to do it. So, you know, thanks."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony blushes slightly at Stephen's praise, a smile dancing across his lips. Stephen smiles too, looking out the window and watching the traffic go by.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Honestly...students like you make teaching worth every second."<br/>
Now Stephen blushes a little, hiding his face. “...Thanks.”<br/>
A few minutes pass in silence before, "You know...my company has scholarships available."<br/>
Stephen looks over at him. “Really? Stark Industries is one of the biggest tech conglomerates on earth—“ Stephen cuts himself off from rambling.<br/>
"You don't have to take an internship...we have scholarships for everything from technology...to medicine."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen felt like suddenly the world was full of sunshine and rainbows. “God, an <em>internship</em> Mr. Stark?! I’m not—I’m definitely not that special. I don’t even—oh my god, I’m such a nerd.” Stephen held his face in his hands. “An internship would be amazing, Mr. Stark, but I haven’t earned it yet.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony chuckles at Stephen's enthusiasm, stopping at a red light. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'll be the judge of that after your project is done."<br/>
“No pressure,” Stephen says, smiling up at the teacher.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony smiles as he looks over at Stephen, noticing how beautiful the teen's eyes were in the light of the street lamps. Stephen meets his eyes evenly for a long moment before the heat in his cheeks forces him to look away. He clears his throat when they pull into the driveway of his house.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“W-well, thanks. For the ride...and the talk.”<br/>
"You're welcome, Mr. Strange. I'll see you tomorrow." Tony chuckles.<br/>
“I can’t wait,” Stephen says excitedly as he jumps out of the car. He’s all the way to the door of his house when he groans, “Ugh! Why did I say that?!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~~~~~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yo, Scott! Stephen! How was your night?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scott startles at the sound of his name but when he realizes that it's just Quill, he shrugs and sniffles. Then he sneezes into his elbow.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quill walks up and smiles. "Gesundheit." When Scott coughs and thanks him with a bit of a rasp to his voice, he frowns. "Are you feeling okay?"<br/>
"Just a cold…" Scott whispers.<br/>
"Shouldn't you be home then?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scott says nothing and grabs his books from his locker.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen frowns. “Scotty if you need to go to the nurse’s office or something—“</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm fine." The younger interrupts.<br/>
“Okay, okay. Just...speak up if it gets worse.”<br/>
"Are you sure?" Quill asks and Scott nods to both of them.<br/>
"Yeah...sure."<br/>
"Okay...well I'll see you guys at lunch." Quill says and the trio part ways.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen walks to his first period excited. He sits in his seat, organizes his notes and book, and waits calmly for class. Mr. Stark is already writing things onto the board, which he carefully copies down. Stephen can't help but look at Tony's suit, and him in it. The color made the warm brown of his hair and eyes stand out and it is fitted... well, it is fitted. Perfectly. Stephen hurriedly looks down at his notes and ignores his alter purring at him. <em>Shut up</em>, he tells it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony teaches the class, his eyes glancing around but always landing on Stephen. He hands out a study packet for their upcoming test, lingering a bit longer by Stephen's desk before returning to his own desk. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Your test is next Tuesday. Mr. Strange...can I see you after class please?"<br/>
Stephen does his best not to let his voice crack as he says, “Y-Yes, Mr. Stark.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As the other students file out, Tony sits back at his desk and Stephen waits for Mr. Stark to speak, not even packing his things yet.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"How goes your research?"<br/>
Stephen lights up, excited. “I’m still choosing my four disciplines but I’m definitely researching my favorite first. Neurology is extremely interesting! It’s even more interesting than I thought. There are many disciplines to combine it with. Like, there’s fledgling research out there about stimulating neurogenesis that could literally change the way—“<br/>
Stephen cuts himself off again, focusing. “Anyway, I’m pretty dead set on neurosurgery as a thing, but I didn’t know there was so much to it. I’m considering making the other three parts of my research subdisciplines I can combine with neurology and neurosurgery.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony raises an impressed brow and smiles at Stephen's enthusiasm for the subject he picked.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I can't wait to see it."<br/>
“Y-you can look at what I have so far. If you want.”<br/>
Tony nods. "I'd enjoy that actually."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stephen takes out his laptop and pulls up the document where he’s making his outline and writing his paper, and then the <em>new</em> notebook he bought to keep all of his notes. He goes over his outline and what he’s written so far and then waits, holding his breath as his teacher takes them and looks it over. Tony's eyes skim over Stephen's laptop before turning to his notebook. A smile crosses Tony's lips as he finishes. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"This is amazing, Stephen."<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
"Really. Reminds me of my old college days."<br/>
“You’re not that old. I mean—“ Stephen sucks in a breath. “Did you write a lot of stuff like this in college?”<br/>
Tony chuckles softly. "I did but mine was all engineering and mechanics and code."<br/>
“I bet engineering was a lot different then than it is now. And coding, too.”<br/>
"It is."<br/>
“Can you tell me about it—“ the late bell rings, and Stephen startles “—uh, later, maybe? I…" he hurries to clean up his notes and save his paper. “Do you have any recommendations for my paper? I’m late, oh God...”<br/>
"Just meet me after school and we'll talk okay?"<br/>
“Perfect. See you after school!” Stephen gathers his books and turns to run, but skids to a halt in the doorway. “Can I have a late pass?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony pulls one out of his desk with a smile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Of course."<br/>
“Thanks.” Stephen's fingers skim Mr. Stark’s as he takes the pass from his hand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony glances down and grins as Stephen walks away and the teen tries to run out before Mr. Stark can see his face turn bright red, but he is pretty sure he failed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Outside, Stephen shifts his backpack and walks on, muttering, “God, if Quill is bad, I’m worse! Why am I such a disaster around Mr. Stark? I can’t even speak to him without stuttering. Jesus, Stephen, get your shit together!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He sees Quill in second period, who gives him a questioning look as he hands in his late pass and sits down in the desk next to his. Quill looks back down and sighs in frustration as he writes his notes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What’s wrong? Have you seen Scott?” Stephen whispers, his earlier worry coming back.<br/>
"Yeah. He's not looking so hot."<br/>
“Never thought I’d hear <em>you</em> say that,” Stephen snickers.<br/>
Quill rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant!"<br/>
“I know. We should check up on him. He’s weird about staying home from school which is doubly weird given how much he hates it.”<br/>
"Woah, wait a sec...what?!"<br/>
“He isn’t fond of the crowds. The lack of locker space, the loud hallways, people all over. School as an institution is probably torture to him, even though he’s fucking awesome at his classes.”<br/>
"Then...what's wrong with him staying at home?"<br/>
"He’s had perfect attendance since I’ve known him. It’s a thing for him, I dunno.”<br/>
Quill frowns. "Still...he was stumbling in the hall."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Meanwhile, as Tony walks down the hall, he raises a brow as he sees Scott stumbling around the hall. "Hey kid, you okay?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Scott braces himself against some lockers when the room starts to spin and when he tries to take a step forward, he falters and falls backwards, shifting into his fox form. Tony rushes over and manages to catch the fox before he hits the ground, sighing in relief before he takes Scott to the nurse's office.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh dear...he must be sick if he shifted. I'll go call his parents." The nurse says.<br/>"Thank you. I'll stay with him." Tony says and pets Scott gently.</p><p>The nurse nods leaves briefly to make the call but then she comes back a few minutes later with a frown.</p><p>"His contact information doesn't seem to work. I keep getting the disconnected message."<br/>"Do you have his address? I can drive him home."<br/>The nurse shakes her head. "That's the other thing. There's no address listed."</p><p>Tony's brows furrow at hearing that. There was no address listed for Scott...but why?</p><p>"Can he stay here the rest of the day? I'll talk to some of his friends."<br/>"Of course. I'll try to get him to take some medicine when he wakes up."<br/>"Thank you."<br/>"You're welcome."</p><p>Tony walks out of the nurse's office and back to his classroom. He calls the principal's office, telling him to have Peter Quill and Stephen Strange report to his room.</p><p>Stephen was confused as to why he and Quill are being summoned to Tony’s room, but he was still excited to see Mr. Stark, so he quickly packs his things and walks into the room. “Mr. Stark? Did something happen?”<br/>Tony looks up from his desk, sitting back in his chair as he crosses his legs. "Scott collapsed in the hallway. The nurse tried to call his home but the line was disconnected...and he has no home address listed."</p><p>Stephen presses his lips together, staring at his hands.</p><p>"Stephen... if you know anything…"<br/>“I...” The teen hesitates. “I promised. Scott will run, he won’t speak to me or you. He won’t speak to anyone. I can’t say anything.”<br/>"Stephen...he's really sick and needs to go home. Now I need to know someone is at home to take care of him."<br/>“He can stay with me. He always does, anyway.”<br/>Tony frowns. "Why? Does he not have a home?"</p><p>Silence hangs in the air for a few long minutes.</p><p>“Fine,” Stephen whispers, silently apologizing to his friend for betraying his trust. “A long time ago his mom ran away and since then, he only lives with his dad but his dad is gone for weeks and months at a time, and...well, he’s not very nice when he is home. I think he’s been teaching Scott…stuff. Criminal stuff, like stealing. And when he doesn’t want to do it, his dad gets really angry, so he avoids it all by staying over at my place.”</p><p>Stephen looks down and shoves his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“I promised I wouldn’t tell. I don’t know what his dad does but if he goes to prison, Scotty will go into the system and he won’t be able to get into the college he wants...it’s his only ticket out of here. Please don’t tell,” Stephen begs. “If his chances are ruined because of me running my mouth, I...please, just let him stay with me, okay? Please?”<br/>"...you'll need to update his contact information. Just in case he falls ill again."<br/>“...Thank you, Mr. Stark.”<br/>"He's in the nurse's office resting in his animal form."<br/>"Oh god, he shifted? Can I see him?”<br/>"Yes...follow me."</p><p>Tony gets up, leading Stephen to the nurse's office and the teen frowns when he sees the small fox curled into a ball, shivering.</p><p>“Aww...hell, Scotty? Are you okay?”</p><p>Scott opens his eyes and whines quietly to Stephen as Tony stands in the door.</p><p>“I would have taken you home,” Stephen mumbles. “Can I touch you? I’m gonna take you home now okay?"</p><p>Scott unfurls himself and moves closer to the edge of the bed so Stephen can pick him up. He was too weak to walk or even shift back to his human form and appreciates that Stephen picks him up carefully. He was warm even for his animal form, and Stephen winces. Situating Scott carefully in his arms, he turns to leave the nurse’s office. He was unsurprised to find Quill pacing around outside the door wondering what was going on. When the senior caught sight of them, his eyes widened in concern and alarm.</p><p>"Is Scott ok?!"<br/>“I...don’t know. He can’t phase back. Mr. Stark says his dad is unreachable so I’m gonna take him home.”</p><p>Quill looks down at the small fox and reaches out to pet him and Scott doesn't even bother shying away. He felt too awful and he knew he was safe with Stephen anyway. Quill gently pets the fox's head.</p><p>"Get better, Scott. Okay?" Scott whimpers quietly and curls close to Stephen. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Stephen hugs the fox gently, allowing him to curl himself closer. “Thanks, Quill,” Stephen whispers. “I’ll keep you posted, okay?”<br/>Quill nods. "Okay. Thanks Stephen."</p><p>Stephen turns to walk away, Tony following behind. He smiles a little bit at the tenderness Quill had shown when he was petting Scott’s head. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs to the now sleeping fox, suppressing a chuckle, “Quill’s still into you.”</p><p>Stephen makes it all the way outside before he realizes that Mr. Stark actually has to drive him. Blushing, he turns toward the teacher’s parking lot, lamely waiting for Tony to lead them to his car. The man guides them to his car, opening the door for Stephen and the teen doesn’t even flush this time, just mumbles a thanks and gets in the car. Tony gets in the driver's seat and starts to drive away.</p><p>"How long has he been living with you?" Tony asks quietly.<br/>Stephen shrugs. “On and off since my 8th grade, I think,” he whispers. “As we get older I guess he just...realizes what’s happening is wrong...stays over more, you know? I—my family doesn’t mind it at all, he’s one of us and we take better care of him than he does,” He ends, a little bit defensive. He’s still afraid of what would happen if this got reported.</p><p>"Do I need to get paperwork for your family to adopt him?"<br/>“You would do that? But...his dad...yes, I want…<em>why</em>?” Stephen sputters a few times, caught off guard. “My parents would love that,” he finally manages.<br/>"I don't like seeing kids grow up in shitty situations like that." Tony admits.<br/>Stephen glances at Mr. Stark, noting the distant expression on his face. “I’m...sorry,” he says. “Didn’t mean to bring up something uncomfortable.”</p><p>Tony chuckles softly as he drives.</p><p>"You're fine. I'm more worried about your friend than my past at the moment." Tony has to stop at a red light. "Do you think he'll need to go to the hospital?"<br/>Stephen cautiously checks Scott over. “I don’t think so. Besides the fever and the sneezing and coughing, there wasn’t anything else, right? We can get him to take something at home for the fever.”<br/>Tony nods. "The nurse gave him something for his fever when I left to get you. I'll send his homework to you alright? Just get him better."<br/>“Thanks. We’ll take good care of him.”</p><p>Tony pulls up outside of Stephen's house, parking the car. He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a business card.</p><p>"Call me if you need anything Stephen."<br/>Stephen definitely blushes this time, but he looks over at Mr. Stark. “You’re...the best,” he whispers, and then he grabs Scott and his things and slides out of the car.</p><p>He unlocks the front door with his copy of the house key and takes Scott up to his room and lays the sleeping fox onto his bed. He stares at the business card for a long time after he gets Scott settled, so long that his parents had gotten home. Beverly gently knocks on his open bedroom door before she enters. She notices the sleeping fox on the teen's bed and looks at her son.</p><p>"Is that Scott? More trouble at home?" She asks quietly.<br/>“He’s just sick but Mom, Mr. Stark knows about his...home stuff. Scott has a fever and I guess collapsed in the hall, so the nurse was going to call his dad but...apparently he disconnected his number and removed their address. Mr. Stark...said he can get papers so Scott can stay with us. We can put in our contact info instead and—Mom, please don’t let Scotty get taken away.”<br/>"We need to discuss it with your father."</p><p>Stephen swallows. Dad will be fine with it once they explain, but...well, he’s very strict.</p><p>"Has he had any medicine yet?"<br/>“They gave him a fever reducer at school but Mr. Stark wondered if he would have to go to the doctor...”<br/>"When was he given the fever reducer?"</p><p>She walks over to Stephen's bed and sits on it to look over the sleeping fox.</p><p>“It had to be about an hour ago.”<br/>Beverly nods. "We'll give him another dose tonight and see how he's doing in the morning."<br/>“Thanks, Mom.”<br/>"Let me know if there's any change in the meantime."<br/>She gets up and leaves the room leaving Stephen to sit and listen to Scott sleep and shiver for a moment before he says, “I think everything’s going to be okay for you, now.”</p><p>A couple of hours later, Scott wakes up and looks around the room in dazed and fevered confusion. Beverly walks into the room at the exact moment and hands a bottle to Stephen.</p><p>"I know he's too old for this but if he's so sick that he shifted, he may not be able to handle much right now. See if he'll take that."</p><p>Stephen turns to wake up Scott, only to find his ears perking around in confusion as he tries to get his bearings. “Scotty? You’re home with me. You passed out in the hallway, you couldn’t shift back. I...have this for you to try. If you hate it, that’s okay.” Stephen lamely holds out the bottle for Scott to sniff at.</p><p>Scott's muddled mind hears Stephen but doesn't quite understand what he's saying, but the bottle does get his attention. When he takes it, Beverly sighs.</p><p>"It's not formula. It's something your father made for him to help him hydrate and get his strength back."</p><p>Stephen smiles as the fox slowly drinks the provided fluids.</p><p>"We'll talk with your father at dinner."<br/>"...Okay."</p><p>After Beverly leaves the room, Scott falls asleep again after managing to drink half of the bottle's contents. Stephen puts the bottle on the night stand and tucks a light blanket around Scott, who snuggles into it gratefully. He decides to try to focus on homework and give updates.</p><p>He texts Quill first.<br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Scotty's home with me, he's asleep. Seems like he'll be ok. More later.</em></p><p>Then he takes out his <em>business card</em> and hesitates. Would Mr. Stark keep his word and send his homework? Would he help them keep Scott safe? After a long moment, he decides to send a message.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Scotty's sleeping still but he seems a lot better. Thanks for your help, Mr. Stark.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>It's Stephen, btw</em></p><p>He sends the second message after, his face flaming. That was stupid.</p><p>Tony had been sitting on the couch in his lonely, quiet penthouse as he sips at a glass of scotch when his phone dings. He glances over at it and picks it up, smiling as he reads the message, and then types out a reply.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Glad to hear. No homework today for him. Call if you need anything.</em></p><p>Stephen sits cross-legged on his desk chair, holding his phone to his chest like an idiot. Scott wakes up again a couple hours later and shifts back to his human form still looking confused.</p><p>"How did I get here?" He mumbles.<br/>Stephen jumps, not having heard Scott wake up. “Scott! Oh my god. Oh my god, you’re awake—how long have you been up?—are you feeling better? You almost gave me a heart attack! Mr. Stark said he found you collapsing in the hallway at school and that you couldn’t hold your human form. You should have told us you were sick, you almost gave me a heart attack!”</p><p>Stephen rambles as he frantically checks Scott over, pressing his hand to his forehead to check for fever—or really, mostly, kind of just fluttering his hands uselessly over Scott’s face. The younger blinks as he tries to process Stephen's rambling and hand movements.</p><p>"I...it came on kind of fast. I was feeling a little under the weather and then all of a sudden it hit me hard. I thought I would be able to get through the day. Sorry." He whispers.<br/>“Aww, Scotty...” Stephen finally puts his hands away. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I know it can come on quick. You must have some sort of flu. Are you okay? Can you breathe? Should I call my mom—“ Stephen sucks in a breath. “Sorry, I’ll stop. I left...stuff for you to shower if you’re up to it, and then we can see if I can whip up some ramen noodles for you?”<br/>Scott nods. "Yeah...that sounds good. Sorry for all this."</p><p>He carefully gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom to take a shower and Stephen frowns after Scott and starts down to the kitchen to make instant ramen. He cuts up and seasons the chicken first, and then he sets the water to boil and takes out two instant noodle packs. Scott was weird because he didn’t like super-long noodles, so Stephen breaks each packet of dried noodles in half, and breaks up the sections into smaller chunks. Then he sets those in the boiling water along with the seasoning, and then sets to work cooking the bites of chicken. By the time Scott was done showering, Stephen was scooping soup into a huge bowl and grabbing a spoon and chopsticks out of the drawer.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Stephen asks when Scott joins him rubbing his face.<br/>"A tiny bit less gross. Do you mind if I stay tonight? I'll go home tomorrow. If that's not okay I can leave after I eat…" Scott continues to mumble and rant quietly.<br/>“Scott. You’re...staying here. Until you’re okay. There’s no argument, Mom won’t have it. You’re staying here until that bug you have goes away." Stephen swallows. “Actually there’s something else I have to tell you, and you’re gonna hate me for it but I have to tell you.”</p><p>Scott looks down and nervously fiddles with the bottom of his shirt. It was a nervous habit of his that he couldn't seem to kick and always gave away how he was feeling.</p><p>"I couldn't hate you." He mumbles. "Besides...I don't want to impose on you or your family. Just one night is fine."<br/>“Scott, Mr. Stark found you. He, uh...tried to call your dad. How long has it been since he cut you off? Your address was deleted from your school records. I...had to tell him.” Stephen quickly puts his hands up when Scott's eyes widen. “I swear to god, Mr. Stark isn’t gonna report anything, okay? He said he could work out papers for you to stay here full time. I want you to stay, please don’t think you’re imposing. You’re my best friend.”</p><p>Scott clenches his shirt even more and looks around the kitchen for a possible escape route. He couldn't tell Stephen the reason he didn't have an address listed anymore, but he also couldn't ask Stephen's parents to take him in.</p><p>“Scott please don’t run, please. You know you’re safe here. We <em>want</em> you to stay.”<br/>"It's okay. Idontwanttobekickedoutbythemtoo."<br/>“Nonono never! Scotty, why would we kick you out if we want you to stay? Scott, my little siblings love you and my mom and dad are happy to look out for you. And <em>you’re my best friend</em>! Will you tell me what happened?”</p><p>Scott's face starts to flush from the stress and over-exertion but looks up at Stephen nervously.</p><p>"...I told him I didn't want to steal things. He k-kept trying to make me...and…" Scott starts to falter and his vision blurs.<br/>“Nonono, please calm down. It’s okay, he can’t hurt you here.” Stephen immediately rushes to Scott’s side and hugs him. “It’s okay,” he mumbles. “Scotty, you’re safe,” Stephen keeps saying. “You don’t have to do that stuff here, he can’t make you anymore, I promise. You’re gonna be okay. Scott...hey, Scott? SCOTT!” Stephen eases him down when his knees buckle and he can’t hold his weight anymore.</p><p>Scott manages to keep consciousness as Stephen helps him into a chair, but his breaths come out in puffs. The stress was getting to him and standing around in itself was exhausting.</p><p>“Gosh, eat your soup and we’ll go to bed okay? You don’t have to tell me all of it now, we can talk more tomorrow and you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to! How are you feeling, still dizzy?” Stephen is worrying with his hands again but manages to make himself stop rambling and sit down, mumbling, “sorry.”</p><p>Scott shakes his head after a couple of deep breaths that clear his vision. "It's...it's okay. I'm just tired from standing. This bug really hit hard I guess."</p><p>He gingerly eats the ramen Stephen made for him and Beverly walks into the kitchen with Eugene.</p><p>"Well it's nice to see he's gained enough strength to shift back."<br/>Eugene walks over and places his hand on Scott's head to gauge his fever, ignoring the boy's flinch at his touch. "As soon as you're done, you need to go to bed."</p><p>Stephen smiles with relief as his parents fuss over Scott.</p><p>"When was his last dose of fever reducer?" Eugene asks.<br/>“Still at school,” Stephen answers. “Mom said we should probably give him more before bed.”<br/>"That's a good idea. Get plenty of fluids in him as well."<br/>Stephen grabs a bottle of water for Scott and the extra strength Tylenol tablets. “We...have these for the fever and pain. They have a sleeper in them too, so hopefully you can sleep this off.”</p><p>Scott finishes what he can of his soup and nods at Stephen when Beverly takes his bowl.</p><p>"Once you get him situated, come back down so we can talk." Beverly says from the sink.<br/>“Okay,” Stephen says nervously.</p><p>After getting Scott slumped back into bed (a guest bed because he knew Scott would be mortified at having taken over Stephen’s bed), Stephen shuffled back downstairs and into the family room. He absently picks up strewn toys and other stuff his little brother and sister had left around, replacing them in their toy chests until his mother finally told him to just sit down already.</p><p>"What's going on at home for Scott for you to want us to take him in?"<br/>Stephen sighs, immediately standing up and pacing again. "Honestly, I feel like it's his story to tell, and I've run my mouth enough, you know? But the long and short of it is that his father is an absolute--" he cuts himself off before he can say a bad word at his father's sharp look. "He...when Scotty sneaks in at night, it's because his dad kicks him out. His dad makes do...stuff…I don't know, stealing. Whatever happened between him and his dad last night made him so sick and stressed he passed out at school and--well, he doesn't have anywhere else to go."<br/>"And you want us to take him in or for us to have temporary guardianship over him?" Eugene asks.<br/>“...guardianship. until he turns 18.” Stephen wrings his hands. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but if they take him away from his dad, he’ll go to some crappy school and lose all his scholarships and chances to go to college...it’s his only ticket out of here, Dad. If he goes into the system it'll ruin everything.”<br/>"...and how does Scott feel about staying?" His mother asks softly.<br/>“He gets...shy. He’d probably be happy to but he doesn’t wanna impose, you know? I think he’s just worried.”</p><p>Eugene sits back, rubbing his chin in thought at bringing Scott in.</p><p>"It'll take a long time with the paperwork...but we have the room."</p><p>Beverly nods. "I don't mind. He's a quiet boy...and I don't like the bruises I've seen on him anyway."<br/>"His injuries bother me as well...I'll want to give him a physical when he's better."<br/>“Thank you,” Stephen whispers. “Mr. Stark said he can get the papers.”<br/>Eugene raises a brow. "Mr. Stark?"<br/>Stephen tries and fails not to blush. “Yes, Mr. Stark, he’s my AP Anatomy teacher and he’s the one that found Scotty and brought us home...andhe’salsorichbecausehe’saStarkasinStarkIndustries— I mean, I bet he has lawyers for stuff like this...”</p><p>Eugene chuckles. "I see...I think I'd like to talk to him."<br/>Stephen tries and fails not to blush <em>again</em>, retrieving the infamous business card. "I...he gave me his, you know, his card."</p><p>Eugene takes it and looks it over before handing it back to Stephen.</p><p>"Here. Hold on to it for me. I'll call him tomorrow."<br/>“Okay.” Stephen puts it in his pocket and turns to leave. “I’m gonna finish my homework and sleep. I’ll check on him. G’night Mom and Dad, love you.”<br/>"Good night dear." Beverly calls.<br/>"Good night, Stephen."</p><p>Stephen takes the steps quickly and peeks his head in the guest room, where Scott is curled in a ball under a mountain of blankets but his feet still kicked out from the pile.</p><p>He texts Quill again.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Everything’s gonna be fine.</em></p><p>And then he texts Mr. Stark.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>My parents said they’ll call you tomorrow, is that okay?</em></p><p>Quill is the first to text back.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>I take it you won't be at school will you?</em></p><p>And then Tony.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Of course.</em></p><p>Stephen answers Quill first.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Idts. Scotty’s still pretty weak, but he managed to eat and take some medicine, so it’ll be ok. He’s sleeping normally now.</em></p><p>Then Stephen answers back to Mr. Stark,</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>I say thanks a lot but thank you, really.</em></p><p>Then after a moment, he types,</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>So, what’s up?</em></p><p>But he deletes that before sending it. Instead, he types several paragraph texts on experimental spine surgeries, but then he deletes those too. Giving up, he just sends,</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Good night :)</em></p><p>He turns off his light before crawling into bed, feeling stupid. God, crushes are truly awful.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tony chuckles and types back a response.</p><p>&gt;&gt;<em>Take care Stephen. Sleep well. ;)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Stephen doesn't know whether to be gleeful that he got back a smile emoji or depressed that he can't start a basic conversation, but the message does make him smile. He creeps down the hall and knocks on Scott's door. "Scotty?" he whispers. "Are you awake?"</p><p>Scott barely manages to grunt out his answer and Stephen eases the door open. "Hey," he says quietly, "Still asleep? I'm gonna make breakfast and I have meds for you."</p><p>Scott sits up slowly and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He felt a little better than yesterday but he was far from healthy. He'd probably manage to get through the day now that the worst had  hit him and passed. </p><p>"I'll be dressed in a minute."<br/>
"Okay. Hey, Mom and Dad left for work by the way, it's just us today. I'll get our homework later."<br/>
"Wait...you're not going to school?"<br/>
"Scotty, it's 11am."</p><p>Scott whips around to look at the clock that he knew was on the bedside table and his eyes widen when it confirms the time.</p><p>"I'm missing school?!"<br/>
"...yes? School is literally out of the question? You barely made it down the steps and you <em>passed out</em> yesterday."<br/>
"Nonono! I'm okay! The worst of it is over!"<br/>
"No it's not. You haven't properly eaten and you're still weak and Mom said you have to stay home. Dad even said he's getting ready to take you into the clinic to do a physical. You're not ready!"</p><p>Scott looks around the room and then finally pouts as he gets up and follows Stephen down to the living room. "Don't need a physical. I'm fine."<br/>
"Okay. Well, the tv is over there. Blankets, remote, you know the deal. I'm making eggs and toast. Are you hungry?"<br/>
Scott shrugs. "Dunno. My appetite is kind of gone right now."<br/>
"That's okay. You don't have to eat it if you're not feeling it. I have fruit, too. Want some oranges?"</p><p>Scott's eyes light up at the mention of oranges and he nods. Stephen has to work hard not to laugh at how excited Scott got. He peels two oranges, making sure the weird white stuff was taken off, and then splits all the wedges into a bowl, which he hands to Scott with a napkin and a fork.</p><p>"Thanks Stephen."</p><p>He looks at the fork and ignores it to eat the orange wedges with his fingers.</p><p>Stephen rolls his eyes and starts on his eggs. "So," he says conversationally, "Quill was pretty concerned about you."<br/>
Scott pauses, an orange wedge halfway to his mouth and he furrows his brows in confusion. "Quill?"<br/>
"Uh huh," Stephen answers, doing his best not to tease. "He asked me to text him with updates. You should text him."<br/>
Scott sighs. "I...uh...don't have a phone anymore."<br/>
Stephen chokes. "What? Why?"<br/>
"Mine...broke."<br/>
Stephen's voice lowers dangerously, "<em>He broke it</em>?"<br/>
Scott flinches at Stephen's tone and nods nervously. "He said it's a distraction and can give us away if we're on a job." He says quietly.</p><p>Stephen takes several deep breaths to calm himself. "Maybe we can see about getting you a new one--before you freak out, it doesn't have to be anything fancy. Maybe one of those prepaid things." He takes out his own phone and hands it over. "If you wanna talk to Quill, you can do it from here."<br/>
"Uh...n-no. It's okay."<br/>
Stephen shrugs. "Up to you."</p><p>They spend the rest of the day lounging around, watching movies and napping and at one point, Scott shifts back to his fox form willingly and burrows under the blankets. Stephen looks over and sees nothing but a teeny floof from the end of a tail and smiles, hoping Scott is getting decent sleep. He then emails the teachers for their homework seeing that there is already an email from Tony with the subject line "Homework for Scott and Stephen". </p><p>Then Stephen's phone starts to ring.</p><p>Stephen gulps as he answers it."H-hello? I mean, hi."</p><p>
  <em>Stupidstupidstupid--</em>
</p><p>"Stephen! How's Scott doing?" Tony asks cheerfully.<br/>
"He's getting better. He managed to, you know, human himself and sleep and eat, and stuff. His fever is mostly gone. H-how are you?"<br/>
"I'm well. Just driving home now. How are you?"<br/>
"I'm okay. Scotty's sleeping and I'm getting our homework. I should probably clean up a little before Mom and Dad get home--my siblings are so messy. And then I have research to do after homework, too. I can email you updates to my paper today if you want..."<br/>
Tony smiles and chuckles softly. "I would like that. I missed having you in class. It's not quite the same without you there."</p><p>"Everyone is so rowdy," Stephen grumbles. "You'd think they would like to learn how their own bodies work, how shifting works...guess not."<br/>
"I also miss that fire in your eyes and your passion for learning."<br/>
Stephen can't help himself, he turns pink. "I-I just--thanks," he stutters, "I just think knowing is better than being helpless, you know? And I like the way you teach the class," he adds.<br/>
"I'm flattered Stephen. Really. I'll talk to you later okay?"</p><p>Blushing, he can’t stop blushing—his face is on fire like his eyes, apparently, when he’s learning in Mr. Stark’s class. He’d rather be learning about Mr. Stark’s anatomy.</p><p>
  <em>Ohgodstopthinkingthatrightnow—</em>
</p><p>Scott had shifted back during Stephen's call and he looked over at Stephen. "Since when do you have Mr. Stark's number?"<br/>
“UHH—” Stephen startles, not having noticed Scott wake up, “Since—I mean, he gave me his business card when he brought us home and he wrote his number on the back...so, yesterday,” he finishes lamely.<br/>
"...you're blushing."<br/>
“I’m aware,” Stephen mutters dryly. “He makes me blush. Did you know, he just told me he likes ‘the fire in my eyes’ when I’m in his class.” He pinks again just thinking of it.<br/>
"I think I'm getting sick all over again."<br/>
“Wait really?” Stephen scrambles over to the couch. “Ugh, rude,” he grumbles when he realizes Scott was probably just teasing. He still checks his forehead just in case.</p><p>"You're like a mother hen."<br/>
“I’m not a mother hen, I’m a mother lion,” Stephen grins, standing up to grab water bottles for both of them. “You’re still a little warm,” he says. “The Tylenol seems to be helping.”<br/>
"Should have been a hen." Scott grumbles.</p><p>He takes a water bottle from Stephen with a quiet thanks before looking back to the tv show the older boy was watching and then changing the channel. They watch the tv show for a while—or, Scott watches and Stephen reads through his texts with Mr. Stark—err, texts Quill asking if he can bring by their books.</p><p>"Hey...do you want me to change this?" Scott asks after a little while.<br/>
“No—I mean, whatever you want to watch, Scotty. I sent over your homework, should be in your email.”<br/>
"Oh...thanks. I'll get to it eventually."<br/>
“Okay. Heyyyyy wanna play a video game?”<br/>
"You have video games? Play them? You don't seem the type."<br/>
“...Does Animal Crossing count?”<br/>
Scott snorts. "That definitely doesn't seem like a game you would play. Maybe Donna."</p><p>“It’s her game,” Stephen mumbles. “We’re only allowed to have kiddy games so they don’t accidentally see graphic depictions of annihilating aliens or something. It’s either that or Pokémon, but I’ve honestly never played. That’s more Victor’s thing and he says he can’t let me play because he’s training them whatever that means.”</p><p>Scott snickers. "Can't have your own games that you can play when they're in bed?"<br/>
“They get up a lot! I mean I wouldn’t want them to wake up and tell me they had a nightmare as I’m watching an epic kill in Mortal Kombat or something. Have you <em>seen</em> some of those deaths?!”<br/>
"I'm just waiting for those games to go so far as to have the victor skull fuck their opponents severed head."<br/>
“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Stephen cackles.</p><p>Scott smirks and settles back down under the loose blankets after shifting back. He was used to sleeping in his fox form...he was able to hide easier. Stephen smiles, happy that Scott is comfortable enough to shift between forms here.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The following week, when Stephen and Scott return to school, Quill is already waiting by the door for them. Stephen smiles at him as they walk inside. </p><p>“What’s up? How was your weekend?” Stephen wants to get to first period quickly, he needs to...ahem, prepare his notes.<br/>
Quill looks up at Stephen, smiling when he sees his friend back. "I'm great. How are you?" Quill glances over and his smile grows brighter at seeing Scott. "How are you Scott?"</p><p>Scott fumbles with the end of his sweater nervously. "B-Better...thanks." He whispers.<br/>
"That's good to hear. I was worried when Stephen told me you collapsed."<br/>
"H-He took care of me."<br/>
Stephen shrugs. “It was no big deal. Hey, I’m running late. Catch you guys at lunch!” </p><p>Stephen scampers off, leaving them to talk. He’s hoping Scott gets comfortable around Quill—he’s not above playing matchmaker for those two. Scott watches helplessly as Stephen runs off and he looks back at the older and <em>bigger</em> teenager with a blush.</p><p>"I...I have class too."<br/>
"Well I'll see you at lunch then. It's good to see you better Scott." Quill smiles and pats Scott's shoulder before walking away. </p><p>Stephen turns the corner and runs into class, thankfully still relatively empty. He chooses his normal seat and unpacks his notes and textbook, not even paying attention to who has walked in, which is why he hasn’t seen Mr. Stark yet.</p><p>Tony was running a little late for class, running through the door at the last minute, just as the bell was ringing. Stephen groaned as someone shoves past his desk to their seat, almost knocking over his notebook. He’s been reviewing his notes from the weekend and trying not to be anxious to see Mr. Stark.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, class! Alright! I see some of you decided notes were important." Tony smiles over at Stephen as he starts the PowerPoint.</p><p>Stephen turns pink almost instantly as Tony lowers the lights in the front of the room so that the PowerPoint is visible.<br/>
This lesson is actually crucial to Stephen’s research, and he copies down his notes easily, but god, he’s only five minutes in and he decides recording the class might be a good idea because his focus is shot.</p><p>Tony starts walking around as he explains the power point, occasionally glancing down to make sure students are taking notes. He eventually gets around to Stephen and glances at the teen's notes. </p><p>His smile turns to a frown at the S.S. + T.S.</p><p>Stephen had been copying his notes, but had slowly devolved into doodling in the margins, little ugly hearts and stars, writing his crush’s initials with his into all the hearts. His distraction changes into mortification when he finds that Mr. Stark is staring at his own initials drawn onto his page instead of notes. Face burning, he turns the page to begin writing proper notes on a clean page.</p><p>"We'll need to talk after class about your notes, Mr. Strange."</p><p>Tony had no idea why he was...jealous, but he was. Who was T.S.?!</p><p>Stephen was even more mortified now. “Yes sir, Mr. Stark,” he whispers.</p><p>Tony resumes teaching,  much more serious now and Stephen feels awful as he watches Mr. Stark’s face fall. He really didn’t mean to disappoint him. After class, Stephen packs his books slowly, positively dreading the conversation. Tony sits behind his desk, hands crossed in his lap.</p><p>"I want to discuss your notes. Mr. Strange,  I'm sure whoever this T.S. is very important to you...but I cannot have them distracting you during my class."</p><p>Stephen nodded along until Mr. Stark said T.S, and then he froze because Mr. Stark said his own initials with such disdain.</p><p>"I—you don’t...? I mean, of course,” he stutters. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to disappoint you. I just...it’s been—T.S is more than just important, and I—you don’t want excuses,” he mumbles, struggling to form thoughts. “I’ll do my best, I promise.”</p><p>And then he realized he just confessed his feelings about Mr. Stark to Mr. Stark, and he couldn’t contain his complete humiliation. He would figure out that he was T.S eventually and then...well, then it would all be over.</p><p>Tony frowns more. <em>He</em> wants to be the attention of Stephen's affection, not this random T.S. who was probably a jerk and...Tony takes a deep breath before rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"You didn't disappoint me. I just...I don't want this T.S. being a distraction. Just take notes next time."<br/>
Mr. Stark sounded even more disappointed than before, though. Trying to make him happy, Stephen said, “I’ll go over everything again tonight, I promise. I’ll be ready tomorrow.”<br/>
"I hope to see you tomorrow for an update meeting. Have a good day Stephen."<br/>
“You too, Mr. Stark.” </p><p>Stephen drags himself to his next class, barely making it before the bell, only to find Quill looking at him sideways. He wasn’t going to be able to concentrate this period either, he quickly realized, going back to doodling.</p><p>Quill furrows his brows at Stephen's sudden down mood. "What's up with you?"<br/>
“N-nothing. I just...bad class period.”<br/>
"But...you had your boyfriend's class last period?"<br/>
“<em>Hesnotmyboyfriend.</em>” Stephen hisses, hastily scribbling a note.</p><p>
  <em>He caught me doodling in class. Stupid, crushy baby shit, and he caught me doodling it. He was so mad. He doesn’t even know it was him I was doodling about.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, what? Show me."<br/>
Stephen shakes his head. “Nononononoway! Nobody can see that ever! I’m taking it home and burning it.”</p><p>Quill grins and grabs the notebook, thumbing through it and grinning more.  </p><p>"He was mad over this?"<br/>
Stephen tries to snatch the book back, groaning. “Ugh, stop it! He doesn’t know it’s him! Shut up before we get in trouble!”<br/>
"Wait...he doesn't know he's T.S.? Oooh so he's not angry...he's jealous~"<br/>
“Stop it,” Stephen hisses, “he can’t be jealous, he’s a teacher!”<br/>
"Bet you he is."<br/>
Stephen groans. “Why would he be jealous?” he says, folding his arms on his desk and flopping his head down, “I’m just some kid that made an impression.”<br/>
"You left quite the impression. I bet he wants you to be more than a student."</p><p>Stephen’s mind literally Error-404’d and he snatches his notebook back with a huff, muttering unintelligibly as his face heats up.</p><p>Just then, the teacher sent a glare in their direction, pausing in his line of thought to ask, “Mr Strange? Anything you and Mr. Quill would like to share with the class?”<br/>
“No ma'am,” Stephen gulps, his face hotter.<br/>
“If I catch you speaking out of turn again, you’ll have detention.”</p><p>Stephen’s heart pounds with dread. He couldn’t have detention, he never had detention once in his life and Mr. Stark would hate him if he missed their meeting.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Quill mutters. "We'll talk at lunch." The older teen returns his attention back to the front of the class, sighing softly.</p><p>At lunch, Stephen feels a bit like hiding from the world. He takes his food and sits in the usual corner table with Scott, shoulders slumped. Scott glances at him sideways as Quill sits across from Scott. </p><p>"Hey, Scott. Can you help me win a bet?"<br/>
Stephen glares at his food. “A bet?”<br/>
"...what bet?" He looks at Stephen again. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Let Stephen tell you why he's upset then I'll say my bet."<br/>
Stephen groans. “Ugh, fine. Mr. Stark caught me distracted in class and now he’s pissed at me—” He edges the blasted notebook over to Scott and hides while the sophomore thumbs through his notes. “And Quill thinks this is fucking funny,” he finishes. “Mr. Stark is going to hate me for goofing off in class and he’s going to think I’m just like the morons in my class that I complain about! He’ll never pay any attention to me again. Fuck, this is awful—”</p><p>Scott tries to hold back a grin as he flips through the notebook but fails and sniggers.</p><p>"You've got it bad."<br/>
"Stahpit," Stephen pouts.<br/>
"I bet him that Mr. Stark is jealous because he doesn't know he's T.S." Quill says with a grin.<br/>
"And <em>I</em> said that's <em>ridiculous</em> because Mr. Stark is a teacher and a fucking CEO, and I'm just some jailbait in high school!"<br/>
"Bet you he'd risk it." Scott says.<br/>
Quill grins. "And with that my bet is won."<br/>
"Nonono, you cannot take his side on this, Scotty," Stephen mumbles. "He cannot ever find out that he is T.S. Literally ever." </p><p>Except, Stephen's animal was restless every time Mr. Stark was near him, and he couldn't stand the idea that Mr. Stark would reject him. It's almost as if…</p><p>"What if he's more to me than I am to him? What if I'm falling for him and he has something else, somebody else--someone his animal wants like mine does?"</p><p>Scott gapes at his friend. "...you really do have it bad if your animal wants him too."<br/>
Stephen hides in his arms on the table again, fully aware that he is being dramatic. "Do you see why he can't? I...this is intense, and I don't think that he feels anything for me, especially enough to be jealous. I just have to let it...run its course." Stephen can't tell if he's trying to convince his friends or himself. "If he never finds out, then it'll...just be a secret, and eventually I'll graduate and get over him, right?"</p><p>Quill snorts. "If you're acting like this over him just being jealous then you will never get over him. Admit it...you have major feelings for him."<br/>
"I plead the fifth."<br/>
"Null and void with feelings of the heart." Scott says dryly.<br/>
Stephen sighs, stabbing his salad with his fork with more force than is strictly necessary. "That doesn't mean feelings don't go away."

"Just ask him." Quill says with a roll of his eyes.<br/>
Stephen stutters. "W-whuh? N-no way I can't just ask him why would I a-ask him--" Then he stabs a piece of lettuce. "You know what? Fine. New bet. I will ask my crush when you ask yours."</p><p>Quill glares at Stephen and he shrugs, finishing his salad and moving on to a rice crispy treat and biting into it with a wink.</p><p>"Dick move."<br/>
Stephen shrugs again. "So was stealing my notebook in class."<br/>
Quill looks at him carefully. "You'll really do it if I do it?"<br/>
"A bet is a bet."<br/>
Quill takes a deep breath before looking over at Scott. "Hey, Scott?</p><p>Stephen chokes on his rice crispy, trying not to cough as Scott looks up from his own salad mid chew.</p><p>"What?"<br/>
Quill takes a deep breath. "I think you're cute and I want to hang out with you more."</p><p>Stephen smiles despite having been beaten at his own game. Damn it, he knew it from jump, those two were perfect together! Judging by Scott's reaction, though, this could go either way, and he was suddenly anxious about putting his friend in this position.</p><p>Scott chokes on what's left of his salad and his eyes widen. Did he hear right? Maybe not. He was only half paying attention after all.</p><p>"Wh-what? We are hanging out...sort of."</p><p>Stephen grins wider. <em>Aww. Poor oblivious, innocent Scotty…</em></p><p>"I meant without Mr. Oblivious heart eyes.  Just us. We could sun in my backyard or play video games…" Quill says.<br/>
Stephen glowers. "Hey--"<br/>
Scott swallows his food harshly and bites his lower lip nervously. "Umm...I...you...really want to? Hang out with me?"</p><p>Quill smiles at him. "Yeah. I have for a while actually but I didn't wanna scare you since we'd just met."</p><p>Scott looks down. "Maybe…" he mumbles.<br/>
Stephen bites back a sigh. “Scotty say yes already. You’re pink and it’s cute and he thinks you’re cute and wants to hang out.”<br/>
Scott turns an even brighter red. "No one asked you!"<br/>
Stephen bites into his treat. “You’re right.”<br/>
"It's his choice Stephen!" Quill bites out.<br/>
“Okay, okay. I’m shutting up.”<br/>
Quill huffs. "Guess now you have ask Mr. Stark."<br/>
Stephen buries his head in his hands. “Fine,” he whispers.<br/>
"It was nice knowing you." Scott says.</p><p>Quill chuckles softly as Stephen collapses his arms onto the table and hides his face in them dramatically, groaning.</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic...it's not like you." The youngest says as he pokes Stephen's arm.<br/>
"Man, just march up and be blunt!" Quill exclaims.<br/>
Stephen sighs even more dramatically. “Be blunt, he says! It’ll be <em>fine</em>, he says! You don’t even have an answer yet!” Stephen gets himself together, picking up his garbage and then the other lunch trays, too, stacking all the stuff so it’s easy to carry. “A bet is a bet. I guess I’ll tell him after the meeting but you canNOT breathe a word of this to anyone or I swear to god my lion will eat you in your sleep.”<br/>
Quill waves him away. "Yeah, yeah. Go get a kiss."<br/>
"Well there go my plans to tell the yearbook staff." Scott says sarcastically as Stephen walks away, and Quill laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check ALL tags before continuing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Stephen shuffles into Mr. Stark’s classroom, so nervous his ears are ringing. He slumps into his desk while Mr. Stark finishes typing something—he assumes entering grades or writing an email or whatever—and setting up his own notes and laptop.</p><p>As he pulls out his anatomy notebook filled with notes, he notices that Mr. Stark stopped typing long enough to glare daggers at the notebook before continuing. Stephen’s face burns.</p><p>Tony saw the same T.S. scribbled in Stephen's notebook, his jaguar growling posessively. Who the hell was this T.S. anyway?! "Who is it?" He grumbles.<br/>
Stephen coughs. “Who is...what?”<br/>
"Who is T.S.?! Why do they get hearts in your notebook?!"<br/>
Stephen’s eyes widened. “Oh my god he was right,” he mutters. “Mr. Stark...T.S. is—I mean, what I’m trying to say is that I liked that you took care of Scott and I love your class and our meetings andemailsandT.S.isyousoyoudonthavetobejealous. IguesswhatImeanisthatT.S.standsforTonyStarkso—“</p><p>Tony's eyes go wide as he takes off his glasses. Then a sly grin creeps across his face as he gets up and walks over to Stephen's desk.</p><p>"It's me?"<br/>
Face burning, Stephen nods. “Yeah, but—you don’t have to like me back—I get that it’s weird and I’m just a student and I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted lately but I promise I’ll forget about it, I won’t make it weird.”</p><p>Tony looks around before looking back at Stephen, leaning against his desk. "You <em>cannot</em> breathe a word of what I'm about to say to anyone."<br/>
Stephen swallows, holding his breath. “...yes?”</p><p>"I adore you, Stephen. You're intelligent, beautiful and have a very bright future...and I like you too."<br/>
Stephen couldn’t help himself, he asks, “...j-just like? I—you don’t have to answer that I—" then he sputters, “thanks—I think you’re beautiful and intelligent, too.”</p><p>And then he internally curses at the physiological mechanisms responsible for blushing. Tony chuckles as he cups Stephen's cheek. </p><p>"I think by my jealousy you can tell it's more than like."<br/>
Stephen leans into his hand, closing his eyes. His lion purrs, contently. “My lion likes you too,” he mumbles.<br/>
"Funny. My jaguar really likes you."<br/>
“It’s purring, wanna see?” Stephen takes Mr. Stark’s other hand and presses it over his chest, holding it there.</p><p>Tony smiles, his own jaguar purring at the feeling. </p><p>"God you're gorgeous."<br/>
Stephen leans himself closer, smiling. “We...should work? You’re distracting, Mr. Stark.”<br/>
"Oh, I'm distracting?"<br/>
“You saw my notes! How mortifying,” Stephen rambles.<br/>
"Stephen... I do believe you're the distracting one."<br/>
Stephen sighs, clinging to his hands. “W-what...are we gonna do now? I mean—I know that the animals thing, it changes consent rules and stuff, but I’m still just a high school kid and you’re my teacher. You could lose your job—the company—oh my god, the entire world would hate you because of me...”</p><p>Tony shakes his head before resting a hand over Stephen.  </p><p>"I know...how about this, at school we keep our relationship purely professional? We'll keep this our secret from <em>everyone</em> until you're old enough."<br/>
“...I’m pretty sure Quill and Scott are gonna know even if I don’t tell them. But I trust them, they won’t say anything.” Stephen paused. “And outside of school?”<br/>
"Outside of school, if you ever want to come over I'll have Happy pick you up."</p><p>Stephen grins. He can't help himself, he pulls himself against Mr. Stark in a short hug, squeezing tightly for just a second before he returns to his laptop, starting to ramble on happily about his research. Tony goes back to his desk and leans back, smiling happily as he listens to Stephen. His chocolate eyes are completely focused on the teen as he talks. </p><p>"This is amazing."<br/>
Stephen blushes. "Thanks. Actually I've been thinking, and I think they're looking at transected spinal cord fusion all wrong. all the papers that i saw--" he stops. "I like when you look at me like that," he says quietly. "It feels good."<br/>
Tony smiles. "You just...look so beautiful when you're talking about something you are so deeply passionate about."<br/>
Stephen smiles, blushing. "I like that you like to listen--I mean, I can't really talk to anybody else about this stuff, so..."</p><p>Tony smiles and leans closer to Stephen.  </p><p>"I'll always listen to you."</p><p>Stephen looks up at him, staring into his warm brown eyes, which have little flecks of gold in them up close. He can't help himself, he looks down a little--neat goatee, soft pink lips. <em>Oh my god.</em> Tony chuckles softly as Stephen observes him.</p><p>Turning even more pink, Stephen ducks his head, focusing back on his notes. He clears his throat. "I...anyway, I think using nanotech could work, but not the way I saw it in the papers. But I mean, the BME and nanotech papers were so interesting, though."<br/>
"I've been researching nanotech as well."<br/>
Stephen straightens. "Really?! Oh my god--wait, so have you seen the papers too? What did you think about the application of nanites in medicine in general? Do you think we're on that level yet?"</p><p>Tony chuckles and leans back. "They're years away from having the right calibration for that tech...I just need another couple of months."<br/>
Stephen laughs. "Okay, well, when I'm a super famous neurosurgeon maybe we can strike a deal for your top secret genius nanotech so we can save the world together."<br/>
"I'm hoping you could help me with it."<br/>
"That would be…<em>everything</em>." With that, Stephen starts packing his things, suddenly feeling shy. "Would you--I mean, I have to meet my friends at the library, but do you think maybe I could see you tomorrow?"<br/>
Tony grins. "Of course. Same time as today?"<br/>
"Yes! See you tomorrow!" Stephen leans up, presses his lips to his cheek, tosses his bag over his shoulder and runs out of the room.</p><p>He's all of half-way to the library when he realizes that he <em>kissed</em> Mr. Stark. Stephen hurries into the library and he is feeling so many things frankly that he doesn’t even notice Scott and Quill staring at him, the older boy's face breaking out into a grin.</p><p>"Well that was quick."<br/>
"Did you blow him under his desk?" Scott asks.<br/>
Stephen chokes, sputtering all over his history notes. “W-WhatnowhywouldIdothatweonlyjustdecidedthings! Oh man...”<br/>
Quill smirks. "Because you're already in love with him. Might as well jump him."<br/>
Stephen huffs. “That is not how this works. That’s not how any of this works! I have to do history and english homework now!” he pointedly glares at his history notes and then he relents. “You guys can't tell anyone okay? I mean it, he could lose his job. He’s a famous person, they’ll crucify him.”</p><p>"You're making it really hard to tell the yearbook stuff juicy stories." Scott huffs.<br/>
Stephen snorts. “Very funny. Look, I did the thing, okay? Well, actually, I was going to chicken out but then he straight up asked me who T.S. is and I couldn’t lie, right?” Stephen rambles about the whole thing for a while until Quill interrupts.</p><p>"Can't he just...pay people off?"<br/>
“Oof, yeah like Jeffrey Epstein paid people off? You realize that anything that happens between us now is a crime right? There is no paying people off for things like that, they always leak. We just...we said we wouldn’t say anything to anyone and that we’d act normal in school. I’ll keep doing my research and he’ll keep listening to me ramble on about nerdy science stuff because he likes it, he says, and sometimes he’ll let me come over. I...we didn’t talk about anything else though. I’m guessing that’s not happening until I’m 18.”</p><p>"...it's gonna be a long 2 years for you." Scott mumbles.<br/>
Stephen actually whimpers and then he has a thought. “Oh god, this gets worse. Scotty...my parents can’t find out. At least not until Tony can really help them understand things. You’d...can you cover for me? With them?”<br/>
Scott shrugs. "I...I can try."<br/>
Stephen sighs. “Okay. Thanks...this is weird isn’t it?” Stephen is blowing through his history quickly because he hates it and just wants to get it over with so he can move on to his English paper on their current book. “So,” he says, changing the subject, “did you say yes?”</p><p>Scott tilts his head curiously. "Yes to what?"<br/>
Stephen huffs. “Fine, don’t tell me. But I want to have a speech at your wedding.”<br/>
Quill sputters as he stares at Stephen. "W...Wedding?"</p><p>Stephen just does his homework, grinning in amusement. Scott's eyes widen and he looks down at his homework as the tips of his ears turn pink. Stephen’s smile softens just a little. Somehow he really does think of Scott as family. This is weird and he knows he’s being pushy, but his best friend deserves happiness and that’s all Stephen wants for him. Quill refocuses on his homework, a slight blush on his cheeks as well.  He did really think Scott was cute.</p><p>Scott starts putting his things away. "Umm...I'm done with my homework Stephen. I don't mind waiting for you to finish before we go to your house."<br/>
"I'll wait and leave with you guys," Quill says.<br/>
Stephen sighs. "Maybe we should go somewhere to eat instead. I still have to finish this paper and you guys shouldn't just wait around on me. Or, you guys can go and I'll just...text someone for a ride."<br/>
"Someone meaning <em>him</em>?" Scott teases.<br/>
"N-No?"<br/>
Scott snorts. "That was convincing."<br/>
Stephen huffs. "I'll finish it in the morning, let's go."</p><p>Stephen packs his stuff, bright pink in the face as Scott and Quill just roll their eyes at him. Scott nods and packs up his things as well before standing up, following the older two out of the library.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you guys." The senior says before starting to walk away.<br/>
Scott blushes. "Umm...bye Quill."<br/>
Stephen grins, copying Scott. "Bye Quill."</p><p>Scott scurries away out of the building with Stephen following, and then freezes when he sees his father standing by his car waiting with his arms crossed.</p><p>"It's about time! Let's go!" He yells.<br/>
Scott looks at Stephen and then back to his father before looking down. "I gotta go…" he whispers quietly.<br/>
Stephen freezes. “Absolutely not. Scotty, no. The stuff is being processed, he’s probably already been served restraining orders and all of that stuff. He’s just here to shake you up. You don’t have to leave with him. Let me call my mom.”</p><p>Stephen also shoots Quill a text, hoping he is still close by. Someone as huge as Quill will keep Scott’s asshole dad from doing anything too stupid, he hopes.</p><p>"I have to."<br/>
“No you don’t! No you don’t. Scotty please, if you go with him you’ll get sick or hurt again or worse,” Stephen hisses. “What if you get caught and go to jail or shot or something?! Scott please, my mom is on her way.”<br/>
"Scott! Now! We have things to do!"<br/>
Scott flinches when his father yells. "Your parents never told me about a restraining order."<br/>
Stephen unconsciously steps forward a little, edging himself between them. “I don’t know, but he can’t just pick you up like this anymore! I know that’s definitely true. His time bullying you into doing crazy, criminal stuff and hurting you is over. Please trust me. Don’t go.”</p><p>Stephen can feel Scott tensing, trying to make himself smaller the more the man yells, and he’s pissed. Scott looks between his father and Stephen with uncertainty and instinctively starts walking toward his father with his head hung.</p><p>“Nononono Scotty! Wait!” Stephen grabs his arm just as his dad starts stalking toward them, yelling.</p><p>Honestly, Stephen is panicking. Something really bad is going to happen to Scott if he leaves now, and he just…<em>can’t</em>. Scott's father walks over angrily and grabs Scott's other arm.</p><p>"I said <em>let's go</em>! Are you deaf?!" He yells.</p><p>At the other side of the parking lot, Quill gets the message and runs to the entrance, hoping he makes it in time. What the fuck was his dad doing here anyway? He runs to the door and growls when he sees Scott grabbed by his father and he rushes over and tightly grabs the man's upper arm. </p><p>"Let him fucking go!"</p><p>Stephen takes the opportunity to pull Scott back a little, putting himself and Quill between the father and son. He sincerely hopes that will be the end of it, but Scott lets out a barely audible whimper and then his dad yanks himself back from Quill only to grab for Scott again. This time, he catches Stephen’s jacket and Stephen stumbles, hitting the ground and landing painfully on his wrist.</p><p>"This isn't any of your business! You punks go home!"<br/>
Stephen pulls himself to his feet, cradling his injured arm and watches Scott’s face fall. He steps back again, moving to walk away with his dad. “Scott,” he mumbles one last time, “Scott, help is coming. Please.”</p><p>As if on cue, Beverly marches over with a glare and puts herself right in front of Scott's father. </p><p>"It is very much <em>my</em> business! You've been served a restraining order and if you don't get in your car and leave <em>right now</em>, I will call the cops on you!"</p><p>Stephen almost cries when he hears his mother in her best “I need to speak to your manager” voice. He pulls Scott back behind Quill again...and he can’t tell who is shaking more, him or Scott. Scott's father glares at Beverly but when she doesn't back down, he grunts in anger as he returns to his car and drives off. Quill makes sure to stay between the father and Scott as he walks away before turning back to his friends. Beverly then turns to look at the kids and frowns when she not only sees her son cradling his arm and wincing but also Scott tugging at the bottom of his sweater. She learned from watching that it was a nervous habit of his.</p><p>"I'm sorry…" Scott mumbles.</p><p>Stephen can’t help himself, he pulls his arms around Scott and squeezes as tight as he can without hurting himself. </p><p>Beverly reaches over and pats both of their shoulders. “You did nothing wrong,” she tells Scott. “It’s no trouble, do you hear me? Come home now, you’re both late for dinner. We won’t let you go anywhere you can get hurt again, Scott. Alright?”</p><p>Stephen’s arm hurts quite a bit, so he pulls away from Scott and tightens his fingers around his own wrist, which is kind of swollen now. He watches Quill look Scott over surreptitiously, doing his best to pretend like he isn’t checking him over, and he grins a little, despite the craziness of the situation. Beverly takes Stephen's arm and examines his wrist.</p><p>"We'll have your father take a look at that when we get home. It might be broken though."</p><p>All Stephen can think is that Mr. Stark is going to hate this, but he clamps his mouth shut and refuses to say that out loud. He follows Scott and his mom to the car, noting that Scott is still a little pale.<br/>
Scott mumbles another apology after the three of them get in the car and Beverly takes them home. He grips the bottom of his sweater tightly as he looks down at his lap, and he starts wondering if all of this is even worth it. He didn't want to cause more trouble for Stephen and his family.</p><p>Stephen watches Scott picking at his sweater, and frowns. “I don’t care,” he announces into the silence. “I don’t care about my arm or about getting yelled at, or about anything else. I’m tired of seeing you constantly hurt and hiding in the shadows like you don’t deserve people to care about you because that’s not true. You have me and my parents and Quill and whoever else you want to be on your side, I promise.”<br/>
Beverly looks into the rearview mirror. “I know this must be so difficult for you, Scott, and so confusing. But you deserve to be protected. It is not a burden or a privilege, it is a right. And if your own father can’t protect you, then we certainly will. We will have to work out a vegetables-to-juice-pouch ratio, though,” she winks.</p><p>Scott's eyes widen at Beverly's last words as he continues to stare down at his lap, and a light blush adorns his cheeks. He tended to lose track of how much juice he drank but Stephen's mother obviously didn't.</p><p>Stephen laughs at the blush on his face “And oranges.”<br/>
"...I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."<br/>
“I’m not because it’s not your fault,” Stephen snaps. “Your dad is a fucking—sorry mom—he’s a jerk and this is his fault because he sucks and he’s mean and I wasn’t going to just let him drag you off.”</p><p>And it was true. Donna and Victor had long since figured out that Mom and Dad were against them continually sleeping in their bed, but Stephen always just curled up around them and went back to sleep, so nightmares and thunderstorms and monsters under the bed were something that had been delegated to big brother.</p><p>Scott nods once as Beverly pulls into the driveway, and the two teens get out of the car and head inside with her.</p><p>"Stephen, don't do a thing until your father looks at your wrist."</p><p>Stephen grumbles but complies. His dad carefully examines his wrist when he gets home and determines that he will wrap and ice it, but that they’ll go to urgent care tomorrow for an x-ray and he’d likely miss the morning at school.</p><p>Stephen panics. “I can’t I have—I mean, I have a test!” That was true, but it wasn’t why he was panicking.<br/>
"You can probably make it up at lunch. Even you need a chance to blow it." Scott mumbles with a hint of insinuation that only Stephen got.<br/>
Eugene agreed. “Sure. I’ll write whatever needs to be written so that you can make up the test at another time.”</p><p>Stephen groans but didn’t argue, mostly because if he made a big deal out of this, Scott would feel worse about this horrible day. Scott looks at the two adults.</p><p>"Can I go upstairs?" He asks quietly.<br/>
Beverly reaches over to press her hand on his forehead, but he tenses. “Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>Scott flinches away from her touch and nods.</p><p>“Alright,” sighs Beverly, “but if you need anything please let us know."</p><p>Scott nods again and dashes upstairs to his room where he shifts and burrows under the blankets on his bed. It was illogical but he made him feel safer when he was hidden from sight.</p><p>Stephen also drags himself upstairs and curls into bed, trying to sleep but full of too many emotions.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next day, Stephen is anxious about the x-rays and sure enough, there’s a hairline fracture and he has to wear a brace for six weeks. The dang appointment took more than an hour, and by the time he got back to school, third period was almost over and lunch was next. He missed his test AND Mr. Stark’s class, and he wouldn’t be able to make up his test until Thursday, which left him debating between eating lunch with his friends or going to find Mr. Stark to see if there was homework or reading he had to do. He did grin a lot when he got a single text of <em>are you okay?</em> from the teacher, probably when the class ended and Stephen still hadn’t shown up.</p><p>Scott looks up from his history book while drinking his juice pouch when Stephen joins him at their usual table. "When did you get to school?"<br/>
“Just now,” Stephen gripes. “Like twenty minutes ago, really. How are you, are you okay?”</p><p>Scott shrugs and looks back at his book while drinking his juice.</p><p>Stephen shrugs too, struggling to eat with one hand. "Let me know if you need anything."<br/>
"I should be saying that to you."<br/>
Stephen groans. "I won't lie, this sucks. I'm sure I'll get used to it, though, don't worry. At least it's not the hand I write with." </p><p>Saying this, he tries to cut a piece of lettuce without a knife and fails miserably.</p><p>"Need help?"<br/>
Stephen shrugs and grumbles but gives in and nods. "Yeah, I guess. I can't cut things," he pouts.</p><p>Scott puts his juice down and helps Stephen with cutting his food.</p><p>"Thanks," Stephen says, smiling at him. </p><p>Then he realizes that juice didn't come from his house--they don't buy Kool Aid juice pouches, only Capri-sun. And they don't sell Kool Aid in the school either. </p><p>"Where'd you get that?"<br/>
Scott looks at his juice and blushes. "Nowhere."<br/>
"Uh-huh," Stephen answers, amused. "Sure."<br/>
Scott glares at Stephen. "I will feed you like a baby in the middle of the cafeteria."<br/>
Stephen grins wider. "What?"<br/>
"When are you planning on blowing your test?" Scott asks, changing the subject.<br/>
Stephen growls. "Very funny. After it's legal, but my <em>test</em> is on Thursday! When are you planning on blowing yours?"<br/>
Scott blushes red hot. "Never!"<br/>
"Ouch," Stephen laughs.</p><p>Scott huffs and picks up his juice to finish it as he does his history homework. He had forgotten his lunch at home and only had juice to fill him up so he decided to make use of the lunch period by doing his homework that he had already gotten for the day. Stephen frowns at him not having lunch, nudging his tuna sandwich over to Scott. It’s not like he can pick it up and eat it, anyway, and he already ate his salad.</p><p>"No. It's okay. I'll be okay until dinner."<br/>
“You sure?” Stephen mumbles. “It’ll just go in the garbage. I can’t really...eat it.”<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
“Too messy. Hurts to grab it with both hands.“<br/>
"I can probably cut that in half for you too."<br/>
Stephen smiles at him. “Thanks.”</p><p>Scott nods and cuts the sandwich in half for Stephen, making it less messy and easier to pick up and eat. Stephen shoves the other half of the sandwich at him. </p><p>“I insist,” he says, biting into his much-easier-to-handle sandwich.</p><p>Scott takes the other half after some hesitancy and mumbles a thanks to his friend before biting into it. It disappears within seconds and Scott finishes the rest of his juice afterwards before turning back to his homework. Quill settles beside them with his own lunch, sighing as he looks at his friends.</p><p>“How was class?” Stephen asks, just to say something. He’s already eyeing the clock, counting the seconds until school ends.<br/>
"Fucking sucked. I got a C on my Biology test." Quill grunts out.<br/>
“Aww. You didn’t fail, though. If you need help on the next one, I’d be happy to help you study.”</p><p>Quill gives Stephen a pleading look. "Please? It just makes no sense."<br/>
"Biology blows." Scott says in agreement.<br/>
Stephen snorts. “You looking for a biology tutor?”<br/>
"I have one already. I live with him."<br/>
“Aww,” Stephen beams.<br/>
Quill sighs. "The only class I don't get low marks in is PE."<br/>
Stephen, sensing a crisis of self esteem: “You’re going to pass all of your classes or I’m going to kill you in your sleep. Why? Because you’re not a complete idiot. You can handle this. Besides, it’s your last year in this brainwashing camp.”<br/>
"...lucky bastard." Scott sighs.<br/>
“I know,” Stephen groans, “We’ve got to blow this joint ASAP.”<br/>
Scott pouts. "You'll blow it before I do."<br/>
"I still need good grades to get into college." Quill mutters.</p><p>Stephen smirks into his sandwich. “Clearly I will, Scotty.” He takes his last bite as if to emphasize his point, and then he packs up his stuff and clears his tray. “You know you can text me if you need help,” Stephen tells Quill kindly. Then he adds, “Except not today, I have somewhere to be.” With that, he dumps his garbage and takes off, grinning at Quill and Scott’s reactions.</p><p>Scott smirks at Quill. "He has a test to blow."<br/>
"Bet he'll get an A on <em>that</em> test." Quill laughs.<br/>
"He's an overachiever."</p><p>Stephen didn’t know about blowing his ‘test’ but a guy could dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rated H for Hot for Teacher. if you want to skip this section and would like a summary please let us know in the comments. Reader discretion advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school, Stephen hurriedly packs up his homework and various books, stuffing them into his bag as best he can without hurting himself and walks to the parking lot, where there’s a shiny and expensive and red car that could only belong to Mr. Stark. He tries not to wait around near it, waiting instead for him to come outside. When he does, Tony's eyes immediately zero in on his wrist.</p><p>"What happened to your wrist?"<br/>“Uh, nothing,” Stephen mumbles. “It was...no big deal. I fell.” Not a lie, he did fall.</p><p>Tony raises a quizzical brow and nods, accepting the answer. If Stephen didn't want to share, he wouldn't push him. "So do you want to grab some food before we head to my place for research?"</p><p>Stephen follows Tony to his car and nods. “Yeah, that’d be great. If, you know, if you don’t mind.” He has to put his backpack in the <em>front</em> of the car, which is weird because the trunk is normally in the back of cars.</p><p>Tony smiles, walking over and opening the passenger door for Stephen, causing the teen to blush as he gets in.</p><p>"Any preference?"<br/>“...Burgers?”<br/>Tony smiles even more. "Okay, now you're even more perfect."<br/>Stephen laughs. “What? Why?”<br/>"Because I love burgers."<br/>Stephen bites his lip. “Okay, but...from where? Because the only acceptable answer here is anything but McDonalds. Or Burger King. Pff more like a burger pleb.”<br/>Tony gasps dramatically, clutching at his chest. "But the whopper is so good!"<br/>“Basic at best,” Stephen says airily before laughing at the expression on Tony’s face.<br/>"In-n-out?"<br/>“Much better,” Stephen grins.</p><p>Tony shakes his head and chuckles as he shuts Stephen's door before getting in the driver's seat. Stephen puts on his seat belt and they drive quietly for a little while. Stephen regrets having messed up his left hand because now he’d really like to put his hand over Tony’s on the gearshift. The silence makes him feel awkward, so he starts rambling.</p><p>“I...did fall. But it was because Scotty’s dad—well after you sent my parents the stuff and the state got involved or whatever, he wasn’t supposed to be allowed to contact Scotty but he <em>showed up at school</em>, Tony! And Scotty just seemed so sad and defeated like he knew this would happen, and I couldn’t let him leave. So Quill and I, we tried to keep him away but he was...aggressive. And now I can’t take off the brace or shift until I’m healed up, and Scotty thinks this is his fault. So—anyway, that was my night, how was yours?” he ends awkwardly.</p><p>Tony listens to everything, his hand gripping the steering wheel tighter at hearing how Stephen got hurt. His chocolate eyes hid the internal rage going on in his brain.</p><p>"My lawyers will be helping you all out." He says.<br/>“Thanks,” Stephen says, eyeing the white on Tony’s knuckles. His lion purrs a little.</p><p>Tony reaches over and settles a hand on Stephen's knee and the teen sighs a little happily. He expected to be nervous about this but he is just happy.</p><p>“I’m glad that we’re...doing...this,” he ends lamely.<br/>Tony smiles, stopping at a red light and turning toward Stephen. "I am too...but if anyone asks, we did research."</p><p>Stephen's phone dings with a text message.</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>If you blow it, make sure you at least go out with a bang.</em></p><p>Stephen scowls.</p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Ditto ;) Can’t *go* anywhere if I’m coming.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Eww.</em></p><p>Stephen laughs out loud and Tony smiles as he drives up to the drive thru of the burger joint.</p><p>"Care to share Mr. Strange?"<br/>Suddenly Stephen is nervous. “Uh...Scotty said something...funny...Tony, are we gonna...y’know...? I mean, I don’t—we didn’t talk about it and I just assumed...” he flushes bright red. “Nevermind. I...guess I’ll just have a meal. With Dr. Pepper?”</p><p>Tony just quirks a brow at the question. "Food first, then we'll talk okay?"<br/>“Okay,” Stephen breathes.</p><p>They order, and then, once they’ve got their bags of burgers and fries and drinks, they’re driving down the street, Tony’s hand on his knee again. Stephen gives into the impulse to hold a fry up to Tony’s face. Tony glances over and smiles, leaning over to take the fry from Stephen and eats it happily.</p><p>"Thanks. Mind if I get another?" Tony's hand massages the teen's knee gently.</p><p>Stephen feeds him more fries in his bag, his face still pink as Tony takes the fries from between his fingers. Tony grins at the blush he sees on the teen's face.</p><p>"Thank you <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen whimpers. “W-whuh? What does that mean?” he manages.</p><p>He is feeling distinctly <em>uncomfortable</em>, now. Tony just smirks slyly.</p><p>"I'll tell you after we eat."</p><p>Stephen holds up the last fry just as they’re pulling into the parking spot, and he notices with a sharp gasp that Tony’s teeth (accidentally?) nip his fingers as he takes the fry. Tony grins with the fry between his teeth, munching on it happily as he parks. Oh, it was too much fun to tease the teen and he could only imagine what he would look like under him. Stephen unclips his seatbelt but doesn’t want to move because Tony’s hand is still on his knee.</p><p>Tony smiles. "Need help carrying the food?"</p><p>Stephen stutters a lot but allows Tony to carry the food while he carries both of their drinks. They pile out of the car and into the house, which is a penthouse and <em>fancy</em>, holy god it’s fancy. And Stephen gawks a little but mostly keeps it together as Tony sits down on the couch and unpacks their burgers. Stephen has to laugh a little at the expression on his face as he takes a huge bite.</p><p>Tony chuckles. "I know. I designed it myself. But you know...it does get lonely up here."<br/>Stephen glances at him sharply. “Really? But...I mean, this is huge! You could <em>always</em> have friends over or parties. Whatever you want. Right?”<br/>Tony nods. "Right, but parties get boring when people only come because you're rich or to sleep with you." Tony bites into his burger.<br/>Stephen chokes. “You...don’t feel like they’re your friends? Not any of them? You’re right, that’s lonely. But...” he resists the urge to say, but I’m here now.<br/>"I mean I've got Rhodey and Pepper... and Happy. But still they're just busy."</p><p>Stephen instinctively reaches over and wipes sauce off Tony’s lip and sticks his finger in his mouth, licking the sauce away. Tony's eyes widen a bit at the action, his lips curving into a sincere smile.</p><p>"You know...there are better ways to get sauce off of my face."<br/>Stephen gulps. “Y-yeah? Like what?” he manages.</p><p>Tony grips Stephen's chin gently before leaning in and kissing him softly. Stephen is living, feeling the soft little prickles of his goatee on his chin and lips, kind of forgetting to breathe a little because <em>Tony is kissing him</em>. He grips onto Tony’s shirt with his good hand, pulling himself closer as the kiss gets deeper.</p><p>Tony moves closer, one of his hands going to hold the back of Stephen's head as he kisses him. His tongue glides across the teen's lips, his silent ask of permission. Stephen moans a little at Tony’s expert tongue flicking insistently at the seam of his lips. He parts them, his entire body warm and buzzing as Tony’s tongue slips into his mouth and meets his. He wants to be closer, so he scoots forward a little, leaning into Tony’s lap. Tony's hands move to Stephen's waist and effortlessly help Stephen settle into his lap. His tongue eagerly explores every inch of the teen's mouth, groaning softly.</p><p>Stephen settles in Tony’s lap and squirms because now <em>every part of them is touching</em> and he can feel just how <em>interested</em> Tony is right there. It’s enough to make him moan but also crash back out of this suspended moment in time, back into reality.</p><p>"Wait,” he moans, “Wait, <em>Tony</em>...” When Tony looks at him, he says, “I just...I really want this but I want <em>you</em>? I’m not...like them, I’m not here because of...just, if you still want to, I guess I just wanna say I’m not going away.”</p><p>Tony smiles as he cups Stephen's cheek during his words. His heart flutters at the thought that someone wanted <em>him</em> for him and not just his money or status. He pulls Stephen back down and kisses him gently.</p><p>"That's another thing I love about you...let's finish our burgers then we can do all the "research" you want <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen is melting. He’s melted. He is going to melt into a puddle in Tony’s lap because <em>there’s that word again</em> and Tony is looking at him like he hung the world in space. Stephen stays in his lap, because he fully intends to sit right there until he is dead, but he picks up his burger again and hands Tony his.</p><p>“Cheers,” he mutters, tapping his burger to Tony’s and then taking a bite.</p><p>Tony chuckles at the adorable toasting of their burgers and eats his, fully intent on keeping Stephen in his lap. He finishes his burger quickly, wading up the paper and tossing it in the bag. His now free hands go to rest on Stephen's hips, and his calloused thumbs trace lazy circles over them.</p><p>"This just feels...right." Tony mutters.<br/>Stephen’s skin zings a little where Tony’s thumb is circling over his shirt, and he leans against him, squirming again. “It feels good. Are you...are you gonna touch me more, now?”</p><p>Tony grins as he leans forward, pressing his lips to Stephen's neck. He kisses all up the teen's pale neck as his hands wander further back to grab Stephen's ass.</p><p>"I will." He purrs.</p><p>Stephen moans, arching against him and pushing his ass further into Tony’s hands. He balls up the last of his wrapping and napkins and throws it somewhere, who knows where, so that he can pull his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He plays with the little bit of hair at the base of Tony’s neck and the man groans as his hair is played with, his lips kissing up to Stephen's ear.</p><p>"I'm going to stand up and you're going to wrap your legs around my waist so I can carry your sexy ass to my bed." Tony whispers.</p><p>The billionaire nips on the teen's earlobe as he starts to stand up. Stephen gasps because holy fuck, Tony is strong and holding him up, and Stephen can feel them <em>grinding together</em> with every step. He hangs on tight, giving in to his impulse to suck on Tony’s pulse. Tony moans lowly as he shoulders his door open and with two more quick strides, sets Stephen on the bed. Tony stands back, removing his tie and his blazer.</p><p>"God, you're beautiful."</p><p>Stephen’s hands shake and one of them is kind of clumsy, but he really wants to be the one that takes off Tony’s shirt, so he starts working on the buttons. He likes it because they’re close enough again that they can kiss, so Stephen does, pressing their bodies together. Tony chuckles lowly, letting Stephen unbutton his shirt as his own fingers grip the hem of the teen's shirt. He nips playfully at Stephen's lip before shoving his tongue back in. Tony groans at how amazingly soft Stephen's skin is under his fingertips as he slides his hands up under his shirt.</p><p>Stephen lets go of the buttons for just a second, raising his arms over his head and giving Tony the option to his shirt off. Tony takes it, pulling Stephen's shirt off as he pulls away. His lips instantly go to kiss along the teen's pale shoulder and up to his neck, where he sucks a hickey.</p><p>Stephen really should be nervous about this, but Tony’s tongue and lips feel so hot on his neck that he can’t really think about anything that should make him nervous. When he finally figures out the last button on Tony’s shirt, he moves right on to working open his belt. He wants to see, wants to feel Tony’s bare body on top of him.</p><p>“Get it off,” he mumbles into Tony’s neck. “Take it all off, get it off.”<br/>Tony chuckles and grins as he nips at Stephen's shoulder, pushing the teen back to lie on the bed so he can climb over him. "So bossy~"</p><p>The engineer chuckles as he sits back, undoing his belt and pulls off his own pants. His chocolate eyes are blown wide with passion as he stares down at the beautiful teen below him.</p><p>"<em>Bellissimo</em>."<br/>Stephen moans. “Y’know, you told me you were gonna tell me what all those words—“ he cuts off with a gasp because Tony’s tongue is insisting at his lips again. He allows the kiss happily, kissing him as deeply as he can, his pulse rushing happily in his ears.</p><p>Tony grins as he pulls away and croons to Stephen in Italian as he kisses down his neck. His lips trail down to his chest as he kisses over to one of the teen's pert nipples as his fingers pinch the other. Stephen cries out, his fingers twisting into Tony’s hair, pulling a little. Those words and his tongue on his—oh <em>god</em>, he’s never felt anything like this before, never ever. When Tony lifts his face away a little, Stephen pulls him back, wanting more of that too-perfect sensation. He moans as Tony switches, lavishing his other nipple with attention, and he babbles.</p><p>“God, Tony please, it feels good, I don’t want you to stop, I’ve never felt like this, never done this...”</p><p>Tony grins seductively as he gently nips on the new nub in his mouth. His one hand runs down Stephen's slim form, grabbing the teen through his pants. God, it only made him harder feeling how he affected the teen. His hands move to undo Stephen's belt and pull his jeans off before his hand can dip under the waistband of the teen's boxers.</p><p>Tony’s hands are hot against the skin of his hip as he pushes the elastic out of the way to cup him. Stephen can’t help himself, he jerks, his hips grinding his dick into Tony’s hand. Tony hooks his fingers on the waistband and pulls Stephen's boxers off slowly. He lifts Stephen's legs onto his shoulders as he kisses up the creamy skin, nipping occasionally. His hand wraps around Stephen's shaft as he strokes him slowly.</p><p>Stephen is blissed out. His legs twitch on either side of Tony’s head and his hand is hot, too warm and feeling so good, tugging his cock expertly in time with his whimpers. He wants to touch too. He pushes on Tony’s shoulders until he leans back, confused, and then takes the opportunity to straddle his thighs, letting his hands run all over Tony’s skin.</p><p>He flicks his fingers over Tony’s nipples, remembering how good it felt when Tony was sucking them, and then he ran his fingers lower, over the dips of his ribs and abs, tracing each line. He wants to lick them, so he does. He attaches his lips to Tony’s pulse because he likes the sound Tony made when he did it before, then he follows suit, flicking the tip of his tongue at one nipple, then the other, then tracing the line of his pecs in between with kisses. There’s a scar there, but he doesn’t ask.</p><p>Tony gladly lets Stephen straddle him, his rough hands moving to grab at the teen's perfect ass. He groans lightly as Stephen mimics his own actions, his hips grinding up to get some friction to his restrained throbbing cock. Fuck, he wondered what that mouth would feel like...how good it would feel to be buried to the hilt inside the teen.</p><p>"Fuck Stephen...your mouth feels amazing."</p><p>Stephen smiles against his skin, sucking at the lines of his muscles and the dip where the V of his hips starts. He wonders if he should...</p><p>Experimentally, he nudges the flap of Tony’s black boxer briefs away, pushing on it until the thick, blunt head of his cock pushes through his boxers. It’s shiny, wet, and flushed dark pink, and Stephen wraps his hand around it immediately. Tony moans again from the sucking on his skin, his hips jerking up slightly when he feels Stephen wrap his hand around his cock.</p><p>“Does that...do you like that?”<br/>"Fuck yes, Stephen."</p><p>He wanted the friction...but more importantly...</p><p>He wanted Stephen.</p><p>Stephen loved the feeling of making this man groan and buck into his hand. He felt...different, powerful and sexy. He wanted more, he wanted so much more. He reaches out with his tongue, licking curiously at the blunt head, smiling at Tony’s strangled shout. Knowing that Tony likes it now, he takes the whole tip into his mouth, moving tentatively so that he won’t choke. He honestly has no clue what he’s doing, but if Tony likes it…</p><p>Tony's eyes widen as he sees Stephen start to take him into his mouth and holy shit is it hot. He resists the urge to buck into the teen's warm mouth, his hand moving to lightly grip Stephen's hair.</p><p>"Just like that Stephen." He groans.</p><p>Encouraged, Stephen bobs up and down, figuring out that Tony moans when he uses his hands too, and that sometimes Tony’s cock leaks a little and it tastes kind of salty. He licks and sucks until Tony pulls him away, pulling him up to the pillows next to him and mauling him in the deepest, filthiest kiss Stephen has ever experienced.</p><p>Tony shoves his tongue into Stephen's mouth, moaning as he tastes himself on the teen's tongue. His hand reaches for the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He climbs back over Stephen, spreading his thin legs wide as he slathers his fingers with lube. He lowers his hand down and teasingly circles one around Stephen's hole.</p><p>"Just relax...my turn to take care of you." Tony leans down and takes Stephen's weeping cock into his mouth as he slowly enters a finger into the teen.</p><p>Stephen whimpers. The sensation of Tony’s mouth sucking on him and his <em>finger</em>, fuck, he can’t stop shaking, his legs twitching until Tony gently pushes them apart again.</p><p><em>This is happening now</em>, he thinks a little dazedly, his fingers threaded into Tony’s hair again. It’s soft and curly, and thick just like he imagined it would be any time he thought of himself touching it. He closes his eyes and lets Tony take care of him, just like he said.</p><p>Tony carefully thrusts the first finger a few times before adding a second finger. Any time he feels Stephen clench his fingers tightly, he groans around the teen's cock. He sucks harder to try and take his mind off the pain as he starts to stretch the teen. After a few more thrusts, he adds a third finger into the teen and crooks his fingers in search of Stephen's sweet spot.</p><p>Stephen feels a little overwhelmed at the intense <em>stretch</em> that comes with being filled like this, but nothing on earth could have prepared him for when Tony’s fingers wiggled around a little, and then pressed against something inside of him that made every nerve ending in his body light up.</p><p>“F-Fuck, Tony,” he yelped, his back arching off the bed a little, “Fuckpleaseyesdothatplease—“<br/>Tony pulls off of Stephen's cock with a lewd pop, grinning. "Found it."</p><p>The engineer keeps thrusting his fingers, making sure each thrust hits Stephen's prostate. He loves every single noise the teen makes at his hand and his lips. He kisses up Stephen's neck again, whispering filthy things in Italian in his ear. Stephen clings to Tony, instinctively wrapping his legs around him, his fingers digging into the muscles of Tony’s back as Tony’s lips whisper and kiss at his neck, each foreign word and lewd kiss making his cock jump or weep a little.</p><p>"Tell me what you want Stephen~" Tony slows his fingers down to a teasing pace.<br/>“Tony,” Stephen whimpers, “please, I want you to fuck me, I want it,” he pleads. “I need it, I need you. Please,” he babbles.</p><p>Tony gives Stephen a quick peck to his lips as he removes his fingers from the teen. He lubes up his cock before lining himself up with the teen's hole.</p><p>"Remember...relax <em>tesoro</em>. I'll take care of you."</p><p>Stephen takes a slow breath, nodding and staring up into Tony’s eyes and willing himself to just relax and feel this. Tony leans down to capture Stephen's lips in another passionate kiss as he slowly enters the teen. Hot damn was he tight. He groans into the kiss as he keeps moving until he's settled into the hilt.</p><p>It feels...intense. Tony, the person he’s been crushing on all semester, filling him so slowly, pushing into him intimately, it leaves him gasping against Tony’s lips as he feels the other man bottom out with a groan. “OhgodTony<em>move</em>” he gasps. His nails are digging into Tony’s back and he tries, he really does, to <em>relax</em>, to let himself feel this, but if he relaxes he’s going to fall apart.</p><p>"You're so fucking tight."</p><p>Tony leans back, gripping Stephen's hips as he pulls most of the way out before thrusting back in. He starts a steady pace, moaning from how perfectly the teen squeezed his cock.</p><p>"Look at you. Take <em>my</em> cock so well."</p><p>Stephen whines. The words <em>take my cock</em> echo in his dazed mind and make him feel distinctly owned. He is Tony’s now, and he takes Tony’s cock, and he’s fucking good at it and wants more, wants it to never end because he’s Tony’s, now. He focuses on Tony’s fingers digging into his hips and his—fuck, Tony’s <em>cock</em> sliding into him again and again, and he does his best to get him deeper, to meet his thrusts with his ass. He’s going to be sore, but right now, he doesn’t care. He <em>takes Tony’s cock well</em>.</p><p>Tony grunts lowly as he lifts Stephen's leg over his shoulder and angles his hips so he is ramming the teen's prostate with every thrust. His chocolate eyes adore the way Stephen's chest heaves and his lips let out the most beautiful moans and whimpers. His hand wraps around Stephen's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Stephen moans, louder and louder until he’s crying Tony’s name with every thrust, feeling completely consumed by the way Tony’s pushing him closer and closer to the edge, “F-fuck, Tony, Tony, <em>please</em>—”<br/>Tony purrs. "That's right...come for me <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Tony starts to pound into the teen, the bed starting to slam against the wall. The engineer's fingers dig bruisingly into the teen's hip as he strokes Stephen's cock even faster. Stephen can’t last against the onslaught. His entire body coils tight, he can hear Tony grunting as his ass clamps around his cock. It’s the last thing he needs to come, his eyes rolling back and his breaths leaving his chest in wheezed groans as he spurts into Tony’s hand.</p><p>When Tony feels Stephen clamp down on his cock, he thrusts one last time as deeply as he can as he comes heavily inside the teen. He leans down as he rests his slightly damp forehead against Stephen's. The younger pries his eyes open to meet Tony’s, smiling a little as the older man catches his breath. Tony smiles and gives Stephen a gentle kiss before slowly pulling out and Stephen whimpers a little bit as he does, feeling sensitive.</p><p>Tony kisses Stephen's cheek. "Bath or do you just want to cuddle <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>“Cuddle,” Stephen mumbles. “Then shower? We...don’t have a lot of time. Gotta go home.” Stephen realizes his words are slurring, so he just curls closer to Tony and lets sleep start to pull him under. “Don’t let go of me” is the last thing Stephen whispers.</p><p>Tony just nods, holding the teen close to his chest as he rests his chin on top of his head. His hands rubbing soothingly up and down Stephen's back.</p><p>"Never." He whispers. "I'll never let you go Stephen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stephen gets home (having to sneak past his father dozing in front of the television and run upstairs) an hour later, he finds Scott sitting at his desk in his room, his fingers tapping against the desk top. His eyes narrow at Stephen in suspicion and Stephen freezes in the doorway, confused.</p><p>Scott's suspicious gaze turns into a knowing smirk. "Guess you really did go out with a bang."</p><p>Stephen stutters but doesn’t bother denying it. He does close the door, though. He flops onto his bed with a groan. “Best night ever,” he admits.</p><p>"...ho."</p><p>Stephen shrugs. “So much for waiting,” he says, but he’s not mad about this development at all. He smiles again, grinning big and stupid. “Best night ever,” he repeats.</p><p>"Eww." Scott repeats as he turns back to his computer to finish up his report. "Also, you need something better than your hand to cover that humongous hickey."<br/>Stephen rubs it again. It aches a little. “I...don’t think there’s enough make up in America,” he mumbles. He gets up and digs through his closet, finding an old turtleneck. “What do you think?”</p><p>Scott looks over at him and snorts.</p><p>"At least it's still cold out so your parents won't question you."<br/>Stephen huffs. “Alright have your fun but when you finally sleep with Quill—don’t give me that look we both know you will—I’m going to gloat about how I called it and then ask you about his dick.”</p><p>Scott crinkles his nose at the insinuation and scoffs. "I'm <em>not</em>! So you'll never know unless you suck his too!"<br/>“I will have you know that I found out today that I’m pretty skilled at it. Could give you pointers if you want. For when you sleep with Quill.”</p><p>Stephen grins when Scott slams the laptop shut and huffs at him, muttering about how he better still wear a scarf as he stomps out of Stephen’s room. But not before grabbing one of his pillows and throwing it at the older teen's face. Stephen dodges it, laughing as he tosses it back at the closing door.</p><p>In the morning Stephen literally can’t move. He’s sore everywhere. He clobbers down the stairs wearing his stupid turtleneck and hopes to god nobody sees him wince as he sits to eat breakfast. Scott does, though. He chokes on a piece of orange and hits his chest to clear his throat as Beverly places a plate of toast in front of them.</p><p>"Chew your food sweetheart."<br/>Stephen has to try really hard not to laugh at him. “Yeah, don’t just suck it down, you’ll choke.”<br/>"You would know." Scott rasps.</p><p>Stephen chokes on his toast and Beverly sighs and grabs her keys.</p><p>"You boys will have to walk to school today."<br/>Stephen stares at his plate until his mother leaves, and then he blurts out “<em>I can’t walk</em>—“</p><p>Scott bursts into howling laughter and Stephen collapses into his arms on the table and moans. </p><p>“Think Quill will pick us up?”<br/>Scott shakes his head. "Not this late. We better go if we're gonna make it with your sore ass."</p><p>He grins and grabs their empty plates to put into the sink. Stephen resigns himself to having to limp to school, putting on his coat and backpack and checking the fridge. </p><p>“Scotty wait—Mom made us lunch! Wait up oww—“ he hurriedly stuffs his lunch into his bag and rushes after Scott to hand him his which Scott takes in surprise.</p><p>"Your mom made this for me?"<br/>“Yeah,” Stephen says casually. “You live here too. She wouldn’t make lunches for all of us and not you, right? Bet she gave you one of those mandarin orange fruit cups you like.”</p><p>Scott clenches the bagged lunch in his hand and looks down at the ground when he feels tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>“Aww—hell, Scott, are you okay? Do you hate it? I have cash I think, we can buy school lunch instead if you want.”<br/>Scott manages to hold back the tears and shoves his lunch into his backpack. "No...it's fine." He says quietly and walks off.</p><p>Stephen follows, letting him have his space (not before catching up and hugging him tightly), trailing behind because of his behind. Scott momentarily freezes when Stephen hugs him, but before he can try to return it awkwardly, the older teen moves back away and they walk slower than usual to school.</p><p>Stephen makes an effort to walk next to him when they get closer to the school,  strictly ignoring the soreness as more and more kids crowd the sidewalk, visibly making Scott uncomfortable with their constant jostling and bumping. Stephen moans a little with relief when the school comes into view. Thankfully, he swiped the Tylenol from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and he fully intends to take some the second he can get to a water fountain.</p><p>Scott finally relaxes when he sees Quill, probably because people leave Quill a wide berth of space—jesus, that guy is huge. Quill looks over at Stephen and squints, confused, and Stephen turns bright pink, his face hotter than the fire of a thousand suns. Quill snickers softly as he approaches his friends.  </p><p>"What's up with Stephen?" He asks.</p><p>Scott having recovered from his semi emotional breakdown, acts as if nothing had happened just twenty minutes ago.</p><p>"He went out with a bang." Scott responds dryly and Stephen glares at him.<br/>Quill looks over at Stephen before bursting out laughing, doubling over. "I can't believe he did it!!"<br/>Stephen huffs, but he smiles a little. “Best night ever,” he reiterates.<br/>"Okay one, gross. Two, no banging during school."<br/>Stephen rolls his eyes. “Obviously,” he snorts. “Get a move on you two, first bell is in five.”<br/>"No blowing it under the desk either." Scott says with a smirk.<br/>Stephen snorts. “liSTEN that is not gonna happen because that’s why he has a car and a really big bed.” Stephen frowns because he realizes he just made that sound like he’d blow Tony in his car. “N-not that I would in his car—I mean, the car is for driving, y’know? Away from school.”<br/>"I was gonna say...roadhead is dangerous." Scott says.<br/>"Thankfully my car does have autopilot." Tony muses from behind the small group as he passes.</p><p>Stephen sees Mr. Stark walk by and freezes a little—or maybe swoons, he’s not sure, but he definitely heard that voice muttering about autopilot and he is more red than he was a minute ago.</p><p>Quill shakes his head. "No ideas Stephen."<br/>Stephen ducks his head, mumbling, “Shutupnobody’ssupposedtoknowabouthim.”<br/>"Nobody even knows who we're talking about." Scott assures.<br/>“I’m going to class,” Stephen says archly, ignoring their snickering. He has bigger problems, like how he’s going to sit for so long.<br/>Scott sniggers. "I gotta go to class too."</p><p>He walks off to his class with a smirk, debating whether or not to get Stephen some kind of pillow.</p><p>Stephen barely makes it through first period, but by the second, the Tylenol is starting to take the edge off. Of course. first period is Tony’s class, and at the look on Tony’s face when he sits down with a hiss, he decides he’s going to be a goddamn tease. He opens up his notebook and doodles. First he draws his traditional little S.S. + T.S. hearts, then he draws little stars on the side margin of his notebook and ‘best night ever’ in awkward bubble letters.</p><p>Tony starts teaching his class and every time he looks over at Stephen, something happens.  First, he knocks over his cup of pens all over his table...then, he trips over the cord for the projector. He was just too distracted knowing he was the reason Stephen was having difficulty sitting.</p><p>Stephen is highly amused watching Tony trip all over himself every time Stephen squirms in his seat or puts another heart in his notes. Tony finally breathes a sigh of relief when the bell rings, and his eyes shoot over to Stephen.  </p><p>"Mr. Strange. I need to see you after class."<br/>“Yes sir, Mr. Stark,” Stephen says, his voice suspiciously neutral, “am I in trouble?”</p><p>Tony had shut and locked the door to his classroom before turning to Stephen with playfully stern chocolate eyes. </p><p>"Yes...for distracting me by wiggling the ass I know I made sore in your seat."<br/>Stephen summons his most innocent expression. “I’d <em>never</em>, Mr. Stark. Class time is important to my learning and my future. I’d never attempt to distract you.”</p><p>Tony walks up, backing Stephen up to his desk, leaning over to look Stephen in the eye. </p><p>"Oh really? Then what was that little stunt hmm?"</p><p>Stephen swallows, breathing a little hard and <em>Mr. Stark is wearing cologne</em> and he smells good and is too close to him and not close enough.</p><p>“Uh-I-I just...you seemed flustered. It was—I like that I fluster you. I’ll be good, Mr. Stark,” he breathes.<br/>Tony gently grabs Stephen's chin and chuckles. "Two can play at that game <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen leans up and kisses him quickly enough to distract him and then slips out of his arms and away from his desk, grinning. “Can I have a late pass?” he asks.</p><p>Tony actually pouts when the kiss is over, walking over to dig a late pass out from his desk and holding it out to the teen.</p><p>“Thanks!” Stephen takes it from him, stealing one more kiss before ducking away, schooling his expression into something neutral so that others won’t suspect anything, before sauntering out of the classroom. “See you later, Mr. Stark,” he says innocently.<br/>"You bet your ass you will." Tony mutters.</p><p>Stephen tries to stay normal, but he feels like a middle schooler after his first kiss—it would be pathetic if he stops to think about it, but as he settles into his seat in his next period, Quill is staring holes into the side of his head, and he figures everyone deserves to feel this good. </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna ask?” he finally mutters, copying his notes.</p><p>Quill grins. "You're such a ho."<br/>“No, I’ll have you know I was a model student, same as always,” Stephen says primly.<br/>"So you can bone him later."<br/>“Sure can,” Stephen smiles. “In fact I’m pretty sure he is counting on it.”<br/>"...I can't even with you right now."<br/>Stephen shrugs. “You have your own puzzle to solve.”<br/>Quill sighs. "Not cool, Strange."<br/>Stephen frowns. “I know I’m being pushy but I swear it’s because you guys would make each other so happy.”</p><p>Quill perks up at hearing that. </p><p>"I make him happy?"<br/>Stephen shrugs, smiling. “Keep giving him juice.”</p><p>Quill frowns a bit. "That's not a lot."<br/>“He doesn’t need a lot. Dunno if you noticed but even the bare minimum spooks him,” Stephen chuckles.<br/>"Yeah...I have noticed that."<br/>“But Quill he <em>talks</em> to you. He barely let my mom check his forehead this morning but he talks to you and sits with you. Literally nobody else, he doesn’t just do this with anybody else.”</p><p>Quill blushes a tiny bit and Stephen twirls his pen in his fingers. </p><p>“Keep doing what you’re doing. But also if you disrespect him, or hurt him, or make him cry I will find a way to kill you.”<br/>"Well that went without saying. You're such a mama bear with him."<br/>“Don’t you forget it!” Stephen says. </p><p>The bell rings and they go their separate ways for third and fourth period, but meet again at lunch. Scott is sitting at their usual table, perking up when he sees Stephen come in and sit down. His lunch was left on the table untouched as he had mixed feelings about opening it, but then was distracted when Stephen and Quill came into the cafeteria. He grinned when he saw the slight limp in Stephen's step still.</p><p>"Want me to find a pillow in the nurse's office?"<br/>Stephen scowls. “No thanks. He is enjoying watching me squirm.”<br/>"Ew." Quill reiterates.</p><p>Stephen empties his lunch bag onto the table, starting on his sandwiches and chips, and whatever else his mom packed. </p><p>Without missing a beat, he nudges the bag back in front of Scott. “Hungry?”<br/>Scott looks at his lunch bag like it was going to jump out at him and bite him and hesitates. "Umm…"<br/>“What’s wrong?” Stephen asks gently.<br/>Scott looks down at his lap and picks at the loose threads on his jeans. "I don't know."<br/>“That’s okay. Hey, if you want something else I don’t mind grabbing it for you. You can save this for later.” Then he adds neutrally, “but I bet you five bucks Mom peeled an orange for you.”<br/>"You said she probably gave me a mandarin cup."<br/>“Guess you’re gonna have to open it to find out,” Stephen smirks.<br/>Scott frowns. "...you're sure this is for me? Maybe it was Donna's...or Victor's."<br/>“No, Scotty. It’s for you, I promise. Donna and Vic have theirs. This is yours. It’s okay.”</p><p>Scott looks at the bag again and eventually reaches out to open it. What falls out onto the table when he dumps the bag has Scott swallowing back more tears because Stephen's mom packed every single one of his favorites. A turkey sandwich, cheddar flavored chips, a mandarin cup, a juice box, and even orange slice candies in a baggy.</p><p>Stephen gives him a short sideways hug, then continues eating like nothing happened, giving Scott his space.</p><p>“So Quill, since you said you need help,  I figure you, me, and Scotty can meet up at Starbucks instead of the library? I like the peace and quiet but I don’t like Scotty’s piece of shit dad rolling up to look for him at school. Maybe somewhere public is better and we can all have something to drink. It’s fucking cold in the school library.”</p><p>Scott was still too focused on his lunch to pay attention to what Stephen had just said. "How did she know?" He whispers.</p><p>Stephen rubs his back. “Before you lived with us, when you’d come over and I’d let you pick our snacks, she always noticed because you’d take all the juice, cheese chips, and mandarin cups. Before you freak out, she was never mad. She just figured you like them, so she always bought extra. Now they’re for you.”</p><p>Scott falls quiet and eats his lunch in silence and keeps himself from bawling like a baby. He wasn't used to people besides Stephen noticing him or the things he likes. Stephen wishes he could hug him again, but he figures Scott needs to process this. He decides to try to strike up a conversation with Quill again, but Quill is too busy staring at Scott.</p><p>Quill's green eyes hold nothing but adoration for seeing Scott happy. He always wants Scott to look like this, because the teen deserves it. Stephen chews in silence, third-wheeling happily and trying not to laugh at Scott and Quill’s awkward crushing.</p><p>Scott saves his candy for last and nibbles on those slowly.</p><p>Quill suddenly perks up. "Oh uh...I grabbed this for you in line Scott." He slides Scott an orange juice.<br/>"Why? I have juice already?"<br/>Stephen chokes on a carrot and Scott gives him a weird look as Stephen coughs before properly swallowing his carrot. “You two are unbelievable,” he wheezes.<br/>"Man, did you choke on Tony's dick too?" Quill asks.<br/>“Shh, shh!” Stephen hisses, his eyes darting around. “No,” he answers. "I definitely didn’t.”<br/>"What did you…nevermind." Scott shakes his head and looks back at the orange juice and accepts it silently.</p><p>Stephen tries not to smile, satisfied. Then he gasps.</p><p>“OhmygodIforgottotellyouguysabouthishouse!”<br/>Quill snorts. "And here we go again. Tell us about it Stephen."<br/>“I mean, he’s rich, it’s huge. There was a floor-to-ceiling waterfall glass thingy in the living room. And like there was so much space, even the balcony was huge. I didn’t see his kitchen much, we ate in the living room. Also, his bedroom is perfect. Like, the windows cover one entire wall.” He takes a breath. “I’m blown away, right? Of course I ask him, you totally could have friends, parties, whatever you want! He says not really. He does but he said it’s boring and lonely.” Stephen’s face falls as he thinks of it. “I didn’t like seeing him like that,” he mumbles.</p><p>"I'm not surprised." Scott says. "Rich people only have friends because of their money. If the money runs out then so do the friends."<br/>"Remind me never to be rich." Quill mutters.<br/>“I wonder if that’s why he got into teaching? I mean, here he’s not rich or famous, he’s just Mr. Stark, science teacher.”</p><p>Scott tilts his head. "I thought it was for community service in lieu of jail time."<br/>Quill nods. "Yeah that's what I heard too."<br/>“Wait, what?” Stephen jerks, knocking over his yogurt with M&amp;M's cup. “What are you talking about?”<br/>"He got in trouble with the law and it was community service or jail." Quill explains.<br/>Stephen shakes his head, suddenly feeling very cold. “Do you really think they’d let a criminal teach in a school?” he asks faintly. “N-no, it’s not that. It can’t be that.”<br/>Scott shakes his head. "I don't think it was anything bad. The judge was probably just sick of his shenanigans."</p><p>Stephen sighs, a little relieved. </p><p>“If it’s just shenanigans, why threaten prison?" He shrugs again. “I...hope it’s not something that could hurt him. He seems...too hurt already.”<br/>"Maybe it's what led him to whatever he did. Maybe public intoxication?" Scott suggests.<br/>“I didn’t see a liquor cabinet, but then maybe he had to dump it as part of his sentence.”<br/>"Wouldn't surprise me...I mean he runs his company too right?" Quill asks.<br/>“Well, yes? But like, he runs it with somebody else, her name is Pepper Potts. She’s on the company website.”</p><p>Scott bites his tongue before asking if Tony and Pepper were a thing. He didn't want to ruin Stephen's happiness. Stephen sees the look on his face, and he frowns a little. </p><p>“I guess the only thing I can do is ask him, right?” he mutters to himself. He quickly cleans up his things. “I...sorry, I have to go.” He darts out of the lunch room before the two friends can say anything else.</p><p>Great, Scott thinks. This was his fault. He never should have opened his big mouth. Scott clenches his hands before grabbing his things and leaving the cafeteria as well. Why did he always ruin everything? Stephen didn't deserve it. Neither did his family.</p><p>Stephen’s shoulders hunch as he ducks into Tony’s classroom, where he shuts and locks the door. Thankfully, it was empty of other students. Tony was just finishing up some paperwork and looked up when he heard Stephen. His smile fades to a concerned frown at Stephen's look of distress. </p><p>“Tony?” he mumbles, dropping his things by the door.<br/>"What's wrong?"<br/>Stephen sulks over to him and pulls himself into his arms. “I just...” he swallows. “Don’t be mad. Is it...true that you teach here because you’re on, like probation or community service or something? I just—heard people talking,” he ends miserably.</p><p>Tony sighs softly and pulls Stephen into his lap, resting his chin on the top of the teen's head. </p><p>"I, uh...got into some trouble when Rhodey dragged me out to a club. Socked a guy getting handy with a waitress...it's true that teaching was my community service."</p><p>Stephen can’t explain the relief that crashes through him. “I knew you weren’t bad,” he says quietly. “I...don’t think I would have cared if you were but...but I knew you weren’t.”<br/>"I mean...I'll tell you everything you want to know."<br/>“I know,” Stephen sighs. He squirms  himself a little in Tony’s lap, laughing when Tony grunts. “Your lap is comfortable,” he says innocently. “It <em>helps</em>.”<br/>"How you go from being serious to being so fucking adorable is a mystery I yearn to uncover."</p><p>Tony's hands move to gently massage Stephen's ass. Stephen moans a little, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. </p><p>“Feels good.“<br/>"I'm sorry I hurt you <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen grins, nipping at his neck. “Mm, I’m not. Feel free to make me sore again. Maybe this weekend. Make me need a wheelchair on Monday.”<br/>Tony grins. "Why you kinky little minx."<br/>“Not me, Mr. Stark,” Stephen protests, pretending to clutch imaginary pearls and gasping dramatically.</p><p>Tony grins as his lips connect with Stephen's neck. </p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have enough time to ravish you."<br/>Stephen sighs. “I know. I guess I just...rumors are just that. I don’t know why I was upset, I know you’re not bad.”<br/>Tony kisses Stephen's cheek gently. "I'm glad you didn't listen to them."</p><p>Stephen smiles at him, takes his lips in a deep kiss, then he sorts himself out on the floor, out of Tony’s lap, his cheeks pink. </p><p>“Me too. I...I think I’ll always have faith in you, Tony.” He swallows. “We really...should stop meeting like this. It’s risky. But...um, we still have our normal meeting today, right?”<br/>Tony smiles as he too straightens out his shirt. "Of course. I look forward to it."</p><p>Stephen ducks out of the classroom, still smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school (and his actual research review with Tony), he met his friends in the library as usual (Quill didn’t ever actually agree to hot drinks and hanging out while helping with homework, he just drooled at Scotty) and sat down, unpacking his stuff to do his homework when he froze because Scott was barely holding it together.</p><p>“What the hell? Scotty? Quill? What happened? Quill we <em>just had this talk</em>, it’s been less than like 8 hours and I already have to kill you? Scotty what happened? Why are you so sad?”</p><p>Scott clenches his hands when Stephen sits down and refuses to look up and meet his eyes. He mumbles under his breath so quietly that no one could have possibly heard him.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
"I ruin everything." He repeats.<br/>
“What are you talking about?” Stephen asks, alarmed. “Scotty, whatever it is we can fix it, okay? It’s not ruined, please don’t be sad.”<br/>
"I ruined your relationship with him! I ruin everything! What's next?! Your family?!"<br/>
“W-what? No! what makes you think—my family isn’t gonna leave you, Scotty, and we’re fine, he and I are good, really good. Are you—is this because of <em>lunch</em>?”<br/>
Scott looks down. "He was right. I need to keep my mouth shut."</p><p>“Who was right? Jeez, Scotty, I—I know I was upset, but I went and talked to him and we’re <em>good</em>. You did that for me, okay? You’re my friend, you were looking out for me. I’m glad you guys spoke up. It woulda been so much worse for me not knowing—or if he’d felt like he had to hide it from me because I didn’t know? Or if you’d been right and he was some sort of creep. I’m <em>glad</em> you said something, okay?”</p><p>Stephen will never get tired of hugging Scott, even though he’s sure it annoys the teen. He leans over and squeezes him until he wheezes. “You’re my best friend and my little brother and I will never hate you, okay?”</p><p>Scott's hands slowly unclench as he listens to Stephen and hesitantly returns the hugs. Quill watches silently, not really knowing how to help.</p><p>Stephen settles in his seat, explaining. “It’s...fine. We’re fine. He got in a fight with a handsy drunk at a bar. Got community service.”<br/>
"You're...not just saying that?" Scott asks quietly.<br/>
“Of course not. You guys kept something worse from happening.”<br/>
Quill raises an eyebrow. "Something worse?"<br/>
“Sure. What if he’d actually been a serial killer? What if <em>not</em> talking about it ruined things between me and him? But like, I talked to him and he wasn’t even mad. It was no big deal. I wouldn’t know that if it weren’t for you guys. You really looked out for me. I’m sorry I freaked out. I dunno if you noticed but I can be kind of dramatic.”<br/>
"I guess that makes sense... you also could have just googled him." Quill says.</p><p>Stephen shrugs. “No...I mean, google is really awful about people like him. something might be true but it might also be blown wildly out of proportion.”<br/>
"I guess that's a good point as well. I mean as long as he treats you right then I won't knock his lights out."<br/>
Stephen smiles over at him. “Thanks.”<br/>
"You'd do more than that." Scott mumbles.<br/>
Quill grins. "Depends on how bad Tony hurt him."<br/>
"No...I mean...you punching anyone's lights out would probably do more damage."<br/>
Stephen smirks because Scott sounds more than just a little bit impressed by Quill’s general strength. “Bet he could literally pick somebody up and throw them,” he says.<br/>
"...probably."<br/>
"Hey! Let's go back to Stephen being the subject." Quill complains.<br/>
“What? You two could be getting laid too,” Stephen mutters.<br/>
Quill sputters. "W...What?!"</p><p>Scott coughs.</p><p>“All I’m saying is that I don’t have to be the only one having a good time,” Stephen says smugly.<br/>
"No one asked you." Scott says after clearing his throat.<br/>
“Quill did! Mr. ‘hey why did we stop talking about Stephen’ or whatever.”<br/>
"You're...a jerk." The oldest teen says lamely.</p><p>Scott mutters under his breath as he pulls out his homework to work on it and Stephen winks at them both and starts typing away, making the edits Tony suggested for his research paper. Quill does his homework, occasionally glancing over at Scott. </p><p>"Would you two want to come over and stretch out?" Quill asks after a little while.<br/>
"...stretch out?" Scott wonders.<br/>
Quill nods. "Yeah...you know in our animal forms?"<br/>
"Umm…" He looks over at Stephen. "Stephen?"<br/>
“Sure,” Stephen smiles.</p><p>Scott looks back at Quill and nods. Stephen packs up his things and follows them out, lagging behind (because of his behind, still) and watching them chat quietly.</p><p>"Ma has a huge backyard we can all run around in...well…" Quill glances back at Stephen. "Where we can run around and Stephen can limp."<br/>
Stephen frowns, then. “Crap, I forgot. I’m not supposed to shift until my arm heals. But—hey, you two go, I’ll wait with your stuff.”<br/>
Scott frowns as well. "That's not fair to you."<br/>
“I don’t mind, really. Have <em>fun</em>, Scotty. Go on.”<br/>
"You can't come watch?" Quill asks.<br/>
Stephen makes a face, pretending to gag.  “NOOOOOthankyou, that is not my kink.”</p><p>Quill's face burns bright red but Stephen picks up his stuff and follows them. </p><p>“Of course I’ll come with you,” Stephen relents.<br/>
Scott stops and turns back toward the lockers. "You guys go ahead. I forgot something."</p><p>He rushes back to his locker and grabs a couple of textbooks he needs and on his way back to the parking lot, he runs into one of the sports teams getting out of practice and crowding the hall. He huffs when he fails to get through and shifts into his fox form to squeeze through the group and heads outside. Just as he's about to turn the corner to walk to Quill's car, Scott yelps when someone scruffs him and he whines loudly when he comes face to face with his father.</p><p>"There you are. I knew if I waited long enough, you'd be alone. You're coming with me."</p><p>Scott wriggles uselessly in his father's grip and yelps loudly again in the hopes that <em>someone</em> would hear him and help.</p><p>"Quit your wiggling!" He holds up his hand as if to strike Scott and the fox instinctively curls up as much as possible in trepidation of the coming hit. "That's what I thought!"</p><p>Stephen follows Quill outside and is almost to the door when he hears the sound of a yelp, followed by a loud whimper. “What was that?” he asks, the hair on the back of his neck raising.</p><p>Scott's father lowers his hand and starts walking toward his car which he had parked around the side where no one was.</p><p>"You won't have to worry about school anymore. We'll go somewhere where you won't have any distractions. No school, no friends, no other people. Just you and me and what I'm going to teach you."</p><p>Quill hears the yelp as well, growling lowly as he starts to run toward the sound of the noise. As he rounds the corner and sees Scott scruffed by his father, his eyes fill with rage from how scared Scott looks. Quill shifts into his tiger form, roaring as loud as thunder as he jumps between Scott's father and his car. He growls loudly as he readies to pounce.</p><p>Scott's father drops the fox in surprise and Scott lands with a pained whine. When his father shifts into his coyote form, Scott scampers over to the tiger and cowers under him with his ears lying flat on his head. Quill stands with his front paws on either side of the fox, baring his teeth to the coyote in warning. He wouldn't let Scott be taken away from him.</p><p>The coyote growls back as he approaches Quill and Scott backs away under the tiger more. After knowing that his father couldn't legally take him anymore, Scott didn't want to go back with him. By the time Stephen catches up with the Quill, he can see only the tawny-orange-and-black stripes and hear only trading growls and high-pitched, terrified whimpers coming from Scott. At this point he can’t do anything, so he calls his parents again. And the police.</p><p>When the coyote hears the sirens quickly approaching the school minutes later, he makes one last attempt to take Scott. When that fails, he runs back toward his car and shifts back to his human form before driving away.</p><p>Quill stays over Scott and swipes at the coyote whenever he gets close. Even when the man flees, the tiger still protects the fox.</p><p>Scott shook himself, his ears still flat, still trembling under Quill’s legs. Stephen sags against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting, telling the dispatcher that the man was driving away from the lot. He sees two cop cars break off to try to chase him, and two more pull into the parking lot. Stephen had to smile a little when Quill growled uncertainly, not sure whether to let the police get to Scott.</p><p>He decides to call him over. “Psst. Come here. To me, Scotty. It’s okay. I’ll hold you if you want, while the cops ask you things. Do you need to shift back?”</p><p>Scott starts to step out from under the tiger when Stephen calls for him, and then slinks over to him and curls into his lap when a couple of officers approach as well as Eugene and Beverly. He had caused them all trouble again. Even though he didn't want to go with his father, he didn't want to cause more problems for his friends and Stephen's family. Even Eugene was looking at him like he was annoyed.</p><p>"What's going on? Where is he?" The man demands.</p><p>Eugene stands next to Stephen, looking down at Scott. Quill pads over and sits next to Stephen and Scott, gently nosing the fox. Scott whines quietly at the man's tone.</p><p>"I never thought he would actually try and come take Scott again." Beverly sighs.<br/>
"Is Scott hurt? Scott…" The doctor kneels down to the fox's level. "Are you hurt?"<br/>
Stephen protectively wraps his arms around Scott, mumbling, “I don’t know.” </p><p>Quill noses Stephen’s arm out of the way to sniff at Scott again.</p><p>“It’s not his fault. We were done with our homework and studying and wanted to take a break. Scotty forgot something back in his locker, and next thing I know, Quill is shifting mid-run to chase after them, and Scotty’s dad had picked him up and was taking him to his car. I think he was hiding, waiting for us to leave so he could get Scotty alone,” he tells his dad and the police. “It wasn’t Scotty’s fault. Quill was just protecting him. His dad is nuts.”<br/>
"There are a few of us following him. We'll make sure this doesn't happen again. Restraining orders are there for a reason." An officer says.<br/>
Stephen huffs, stressed. “Clearly, a restraining order is just a piece of paper. It’s not doing anything to keep him away from us! We’re just trying to do our schoolwork and have some fun—Scotty is just a kid and he doesn’t deserve this, and his dad doesn’t fucking care about the—sorry, Mom—about the restraining order.” Stephen pulls Scott closer against him and sticks his face in his fur. “My best friend,” he mumbles. “My baby brother. Can’t hurt him, I won’t let them.”<br/>
"There's a warrant out for his arrest." The other officer says.<br/>
Beverly sighs again. "I think Scott has had enough for today. Let's get him home."</p><p>Stephen stands up, still carrying Scott over his bad arm so he can get both their backpacks and other belongings from Quill’s car and put them into his parent’s car. Scott whimpers quietly when Stephen holds him with his bad arm, and quickly scrambles up onto the older teen's shoulders to curl around his neck.</p><p>Stephen smiles. “Thanks.” </p><p>After getting their stuff, Stephen turns back to Quill, who was still following loosely behind them, his tail twitching back and forth in agitation. </p><p>“Quill—thanks. Really, thank you,” he says sincerely. The tiger chuffs, standing on his hind legs to sniff at Scott one last time. “Jesus you’re huge,” Stephen mumbles.</p><p>Scott looks up at Quill and gently nudges him with his muzzle as a thanks for protecting him. Stephen has to try very hard to hide his inner squee, but he manages to only smile and <em>not</em> make any noise. Still, Quill glances at him sharply before hopping himself down and striding away, probably to shift back so he can drive himself home.</p><p>Scott is still laying on Stephen’s neck when they get home, and Stephen goes all the way upstairs and to his room before Scott leaves his space there to shift back. Now human, he doesn’t look so shaken anymore. Mostly guilty—he always looks guilty—and grateful.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Stephen checks anyway.<br/>
Scott fiddles with the bottom of his sweater and looks down at the floor. "I...should I have gone back with him?"<br/>
“nO” Stephen exclaims, aghast. “For  what? For him to keep scaring you and bullying you and ruining your future? You’re one of the smartest people I know and I think he hates you for that. Why would you ever go back to someone who hates the good things about you?”<br/>
"...to stop causing you and your parents trouble. You already got hurt because of me, and now Quill got dragged into it." Scott says meekly.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are not causing trouble. It’s <em>him</em>. He’s making trouble for <em>you</em> not the other way around. You aren’t trouble. You deserve this, okay? You deserve for Quill to stick up for you and for the police to keep him away from you. You deserve to feel safe and I literally am never going to stop telling you that until you believe me.”</p><p>"What about your parents? They have to be getting sick of helping me like this." Scott sits on the bed and wraps his arms around himself. "Just when I think it's okay to be happy..."</p><p>“It is okay to be happy always, and fuck your stupid dad for making you think like that. My parents wouldn’t be doing this if they didn’t want to and they were already pissed, okay? Your dad literally broke my arm. He’s aggressive and scary and that isn’t your fault. They weren’t just gonna leave you with that maniac, although many other people would, and they weren’t going to not come for us when he showed up because it’s their job to take care of us.”</p><p>"I'm not used to it." Scott admits with a mumble.<br/>
Stephen shrugs. “That’s okay. There’s plenty of time for you to get used to it. Nobody’s expecting anything from you, Scotty, except just to let us help you.”<br/>
"Why do your parents want to help me anyway? I'm just...just one of your friends."<br/>
“Because what happened to you is wrong and because you <em>are</em> one of my friends.”<br/>
Scott fiddles with his sweater for a few silent minutes before mumbling again. "We were supposed to go stretch."<br/>
“Do you want to, still?”</p><p>Scott shrugs.</p><p>Stephen walks over to him and rubs his shoulders. “Scott, say what you want. There’s nothing wrong with wanting things. It’s really okay. Need some air? Want to still go for that stretch? Or do you wanna just relax at home a while?”<br/>
"...he seemed like he was looking forward to it." Scott says quietly.<br/>
“Quill? he was...looking forward to spending time with you, I think.“<br/>
"Us."<br/>
“Sure,” Stephen smirks, but then he considers. “You know, even if I’m wrong and you don’t want to date him—which I’m not, and you do—you have to admit that you guys have become pretty decent friends. Is it that hard to believe that he just likes being around you?”</p><p>Scott makes a face at the older teen's certainty in his assumption but says nothing.</p><p>"I just meant he asked you to come too."</p><p>“Well, yes. And I can. I will, if you want. But I can’t shift yet and you seemed pretty bummed that I couldn’t come too.”<br/>
"He was your friend first."<br/>
“And he makes you happy. I’m not going to keep you from making friends, especially with people I know won’t hurt you.” </p><p>Stephen mentally adds that he still wants Scott to just fuck him already but he doesn’t say that out loud.</p><p>"...is it too late to go?"<br/>
“No,” Stephen says, pulling out his phone. “Let’s text him.”<br/>
"Um...that's all you."<br/>
Stephen tsks teasingly. “He’d much rather be hearing from you.” </p><p>He still texts Quill and let him <em>know</em> that Scotty is still wondering about that stretch, and maybe they can hit the woods by the park instead. Quill immediately replies back with a 'sure thing' and that he'll be at the park in twenty minutes.</p><p>“Come on, we’re meeting him at the park,” Stephen says happily, bundling himself up against the cold and going down the steps into the kitchen, making himself a thermos of hot cocoa while dumping out his backpack so he can fill it with snacks. When he’s ready, they take the short walk to the park a little extra slowly, still.</p><p>Quill pulls up exactly twenty minutes after texting Stephen, getting out of his car. He looks around, sighing in relief when he spots Stephen and Scott. He jogs over to them, ignoring Stephen and goes to hug Scott tightly whose eyes widen when he's suddenly crushed in a hug against a broad chest, but before he can scramble away, he's pushed away. He blushes lightly at Quill's intense gaze.</p><p>"Are you okay? That asshole didn't hurt you did he?"<br/>
"I...I'm fine." Scott whispers.</p><p>Stephen has to look away so that they can have a moment and he can control his face so it stops fucking smirking. Quill lets out a relieved sigh at hearing that. </p><p>"Good. I was worried I didn't get there fast enough."</p><p>Stephen's phone buzzes with a text from Tony to call him. Stephen definitely isn’t gonna stop smiling now. He calls back right away. “Hi, Tony,” he breathes.<br/>
"Care to tell me who I need to sue since my lawyers told me you had to call the police? I need a name <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen sucks in a breath. “Uh—it’s uh, him, it’s...you know. The same that happened with my arm?” He steps away from the two other teens, not wanting Scott to overhear and get stressed out. Then he sighs. “It was awful. Scotty and Quill were going to go for a run, you know, in their other forms, and were gonna leave the school but Scotty’s dick-hole dad was there and grabbed him in his animal form and tried to kidnap him. I mean—I’m fine I was just scared. Quill saved the day, he’s the one that chased him away,” Stephen rambles. “By the time I caught up with them Quill was squaring up with Scott’s dad in their other forms and I—well, I can’t shift because of my arm. I...we’re okay now. The cops tried to chase him but I think they lost him.”</p><p>Tony growls quietly. "How's Scott doing then? You know I can totally lend you two Happy as a bodyguard. I'll see if I can track in from my end."<br/>
“W-what? I...Tony, we can’t just <em>have</em> our own body guard. People will <em>notice</em>. I love you, and thank you, but no. Hey, Scotty’s okay, he’s better now. A little shook up, needed some air. We met at the park again to walk it off.”</p><p>Tony grumbles softly at Stephen refusing to take Happy. </p><p>"I just want you two safe."<br/>
Stephen smiles. “We’re okay. And...thanks for checking up on Scott. He’s...important.”<br/>
"I know...I love you. Have fun watching those two stretch."<br/>
Stephen chuckles. “It’s definitely entertaining, but I’ll tell you about <em>that</em> later. Love you, too.”<br/>
Stephen hangs up to find Scott and Quill staring at him, mouths open. “What?” he asks, confused.<br/>
"You're so sweet I'm going to get a cavity just listening to you two talk." Quill grumbles.</p><p>Stephen flushes bright pink and Quill looks over at Scott. </p><p>"You ready?"<br/>
Scott grabs the bottom of his sweater nervously. "I...guess so."</p><p>Quill nods and shifts into his tiger form before gently nudging Scott's leg.</p><p>“Go on,” Stephen encourages.</p><p>Scott hesitates and then shifts to his fox form again and Quill rumbles, licking Scott's head. Scott huffs in annoyance and swats the tiger away.</p><p>Stephen can’t help himself, he snorts. “Cute,” he mutters as they all start into the woods.</p><p>Quill chuffs before scruffing Scott as they walk to the woods, setting the fox down. Stephen laughs at the undignified squeak that Scott lets out at being picked up that way. Before Scott is set down he squirms in embarrassment in an attempt to escape from the scruffing. When he's set down, he huffs again. Quill snickers and licks Scott's cheek before padding away into the forest and Scott wipes his face off with his paw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen follows the two animals, discreetly snapping photos with his phone. He is definitely going to scam them both with these pictures, especially the adorable one of Scott irritably scrubbing his paw over his face.</p><p>Quill finds a nice sunny spot and stretches out before lying down in it as Stephen situates himself nearby, under a tree, unpacking his snacks and thermos. He gives Scott bits of bacon and fruit, then he settles in with a snack bag of cheez-its for himself.</p><p>“This was a good idea,” he says, grinning when Quill rolls himself onto his back. Stephen smiles when Scott purrs excitedly over the bits of meat and happily feeds him more pieces of bacon. “Like that, huh?” he asks. “Maybe I can convince Mom to make us turkey BLTs for lunch next week.”</p><p>The fox licks his mouth when he finishes and nudges Stephen's hand with his nose as thanks.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Scotty.” Stephen rubs behind his ears a little.</p><p>Scott yips quietly before turning and slowly walking over to Quill to properly investigate the tiger. He sniffs the air around him curiously while Stephen pulls a tennis ball out of his back pack with the intention of tossing it around. He decides against it when Scott wanders over to the huge tiger sunning himself and sniffs.</p><p>Quill peels an eye open as he hears the fox shuffle over towards him, rumbling lowly as he stays lying down. Scott walks around him and decides on wandering close by to enjoy nature. Sniffing flowers and plants.</p><p>After a few minutes, Stephen pulls his keys out of his pocket, shining a laser pointer onto Scott’s paw. Quill's eyes snap open as he sees the red dot and Stephen moves it a little, traveling the little dot onto the ground behind him, then back toward Scott again.</p><p>He turns off the pointer, then turns it on again right in front of Quill’s nose when the tiger was ready to pounce on the dot before it disappeared. Quill then swatted at his nose when he saw the dot there. Stephen bites his lip to hold his laughter, turning off the laser and then shining it back onto Scott’s unsuspecting paw.</p><p>Quill raises into a pouncing position, growling playfully before pouncing on the dot just after Stephen quickly moves it, darting it around for Quill to chase.</p><p>Scott looks up when he sees movement coming at him, and then yelps when he sees Quill pouncing in his direction. He backs away briefly but when the tiger suddenly runs off in a different direction, the fox tilts his head in confusion until he notices the red dot. Stephen taps his hand in the grass, motioning Scott to safety next to him. He knew the dot would grab Quill’s attention if it was <em>on Scott</em> and immediately try to get it, and his plan worked like it was planned by the FBI.</p><p>Scott immediately darts to Stephen's side to get out of Quill's pouncing range as Stephen points the laser in increasingly ridiculous places. Including up trees, in a nearby shallow creek, a pile of leaves, and more until even Scott’s fox form seems like he’s laughing.</p><p>Quill chases the red dot all over the small clearing, his tiger eyes full of playfulness.  He climbs trees and pounces in leaf piles before huffing as he looks at Stephen.</p><p>Stephen finally gives in and starts cackling. “Sorry,” he wheezes, “I had to know. Here, you can have truce bacon,” he says, still grinning.</p><p>Quill pads over when Stephen holds out the bacon, lying beside him as he opens his mouth for the bacon and Scott snags it. If a tiger could pout, he would have when Stephen bursts out laughing again as Scott snatches the bacon out of his hand and scampers to the other side of the clearing.</p><p>Stephen runs out of bacon, but he still has turkey slices, so he gives one to Quill, who eats it with a huff. They spend a while longer in the woods until it starts to get dark, and then Stephen packs up their stuff. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go back,” he sighs.</p><p>Scott starts to trot over when Stephen calls for him and Quill gets up and scruffs Scott when he's close enough, walking beside the teen. Scott squeaks and his nose wiggles as he smells the tiger and tries to squirm away again. </p><p>Quill stunk to high heaven.</p><p>Stephen snorts as Scott tries to wiggle away, huffing and grunting and squeaking his protests and Quill chuffs softly. This was his playful revenge for stealing his slice of bacon. Despite all his protesting, Scott doesn’t seem <em>scared</em>, per se. In fact, Stephen is wondering if he likes this. A case of <em>methinks he doth protest too much</em>, maybe?</p><p>When Scott fails to squirm out of Quill's grip he gives up and just hangs there. Quill carries Scott out of the clearing, setting the fox down gently.</p><p>Scott shifts back and covers his nose. "You stink!"<br/>Stephen cracks up as Quill shifts back. "I blame Stephen and his damn laser pointer!"<br/>"You didn't have to chase it!"<br/>"I'm literally a big cat! It's in my blood!"<br/>Stephen nods. “I can attest to that.”<br/>"Go home and take a shower! I need one just being this close to you!" Scott complains.</p><p>Quill pouts and grumbles as he walks back to his car and Scott drops his arm away from his nose and his cheeks tinge pink.</p><p>"Quill!"</p><p>Quill stops, turning back to look at Scott. </p><p>"Yeah?"<br/>"I...I had fun...thanks."<br/>Quill smiles his goofy half smile. "I did too. Let's do this again sometime."</p><p>Scott blushes even more and grabs Stephen's wrist before dragging him home and Stephen lets Scott drag him almost all the way, saying nothing but smiling a lot.</p><p>Scott doesn't have to look behind him to know Stephen is smirking his ass off. "Shut up."<br/>“I didn’t even say anything,” Stephen protests, and he is definitely <em>not</em> gloating.<br/>"You didn't have to...how's your ass anyway?" Scott snarks.<br/>Stephen pinks a little. “Happy,” he mumbles.</p><p>Scott grimaces.</p><p>"Gross. Sorry I asked."<br/>Stephen shrugs. “Whatever, this isn’t about me, stop trying to change the subject. I can’t buffer you dates forever but I will try if they’re all that adorable.”<br/>"It wasn't a date!" Scott protests.</p><p>Stephen pulls out his phone shows Scott a picture of himself squirming irritably as Quill carried him, and another of Quill licking his cheek. </p><p>“Oh?” There’s another picture too, of Scott sniffing at Quill’s face, Quill laying on his back with his paws in the air. ”<em>I have footage</em>.”</p><p>Stephen favorites all the pictures and saves the one of Scott rubbing his face as his profile picture. Scott blushes and tries to take Stephen's phone.</p><p>"It wasn't! Delete those!"<br/>“I will never,” Stephen says, holding the phone away from Scott and laughing. “These are the best pictures. I could get photography awards. Someday you’ll have to pay me for them.”<br/>Scott huffs and gives up only after whining when he sees the screensaver. "Really?"</p><p>“No, not really, I’d never show them or sell them without you guys wanting me to but this is adorable, and I’m keeping them.”<br/>Stephen puts them all in a folder and spells out what he’s typing as he names the album. “Scooootty a-n-d hiiisss crush. Save.”<br/>"I was talking about your background picture...and don't put that!"<br/>“Too late. And yes, really.”<br/>"That's embarrassing! People at school will see that!"<br/>“No they won’t, promise. This is just an album for me. And maybe you and Quill, if you guys want them. Aaaaannnnddddd maybe a little blackmail but you’re my baby brother and it’s my job to tease you about your crush.”</p><p>Scott freezes when Stephen calls him his baby brother. He heard him mutter something similar earlier that day after the incident with his father, but he wasn't positive at the time. He honestly wasn't sure what to say...his brain to mouth filter failed for him.</p><p>"You...you already have a brother and sister."<br/>“And I also have you.” Stephen throws an arm around Scott’s shoulders and walks them the rest of the way home. “I wish I’d said something sooner, done something to get you home with us sooner. You begged me, and he wasn’t...locking you out or hitting you or making you miss school before and—” Stephen swallows. “I feel like I failed you, Scotty, by letting you stay with him. But I won’t anymore, okay? You’re mine now, my best friend, my baby brother and I’ll protect you as best I can. I promise, okay?”</p><p>"...if you failed me, I probably wouldn't even be here." Scott mumbles.<br/>“Maybe. But...sometimes I still think I didn’t do enough. I’m just...glad you get to be here now. I know it won’t just undo everything you’ve been through but you’re not trouble, you’re not here out of pity or any other bullshit I know you catch yourself wondering. You’re here because I really want you to be okay, and my parents will keep you safe and support you doing well in school, and they won’t leave you alone.”</p><p>Scott stops. "What about when I turn 18?"<br/>“You’ll still be my baby brother. You can come to college with me.”</p><p>Scott snorts as he opens the front door.</p><p>"Going to keep me in the corner like a plant?"<br/>“No, gonna drag you to all my college parties.”<br/>"That sounds like a terrible idea."<br/>“It is,” Stephen agrees as they traipse up the stairs, “but we’re gonna party anyway and you’ll be hung over in class like the rest of us. It’ll be grand.”<br/>"I already have regrets."</p><p>Stephen bursts out laughing and Scott looks at him with a pinched expression.</p><p>"You wouldn't even party. You're not the type."<br/>Stephen groans. “You’re right. Being around a bunch of drunk idiots is not my idea of a good time. It’ll be a dorm party then. Drunk studying. That’s more my vibe.”<br/>"Your boyfriend is kind of one of those drunk idiots."<br/>“I mean, yes, but I love him despite his flaws,” Stephen jokes. Then he adds, “Also he’s a genius and didn’t even need college? Did you know that he was starting MIT at <em>your</em> age? He’s allowed to waste a few brain cells if you ask me.”</p><p>Scott smirks. "Stop imagining drunk sex with him."<br/>Stephen chokes on air, turning bright red. “I—That’s not what I was doing.”<br/>Scott snorts. "You totally were. You were imagining the whiskey on his breath--"<br/>“He drinks scotch...” Scott raises an eyebrow at Stephen. “I’m just saying that’s not what I was doing, and I didn’t drink any scotch,” Stephen mumbles, pinker than he was before<br/>Scott snorts again. "Yeah, okay."<br/>“Go shower. You have Quill’s tiger slobber all over you. What would people think?” Stephen asks, mock-scandalized.</p><p>Scott sniffs his sweater and grimaces. "Of course he somehow got the smell on me."</p><p>He leaves Stephen room to go shower.</p><p>Stephen snorts. “Pff you don’t actually mind,” he calls after him before flopping onto his bed. He falls asleep wondering what it would be like to run with Tony.</p><p>===========</p><p>"You're absolutely sure I can't punch his fucking lights out if he shows his face again?" Quill asks.<br/>Scott sighs quietly. "You can't because you will go to jail."<br/>Quill just glances over at Scott. "Even if it's self defense?"<br/>"Throwing the first punch when you're not defending anyone is not self defense."<br/>"I think if he comes after you again it counts."</p><p>Scott makes a face and looks down at his homework. They were all studying in the library again, and he hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday. He caused enough trouble.</p><p>Quill glances down at his homework and Stephen types quietly at a paper (not his extra research for now), trying not to intrude on their talk. He still would really like to yell at them both to get it together, but they’d hate that and he’d get kicked out of the library. So, he waits. Does his homework, puts in an earbud and listens to some music while he works.</p><p>"...do you think he'll be out there again?" Scott suddenly asks.<br/>"We'll be there too so I wouldn't worry about it."<br/>Scott sighs. "You were both there last time too."<br/>"Technically, no."<br/>"What do you mean technically?"<br/>"We were all together."<br/>"You guys were in the parking lot."<br/>Stephen shuts his laptop. “I mean, yes. We weren’t right next to you is what I think Quill meant. But we won’t leave you by yourself again, okay?”</p><p>Scott nods and looks down at his biology textbook with a grimace.</p><p>Quill notices the grimace on Scott's face. "Me too Scott."</p><p>Scott turns pleading eyes to Stephen.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Scotty?” Stephen asks, frowning. “Too much?”<br/>"I <em>hate</em> biology!"<br/>Stephen chuckles. “Let me see,” he says, scooting over so he can see Scott’s textbook and worksheets.</p><p>As Stephen explains the homework, he notices that Quill has stopped working and is now just watching them. Scott pouts as Stephen explains his biology homework.</p><p>"You make it so much easier."<br/>Stephen shrugs. “It’s easy to get confused. not all biological functions can become famous memes like ‘the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’ or whatever.”<br/>Scott rolls his eyes. "Only you would know something like that."<br/>“Hey that meme got pretty popular, okay? I just found out that it’s essentially dead. I mean, or maybe it just cell divided.”</p><p>Scott groans and smacks his head against the table.</p><p>Stephen laughs. “Come on you like my dad jokes, they’re funny.”<br/>"No they're awful. Please stop torturing me."<br/>“Wow, rude,” Stephen laughs. “Now you’ll have to endure all of my cell division jokes.”<br/>“All my biology jokes. You won’t make it through a single class period without hearing me in your head, making the cheesiest jokes I can think of. But you’ll pass your test, and you’ll love my dad jokes forever.”<br/>Scott scowls. "I doubt it."<br/>“For now.” Stephen says cheekily.</p><p>Scott sighs again and lifts his head to work on his homework, getting biology out of the way so he could end on a higher note with subjects he was better at. Quill's brows furrow deeply as he stares at his most dreaded subject: Math. He mutters frustratedly to himself as he tries to solve the first problem for the fifth time, and Scott looks over at him when Quill erases something with a little more force than necessary.</p><p>"Umm...you okay?"<br/>Quill grumbles again before looking up at Scott. "This makes absolutely no sense!'</p><p>Scott leans forward to look at the senior's homework and then at his paper before pointing at the formula the older teen had written near the top.</p><p>"That's because you wrote the formula wrong."<br/>Quill's brows furrow more. "But that was the formula they gave us."<br/>"You must have written it down wrong or your teacher did."<br/>"Help me..."</p><p>Scott takes Quill's notebook and writes the formula down correctly before pushing it back toward him. Quill looks it over and tries the first problem again, sighing in relief when it works.</p><p>"Did it work?"<br/>"Perfectly."<br/>Scott looks over at Stephen. "Oh yeah...how long will you and your family be gone for your vacation?"<br/>Stephen grins. “Two weeks. I’m so ready for Christmas break. We’re going to a ski resort.”<br/>Scott smiles. "I'm sure you guys will have fun."<br/>“You are obviously coming with us<br/>because, duh. Don’t be silly, Scotty, where would you stay, if not where I can hug you to death?”</p><p>Scott looks at Stephen in bewilderment and he mumbles after he looks down at the table.</p><p>"Dunno. A shelter or something until you guys got back?"<br/>“That thought is literally nauseating.”<br/>"What? Why?"<br/>“Because we can’t just leave you in a shelter! That’s ridiculous. That would be literal abandonment.”<br/>Scott shrugs."I've done it before."<br/>“Well that was before and this is now.”<br/>"Your parents never said anything about me coming though."<br/>“Maybe cos they assumed it was <em>obvious</em>.”</p><p>Scott looks back at Stephen.</p><p>"You're all really taking me with you?"<br/>“Of course Scotty. You’re part of the family now. You’re stuck with all of us in a four hour drive in a too-hot van now.”<br/>Scott wrinkles his nose. "The van isn't that hot."<br/>“Maybe...maybe we can all go. There’s always extra beds in the hotel rooms.” Stephen bounces excitedly in his seat at the idea. “Oh my god, that would be perfect. Quill you have to ask if you can come too!”<br/>Quill raises an eyebrow. "You're sure you want me to come with you guys?"<br/>“Yes. Yes, yes. Obviously your parents and mine have to talk but I don’t know why my mom would say no.”<br/>"I'll, uh, have my ma call your mom later today then." Quill says.<br/>“Great!”<br/>"I've never seen snow. At least not clean snow. Here, it's...always dirty." Scott admits quietly.</p><p>Stephen smiles. “You’re gonna love it. By then I’ll have this thing off and I can show you how to ski. Or we can go tubing!”<br/>"Tubing?"<br/>“Yeah. It’s like going on a waterslide but in the snow. You get on one of those rubber tubes and you slide down." Stephen explains. "I’m taking Vic and Donna tubing like several times so you should definitely get in on the fun.”<br/>"I don't wanna get in the way. I can watch."</p><p>“No way.” Stephen watches him. “You wouldn’t be in the way, you’d actually be a huge help. Two kids, two big people watching them. Far less chance of bad things happening. You know? I can’t slide with them both at the same time and we can’t all three be on one tube so, y’know, it’s actually easier if there’s two of us. And Donna likes you, you’ll have fun.”</p><p>"She does?" Scott asks in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re the only one quiet enough to listen to her ramblings during her tea parties with her imaginary friends. Even Mom gets bored. And like I said, it’d be a big help not to have to leave them unsupervised while sliding, you know?”<br/>"What about your parents?"<br/>“They always go skiing together. I mean, sometimes we’ll go with them, if you like, but skiing is their thing, y’know? My dad says he fell in love with my mom on skis.”</p><p>Stephen makes a face because he doesn’t really want to think about what his parents do with skis. Scott makes a face at Stephen's face, knowing what the older boy was thinking and Quill chuckles softly. </p><p>"Well I don't know how to do any of that stuff so I'm expecting a lot of snow in my  face." The oldest says.<br/>“It’ll be fun. We can have snowball fights. Oh, speaking of which, Scotty, this weekend my mom said she wants to take you shopping.”<br/>Scott looks at Stephen curiously. "Why?"<br/>“Because you need clothes? And probably snow gear for the trip.”<br/>"I can just turn into my animal?" </p><p>Scott was a little confused. He had a sweater and pants. Those were enough.</p><p>“No, you can’t. You need new jeans and new shoes and my mom <em>insists</em> that you can’t sleep in old tee shirts and need proper sleep clothes. Besides, don’t you wanna look <em>good</em>, you know? For your <em>not-crush</em>?” </p><p>Stephen says the last part teasingly, repeatedly nudging Scott with his elbow until Scott shoves him away and turns bright pink.</p><p>"Stop! And I don't need any of that! I'm fine with what I have."<br/>“Well my mom disagrees, so I guess take it up with her. But good luck she’s hard to say no to.”<br/>Quill snickers softly. "Mind if I come along? I'll need snow clothes too."</p><p>“Let’s make an outing of it!” Stephen positively is <em>not</em> squealing, okay? He definitely wants these two idiots to see each other trying on things.<br/>"You're going to come too?" Scott asks hopefully.<br/>Quill nods with a smile. "Yeah. It sounds like fun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shopping trip is going... well? Well, Scott is trying to refuse anything that costs more than ten dollars, which is everything, but he still tries things on and relents when Quill looks at him a little too long.</p><p>It’s very amusing for Stephen to watch.</p><p>"Scott, honestly, my husband is a doctor. We are not hurting for money." Beverly sighs.<br/>
"I don't need it. I have my sweater."<br/>
"A sweater will <em>not</em> be enough up in the mountains."<br/>
Quill walks over with a nice winter jacket. "Hey Scott. I think this would look good on you."</p><p>Stephen waits, <em>not smiling</em>.</p><p>Scott looks at the price tag and grimaces. "Too much."</p><p>Beverly sighs and Quill looks at it.</p><p>"Oh sorry. I'll go find another one."<br/>
Stephen looks at the price tag and sighs too. “Try it on Scotty, please? Maybe if you like it we can find one similar in the clearance rack.”</p><p>Stephen knows he’s about to be pretty manipulative, but he also has Scott’s number and he really needs a coat. He pulls Scott aside. “Scotty, I love you and you’re my best friend and my brother remember? Wouldn’t be telling you to get stuff if it isn’t necessary. Maybe...maybe it would be less trouble for Mom if you just show her what you like and let her think about comparing prices, yeah? And look, Quill came along too so it would be fun. Let’s just have fun, okay? Cos I’m not gonna lie, Mom isn’t having fun right now. She likes you and wants to give you things, please just let her. It’s less stressful than pushing back on everything.”</p><p>Scott looks down guiltily and nods after some hesitancy. He didn't want to upset Stephen's mother any more.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He mumbles.<br/>
“Aww. It’s okay, I promise.” Stephen hugs him tightly. “Come on let’s pick you out some stuff. I promise to keep an eye on price tags for you if you promise to be honest about what you like, deal?”<br/>
"Okay." Scott relents and walks back to Beverly who was looking through some other winter clothes. "Can I try that black one?" He mumbles.</p><p>Beverly raises an eyebrow and nods before taking the black jacket off the rack and handing it to him. He flinches away with it when her hand accidentally brushes his, and Scott scampers away with the jacket and a few shirts to try on.</p><p>"He still won't let me touch him."</p><p>Stephen shrugs. “I…don’t think he trusts adults very much.”<br/>
"I don't know if your father and I can help him."<br/>
Stephen freezes. “Mom, no...”<br/>
His mother looks at him and her eyes widen when she sees the fearful expression in Stephen's eyes. "Oh...no Stephen. We're not getting rid of him. He just needs some professional help."</p><p>Stephen sighs shakily. “Oh,” he mumbles. “W-well yeah. He...probably needs somebody neutral, not us and Quill or people from school, you know? To try to understand his point of view. We’re basically showing him that everything that happened in his life is wrong. That’s kind of scary, isn’t it? Maybe you can bring it up during the trip, when it’s just us and vacation, not a lot of pressure or homework, you know?”</p><p>"During vacation? That's supposed to be for relaxation and fun...and everything that <em>did</em> happen to him was wrong. That awful man just convinced him he's not worth anything and it breaks my heart."<br/>
Stephen frowns. “Mine too,” he sighs. “But he might be more inclined to think about it away from here.”<br/>
"I'll talk to your father about it." Beverly sighs.<br/>
“Mom? Thanks.”<br/>
"For what?"<br/>
“For...everything. You’re the best. Not everybody has a mom like you, y’know? And now you’re being so good to Scotty and showing him...just thanks.”<br/>
"The poor thing deserves a little kindness."</p><p>Scott finally comes back out and squirms uncertainly.</p><p>"Did you like any of them?"<br/>
"I...liked the jacket...and this black shirt."<br/>
Stephen smiles at him. “That’s good, that’s...really good. Come on, let’s hit the next section for hoodies. I know you love them.”</p><p>Beverly watches the two friends run into a row of athletic wear, pulling out things and putting them back, and she smiles. Maybe they can’t help him but Scott isn’t beyond saving. He’s good and her son adores him.</p><p>As Stephen is tossing hoodies into their cart, his phone buzzes with a text message.</p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>
&gt;&gt;<em>Hi baby. Missing you. Keeping safe?</em></p><p>Stephen has to suppress his grin rigidly so that he doesn’t give anything away to his mother.</p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>
&gt;&gt;<em>We’re okay. Miss you too. Wyd?</em></p><p>Tony chuckles at the quick response to his text, sitting back in the board meeting so he can text under the table.</p><p><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Wishing you were here to save me from this horrible board meeting...or at least make it more interesting!</em></p><p>Stephen bites his lip.</p><p><strong><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>
</strong>&gt;&gt;<em>I don’t think it’s a coincidence that they made board and bored homonyms.</em><br/>
&gt;&gt;<em>But. I am somewhere I could make it interesting. If you want.</em></p><p>He attaches a selfie of himself in front of a sign that reads<strong> “MEN'S FITTING ROOMS”.</strong></p><p><strong><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>And how would you make this interesting *tesoro*?</em></p><p><em>Oh fuck,</em> Stephen whimpers internally.<br/>
“Hey Mom? I...think I’m gonna try on those shirts you suggested after all.”<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Yeah. I...still don’t think I <em>need</em> them, but extras can’t hurt.”<br/>
“Okay well I put them in the cart anyway, in case you changed your mind.”</p><p>Hard to say no to, he reminded himself, digging up the shirts and ducking into the fitting room.</p><p><strong><strong><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>
</strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Well, I could try some things on for you?</em></p><p>He sends a picture of himself in the stall, unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his pale chest in the bright lighting.</p><p>Tony's pupils dilate at the sight of exposed skin, truly wishing he could be there with Stephen.</p><p><strong><strong><strong>Tony</strong><br/>
</strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>And what are you trying on?</em></p><p>Stephen smiles, setting his phone down and organizing the litany of shirts his mother put into the cart. He decides to narrow them down to three and he'd choose them based on Tony's reaction.<br/>
The shirts were for the various restaurant dinners they'd have throughout their vacation, as well as Christmas dinner (so he knew Scott was giving Quill a show too, trying on different slacks or dark jeans and collared shirts).</p><p>For the time being, Stephen had one pair of black slacks and seven shirts to narrow down. He was already wearing tight jeans, so he figured he'd save that part of the show for last.</p><p>He texts,</p><p><strong><strong><strong>Stephen<br/>
</strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Clothes for vacation dinner. Will you help me choose shirts?</em></p><p>And sent the first picture, which was a plain, red button up which he left the top buttons undone on and rolled up the sleeves a little. He left the second shirt, a navy blue one, open entirely as he posed on the stupid excuse for a bench for the next picture.</p><p>Tony has a hard time restraining himself as each picture was sent. Though his mind did actually have to focus on two things, muttering an occasional "whatever you want" when he was asked something.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony</strong><br/>
</strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>That navy looks amazing on you...but I also love seeing you in one of my favorite colors...both.</em></p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>
</strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>What about this one?</em></p><p>Stephen sends a new picture, this time a gray shirt with pinstripes.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>That one I wouldn't mind ripping off of you...double yes.</em></p><p>Stephen smirks.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Like this?</em></p><p>He has to make a whole freaking set up, but he manages to get his phone to stay at just the right angle for him to record a short video of him taking the shirt off.</p><p>Tony's jaguar rumbles happily at the sight of Stephen slowly stripping his shirt.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony</strong><br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Just like that.</em></p><p>Stephen smirks. His next video comes with the last shirt, where he makes a video of himself doing his best seductive taking-off-my-pants, which he only sends after showing Tony the last shirt and the slacks.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Hot damn...I love them all and I think they'd all look amazing on my floor.</em></p><p>Stephen grins.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Stephen<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Tomorrow?</em></p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>I look forward to you, you little minx.</em></p><p>Scott walks into the fitting rooms. "Stephen? We're getting ready to go. We're waiting for you."<br/>
Stephen chokes. "S-sorry! Just a minute! and, uh, tell Mom I chose these!"</p><p>He hurriedly hangs up his red shirt, the gray pinstripe shirt, red because it's Tony's color, and the classic black shirt, and then he shoves them over the top of the stall door. He hisses as he pulls his jeans back on, not fully hard but definitely not comfortable, and then he checks to make sure he's not leaving anything before he gathers the unchosen shirts and holds them...low.</p><p>Beverly in the meantime had purchased the clothes and then stood by the entrance with Scott and Quill as they waited for Stephen.</p><p>"Stephen, come on. We're going to pick up lunch on the way home."<br/>
Quill just snickers softly, leaning over to Scott to whisper. "Five bucks that was Tony on the phone."<br/>
Scott smirks. "Without a doubt."<br/>
"...at least he's happy."<br/>
The younger looks at Quill. "What is that supposed to mean?"<br/>
"Oh, if this was anyone outside of our friends I'd be laughing my ass off at how head over heels those two are...but I see Stephen, and I'm just glad Tony makes him happy."</p><p>"At least one of us is."<br/>
Quill quirks a brow. "I'm sorry Scott."<br/>
"What? No...it's...no."<br/>
"No what?"<br/>
"It's nothing." Scott mumbles as Stephen approaches them.<br/>
Stephen glances between them sharply. “Okay?” he asks.<br/>
"Yeah. We're good." Quill confirms.<br/>
"Yeah. Just...not used to having things bought for me." Scott semi lies.<br/>
“Aww.” Stephen pulls him in between him and Quill. “Don’t worry the torture is over. It...wasn’t so bad was it?”</p><p>Scott shrugs and they follow Beverly out of the store and Quill follows behind the group to the car and they all clamber in.</p><p>“Well, now we’re getting food so cheer up.”<br/>
Beverly looks back at them. "What do you boys want?"<br/>
"I'm not picky at all." Quill says.<br/>
“How about Chipotle?” Stephen asks hopefully.<br/>
Scott perks up at the mention of tacos. "Tacos?"<br/>
"You like tacos Scott?" Beverly asks and Scott nods shyly.<br/>
"I'm down." Quill shrugs.<br/>
Stephen mutters under his breath, "I'm not," and shifts a little in his seat.</p><p>Scott chokes on his laughter and Stephen tries to look as contrite and angelic as he can when his mother glances into the rearview mirror at him.</p><p>"Rising to the occasion?" Scott whispers.<br/>
"Shut it," Stephen mumbles. His phone vibrates against his leg and he closes his eyes. "God why, why are you--" then he looks at the message.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Changing clothes, too. Thinking of you.</em></p><p>"Fuck" he mumbles, staring at the attachment. He quickly saves it into a password-protected album and deletes the message, and turns the vibrate mode off on his phone because what the fuck.</p><p>"At least we're picking up the food and taking it home." Scott says.<br/>
"I need...air," Stephen complains quietly.<br/>
Scott looks at him in concern. "You okay?"<br/>
Stephen turns pink. "Yes," he says definitively. He cracks the window a little.<br/>
Scott narrows his eyes. "Did you...?"<br/>
"N-no! I mean..." He opens his notes and types miserably, "<em>I teased. He just teased back. And he wins, holy fuck.</em>"</p><p>Scott raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>In my defense,</em>" then he stops typing and Scott looks up at Stephen curiously. "<em>I have no defense, never mind.</em>" he types out.</p><p>The younger snorts in amusement. Stephen wills his now-painful hard-on away before they reach the restaurant so he doesn't have to walk like this, too. Thankfully, the cool air outside helps him calm down a little.</p><p>Later, at home, Stephen watches happily as Scott absolutely devours his tacos, thanking Beverly two separate times.</p><p>"He really does like tacos." His mother says.<br/>
Stephen smiles. "Tacos and juice boxes."<br/>
Beverly smiles. "I'll remember that." She looks over at Quill. "How long will you be staying? Overnight?"<br/>
"Oh, no, ma'am. I have to get home before my curfew or my ma will have my hide." Quill chuckles softly.<br/>
Beverly smiles too. "What's this about you coming with us during winter vacation?"</p><p>Quill looks up from his taco.</p><p>"Stephen suggested it and if it's ok with you and my mom, I would love to."<br/>
Beverly shrugs. "I don't see why not. Why don't you have your mother call me when you get home?"<br/>
"I will Mrs. Strange."</p><p>Eugene walks in the front door, letting out a sigh of relief when he's home.</p><p>"Hi Dad." Stephen calls out. "Hey, we're gonna walk Quill home? We'll be back later."<br/>
Eugene walks into the kitchen. "Hey boys. Bev."</p><p>The doctor walks over and kisses his wife quickly before going to grab a cup of coffee. Scott looks down when Eugene passes and he scampers out the door.</p><p>Stephen sighs. "Definitely bring it up while we're gone," he reminds his mom, clearing his and Scott's containers and following Scott. "You okay?"<br/>
"I'm fine. Why?"<br/>
"You just ran off when Dad came home? I was just checking to make sure nothing was bothering you."<br/>
"Oh...I'm fine. I thought we were walking Quill home." Quill raises a brow and Scott looks down sheepishly. "Or not? I'll go back inside." He turns back toward the house.<br/>
Quill shakes his head. "I want you to come too but are you okay?"<br/>
"I said I'm fine."<br/>
“Alright, no need to get snippy. Hey, let’s get ice cream on our way. I want chocolate.” Stephen offers.<br/>
Scott makes a face. "Isn't it a little cold for ice cream?"<br/>
"<em>I want chocolate.</em>"<br/>
"Okay, okay. Geez."<br/>
Quill rolls his eyes. "If I want to watch porn, I'd go on the internet."</p><p>Scott blushes. "I...do like mint chocolate chip."<br/>
Stephen glances at him, then pulls out his phone. "Okay, opening my top secret things Scotty likes file, adding entry: likes mint chip ice cream. Saving, encrypting...sending...Quill, you got that?"<br/>
Scott's eyes widen and he sputters. "H-Hey!"<br/>
"Don't worry, it's top secret," Stephen winks.<br/>
"How is giving it to Quill top secret?!"<br/>
"I'm kidding, Scotty, there is no one secret file. We each have our own," he ends, pulling Scott under his arm in a side hug.</p><p>Scott goes with a startled 'oof' and sighs. "I said it out loud anyway."<br/>
"Keep saying it out loud and you'll keep getting things you like. Come on, my treat."</p><p>They walk into the ice cream shop, looking at the array of flavors.</p><p>"Wait...your mom already got me winter clothes!" Scott argues.<br/>
"That was my mom," Stephen says, stepping up to the line. "I want to buy you ice cream. Hey, let me get two scoops of dark chocolate ice cream with oreos and marshmallow sauce, in a cup with the cone on top. Scotty?"</p><p>Scott squirms uncomfortably. He didn't want to keep taking from Stephen and his family. He didn't do anything for them and it felt wrong. He did nothing to earn any of this.</p><p>Stephen waits patiently, pulling Scott under his arm again. "It's okay, you know? If you don't want some you can share some of mine, but if you do want some, I'm happy to get it for you, okay? Really happy, I promise."<br/>
"I don't want to keep taking." Scott admits with a mumble.<br/>
"Actually, it was my turn to buy ice cream." Quill says.<br/>
Stephen smiles. "Aww, okay. You're not <em>taking</em>, Scotty. You're not holding a gun to my head or Quill's, and you're not doing anything wrong by accepting some <em>ice cream</em>. If you don't want to that's okay. but if you do, that's okay too."<br/>
Scott nods. "Okay."</p><p>Quill snorts softly, thinking of a joke to try and lighten the mood.</p><p>"Can you even reach my head?"<br/>
"Which one?" Scott blurts without thinking and immediately turns a deep shade of red.<strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>Quill snickers again before his eyes go wide at what Scott said. "Well if you want <em>that</em> head, you'll need to go a little lower Scotty."</p><p>Scott squeaks and moves away from Quill and to Stephen's other side.</p><p>"Oh come on Scott, I don't bite."<br/>
"<em>It</em> might."<br/>
"That is not how <em>that</em> head works."</p><p>Scott blushes even more and Stephen is shaking with his effort to keep from laughing as Quill pays, winks at Scott, and hands out their ice cream.</p><p>Scott was pretty sure steam was coming out of his ears as he takes his ice cream. Stephen takes a little bite of his and moans.</p><p>"...save it for Mr. Stark." Scott grumbles<br/>
“What?” Stephen mumbles, confused.</p><p>He takes another bite, savoring the bittersweet flavor mixed with the too-sweet marshmallow sauce and oreo creme, making the perfect flavor. He gave a little moan again.</p><p>“So good,” he says. “I should buy him some,” Stephen says absently. “He hasn’t told me his favorite flavor. Something tells me he’s a caramel guy. Mmm,” he breathes, thinking about chocolate and caramel ice cream. He’s definitely trying that next time.</p><p>Scott ignores his whore of a friend and takes a bite of his mint ice cream.</p><p>Stephen leans his head on Scott’s shoulder. “Did you have a good day?” he checks in.<br/>
"Umm...yeah. I guess. I'm not used to any of this. Parts of me still expect to have to steal."<br/>
“Not anymore, okay? I promise.”<br/>
"...yeah." Scott eats more of his ice cream and looks over at Quill. "What did you get?"<br/>
"Pistachio. My favorite."</p><p>Scott wrinkles his nose.</p><p>“Ooh,” Stephen said. “It’s good. Pistachio with dark chocolate’s good. Tastes like marzipans.”<br/>
"I'll keep my mint thanks." Scott says.<br/>
Stephen shrugs, his eyes slipping closed as he takes another bite. “D’you guys know, chocolate is my <em>favorite</em> thing probably on earth.”<br/>
Scott snorts. "I've noticed."<br/>
"You know, I could sell a video of you eating chocolate and be as rich as Tony." Quill teases.</p><p>Stephen freezes, turning bright red.</p><p>“N-nuh uh. You guys are exaggerating. I just <em>like</em> chocolate, okay? It’s nature’s perfect food.”<br/>
Scott rolls his eyes. "You moan like a starved whore when you eat it."<br/>
“I do <em>not</em>. Do I? Oh my god, <em>have my parents seen me do that</em>?” Stephen panics.<br/>
"I bet Tony would bone you so hard if you ate chocolate in front of him." Quill cackles.<br/>
Stephen considers. Then he pulls out his phone. “Only one way to find out,” he says.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Stephen<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Mind if I bring ice cream to your house tomorrow? What’s your favorite flavor?</em></p><p>Stephen's phone dings with a text.</p><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tony<br/>
</strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Espresso. And of course it's ok tesoro.</em></p><p>Stephen grins, and his cheeks flushed. Tony never did tell him what that means, but he loves it. “Well I guess I’ll find out tomorrow. It’s the weekend so I have time to test my theory—your theory.”<br/>
"Gonna see if he can get you pregnant?" Scott teases.</p><p>Quill chuckles as he eats his ice cream.</p><p>Stephen’s eyes widened. “N-no! No, but...” his wheels are turning now.</p><p>He has to talk to Tony tomorrow, anyway. It’s really important. He slouches. If tony doesn’t want this, or if it doesn’t work…</p><p>“Guys? Do you think...do you think maybe he likes me because I was crushing, too easy for him?”<br/>
Scott shakes his head. "No. You already asked this."<br/>
“Well yes but...” he sighs. “My <em>animal</em> likes him. If this is more serious for me than it is for him...what I mean is, you guys know the law changes with animal imprints, right? If his animal and mine are compatible the consent age lowers to 16. We could <em>be</em> together, legal, no strings. But...if he doesn’t want that...”<br/>
Scott sighs. "He wouldn't take these risks for an easy lay."<br/>
“You’re right. I should just ask, right? When you guys told me about his record a few weeks ago he was honest. I was freaking out over nothing.”</p><p>"We just wanted to protect you." Quill says.<br/>
"Yeah." Scott's eyes widened. "H-Hang on! Can guys get...?"<br/>
Quill raises a brow. "Can guys get what?"<br/>
“Do you mean, can two guys’ animals go together?” Stephen asks.<br/>
Scott turns bright red and looks down. "No...um..." He shakes his head. "Nevermind."<br/>
Quill's face turns serious as he turns fully toward Scott. "No go ahead and ask."<br/>
"How...um...do babies..." His whisper trails off into silence and he eats his ice cream.<br/>
Quill looks at Stephen. "All you Mr. Biology."</p><p>“Yikes,” Stephen chuckles. “Uh, guys can’t have babies together, for reasons of we don’t have the right plumbing. Our animal forms are the same? It’s rare for somebody’s animal form to take on the opposite gender, and even then, there are lots of complications. The point is, we have all the same fun but zero babies. If you’re asking about how guys <em>and girls</em> have babies, they’ll cover that in your bio in the spring.” Stephen chuckles ruefully. “I’m unfamiliar with girls for reasons of I’m very gay, but sex is essentially the same. Different hole, same action.”</p><p>Scott grimaces.</p><p>“Hey, everybody does this stuff and has to know? It could be worse, you could end up having my dad give you the talk. You definitely don’t want him to lecture you about random boners and the importance of condoms.”<br/>
Scott winces at the thought. "No thanks."<br/>
Stephen snorts. “It...could be worse than that. I, as you know, panic out loud frequently, and so my dad was talking to me about all this once, cut and dry medically, you know? Doctor to future doctor. Of course I was internally freaking out because, how do I tell him I think I’m gay? Should I ask about stimulating prostates? Except I said that out loud and he heard me, so...that was a talk.” he finishes with a blush.</p><p>Scott chokes on his ice cream when he laughs.</p><p>“I promise to try not to be as awkward as my dad,” Stephen says, finishing his last few bites of waffle cone.<br/>
"You're awkward in your own way." Scott says softly.<br/>
“Aww thanks,” Stephen says, doing his best to sound flattered. “I do what I can.”<br/>
Quill snorts as he finishes his ice cream. "Sometimes you're almost too weird Stephen. That's why I like Scott. He balances out our group."<br/>
Scott raises an eyebrow. "I thought I was the weird one."<br/>
Stephen smiles into his ice cream. “Oh, is that why you like Scott?”<br/>
"I like Scott for other reasons, mister."<br/>
“Of course.” Stephen smirks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Stephen kind of snuck off early to Tony’s house, feeling sort of bad for leaving Scott to fend for himself. Hopefully he wouldn’t be on his own too long. Scott walks into Stephen's room like he usually does and frowns when he finds the teen gone. He sighs and returns to his own room  and lays down on his bed to stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Quill lies on the bed in his own room, sighing from boredom. He reaches over and grabs his phone.</p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Hey Scott. Do you want to hang out?</em></p>
<p>When Scott's phone buzzes on his nightstand, he grabs it to read the text and reply back.</p>
<p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Depends. Do what?</em></p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Whatever you want. We could run or go for a walk.</em></p>
<p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>We could go to the woods again?</em></p>
<p>Quill smiles. </p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Want me to pick you up at your place?</em></p>
<p>Scott stares at his phone and then texts back.</p>
<p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Okay.</em></p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I'll be there in twenty minutes.</em></p>
<p>Quill smiles as he gets out of bed and rushes to get dressed. Scott pinks as he gets off his bed to throw some clothes on and then sits on the edge of his bed fiddling with the bottom of his sweater as he waits.</p>
<p>Quill throws on his clothes before racing downstairs and snagging his keys and wallet off the counter. He gives Meredith a quick peck on the cheek before heading out to his car. </p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Leaving now. See you soon.</em></p>
<p>Quill's text makes Scott even more nervous. He wouldn't have Stephen as a buffer this time.</p>
<p>Quill drives carefully to Stephen and Scott's house, parking outside. </p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Here.</em></p>
<p>Scott stares at his phone for a couple minutes and then takes a deep breath as he leaves his room. He tells Beverly that he's leaving as he walks out the door and walks to Quill's. Quill rolls down the passenger window, smiling brightly at Scott. </p>
<p>"You hungry? We could grab breakfast or lunch first."<br/>Scott almost turns down the offer for food, but after remembering what Stephen says he nods. "It's a little late for breakfast. Maybe lunch?"<br/>Quill smiles. "Lunch sounds good. What are you in the mood for?"<br/>"Tacos." Scott says instantly and without thinking as he gets in the car.<br/>Quill chuckles softly. "Sure thing. Any place in particular or just any taco place?"<br/>"Any. I'm not picky."<br/>"Then I know the perfect place." Quill starts to drive.<br/>"Where?"<br/>"A place near the park actually. A good buddy of mine works there."<br/>Scott looks down at his hands. "Oh."<br/>Quill smiles and looks over. "I'm excited we get to run without a laser pointer this time."</p>
<p>Scott laughs but covers it with a cough.</p>
<p>"No tiger baths either. Unless you want one~"<br/>Scott blushes. "I'll pass!"<br/>Quill snickers. "I'm still scruffing you."<br/>"Don't you dare!"<br/>"Oh, why not?"<br/>"I'm not a baby." He mumbles.<br/>"That's not why I scruff you." Scott looks at him curiously and Quill smiles. "I do it because you deserve a break, even from little things."<br/>"How...how is that a break?"<br/>Quill shrugs. "You don't have to walk."<br/>"Uh...thanks...but walking isn't a big deal."<br/>Quill smiles. "I know. Oh, hey, we're here!" </p>
<p>Quill parks in a nearby parking lot, getting out of the car and jogging around to open Scott's door. Scott opens the door before Quill can reach it and rolls his eyes at the older teen.</p>
<p>"I can open my own door. Thanks."<br/>"I, uh...sorry."</p>
<p>Quill walks over to the taco stand, smiling. </p>
<p>"Hey Luis!"<br/>"Quill! Hey man! Whatchu here for?"<br/>"Tacos for me and a good friend."<br/>"I've got the best tacos here! What kind are we getting?"<br/>"Umm...beef. Please." Scott mumbles.<br/>"One beef and the usual Quill?" Luis smiles. <br/>"A pork carnitas taco, yeah."</p>
<p>Scott felt like his mind couldn't catch up with how quickly Luis was talking. He was afraid to know what his animal was. Quill smiles as he takes the two tacos when Luis hands them to him, giving Scott his. He tosses a ten to Luis, enough for the tacos and a tip.  </p>
<p>"Thanks Luis!" Quill waves to his friend as he starts to walk to the park. "Let's find a bench."</p>
<p>Svott looks at the one taco in Quill's hand and in his. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth (or in this case a tiger), but there was no way one was enough for Quill.</p>
<p>"Are you sure one is enough?"<br/>"I had a late breakfast so this'll be plenty." Quill unwraps his taco and takes a bite, his lips curling into a smile. "Best. Tacos. Ever."</p>
<p>Scott takes a bite and has to keep himself from devouring the entire thing since the one was all he had. It really was good.</p>
<p>Quill smiles and elbows Scott. "Good?"<br/>"Yeah. Really good."</p>
<p>Quill smiles, happy to see Scott enjoying the taco. He easily devours his taco, crumbling up his trash to toss in the trash can.</p>
<p>"Did you taste it?" Scott jokes as he finishes his own taco and throws away the garbage.<br/>"Every last bite." Quill grins as he stands up and stretches. "Ready to go?"<br/>"Yeah." Scott nods and gets up to follow Quill.</p>
<p>Quill shifts into his tiger form as they get to the edge of the woods, walking into the woods a little before looking back at Scott. The younger teen shifts as well and runs over to hop onto a fallen tree trunk as Quill lazily walks over to the fallen tree trunk, finding a pine cone. He beats it toward Scott to play with him and the fox jumps off and grabs the pine cone with his mouth before running away playfully.</p>
<p>Quill chuffs softly before he gets into his pouncing pose, wiggling his butt before bounding after Scott. He easily catches up, jumping over Scott and landing in front of him. Scott scrambles to a stop and darts a different direction and Quill huffs affectionately and chases after the fox with the pine cone. This time when he catches up, the tiger playfully pounces on the fox.</p>
<p>When Scott can't see anywhere to go, he curls up with the pinecone. Quill chuffs softly, licking the fox's back gently. Scott yelps in complaint and tries swatting the tiger away. </p>
<p>He didn't want to be covered in tiger drool.</p>
<p>Quill barely feels the swat to his muzzle, scruffing the fox gently and Scott squirms relentlessly in partial annoyance. He didn't <em>totally</em> hate being scruffed.</p>
<p>Quill sets Scott to the side before lying on the ground with the pine cone under one of his paws. Scott growls and bites the overly large paw to try and get the pinecone back and Quill rumbles as he paws at Scott's tail with the other paw.</p>
<p>Scott growls again and shifts back to jump onto the tiger's back. "That's cheating and you know it!"</p>
<p>Quill just snickers as he paws the pine cone away from him, setting his head on his paws.</p>
<p>Scott groans and lays on the tiger in defeat. "Wrestling a 600 pound tiger is pointless."</p>
<p>Quill rolls his eyes before shifting back, rolling over as Scott lands on his chest. Scott squeaks in surprise when Quill suddenly shifts and he turns bright red when he lands on the older teen's chest.</p>
<p>"Oh...uh...sorry."</p>
<p>He scrambles off and Quill chuckles and smiles his goofy smile as he sits up. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to say I found my own pine cone Scott." The senior nods over to the pine cones scattered all around, then an idea pops into his head. "How about animal soccer?"</p>
<p>Scott scowls when he sees all the pine cones and then looks at Quill. "With just two of us? I'm pretty sure I'm at a disadvantage anyway."<br/>"What do you want to do?"<br/>Scott shrugs. "I don't know...never had to think about stuff like this before."<br/>Quill stands up before looking around. "Why don't we just walk around and if we see something we want to do, we'll do it."<br/>"In the woods? Okay, I guess."</p>
<p>Quill shifts back as he starts a leisurely pace down the path. Scott grins and shifts back and jumps onto the tiger's back and curls up. Since Quill was offering a free ride…</p>
<p>Quill rumbles softly as he keeps a steady pace so he doesn't rock Scott too much as he walks. The two walk (ride) through the woods for a while before the tiger comes across a creek. Scott looks up when they come across the creek and he yips softly as he uncurls himself and jumps onto Quill's head and then into the water.</p>
<p>Quill shakes his face as water from the small splash hits his muzzle. The tiger rumbles as he wades into the brisk, but refreshing creek. He walks over to the fox and splashes him. Scott shakes himself free of the wave of water that splashes over him after he climbs onto a rock.</p>
<p>Quill watches Scott jump around before wading to a deeper part to swim around. Scott runs over and climbs a tree hanging over where Quill is swimming, and at just the right time he jumps down and lands on the tiger's back again.</p>
<p>The tiger glances back but continues to swim in the deeper water. When he gets tired of that he swims over to the shallow water. As Quill swims around, Scott amuses himself with swatting at the tiger's ears and even sometimes biting them. The bites barely register as bites, but the tiger rubs his soaking wet paw over Scott's head.</p>
<p>Scott yelps in annoyance and jumps off of him and onto the dry ground before shifting back. "Ugh! There's a difference between swimming and having water dropped on you!"</p>
<p>He wrings out his shirt.</p>
<p>Quill rumbles as he walks out of the creek, shifting back and pulling off his shirt to wring it out. "Swimming? I think I was doing the swimming Scotty. " The senior wrings out his own shirt before throwing it back on. "That was really fun though."<br/>"I swam! A little bit..." He wrings out as much water as he can from his clothes.<br/>"Hey I don't mind you riding me."</p>
<p>Scott freezes and turns bright red as he sputters and turns to walk back to the car.</p>
<p>"What'd I say?! Scott! Wait!" The senior gets up and jogs after his friend.<br/>"It's nothing." Scott mumbles. "Have you heard from Stephen today? He was gone this morning."<br/>"I haven't. He's probably too busy getting boned."<br/>"Maybe he'll be the first guy to get pregnant." Scott snickers.<br/>Quill snorts as he walks beside Scott. "He's a persistent little bastard. I bet he'd find a way."<br/>Scott stops and looks at Quill as he passes. "Did you know Stephen wouldn't be home?"<br/>"Yeah. He said that when we all got ice cream after shopping."<br/>"Oh...right...I vaguely remember him saying something like that." He follows Quill to his car and then looks down at his soaked clothes.</p>
<p>Quill glances over and walks to his trunk, popping it and digging around for a few minutes. He pulls out a few sweaters. </p>
<p>"I don't have pants,  but we can at least change into these."<br/>Scott makes a strangled noise and stares at Quill. "I'm not taking off my pants!"<br/>"I've got towels too we can sit on...or hang on..."</p>
<p>Quill digs around more in his car and after a short exclamation of "ah ha!", the older teen pulls out a pair of sweatpants and swim trunks. </p>
<p>"Which ones?"<br/>Scott gives Quill a deadpan look. "Those will fall off of me. I might as well take off my pants."<br/>"They've got drawstrings! Though...we could both just ride in our boxers and be ridiculous."<br/>Scott looks down and mumbles with pink cheeks. "I'll sit on a towel."<br/>"Do you still want to change out of your wet shirt too?" </p>
<p>The senior offers the younger teen a sweatshirt. Scott sighs and nods, taking the sweater with a quiet thanks before stripping off his shirt. Quill tugs his shirt off over his head, his muscular torso still slightly damp from his shirt. He throws on the other sweater before quickly changing out of his wet pants and into the dry sweatpants.</p>
<p>Scott swallows back a squeak when Quill undresses and changes in front of him, and quickly grabs a towel so he can put it on the seat in the car and scramble into the car. He had to hide the fact that his pants were starting to get a little bit tight. Quill had muscles <em>everywhere</em>.</p>
<p>Quill takes the other towel, drying his hair quickly before tossing the wet clothes in the trunk.  He gets in the driver's seat and starts the car, turning on the heat. He reaches an arm across Scott to fix the vent so it pointed toward the younger teen. </p>
<p>"How's that feel?"<br/>Scott's head snaps up and he looks at Quill in bewilderment when the question pulls him out of his daze. "HUH?!"<br/>Quill looks over with a slightly amused look.  "The heat. How does it feel? I turned it on to help dry us off and I wanted to make sure you got plenty of it."<br/>"Oh...uh...great. Thanks." Scott says as he looks at the vents.</p>
<p>Quill leans back over to grab the steering wheel and drive away.</p>
<p>"Only we're crazy enough to go swimming in a creek in the dead of winter."<br/>Quill laughs softly. "I mean, it just looked so inviting."<br/>"If I get sick, I'm blaming it on you."<br/>"Stephen will skin me."<br/>Scott looks over at him. "Why?"<br/>Quill stops at a red light. "You do know Stephen adores you like his little brother right?"<br/>"He did say that..."<br/>"And he means it. Even before you moved in, Stephen always fought anyone who talked bad about you. Well, not like fought fought but he gave them a big 'fuck you dickhead'."</p>
<p>Scott looks down at his hands and opens his mouth, but decides against what he wants to say and closes it again.</p>
<p>Quill starts to drive again when the light turns green. "I did it too. I mean, I hate gossip in general, but whenever it came to you...I'd get madder."<br/>Scott furrows his brows. "Why? You hardly knew me then."<br/>"... because I just wanted to protect you."<br/>"Why?! I don't get it!"<br/>"Because I hated them saying that about my crush!" The senior blurts out.</p>
<p>Scott's head snaps to the side so fast and he gapes at Quill. Quill stops outside Scott and Stephen's house, biting his lip. Did he really just admit his feelings to Scott? Yes. Did he feel like an idiot? Double yes.</p>
<p>Scott never got out of a car so fast. He couldn't let this happen. It was a bad idea. He didn't even say goodbye to Quill. He just raced inside and up to his room where he leaned against his bedroom door after closing it with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Quill smacks his face. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Why am I so bad at this?!"</p>
<p>Scott slides down the door and sits on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. He didn't deserve Quill's affection. He didn't deserve <em>anybody's</em>. He was a bad person.</p>
<p>Quill sighs and reaches for his phone to text Scott. </p>
<p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I had a great time today.</em></p>
<p>He erases the text, typing again. </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<em>I'm glad we finally got to hang out, just us.</em></p>
<p>Quill groans and erases that one, sighing before settling on:</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<em>I enjoyed our walk/swim today.</em></p>
<p>Scott looks at the text and jumps when Beverly knocks on the door. "Scott? Is everything okay?"<br/>"U-Um...yeah. Fine."<br/>"Alright. Do you know when your brother--I mean when Stephen will be home?"<br/>"No."<br/>"Okay...well dinner will be in an hour."<br/>"Okay." Scott mumbles as he texts Stephen.</p>
<p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Your mom wants to know when you'll be home.</em></p>
<p>======</p>
<p>While Scott and Quill were out, Stephen was making his way across town. He stops in the grocery store to buy some ice cream. He buys vanilla and espresso for Tony, and double chocolate and cookies &amp; cream for himself.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the penthouse, Tony was waiting for him. Stephen immediately hugs him tightly, having missed him.</p>
<p>"Hi," he mumbles.</p>
<p>Tony smiles as Jarvis alerts him that Stephen was in the elevator, getting up off the couch. He wore a tight pair of jeans and his AC/DC shirt. When Stephen hugs him, the billionaire wraps his arms tightly around the teen.</p>
<p>"Hey <em>tesoro</em>. How have you been?"<br/>"I missed you. And I want ice cream. How are you? Didn't you have some boring phone Fortune Top 50 company call or something recently?"</p>
<p>Tony groans dramatically as he releases  the teen to guide him to the kitchen, going to grab spoons. </p>
<p>"Don't remind me. I hate assholes like that. All they want is money, money, money." </p>
<p>The billionaire sits at the table, handing Stephen his spoon. Stephen takes the spoon happily, doling out the pints he has in the grocery bag. </p>
<p>"You told me you like espresso, so I got you that and vanilla? Hope that's okay. Also, I intend to eat all of this ice cream." He peels open his first pint and sticks his spoon in. "Money, money, money. You're made of money, they want your money. YOU boss them around. At least you get to tell them to shut up sometimes, right? Oh my GOD I needed this, mmph!"</p>
<p>Stephen shoves another spoonful of double chocolate ice cream into his mouth and dies a little.</p>
<p>Tony snorts softly. "I wish...Pepper would yell at...me..." </p>
<p>Tony's chocolate eyes go wide as he watches Stephen eat the first bite of his ice cream, his pupils dialating at the almost pornographic moan that leaves the teen. </p>
<p>When did his pants get even tighter?</p>
<p>Tony swallows harshly as he starts to eat his ice cream.</p>
<p>Stephen glances at him. "Pepper...you talk about her a lot. She's scary."<br/>Tony shrugs. "She's like a sister to me...a sister who was my assissyant and now runs my company."<br/>Stephen sighs. "Sometimes I wish I could meet them...the people you talk about, you know? Like Pepper. She's your friend, like a sister. I wish I knew your friends like you know mine." He takes another bite of ice cream, licking the creamy chocolate off his spoon with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>Tony lets out a silent groan as Stephen licking the ice cream as erotically as possible.</p>
<p>Stephen glances over at him. "Are you okay?"<br/>Tony blinks a few times before taking a bite of his ice cream. "Uh yeah... <br/>you uh...really like chocolate huh?"<br/>"It's my favorite," Stephen says. The ice cream is starting to melt around the edges, and some of it drips on his finger, which he absently sucks into his mouth. "It's nature's perfect food."</p>
<p>Tony's pants grow even tighter at Stephen sucking on his fingers, his grip tightening on his spoon. Now he just wants Stephen to suck something else... </p>
<p>Then his mind went to licking all the ice cream off the teen. </p>
<p>Tony grabs Stephen's wrist gently, bringing the teen's hand over to him. His tongue gliding up Stephen's wrists to taste the chocolate. Stephen's eyes widen, but the tip of Tony's tongue licking the ice cream off his fingers and palm make him whimper.</p>
<p>Stephen knowingly sticks his spoon into the melty treat and eats slowly, letting some of it drip onto his hand again--between his fingers, across his palm, and some left on his lip. Tony looks over at Stephen covered in chocolate, getting up slowly and crossing over to the teen. He grabs the teen's chin and starts to lean over to kiss him. </p>
<p>"You're a mess <em>tesoro</em>." Tony licks the chocolate from Stephen's lips. "I need to clean you up."<br/>Stephen gasps. "I...yes, I want..."</p>
<p>Stephen spoons another bit of ice cream into his mouth and then kisses him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony happily kisses Stephen back, his tongue gliding in and has the billionaire groaning at the taste of chocolate in the teen's mouth. He grins as he pushes Stephen back onto the table, his hand gripping the melted tub of ice cream. The engineer grins as he dips his fingers into the creamy liquid, scooping it up and smearing it on Stephen's lips and neck.</p><p>Stephen gasps at the cold, moaning into Tony's shirt. "O-off, get it off," he mumbles.</p><p>He picks at the buttons until he can shove some of his shirt away, and then he sticks his finger in the ice cream too, pressing it all along Tony's chest and collarbone, everywhere he wants to lick.</p><p>Tony peels his shirt off and soon breaks the kiss to remove the teen's, digging his fingers in the ice cream. He smears the chocolate all over Stephen's torso, layering it heavily on his nipples. Stephen moans at the cold sensation, taking Tony's hand and sucking the chocolate off his fingers.</p><p>Tony groans as Stephen sucks on his fingers and takes the opportunity to return the attention as he leans over and licks up the teen's neck before sucking chocolate ice cream off of his chest. </p><p>"I'm going to eat you up."  Tony grins as he sucks one of Stephen's chocolate covered nipples into his mouth.<br/>Stephen arches against his mouth. "Y-yes, Tony, <em>fuck</em>..."</p><p>He leans up to suck hickeys along the path of chocolate he made on Tony's neck and collar.</p><p>"You look so fucking beautiful." Tony mutters between kisses as he licks and sucks his way over to Stephen's other nipple. He grinds his already hard, clothed cock against Stephen's own straining erection. Stephen's head falls back at the sensation, and he pulls his legs around Tony's hips to grind them together again. The table is cool against his back, and the contrast of the cold ice cream and Tony's hot tongue is making him writhe. With his body grinding against Tony's more chocolate melts between them, spreading a bit.</p><p>Tony's hands start to work on Stephen's pants as he kisses back up to the teen's lips. He moans as he kisses him passionately, tugging his lover's pants and boxers off. Another dip into the ice cream has his hand covered in the creamy chocolate. He wraps his hand around Stephen's shaft with his ice cream covered hand, stroking him slowly.</p><p>"Ohhfuck," Stephen gasps, bucking his cock into Tony's hand. It was cold, and hot, and f-fuck, there was chocolate on him? Was Tony going to-- "Tony please, I need it."</p><p>Tony grins and when Stephen's cock was completely covered in chocolate, he withdrew his hand. His kisses trail down the center of the teen's chest and stomach. The billionaire grins at Stephen's pleading for him, slowly taking his cock into his mouth with a soft moan.</p><p>Stephen goes boneless against the table, unable to do anything but moan as Tony sucks him as far back into his mouth as he can. He pulls his hands into Tony's hair, smiling when he realizes that they're still a bit sticky.</p><p>Tony flattens his tongue and rubs it along the bottom of Stephen's shaft as he bobs his head, sucking hard. His hands went to spread Stephen's legs apart, massaging his inner thighs. Stephen's legs shake a little as Tony massages them, whimpering a bit when he feels Tony's fingers leave his leg and start to nudge insistently at his hole. Tony grins around Stephen's cock before pulling off of it with a lewd pop as his chocolatey fingers circle the teen's hole. He kisses and nips at the chocolate smeared on his thighs as he slides the first finger in easily.  </p><p>"You have no idea how fucking tasty your cock is covered in chocolate~" Tony growls seductively, scooping some ice cream into his mouth before kissing Stephen.</p><p>Stephen moans as Tony's finger breaches him at the same time that he tastes Tony's mouth. He can taste himself and chocolate mixed with pure <em>Tony</em> and he's pretty sure he's just found nature's <em>new</em> perfect food. He feels a bit like an addict as Tony's lips move back toward his neck, missing that unique taste.</p><p>Tony chuckles huskily as he kisses back up to Stephen's ear, gently biting his earlobe. "I'm going to make you come because I want to taste you and see which is better: you or your ice cream." </p><p>Tony adds a second finger, pumping them faster as he leaves a trail of hickeys back down to Stephen's cock, swallowing his erection greedily. Stephen groans at the onslaught, trying to fuck himself on Tony's fingers as they stretch him, his entire body chasing after that sucking sensation. Stephen feels Tony's tongue lap briefly at his balls, a brief flash of cold and hot letting him know that a bit of chocolate had dribbled onto them.</p><p>Tony adds a third finger, angling each thrust in search of his prostate as his free hand goes up to tease the teen's nipples. He takes Stephen all the way into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head fast. Stephen gasps, his balls pulling tight when Tony's fingers find the sweet spot in him and target it with each thrust. His body lit up from the top of his neck to the base of his spine, and he spills into Tony's mouth, barely able to warn him with a "F-fuck, Tony, I'm--"</p><p>And Tony doesn't stop the assault on Stephen's sweet spot, repeatedly hitting it to prolong his orgasm as he swallows every last drop of Stephen's release. He stills when he feels the teen trembling beneath him, slowly pulling his fingers out and releasing Stephen's cock.  </p><p>"You ok <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>"Nngh," Stephen moans, his body loose and shaky.</p><p>Tony chuckles as he presses a tender kiss to Stephen's lips as his hands massage his sides.</p><p>"Tony," Stephen whimpers, leaning into him. "Y-y'let m'ice cream melt. Still wanna eat that."<br/>Tony smiles, pulling Stephen to curl up in his lap in the chair. "I'll buy you a whole freezer full."<br/>"Okay." He sits up, pulling himself against Tony's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Tony?"<br/>"Hmm?" Tony hums as he rubs Stephen's back gently.<br/>"I...want some--well, two things. First I wanna ask you something, and then I want it to be my turn to suck you."<br/>Tony smirks slightly at his lover's request. "Ask away <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>"I...want to ask about imprinting. You know, we...would be okay if we did. If that's...something you want. Or, if it, you know, if you want it. What I mean is, I'd like that with you, because I really think I love you, and it would be good because you probably wouldn't go to jail, so...think about it?"</p><p>Tony taps his chin in thought for a moment before returning his chocolate eyes to stare in Stephen's.  </p><p>"There is nothing more I'd love than to imprint with you Stephen."<br/>Stephen stares at him, his lips slowly pulling into a smile. "Really? Y-you would--for me? I--" he cuts himself off by launching himself at Tony's lips, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Tony wraps his arms around Stephen, kissing him back just as deeply.</p><p>“Love you,” Stephen says against his mouth before slipping off his lap and onto the floor. “My turn.” he frees Tony’s cock from his pants and sticks his fingers into the ice cream, coating his length generously.</p><p>He pulls the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head covered in precome and ice cream, and he moans a little at the taste.</p><p>Tony spreads his legs a little so Stephen can get more comfortable between them. His lips part as a throaty man escapes from the combined sensation of the cold ice cream and the teen's hot mouth around the head of his cock. </p><p>How was Stephen so good at giving head?</p><p>"<em>Tesoro~</em>." Tony moans softly as his fingers glide into dark hair.</p><p>Stephen rubs his hands over Tony’s clothed thighs, lapping the sweet cream away from Tony’s cock, taking him deeper and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. His eyes water a little when he takes Tony’s cock a little too deep, the thickness and length of it choking him a little.</p><p>And suddenly he realizes he’d really like to choke to death on Tony’s cock. There are much worse ways to go.</p><p>He tries again, lifting himself all the way back to suck on the head, lapping away stray ice cream as he goes, and then he dives back down, sucking until he has to suppress a gag. Tony's moans only grow louder at the teen's keen attention on sucking his cock. His fingers tighten their hold on the teen's head when he feels Stephen's throat close around his head. </p><p>"Fuck...who taught you to deep throat?" Tony muses softly as a groan of Stephen's name leaves his lips. More precome leaks from his tip and dribbles down the teen's throat.</p><p>Stephen pulls away from his cock with a lewd pop. "Do you really want to know?" he asks, scooping ice cream out of its container and trailing it along the underside of Tony's shaft, watching it twitch and jump. Fascinated, he did it again, following the path of his finger with his tongue.</p><p>He slurps exaggeratedly on the tip, smiling a little bit as he glances up at Tony, meeting his eyes. Keeping eye contact, he dives slowly back down, his tongue sliding along and catching dribbles of precome and chocolate until his throat spasms again. He swallows.</p><p>Tony's pupils are blown wide with passion as he watches Stephen go back down on his cock. It doesn't take long for the billionaire to orgasm down Stephen's throat, panting lightly.</p><p>Tony strokes Stephen's cheek gently as he regains his breath.  "Yes, and holy fuck. I've never come so much before."<br/>Stephen swallows around him as he comes, leaning his cheek on Tony's thigh as he catches his breath. "'M glad. I like ice cream day."</p><p>Tony holds Stephen's chin between his index finger and thumb, smiling sweetly down at the teen. </p><p>"You are so beautiful Stephen. "</p><p>Stephen turns a little pink, leaning into Tony’s hand.</p><p>“So are you,” he whispers shyly.<br/>"How about a bath you sticky human."<br/>“Okay,” Stephen says, but he doesn’t really move until Tony pulls on him.</p><p>Tony scoops up Stephen into his arms and walks to the bathroom, carrying him bridal style.</p><p>Stephen leans into his chest, wrapping his arm around his neck and kissing where he can reach until they reach the shower. By then Stephen is nipping insistently at the skin on Tony’s neck. Tony chuckles at the nips, his grip tightening on the teen as he carries him.</p><p>Stephen leans up a little and pulls Tony’s earlobe between his lips, sucking a little. Tony groans softly as his earlobe is sucked on, his hand sliding down to grab the teen's ass. </p><p>"You're such a kinky little minx~"<br/>"Just fuck me in the shower," Stephen mumbles, nipping at the little piece of flesh with his teeth.</p><p>Tony grins and walks into the walk in shower, elbowing the touch screen to turn the rainfall shower on. He sets Stephen down before hoisting the teen up to wrap his legs around his waist. Stephen gasps as the water starts to hit them, at the same time their erections grind together.</p><p>Tony presses Stephen against the tile wall, his lips immediately attaching to Stephen's in a passionate kiss. He grinds his hips up and groans as their cocks grind together.  He breaks the kiss to trail kisses and playful nips down Stephen's neck before biting softly on the crook of his neck. The billionaire sucks a hickey there, kissing the mark.</p><p>Stephen moans loudly as Tony’s teeth sink into his skin. Some part of his mind thinks wildly that at least he can cover this one with a normal scarf. Tony’s hips roll against his and his fingers are digging into his skin where he’s holding him up. “Feels good,” he sighs happily, but Stephen knows what he wants.</p><p>He wriggles until Tony lets him down, then he turns around. Presses his palms against the wall. Spreads his legs. Arches his back until his ass is snuggly against Tony’s hips, and then smiles when Tony’s hands land on his hips and he can feel the animal in the way Tony <em>growls</em>.</p><p>Tony does in fact growl as Stephen presents himself to the billionaire, quickly shedding the rest of his soaking clothes. He grips Stephen's hips tightly as he grinds his cock between the globes of the teen's perfect ass. </p><p>"What do you want <em>tesoro</em>? Do you want me to fuck you against the wall so hard you won't walk right for a week? Or maybe you want to go nice and slow?"<br/>“Tony, fuck me through this wall,” Stephen grunts, “or I’m never buying you ice cream again.”</p><p>Tony grins leaning over and nips at Stephen's neck before leaning back. He lines up his cock with the teen's hole and thrusts to the hilt in one go. </p><p>"<em>Così fottutamente stretto</em>!"</p><p>Stephen’s cock weeps a little at the foreign words in his ear and he gasps as Tony slides into him in one thrust. His hole burns just a little at the sudden intrusion and he groans, wanting more. He loves the feeling of his ass against Tony’s body.</p><p>Tony grips Stephen's hips tightly and starts a harsh rhythm, continuing his tirade of filthy foreign phrases in the teen's ear. He presses him further into the wall as his hand reaches around to grip Stephen's cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Stephen whines as the cool tile mingles with the hot water against his body. He stubbornly pushes his ass onto Tony’s cock with each thrust, breathless as Tony’s fingers work his cock. Tony’s words make him whimper and shudder, and his steady hand on his hip keeps Stephen from melting onto the floor and washing away down the shower drain.</p><p>Tony's fingers will definitely leave bruises on the younger male's hips when this is over and the billionaire growls again at the thought. He wanted Stephen covered in his marks so every place his mouth can reach, he marks him with a love bite or hickey. He changes the angle of his hips in search of Stephen's prostate.</p><p>“fUCK! Tony~” Stephen cries out when the older man finds his prostate and mercilessly rams it with each thrust, his body writhing at the overwhelming pleasure. Tony’s name falls from his lips again and again as his spine heats up and his balls tighten, that tingling sensation fluttering inside of him. “Close,” he whimpers, “I’m gonna...”</p><p>"<em>Venire~</em> " Tony growls in Stephen's ear as he keeps up his brutal pace, chasing his own orgasm.</p><p>Stephen whimpers as he comes, hard enough that his entire body locks down, confusingly intense as he couldn’t give in to his instinct to buck into Tony’s hand on account of his ass being pounded. His legs wobble a little. Tony thrusts a few more times before burying himself into Stephen and comes heavily with a moan of the teen's name. Stephen sags against the wall, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"Jarvis...bath mode please?" <br/>"Yes Sir."</p><p>The shower turns off and glass sides rise from the floor as Tony helps Stephen down, pulling out carefully.</p><p>Stephen smiles into Tony’s chest. “That’s pretty cool,” he mumbles as the tub starts to fill with perfectly warm water. Tony opens a drawer somewhere behind them and grabs soap and salts and the entire room starts to smell like how Tony smells in the mornings during class. Stephen inhales like it’s crack.</p><p>Tony soaps up his hands and starts to massage Stephen's shoulders and arms. The billionaire takes care of the teen, massaging every sore muscle he could have. </p><p>"Feel better <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>“Feels the <em>best</em>,” Stephen sighs, half-asleep. “You never said what that means,” Stephen reminds, sitting up so he can return the favor. “I...like hearing it,” he confesses, blushing. “Do you know any other languages?”</p><p>Tony just chuckles as he keeps washing Stephen.  "I know many. And <em>tesoro</em> means treasure in Italian.  It's a term of endearment for someone who is very close to you." Tony kisses Stephen's head before rinsing him off and relaxing back against the tiles wall. He pulls the teen close to his side and smiles.</p><p>Stephen snuggles into Tony, slightly unbelieving of his luck that Tony calls him his <em>treasure</em>. It suddenly makes him fully aware of all the emotions between them. He leaves soft kisses all over Tony's neck and chest, a silent thanks.</p><p>Tony smiles, grabbing Stephen's chin gently and brings him up for a tender kiss.</p><p>Stephen kisses him happily, then asks, “Wanna go running?” </p><p>He lets the implication hang in the air that they won’t be in their human forms, that they could <em>imprint</em> today if that’s what Tony wants.</p><p>Tony grins, catching exactly what Stephen says. "I would love to go running . Let's soak just a bit more then we'll run."</p><p>Stephen settles back against his chest, excited. He lets soapy fingers trail over Tony’s back, over his neck, his stomach and his chest, tracing soapy patterns around his nipples and watching Tony shudder as the bubbles pop on them. Then he grabs shampoo and dumps some into his hands, working it into a rich, foamy lather as he turns to straddle Tony’s lap. Now that he can reach, he works the lather through Tony’s hair, massaging his scalp and neck.</p><p>Tony purrs softly at the massaging motion, his hands going to rest on the teen's hips. "I'll wash yours next ok?"</p><p>Tony relaxes back, enjoying Stephen in his lap.</p><p>Stephen smiles at Tony’s hands on him, continuing his massage for a couple more minutes before he whispers, “Tip your head back? I’ll rinse your hair.” Tony does, and Stephen carefully rinses the shampoo away with the help of a trusty hand-held shower nozzle in the wall. He then applies a bit of conditioner, working it in with the same massage before rinsing it out.</p><p>Tony closes his chocolate eyes as Stephen conditions his hair. As the teen scratches his scalp gently, his mind goes to imprinting with Stephen. All his life he had wanted someone that he loved more than anything and imprint with them.</p><p>Stephen’s animal is purring in his chest again, and he can tell Tony’s is content and happy. He can almost feel it purring, too.</p><p>“All done,” he announces quietly when  he’s rinsed away the conditioner.<br/>Tony smiles even wider. "Thank you. Turn around so I can wash your hair please?" </p><p>Tony grabs the shampoo and dumps some in his hands, lathering it up. Stephen stands so that it’s easier to turn around, smirking when his butt is right in front of Tony’s face and Tony instinctively puts a hand on it, leaving a soap print of his hand that slides into the water when he does. <br/>He settles and leans back, closing his eyes.</p><p>Tony resists the urge to bite the perfect ass that is in front of his face as Stephen settles down between his legs. He runs his soapy fingers through the teen's dark locks, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. </p><p>"Tilt your head back."</p><p>Stephen tips his head back purposely exposing his neck. <em>It’s not teasing of you plan to follow through</em>, he thinks innocently. Tony rinses Stephen's hair and once he's done, he grazes his teeth over Stephen's neck.</p><p>Stephen sighs as Tony delivers more gentle bites. “I’ve...never had bathtub sex before,” he says. “But,” he ends, stretching dramatically, “I’ve got to be home before dinner and you promised me a run.”<br/>Tony chuckles softly and rinses the conditioner out of Stephen's hair quickly. "I know and I'd love to run with you. I never actually get to here."<br/>“Why’s that? Just busy?”<br/>"Exactly. Between school and meetings,  it's hard to find time to just shift and relax"<br/>Stephen turns in his arms to hug him. “You deserve a break,” he says sincerely.<br/>Tony smiles and hugs the teen back. "Thank you Stephen. Now why don't we get dried off?"</p><p>Stephen steps out of the tub first and turns around to leer at Tony as he steps out of the tub. He honestly can’t tell if he likes Tony more in his clothes or out of them.</p><p>Tony steps out and smirks at the teen's obvious ogling of his body, walking over to grab towels for the both of them. He ties his around his waist before walking over and dries Stephen's hair. Stephen melts into the warm towel as Tony dries his hair, then gently pats the towel over his skin. There's something about Tony's hands that makes him feel very safe and sexy and loved, and he lives for that feeling.</p><p>Tony gives the teen a soft peck on the tip of his nose as he turns to dry his own hair with another towel. </p><p>"I'll be right back <em>tesoro</em>." Tony smiles as he walks to his room to dress in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of his favorite band shirts.<br/>Stephen bites his lip, smiling when he sees Tony wearing the band tee shirt. "AC/DC?"</p><p>He's never seen Tony wearing <em>band tees</em> before and it's...cute.</p><p>Tony looks down at his shirt. "They're one of my favorite bands! Are you ready to go?"<br/>"Uh--" Stephen looks down and realizes he's still in his towel. "Yeah, just gimme a..." he darts past Tony so he can rush into his clothes, and then he meets him again, still huffing and puffing from the sudden rush. "S-sorry," he says.</p><p>Tony just laughs softly at the teen's antics, walking to the living room. He plops on the couch and pulls on some shoes.  </p><p>"It's fine Stephen, really. Take your time."<br/>When Stephen also pulls on his shoes, he leans into Tony's shoulder on the couch. "Ready," he says quietly.</p><p>Tony smiles and stands up, grabbing his wallet and keys before guiding the teen to the elevator. The two ride it to the garage where Tony leads Stephen over to a sleek black sports car. Stephen gets in the car and settles in the seat, plush, black leather and sophisticated dashboard greeting him with...the same voice as JARVIS? </p><p>"You have Jarvis in your car, too? What else can he do?"<br/>"Sure do. I integrated him into my phone, watch, my glasses. He's my greatest creation."<br/>"Whoa," Stephen breathes, thinking. "Whoa! He's--that's why you're light-years ahead in nanotech? You probably needed an intelligent computer interface and--oh my god, this could change the world." Stephen sits back in his seat as the town whizzes by. "He's incredible. Tony you're..."</p><p>Tony smiles at Stephen's marvelling over   JARVIS as he drives them to a park with a secluded wooded area. "I'm just a man... who wants to build a suit of armor around the world."<br/>Stephen smiles. "The world is going to be perfectly safe as long as you're in it." They arrive at the park and suddenly, Stephen is nervous. He dries his palms on his jeans before unclipping his seatbelt.</p><p>Tony parks and steps out, pulling his sunglasses off and setting them on his seat. "Lead the way."</p><p>Stephen takes a deep breath, and then he steps out too, leaving his things in the car. He shifts before he can chicken out, happy to be in his animal form. Everything comes into sharp focus for him, then. Especially the way Tony's paws sound in the ground, and how he smells in this form.</p><p>Tony follows Stephen's lead and shifts into his jaguar form, walking beside Stephen.  Every now and then, he rubs his head under the teen's, rumbling softly. He walks to the clearing and then breaks out into a run. Stephen growls playfully and takes off after him. <em>That's cheating--</em></p><p>He dodges around rocks and broken bits of tree in the paths, pushing himself faster and catching up to Tony easily. <em>Ha!</em></p><p>Tony jumps up into a tree, climbing it with his powerful claws and goes up to a high branch. He lazily drapes himself over a branch, staring down at the teen. He paws at the branch to cause leaves to gently fall over the lion. Stephen huffs as the leaves fall over him. He's not as skilled a climber, but he makes it onto a lower branch and pulls himself up until he can catch Tony's tail, which is twitching lazily back and forth.</p><p>Tony glances down and purposely drapes his tail to tickle Stephen's nose. Once he's done being a tease, he climbs back down and waits for the lion. Stephen climbs down after him, landing lightly on the ground and then rubbing his head under the jaguar's chin affectionately. Tony rumbles softly as he licks Stephen's head, nuzzling his head along the lion's neck.</p><p>Stephen circles around him, pressing their whole bodies together before playfully pouncing on Tony, bringing them both to the ground. Tony lands almost completely on top of him with a grunt. Tony stares down at Stephen, shifting back for a brief moment. And in this moment, Tony realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with the lion.</p><p>"Stephen…<em>tesoro</em>...will you...will you let me make you mine forever?"<br/>Stephen shifts when he does, listening to his question, his brown eyes earnest and soft. He swallows, nods.  "Yes, I want to, make me yours. Will you be mine forever, too?"</p><p>Tony smiles and captures Stephen's lips in a passionate kiss. Stephen returns the kiss deeply, purring lowly with happiness and pleasure.  </p><p>"Tony, please, mark me. Make me yours."</p><p>Tony's eyes rake over Stephen's form, settling on the slight sight of hip he sees since the teen's shirt rode up. He lowers his head and tugs Stephen's pants band down to expose more of his hip bone. His mouth then clamps down harshly on the flesh, creating his mark on the teen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen gasps as the older man's teeth sink into his skin, his body lighting up with pain and pleasure and something deeper, something that takes over his whole body from that point on his hip. He smiles because it makes him warm and his whole world is reorienting, slowly but surely. North and South become Tony, and East and West become Tony. He's all that matters and it feels good. </p><p>He sits up to kiss him, pulling himself into the other man's lap. Tony rests his hands on Stephen's hips, carefully rubbing a thumb over the mark he just made. Now he had the most amazing person in the world as his mate to shower with all the love he could muster.</p><p>Stephen noses along Tony's collarbone, looking for the perfect spot on his shoulder. He has to pull Tony's clothes out of the way, but he finds his spot, and then he bites down, hard. He leaves kisses on the mark, soothing the bite. His. Tony is his now. Nothing will take him away.</p><p>And then reality hits him. "Oh my god, my mother is going to murder me, and I'm going to die."<br/>Tony growls lowly at hearing that, holding Stephen. "I won't <em>ever</em> let anything happen to you Stephen. <em>Never</em>."</p><p>Stephen curls against his chest, smiling. "I know. I love you, you know? It's just, I'm going to smell like you for days, now. She's gonna know and...well, that will be a talk." Stephen drops more kisses on Tony's skin. "It'll be worth it. For you, it'll be worth it."</p><p>Tony rubs Stephen's back gently, sighing softly as Stephen peppers kisses all over. "If anything happens, you can call me and I'll get you. I already have a room made for you if you don't want to share my room yet."<br/>Stephen smiles, feeling protected. "Okay. I--thanks, but I don't need it. I like being in bed with you."</p><p>They spend the rest of the daylight messing around in the woods, being grossly in love and chasing each other around, splashing through the creek and various mud puddles, being completely ridiculous. When they go back to the car to dry out, Stephen has a message waiting for him.</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Your mom wants to know when you'll be home.</em></p><p>He groans and sends back, </p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Soon I think. In time for dinner, promise.</em></p><p>"Time to go home," Stephen mumbles sullenly. He doesn't want to leave.</p><p>Tony looks up from drying his hair off and his brows furrow hearing the groans from Stephen.  </p><p>"Do you want me to drop you off? I don't mind. Or I could drop you off around the corner so you don't get in trouble."<br/>Stephen smiles, although it’s a bit forced. “Yeah, that would be really good. Thank you.”</p><p>Tony opens Stephen's door and helps him in. Stephen clings to his hand for just a moment before letting him close the door. On the way home, he reaches over and holds Tony’s hand.</p><p>He really doesn’t want to leave.</p><p>Tony holds Stephen's hand as he drives, trying to think of a way for him to stay longer. </p><p>"You know...I am famished."</p><p>Stephen pulls Tony’s fingers. “Burgers?” he smirks, reminiscing their first real ‘research’ date.</p><p>"Or dinner tonight. If I'm there, then your scent change won't be as noticeable."<br/>“I...dinner? At home? With me?” Stephen’s eyes widen. “I...would like that a lot,” he breathes.<br/>Tony smiles, stopping at a red light. He leans over and kisses the teen's cheek gently. "Then looks like I'm meeting my in-laws."<br/>Stephen snorts and then coughs into laughter. “Don’t you wanna know how to impress my mother?”</p><p>He also sends a text to his mom.</p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Can we set an extra place for dinner? Mr. Stark wants to meet you guys.</em></p><p>He also sends another text.</p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Scotty, this is my last will and testament. You can have my laptop and phone, all my books and my biology notes, and Tony can have my research. xx</em></p><p>A text comes back immediately afterwards.</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>What?! Why?! Are you hurt?!</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Not yet, but Tony says he wants to meet my parents and so now we're both coming home for dinner, so just in case Mom murders me, you can have my room too.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Vic and Donna get my video games though.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Yeah...you're gonna die. Can I have your sweaters too?</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Yes. Especially the turtle necks because you're going to need those when you finally let Quill maul you. I'm sorry I'm gonna die before I can be the best man at your wedding. :(</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Honestly...I'm really happy. This is...well, it's permanent now. We did our bites.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Wait...you guys imprinted on each other?! Your mom isn't going to kill you, she's going to murder you!</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Yep. Dead lion meat is me. But i'm gonna die happy so it's fine. :')</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I can hear her wondering why you're asking a teacher to dinner.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I don't know if we're telling my parents today or not. It's...don't say anything yet, please? and if she asks, you know nothing.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>You're making it really hard not to tell the yearbook staff.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Again with the yearbook staff! My mother is a lawyer not a tumblr page editor. If she asks, just say no.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>...did he put it on your butt?</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>...close.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Eww.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>It's on my hip, gutter-mind!</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>She's gonna know the second you walk in.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Tony thinks that if we both walk in together it'll just be normal to smell him on me. I'm hoping. My parents are smart people so we'll see how that goes.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Actually they're going to wonder why you smell like him at all.</em></p><p>"They're gonna wonder why I smell like you," Stephen blurts out loud. He realizes that they're turning into his neighborhood now.</p><p>"I've been helping you work on research  all day right?"<br/>Stephen smiles. "Yes. Or...or we could just...I mean, they're going to find out eventually."<br/>"That is entirely up to you. I'll do whatever you want to."</p><p>Stephen shakes his head as they pull up to the curb of his house. "It's your risk. You can choose what you're comfortable with. I just want a clear pathway to be with you. If that means we wait, then we wait. If that means we walk into my house <em>together</em> then we can do that." Stephen takes in a breath. "I mean...if you can't tell, I'm nervous either way, so..."</p><p>Tony rests his hand on Stephen's thigh, rubbing his thumb gently on the clothed flesh. "I'll be right beside you every step of the way and no matter what, I'll never leave. I'll always support you."<br/>Stephen smiles. "I know. It feels good, still, kind of euphoric." Stephen touches his hip. He turns to Tony. "I want to," he blurts out, meeting his eyes. "I want to tell the whole universe."</p><p>Tony chuckles, touching his chest where Stephen marked him. He knew exactly what the lion was talking about because he felt it as well. The euphoria from imprinting. The want to tell every living soul that Stephen was <em>his</em>. </p><p>"I know <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>“Let’s go. We’ll, uh, improvise.” Stephen shrugs, leaning over to kiss him quickly before scrambling out of the car.</p><p>Tony gets out of his car, fixing his shirt before walking up to the front door and knocking. Stephen shoulders his backpack and grips the strap tightly, grateful when it’s actually Scott that opens the door.</p><p>Scott raises a knowing brow. "Your mom just called for dinner."<br/>“Cool we’re just in time,” Stephen says, gripping his backpack again.</p><p>They walk into the house, and Eugene is already heading toward the dining room. Stephen quickly corrals Victor and Donna into the dining room. </p><p>“Mom, Dad, this is Mr. Stark. This is my mom, dad, Scotty, Vic, Donna.”<br/>Beverly smiles and steps closer to shake his hand. "Mr. Stark...what a nice surprise."</p><p>She catches a whiff of Stephen and side eyes him but says nothing as Tony smiles at everyone. </p><p>"I'm happy to meet the parents of one of my prize students. I've been helping Stephen on his independent research project that I intend to present to my medical team."</p><p>Stephen smiles as mom starts bringing out dinner. He sits next to Vic to help him eat. Tony sits across from Stephen, his chocolate eyes focused on the teen. Scott sits at the table and eats in silence.</p><p>Stephen has to work hard to suppress his smile at Tony’s eyes on him as dinner was served. “So Dad, Mr. Stark and I have been doing research on neurosurgery using nanotechnology. It’s a semester project.”<br/>Eugene raises a brow at the subject. "That's quite an advanced topic."<br/>"Stephen is quite the excelled student if you ask me. He proposed the topic himself."<br/>Stephen beams proudly. “It...ended up that way. I told T—Mr. Stark I wanted a project in my Anatomy class, and he asked me about different fields of medicine and then we kind of geeked out because I really like neurology and BME, and that’s how we ended up with this research monster.”</p><p>"Well I for one am glad you found something to challenge your mind." Beverly says. "I was getting tired of hearing you complain about how school was boring."<br/>Stephen groans. “It is boring and pretty much everyone in my classes is just...<em>useless</em>. Quill is smart when he wants to be and he is definitely smart enough to let those of us learn who actually care. Scotty has a huge brain, too. Everyone else is just…<em>subpar</em>.”<br/>Scott turns red and ducks his head at the compliment. "I'm not that smart. I'm just like the other students..." He mumbles.</p><p>“No you’re not,” Stephen snorts. “You’re the best at mechanics and physics, even if biology throws you off. and you actually read all the stupid books they assign in our english lit classes. Anyway, Mr. Stark seemed like he was itching for a side project too, so now we’re researching nanotech and how it can be used to help with everything from nerve pain to partial paralysis. Tony’s the farthest anyone has gotten on nanotech—“ he freezes at the slip. “So...yeah. It’s been so awesome to read about and experiment with.”</p><p>Stephen shoves food in his mouth so he has something to swallow because Beverly looks at him sharply again.</p><p>Beverly looks down at her food and calmly cuts her food. "So is that where you ran off to today?"<br/>Stephen nods. “Yeah. We were combining notes on some stuff and editing my paper.”</p><p><em>AndthenwehadthebestsexeverandthenImarkedhim</em>, is what Stephen doesn’t say, choosing to take another bite.</p><p>"...is there anything you want to tell us?" His mother asks subtly.</p><p>Stephen stares at his plate. He could chicken out, really. And he is pretty sure Mom will let him (for now) but his hip is throbbing in the best way and he knows he’ll never get it past her anyway. He swallows again, looking across the table at Tony, who has stopped chewing. He takes a breath, lets it out. </p><p>“We’re imprinted,” he says clearly. He isn’t embarrassed of Tony and he has no reason to mumble or stutter, so he just speaks up. “We’re together and it’s serious and that’s why we came home like this, so you could meet him.” He can’t help how his voice shakes, though.<br/>Beverly puts down her utensils. "How long has this been going on and how long has Scott known?"</p><p>Scott chokes on his food. </p><p>"Don't try to tell me that he doesn't know every single thing that's going on with you." Beverly adds when Scott opens his mouth, and the younger teen immediately clamps it shut.<br/>Stephen swallows. “Scotty doesn’t...”</p><p>Beverly gives Stephen a look.</p><p>“Mom, please don’t be angry with him,” Stephen whispers.<br/>"I'm not...it wasn't his news to tell."</p><p>Stephen sighs his relief. </p><p>Tony calmly listens across the table, taking one last bite before setting his fork down. "I truly love your son Mrs. Strange. It's not some passing fancy because I truly just want to give him the world."<br/>"Have you thought about the repercussions? You are a <em>teacher</em>. Not only that but he's underage."<br/>Stephen puts his fork down. "I'm not. we're imprinted, which makes me legal at 16. We double and triple checked."<br/>"...perhaps...but he is still your teacher." Beverly says firmly.<br/>Stephen nods. "I know. It's...we've never done anything except research in school and nobody knows about it."</p><p>"Did you think about this thoroughly? Imprinted mates are for life."<br/>Stephen can't help the way he smiles. "Yes. It's...the best."<br/>"Mrs. Strange, I will make you the same promise I made Stephen when we imprinted. I will always put his needs above my own because I cherish him."<br/>"And I honestly have everything I need with Tony, and I want to give him everything he needs, the way he does for me."</p><p>Tony smiles happily over at Stephen and Scott makes a face of disgust at the floating hearts he's pretty sure he's seeing around them. Stephen catches Scott's look and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Mom," Stephen says, meeting his mother's Displeased TM gaze, "I know this is a huge deal, and I know that you're probably worried about a million things right now, but this is for <em>real</em>. <br/>My animal knew the second I saw him. I...avoided telling him for so long, because of this, because I knew about all the things you're worried about, but in the end it just...I mean, we clicked in every way and we don't just...be sappy and talk about science, although I admit it's probably my favorite part. Tony <em>talks</em> to me, we talk to each other, with honesty, you know? And we know how to be together and how to give each other space, and how science takes over everything sometimes, and...this is really the best I could have hoped for, I promise. Tony has never been anything but helpful and respectful to me and Mom, I swear to God I <em>love</em> him." He points at the soft, rich brown eagle feathers that are tattooed onto the inside of her wrist. "You knew the second you saw him, too."</p><p>Eugene glances over and gently takes his wife's wrist, his thumb rubbing over the imprint mark. He turns his look to Stephen.  "And you wanted this son?"<br/>"Yes, Dad, really."<br/>Beverly sighs heavily and drops her displeased look. "I just want what's best for you. As long as you really wanted this and you thought this through...at least you're happy."<br/>Stephen lets out a shaky, relieved laugh. “Whew. For a second there I thought I was grounded forever.”<br/>"Ummm..." Scott starts quietly. "I get what imprinting is...but what exactly <em>is</em> it?"<br/>Beverly looks at Scott in surprise. "What do you know about it?"<br/>"That...it's a mating thing?"<br/>"That's it?" She gapes and Scott looks down in shame.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Stephen soothes. He could wax poetic about it now that he and Tony are <em>out</em> to his parents but he figures he can at least try to be scientific at first. “An imprint is a lot of things. It signals to others that you have a mate, I guess, but it’s more than that. It’s a physical bonding between people. It makes their bodies more aware of each other, their emotions, their senses. And, I guess, Tony and me, too.” Which is why he feels like his chest is gonna explode.</p><p>Beverly stares at Scott as Stephen explains imprinting to him. Imprinting was a big part of life and parents educated their children about it at a young age. If Scott didn't know what it was, what else was he unaware of? Was he grossly uneducated about life?</p><p>Stephen keeps explaining. “It’s...a big deal, I guess, but also it’s not. I mean, literally bonding yourself to somebody is a big deal, but it doesn’t replace normal stuff, like going out, having good communication, or any of that stuff. It just helps take all of that to the next level. You still have to <em>be</em> together, you know? Work at a good relationship and, uh...the fun stuff. Otherwise the bond can break and that’s...well, that’s really bad.”</p><p>"It's very dangerous." Beverly says.</p><p>Stephen watches as Scott's head bows low again, the tips of his ears pink, and reaches over to comfort him. It's  instinctive with him, the way he wants to protect Scott and comfort him. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to think about all of that now."<br/>Beverly watches the exchange and raises an eyebrow when Scott nods. She resumes eating again before looking back at Stephen. "I want to talk to you privately after dinner."<br/>"Uh--sure?" Stephen is suddenly positive his mother is going to murder him again.<br/>She sees the look on his face and shakes her head. "You're not in trouble."<br/>Stephen nods. "Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to die. I mean, that's what all the cops say in the tv shows right before they put you in jail so--I mean, okay, Mom. Sure, we can talk." </p><p>His face heats up as Tony coughs, having to take a sip of his drink to swallow his food so he can laugh. Tony smiles at the whole exchange going on between the family, feeling truly happy that this was the family he was bonded in to. </p><p>"This was great Mrs. Strange."<br/>Stephen visibly pouts. “Do you have to leave already?”</p><p>Tony looks over at Eugene and Beverly before returning his gaze to Stephen.  </p><p>"No. I can stay longer."<br/>Stephen brightens, hopping out of his seat. and clearing his plate. “In that case I’m gonna show off and make my parents proud,” he cheers, ditching his plate in the kitchen with a rushed, “Can Tony and I be excused?”<br/>"<em>After</em> I talk to you." Beverly says quickly.<br/>Tony smiles and starts to gather the empty dishes from the table. "I'll get the dishes done then while you talk."<br/>“Oh, I...right,” Stephen ends lamely.</p><p>He moves back to the table and sits down, waiting for verbal murder. Donna and Vic excuse themselves to play, and Stephen hugs them both and ruffles their hair as they run off. Scott...mutters something about sweaters and books and then vanishes and Stephen sits alone with his parents, now, just waiting. Eugene glances over at Beverly, giving her the floor to speak first. Tony takes all the dishes and starts to wash them.</p><p>"Stephen...what else has Scott had to ask you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to be a little longer than usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen breathes a huge sigh of relief. </p><p>“Everything, Mom! Sometimes he’s so snarky and witty, and then sometimes he just freezes up because he doesn’t even know what he was joking about. I...he made a joke—urrgh, I’m sorry mom, you’re gonna hate this, I’ll go to church with you this Sunday if you don’t murder me, I promise—he made a joke about me getting pregnant and then he had to actually ask about it, because I think he confused himself on how human reproduction works? Which tells you everything you need to know.” Stephen mutters under his breath, “More than you could have possibly wanted to know, really. Let me make sure Scotty knows he can have all my school books too before I die—“</p><p>Eugene's eyes go wide at hearing that. "He...do we need to have a talk with him about everything we taught you?'<br/>“I...think we should compromise,” Stephen answers weakly. “You saw how embarrassed he gets asking about this stuff...he asks me because he trusts me. No offense, but Scotty trusts you guys about as far as he can throw you, which is to say, 0 percent. I promise to come to you when he asks about stuff, though. Besides,” Stephen teases, “I love you, Dad, but he doesn’t want to know your explanation of prostate stimulation.”</p><p>Beverly sighs heavily and covers her face. "He's worse off than I first believed."<br/>Eugene holds Beverly's hand tenderly as he looks at his wife. "We'll help him Bev."<br/>“Cool, uh, good talk. I’m...oh, one more thing. I guess...thanks. You guys are really the best.” </p><p>Stephen kisses his dad’s cheek and then his mom’s forehead, and then he ducks into the kitchen to find Tony before his parents change their minds and murder him. Tony smiles and finishes the last dish before turning to hug Stephen. </p><p>"I see you're still alive <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>“For now,” Stephen answers, leaning against Tony and hugging him back. “Hey, I was gonna show you stuff, and my brother and sister won’t interrupt so...” </p><p>Stephen takes Tony’s hand and leads them into another area, away from the kid’s play room, where there’s a baby grand piano and a few chairs. He takes a seat on the piano bench, running his fingers over the keys in soft scales, warming up a little. Tony smiles softly as he settles in a seat that gives himself the perfect profile of the teen. He can't help but fall in love more with those soft eyelashes and beautiful piercing blue eyes.</p><p>Stephen blushes a little as Tony watches him. He transitions into a series of soft chords, which he can tell Tony recognizes because he straightens in his seat and his expression softens. Tony's lips curve into a small smile as Stephen starts the song,  humming softly along to the delicate melody. Tony's humming soon turns to soft sung words as he gets up and moves toward Stephen.</p><p>Stephen’s eyes widen because, wow he <em>sings</em>, Jesus. Stephen scoots slightly to the side so that Tony can sit with him on the piano bench, smiling brightly. Tony keeps singing as he sits beside Stephen on the piano bench. Stephen leans against his shoulder as he plays the last chorus of the song, casually raising the key and smiling when Tony falls in with him.</p><p>"<em>And I can't help, falling in love with you</em>." Tony stares lovingly at Stephen, pulling the teen into a tender kiss.</p><p>As the song fades away and Tony’s lips meet his, Stephen fully intends to kiss Tony until he’s breathless, but applause breaks out in the room, startling them both. Eugene, Beverly, Donna, and Victor have all made themselves comfortable in the remaining chairs. Even Scott dragged in a chair and was curled up in his new black hoodie, reading.</p><p>Stephen hides his blush in Tony’s shirt. “Geez, I didn’t know I was playing a concert,” he mumbles.<br/>Tony chuckles and pulls Stephen into his side, leaning down to whisper into the teen's ear. "You'll have to give me a private concert one day <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>"That was pretty Stephy!!" Donna giggles softly. She hops off her seat and cheers, “Play myyyyy favorite! Stephy, play my favorite!”</p><p>Stephen groans obnoxiously as he starts a mood-killing rendition of “I see the light” from that Rapunzel movie. Tony smiles as he takes his seat back with the small audience. To make himself feel better, he moves on to Vic’s favorite, which is oddly the theme from the Phantom of the Opera which has Victor bouncing in his seat and screeching “siiinnngggg for meeeee.”</p><p>Vic is a dark-minded four year old.</p><p>From there, he plays a few more songs until Tony finally stands and stretches, walking over and brushing Stephen’s cheek. Tony and Eugene laugh softly at the child's excitement for the song. The billionaire's phone buzzes softly and he pulls it out, sighing softly. Of course he had another meeting. </p><p>“Aww,” Stephen pouts, but this time he obliges the teacher and they walk together.<br/>"I'm sorry...it's a Stark Industries meeting."</p><p>Stephen walks with his parents and Tony to the front door. </p><p>“It was wonderful to meet you, Tony,” Beverly says with a handshake.</p><p>As the adults see Tony off, Scott gets up and slips away.</p><p>Tony shakes her hand then Eugene's.  "The pleasure was all mine. I hope I can come over again."<br/>Stephen walks him out to the car, kissing him a lot. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he cheers between kisses, “best day ever! I’ll see you later!”<br/>"I'll see you <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen grins all the way to his room. That...could have gone a lot worse.</p><p>===</p><p>Scott looks around the ski resort and bites his lip nervously. He was way out of his comfort zone here and he wasn't sure what he should do. Quill looks over at Scott and moves closer because he too had never been to a resort like this before. The older teen leans over to whisper to Scott. </p><p>"I'm so fucking lost."<br/>"Is there a certain way you act?" He mumbles in a form of agreement.<br/>"I have no idea...we could go play in the snow for now."<br/>Stephen snorts at both of them. “Think you just put your stuff in your room and then do whatever you want. Let’s go tubing on our own since the brats are still sleeping.”</p><p>The four-hour car ride had been spent with Scott sound asleep on Stephen’s shoulder and Quill awkwardly not looking at him, and Vic and Donna had crashed out halfway through the ride and were being schlepped into bed by Stephen and Mom. </p><p>Quill rolls his eyes at Stephen calling his siblings brats. The older teen grabs all their luggage. "What's our room number?"<br/>“Uh, I think Mom said since I’m staying with these two in 219, you guys have room 217. They’re gonna be in, like, 224 or something. Don’t worry,” he adds, amused at Scott’s strangled expression, “it should be two queen beds.”<br/>Quill looks over to the fox. "Can you grab the key Scotty? My hands are a little full."<br/>"Umm...okay." He whispers as he takes the card from a smirking Stephen. He didn't know he'd be stuck with Quill alone!</p><p>Quill walks down the hall and stands in front of the door. Scott fumbles with the keycard but manages to open the door and let them in.</p><p>Quill walks in and lets out a low whistle at the size of the room.  "Damn this is huge. So do you want the bed by the window?"</p><p>Stephen and Beverly tuck their brats into the bed farther away from the door in Stephen’s room, Stephen immediately digging into his bag to find his snow gear and texting Tony.</p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>We made it.</em></p><p>And attaching a picture of the view out of his window at the glaring white snow in the winter sun. Tony pulls out his phone and smiles at the text and the attached photo. He types a quick response, ignoring the meeting he's in. </p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Wish I could be there with you.</em></p><p>Stephen puts on his gear, hoping to meet his friends in the hallway. He freezes a little when he sees that there is a safe in the closet near the door, frowning. He’d meant to pack his watch—a favorite, gold watch with soft, rich leather straps that he’d been given by his grandfather before he died—but when he went to get it from its usual drawer in his room he didn’t see it, and he honestly forgot to look for it in the chaos. He’d hoped to wear it at Christmas Dinner.</p><p>Sighing, he ducked out of his room, stuffing his key card into the pocket of his jeans under his snowsuit before donning his jacket and hat. “Are you guys ready?”</p><p>Quill was just finishing tying up his snow boots on his bed, already in his puffy jacket, hat, and scarf. His green eyes look up at Stephen. "I am. And Scott's in the bathroom so he might be soon."</p><p>“Okay, well hurry up Scotty!”<br/>"I'm confused!"</p><p>“About?" Stephen asks. "And hey, wear an extra pair of socks!” He adds.<br/>"Nevermind...I figured it out. Be out in a second." Scott mumbles.</p><p>Stephen looks at Scott’s stuff where it’s been unpacked into the very farthest corner from Quill as humanly possible, and shakes his head.</p><p>“I give,” he mutters. “Scott is never getting laid.”<br/>Quill just raises a brow at the teen as he stands up. "Leave Scotty alone. It's vacation not one of your cheesy romance novels."<br/>“I know, I know. I’m not up to anything, I swear. It’s just...kinda funny. And you defending him is cute. Okay, let’s go, come <em>on</em>.”</p><p>Scott comes out of the bathroom muttering in annoyance and starts putting on his clothes for outside. Each layer he puts on makes him feel more and more ridiculous and restricted. Stephen finally gives in and helps him zip into his snowsuit and hoodie, and then his new parka, since he is having a tough time doing it with gloves.</p><p>"I feel stupid for some reason. Even though I know everyone else is dressing like this."<br/>“Aww,” Stephen commiserates. “Yeah I guess we would look sort of ridiculous anywhere else."<br/>Quill snickers softly. "I am so glad the cold doesn't bother me."<br/>Scott glowers at the oldest teen. "No one likes a bragger."<br/>Stephen laughs. “Come on the tube rentals are closing soon.”</p><p>They rent individual tubes and trudge through the snow to the line of people tubing, chatting as they wait their turn.</p><p>Scott scrunches his nose and sneezes. "I think there are icicles in my nose."<br/>Quill looks over and takes off his scarf, wrapping it around Scott's neck so it covers his mouth and nose. "How's that?"</p><p>The scarf blocks Scott's blush and he mumbles a thanks. Quill smiles as he walks a little as the line moves.</p><p>"So...people stand out here in the cold just to do...that?" He points to the people going down the hill.<br/>Quill watches the people hollering happily as they go down the hill. "It looks like fun."<br/>Scott watches skeptically. "How can that be fun?"<br/>Quill shrugs. "I've never done it but it looks like sledding."</p><p>“Sledding part 2. You first Quill, then Scotty, then me.” Stephen huffs a little as Quill read the ‘protect Scotty’ subtext in that.<br/>"I don't see why I couldn't have stayed home."<br/>“Scotty—because we love you and want you to share in our fun.”<br/>Quill snickers softly. "And leave me to put up with Stephen all by myself? Not a chance."<br/>"You would have managed." Scott says dryly.<br/>Stephen huffs. “And yet you’re both here <em>not</em> managing. Your turn, Quill.” Stephen has his phone ready for video as Quill puts down his tube and then sits on it.<br/>"Don't pop it." Scott mutters under his breath.</p><p>Stephen snorts as Quill sits in it and his feet still touch the ground. Quill pulls his knees to his chest as he starts to slide down. Stephen laughs at Quill sliding, the way his eyes widen when he picks up speed. He laughs and turns to Scott, who is already edging up to the start point. </p><p>“Have <em>fun</em>, Scotty,” he says with a grin. Also it’s Scott’s first time doing this so he needs a video.</p><p>"Put the camera away!"<br/>“Not a chance! You’ll want to see after. Now hurry, people are waiting...and by people I mean me, so chop chop!” Stephen laughs.<br/>"I will <em>not</em> want to see it later!"<br/>“...Well I will.”</p><p>Scott groans and gets on the tube, sliding down the hill as quickly as possible. Stephen sets down his tube, sliding gleefully down, reaching the bottom of the hill with a whoop.</p><p>He sees his best friends waiting for him and walks over to them, smiling. “Well?”<br/>Quill chuckles and dusts some snow off of his jacket. "That was pretty fun."</p><p>Scott looks away and mumbles.</p><p>“What?”<br/>"Nothing!" Scott turns pink.</p><p>Stephen smiles. He would yank him under his arm, but they’re both wearing too many things for that to be effective. Instead, he lets them watch their videos of them going down the hill.</p><p>"I told you we would look ridiculous." The youngest complains.<br/>“You look like you’re having fun.” By the time they reach the top of the hill they’re all out of breath. “Lets go backwards this time,” he grins.<br/>Scott looks at him incredulously. "Backwards?! Are you insane?!"<br/>“No. I’m just going backwards.”<br/>"That's what I said!"<br/>“‘s not crazy, it’s fun.”<br/>"<em>You</em> can go backwards."<br/>“Thanks, I will.”</p><p>Scott rolls his eyes and goes down after Stephen, and they wait for Quill at the bottom. "He's going to hurt himself."</p><p>“Aww,” Stephen teases. “Worried about him, are you?”<br/>Scott sputters. "No!"<br/>“Cute.”<br/>"I'm going to leave you two behind."</p><p>Stephen laughs as Scott trudges ahead with a huff. This time, he does catch up and hug him tightly. It’s as bulky as they imagined it would be.</p><p>"Wait...are we ditching Quill?" Scott asks as he wiggles away from Stephen and their...marshmallow hug.<br/>“No, he’s just lagging back and watching you protest to everything. Have <em>fun</em> Scotty.”<br/>"Fun with what?"<br/>“Us. I mean, and tubing, but we’re on <em>vacation</em> and as much as you have thoughts about this—which I totally get, really—maybe you should just enjoy it while it lasts.”<br/>"I...I know. It's just weird to me." Scott shrugs.<br/>“Okay. Well we have a couple more trips we can make before Mom makes us come inside for dinner so...”</p><p>The three head up the hill and take their turn again. When Scott gets to the bottom, he looks at the snow and smirks before forming a couple of snowballs and pelting his friends with them as soon as they reach the bottom. Stephen gapes at the cold splotch of snow hitting his face and immediately gathers snow of his own into a ball to hit Scott back.</p><p>Scott ducks the projectile.</p><p>The ball sails over Scott’s head and splats Quill in the face. One look at the expression on Quill’s face makes Stephen cackle. He builds more snowballs, laughing as everyone starts throwing snowballs and ducking away from balls of snow.</p><p>"Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh?" Quill smirks as he wipes the snow off of his face and joins in the snowball fight. He cackles when he pelts Stephen right in the face with one.</p><p>Stephen gasps at the shock of cold to his face then pelts his friends with snow in vengeance, laughing. Scott grimaces when a snowball manages to smack the side of his face and he wipes it off before throwing another at Quill. Stephen ducks the snowball Quill is retaliating with, only to get hit by Scott. He laughs when he realizes Scott hit Quill, too. </p><p>“Sneaky,” he chuckles, amassing a pile of snowballs to throw.</p><p>Scott crouches to make more snowballs and sneezes.</p><p>Stephen immediately frowns. “Okay?” he asks.<br/>"Yeah, fine. We better cream Quill."<br/>Stephen snorts and aims a snowball at Quill. “Okay, but then we’re going inside and getting you warmed up, I mean it! Hot shower, hot cocoa, blankets and movies.”<br/>"Okay, <em>Mom</em>...sheesh."<br/>Stephen smiles widely. “Love you, Scotty,” he says before chucking a snowball at him.</p><p>Scott slowly wipes the snow off his face before grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down Stephen's suit.</p><p>“hEY—“ Stephen yelps at the cold, shivering as he tries to get the snow out. </p><p>He runs after Scott, chasing him and pulling them both down into the snow, laughing. Scott manages to push Stephen away and he sneezes again and sniffles.</p><p>“Okay, that's enough. Back to the lodge with you.” Stephen hauls himself to his feet and then helps Scott up. Quill takes his scarf back long enough to shake the snow out if it so it’s not cold before tucking it back around Scott.</p><p>Scott scrunches his nose. "Hey...I'm not a baby!"<br/>“Baby brother, still baby,” Stephen teases.<br/>"You have an actual baby brother! Both a baby <em>and</em> your brother!"<br/>“Yes, and then I have you.”</p><p>They reach the lodge and scramble to their rooms to rid themselves of cold, soaked snow gear before going back to the lobby where there’s a coffee shop. Scott lazily looks over their menu and when he sees hot cider on it, his eyes light up. Cider was way better than hot chocolate.</p><p>Stephen orders chai and smiles when Scott enthusiastically orders a large hot cider. Quill orders his drink and they pay, sitting near the fireplace in the corner of the lobby to warm up. True to his threat, Stephen gets a plush throw blanket from his room and wraps Scott up. Pleased with his Scott burrito, he relaxes and enjoys his chai.</p><p>Quill sips on his hot chocolate, snickering as he sees Scott wrapped up like a burrito.  "Does the burrito need help drinking his hot chocolate?"<br/>"No! ...and it's not hot chocolate. It's cider." Scott retorts.<br/>Quill snorts and sips on his drink. "Potato, tomato."</p><p>Stephen rolls his eyes at his friends, pausing to watch suspiciously as Scott makes a sneezing face. The youngest sneezes again and sniffles as he drinks more of his cider.</p><p>“Hmm. Getting sick? Less time in the cold for you, then. I bet Mom—“Stephen cuts himself off with a sip, “I bet Mom brought some stuff, be right back.”</p><p>He runs off to knock on his parent’s room and knocks on the door. “Guys? Mom?” </p><p>When Mom opens the door she’s…</p><p>“Oh eww,” Stephen mutters. “I just wanted some vitamin C tabs for Scott and maybe some Tylenol. He’s sneezy. I’ll—eww. I’ll wait outside.”</p><p>His mother mutters something about him not being the only one allowed to have fun with their mate and Stephen covers his ears, slamming the door between them. </p><p>“Nope, <em>so</em> do not wanna know about that no thanks, I’ll wait out here bye!”<br/>Beverly comes back out a little while later with Stephen's requested items. "Is Scott getting sick?"<br/>“I don’t know, maybe. He was fine when we left, I think maybe the cold just threw him off. Thanks mom!”</p><p>Beverly shakes her head and gives Stephen the medicine before going back upstairs.</p><p>Stephen watches her leave and then shudders, returning to his friends. “I think they were making me a big brother again,” he says under his breath as he shakes a tablet out of the container and drops it in a water bottle. “Vitamin C tablet. Take it and the cold meds.”<br/>Scott scrunches his nose. "I could've lived without knowing that too." He takes the tablets and the cold meds.<br/>“You all have to suffer with me,” he says, cringing.<br/>Quill rolls his eyes. "Don't your parents know you sleep with Tony? I feel more sorry for them. "<br/>“Yes, they know. My mom sassed me about mating and I didn’t, I don’t—what I do with Tony is definitely very fun but <em>I don’t do it where she’ll catch me</em>!” He shudders again. “I think we’re on our own for dinner. I’m gonna grab my siblings and then maybe we can all watch movies and eat pizza. I’d ask mom but...”</p><p>Stephen sips his chai and tries not to cringe.</p><p>Quill snickers and sips on his hot chocolate, leaning back against the couch. "Pizza sounds great."<br/>“Scotty? Is pizza okay? Are you feeling up to it?”<br/>Scott shrugs. "I'm not real hungry..."<br/>Quill raises a brow. "How about we go lie down?"<br/>"No. It's okay."<br/>“Alright I guess but if you get worse speak up okay?”<br/>"...sure." Scott drinks the rest of his cider.</p><p>They finish their drinks while Stephen orders the food, and then they all pile up to Stephen’s room to wait, since that’s where Vic and Donna are. When the order comes, Stephen goes about feeding his siblings rather efficiently. He knows he’s mother-henning, but he doesn't really care. That is, until Scott points at his mostly-untouched plate and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"You eat too mama bear." Quill only semi-teases as he nudges Stephen's plate toward him. He wondered if Tony had ever seen the younger teen's maternal side.</p><p>Stephen sheepishly takes a bite of his pizza in between wiping Donna’s face with a napkin.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s hard to eat and take care of them at the same time.”<br/>"You're going to starve to death if you ever have kids."<br/>“I’d eat! y’know, eventually.”</p><p>Stephen pinks a little, taking another bite. his pizza is less hot now, but he won’t complain. Scott pushes away his half eaten pizza and shifts into his fox form, curling up under the blankets with another sneeze.</p><p>“Aww,” Stephen frowns.<br/>Quill finishes his second helping of pizza and looks over at the fox,  petting the soft red fur gently. "I might shift too."</p><p>He gets up and tucks the fox in properly, making sure he is fully surrounded and burrowed in blankets.</p><p>“Have at it. These two squirts and I will watch a movie,” Stephen says, and the squirts in question cheer and rush into their bedtime routines.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Quill’s tiger form is fully curled around the mountain of blankets that is supposed to be Scott, both fast asleep, and Donna and Vic are draped over his legs, quietly watching Moana. He takes the opportunity to text his own mate. </p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Miss you.</em></p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I miss you too tesoro. How is it so far?</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Fun. We went tubing and had a snowball fight. We might stay in tomorrow, though. Scotty seems like he might be catching something.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>How was your day?</em></p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Tell Scott I hope he feels better and that does sound like fun. My day was boring and lonely without you.</em></p><p>Stephen turns pink, but replies, </p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I promise to spend the whole day with you when I get back. Also, are you sure I can’t open my present yet?</em></p><p>Tony smiles softly.  </p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Yes baby. You have to wait until Christmas.</em></p><p>A small sneeze comes out from under the mountain of blankets and Quill rumbles and curls up tighter around the pile of blankets.</p><p>Stephen glances over, giving in. “Hey, Scotty, wake up, let me check you for fever.”</p><p>He quickly texts, <em>Fine but you do too</em>, and then he untangles himself from his siblings to go find a thermometer.</p><p>When he comes back, Scott is still curled under Quill and blankets, and he sighs. “Okay fine but if you sneeze again I’m waking you up,” he mumbles.</p><p>Of course, Scott falls into a sneezing fit a few minutes later and disturbs the blankets around him.</p><p>Stephen frowns. “Aww. Come on, let me give you more stuff so you can sleep.” He scoots back over to Scott, gently petting his fur. “Hey, can you shift for me? You can change back after we finish.”<br/>Scott shifts back looking tired and he sneezes again. "'m tired..."<br/>“Aww I know.” Stephen takes his temperature, unsurprised to find it at an even 100. “Well, at least it’s not an awful fever. Hey, take this and finish your vitamin C and then you can sleep under all your blankets and sweat it out.” </p><p>Stephen hands him another dose of cold meds to down with his vitamin C. Scott nods and sleepily takes what Stephen gives him with a quiet thanks and then shifts back. He burrows into the blankets and as much against the tiger as he can before falling back asleep. Quill opens an eye briefly when Scott shifts to take the medicine, closing it back when he feels the fox against his side again. Now he can fall asleep knowing Scott is safely tucked against him. Stephen fixes his blankets one last time, patting it gently before tucking himself and his siblings in on the other bed.</p><p><em>Good night, love you</em>, he texts right before going to sleep.</p><p><em>Love you too. Good night</em>, Tony smiles at the text happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott wakes and burrows out from under the blankets and stretches with a yawn. He thankfully didn't feel any worse than the day before thanks to the vitamin C and meds Stephen pumped him with. Stephen is tangled in kid limbs and blankets when he wakes up, unsurprised to see his phone still in his hand.</p><p>Scott shifts back and sits on the edge of the bed tiredly and sneezes. "What time is it?"<br/>Stephen checks his phone only to have it die in his hand. “Dunno. But I’m hungry.” He yawns loudly, stretching a little.<br/>"'m a little hungry too..." Scott mumbles as he hits the tiger.<br/>Stephen sits up. “How are you feeling? Lined up more vitamin C and Tylenol for you from Mom. We can stay in today, I saw a part of the lodge that has an arcade and board games.”</p><p>Scott takes the medicine without a fuss since he knew Stephen would just shove it down his throat, and then he shakes his head. </p><p>"You guys don't have to stay in for me. Your brother and sister won't let you anyway. I'll probably watch TV and maybe check out the arcade if I'm feeling better."<br/>“Sure but we’d miss you and you would be bored by yourself.”<br/>Scott shrugs. "I've been in more boring situations." He hits Quill again. "Get up you lug."</p><p>Stephen makes his best “I won't allow it” face and cackles as the tiger uses one enormous paw to yank Scott back down with an irritated grunt before going back to sleep. Quill chuffs and nuzzles his nose into Scott's hair, giving the top of his head one long lick before cracking an eye open.</p><p>Stephen bursts out laughing.</p><p>Scott struggles out of Quill's hold, shifting briefly so he can wiggle away, and then shifts back to wipe off his face and hair. </p><p>"Oh gross!"<br/>Quill shifts back and snickers softly. "What? I helped with your bed head."<br/>Wheezing, Stephen cackles, “How about we have breakfast brought here so you two can...whatever.”<br/>Scott blushes. "Do what?! There's nothing to do! I'm fine!"<br/>Quill snickers as well before actually getting out of bed. "I'm going to shower really quick, okay guys?"</p><p>Scott turns pink and looks down as Quill grabs some clothes from their room and heads back and into the bathroom to shower.</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Stephen’s now-charging phone confirms that it’s past breakfast and they should order lunch instead.<br/>Scott flops back down and sprawls out on the bed. "Then I'm going back to sleep...I feel gross and sweaty though..."<br/>“Well you can use the shower in here if you want.”<br/>"Quill just went in there."</p><p>Stephen looks around, noting the closed bathroom door. </p><p>“Well use the one in your room? I dunno why he went to your room to get clothes only to come shower in here? Maybe he likes being close to you,” he teases, pointing at where Scott’s hair is still cowlicked from the tiger’s tongue.</p><p>Scott sits up and blushes bright red when Stephen points out his cowlick. He tries to fix it as he gets out of bed, and sneezes as he leaves the room to go down to his and Quill's to shower. Stephen just grins as he watches him go, and then orders lunch brought to the room. It would arrive in time for those two to finish showering, hopefully.</p><p>Scott comes back before Quill leaves the bathroom, and he sits on the bed dressed warmly for his day inside.</p><p>"What did you order to eat?"</p><p>Quill finishes and comes out with nothing but a towel around his waist. </p><p>"Forgot my briefs." </p><p>The senior digs through his bag and pulls out the underwear. He walks back to the bathroom to change. Scott squeaks at the older teen's visible abs, pecs, and other droolable muscles.</p><p>Quill comes out dresses in tight jeans and a nice fitting sweater. "What's for lunch?"</p><p>“Sandwiches and salad and stuff. Healthy-ish lunch for today.” Stephen answers and Quill makes a face.<br/>"Healthy? But it's vacation!"<br/>Scott shrugs as Quill sits on the bed. "I'll eat anything given to me."<br/>“Well, yes. But I’m tired and these brats haven’t seen a vegetable in days. We need a boost of health and energy for skiing tomorrow.” Stephen says.<br/>Quill's eyes light up at hearing that. "Skiing? I didn't know we were doing that!"<br/>Scott frowns. "You're not staying inside are you?"<br/>Quill looks over and smiles. "Today I am."<br/>"Why?!"<br/>"Because you're staying in and I'm not leaving you alone Scotty."<br/>Scott blushes and mumbles. "I don't want to keep you from having fun."<br/>"We can have fun inside, especially in our animal forms."</p><p>Stephen smirks as Scott chokes on his sandwich and looks at Quill incredulously. Stephen has to control his breath as Scott chokes on his turkey sandwich, swallowing quickly and taking a sip of his drink. Quill starts to eat his food, and Scott doesn't say anything more, instead he finishes his lunch.</p><p>Stephen has to help the still half-asleep little ones eat, but then he sends them off to get dressed in something indoorsy and they all lounge around a while. When he’s back from helping the kids, he's amused to find Scott’s fox form irritably pouncing on Quill’s tail and feet.</p><p>When the tiny fox finally manages to chomp on the tiger's tail, Quill chuffs softly and turns, licking the fox's head before nosing him to fall over. The tiger playfully pounces on the fox, nipping his neck.</p><p>Stephen laughs at their play, thinking of the black and golden spots that have grown on his hip, spreading a little up his side. He sets up a game for Donna and Vic, and the three of them giggle together for a while as they play.</p><p>Scott swats Quill away and runs around the tiger before stopping and playfully biting his back legs with a small growl. Stephen laughs at the adorable tiny growl he hears. When he looks up, Quill is threatening to lick him again.</p><p>Scott squeaks and runs away.</p><p>Quill playfully chases the fox around before he catches up and scruffs him carefully, and the fox grunts and tries squirming out of his grip. Quill rumbles before lying down and setting the fox between his paws.</p><p>Vic wants to watch a movie, so Stephen turns on a disney film as the tiger chuffs and rests his head over Scott. Stephen has to turn the volume up over Quill’s content purring.</p><p>Scott makes grumpy noises at first but the tiger's purring quickly lulls him to sleep. Quill looks down and he too soon falls asleep with his fuzzy fox under his neck. While Scott and Quill nap and Vic and Donna are entertained by Nemo and Dory, Stephen thinks about calling his mate.</p><p>Beverly knocks and walks in in the middle of the movie and smiles when she sees her kids watching a movie. "Thank you for keeping them occupied today Stephen." </p><p>She looks at the other bed and sees Quill sleeping in his tiger form.</p><p>"Is Scott in the other room? How is he feeling?"<br/>Stephen snorts and points at Quill. “He’s under there somewhere.”<br/>"What?! Why are you letting your friend sleep on top of him?!"<br/>Stephen has to laugh. “Trust me he likes it way more than he lets on. Pretty sure Quill has asked him out twice now.”<br/>Beverly frowns. "I imagine he's either said no or scampered off without answering."<br/>“Both, I think. But Scotty is comfortable with him like this, so Quill takes what he can get.” Stephen rubs his hip again. “I really want them to be happy, Mom.”</p><p>"It will work out, I'm sure. Make sure he takes some more medicine at least one more time today." She says softly. "What do you want to do about dinner?"<br/>“Up to you, Mom, but it’ll be fun for all of us to eat together.”<br/>"Maybe we can go down to the dining hall."<br/>“Sounds great. We’ll see you at like six?”<br/>"Make it seven. Your father and I had a late lunch."<br/>“Deal. How was your skiing date with Dad?” Then he remembers last night. “Actually, I don’t want to know.” He crinkles his nose.<br/>Beverly grimaces. "I'll see you all at seven." </p><p>She leaves the room as quietly as she came and Scott starts sneezing a few moments later. He settles back down after his fit and lays his head on Quill's paw. Quill cracks his eyes open and gently noses the fox's cheek. He scruffs him gently as he stands, setting the small animal on a pillow before shifting back. He cracks his back and neck before moving the fox and pillow into his lap. His fingers gently card through the silky red fur as his attention goes to whatever is on tv. Green eyes glance down at the fox occasionally. </p><p>"Feeling better Scotty?"</p><p>Scott grumbles in response and bites Quill's fingers.</p><p>Quill rolls his eyes and tries to get his finger back. "Hey. I'm a person, not a chew toy Scotty."</p><p>Stephen snorts at that and Scott releases Quill's finger and lays his head back down on the pillow.</p><p>Quill smiles as he goes back to petting the fox. "If he's that feisty, I think he's a lot better."<br/>Stephen smiles. “Are you guys up for some arcade time?"<br/>"I'm down. How about you foxy? You ok enough to go to the arcade?"</p><p>Scott uncurls himself and hops off the pillow and back onto the bed before he shifts back. "I'll give it a try. What about your brother and sister?"<br/>"They'll come too, I'm sure. They like skee ball."<br/>Scott nods "Okay."<br/>Victor perks up at the mention of his favorite game. "Skee ball?!"<br/>"Hey, that's my favorite too!" Quill smiles at the younger children.</p><p>Stephen smiles as his little brother cheers and high-fives Quill.</p><p>"I've never been to an arcade." Scott says.<br/>Stephen smiles. "I hope you like it, then." </p><p>They traipse down the steps and into the lobby, making their way into a room full of games and machines, including three skeeball machines, two FPS games, and even a race-car simulator game with two seats. There was also a table with board games, air-hockey, foosball, and a dancing competition game in the corner.</p><p>"Where do you guys want to start?"</p><p>Scott felt overwhelmed the second he walked into the arcade. He was used to the noise at school but otherwise he was more used to silence. The arcade was a whole new level of noise. Quill glued himself to Scott's side as soon as he felt the nervous energy radiate off the youngest teen. </p><p>"Hey, there are some cool games in the back. Do you wanna try those out first?" He asks Scott in a calm tone.<br/>Scott bites his lower lip. "Umm...okay."</p><p>Quill takes his hand and guides the teen to the back where it is much quieter. </p><p>"Holy shit!" Quill's eyes light up as he sees the crane machine. "I love these things. "<br/>Scott makes a face. "I know about those. Aren't they rigged?"<br/>Stephen walks over to the crane machine. "That's half the fun."<br/>Quill smirks. "I'm great at these things." The older teen takes out a dollar and puts it in the machine. "I'm so getting that bear right there."</p><p>Scott snorts and folds his arms.</p><p>Stephen nudges him. "Five dollars says he gets it."<br/>"Maybe after twenty tries." Scott snorts again.<br/>"Five dollars, five tries or less."<br/>"Stephen...I don't have money to bet with."<br/>"You could always not take the bet. You'd lose it anyway. Look, he's already managed to get the bear in the claw twice."<br/>Scott looks over and shrugs. "He didn't actually get it though."<br/>"Alright, alright. Just watch!"</p><p>Sure enough, by the fourth try, Quill had managed to completely capture the bear and moved it almost all the way to the drop when it fell out again.</p><p>Quill smirks and puts in another dollar. "One more try! I can get it!" </p><p>He focuses hard on trying to win the bear, moving to peer at the claws angle from the side before rounding back to the front. He mutters softly to himself as he drops the claw. When it catches the bear, the senior stops breathing and cheers when he wins the bear, bending down to claim his prize.  He looks at it before smiling and handing it to Scott. </p><p>"For you Scotty."<br/>Scott's eyes widen and he blushes bright red. "No it's okay! You won it!"<br/>Quill smiles. "And I want you to have it."<br/>The tips of Scott's ears turn red and he takes the bear. "Thanks."</p><p>Stephen has to turn away so they don’t hear him squeeing, choosing instead to check on his little brother and sister at the skeeball machines.</p><p>"You're sure about this?" Scott asks uncertainly.<br/>Quill nods. "I'm positive. Now what game do you want to try out?"<br/>"I...don't know. I don't know much about games."<br/>Quill thinks for a second before looking at whack a mole, leading the teen over to it. "How about this one?"<br/>"What is it?"<br/>Quill takes the mallet and hands it to Scott before taking the other. "Whack-a-mole. So all you do is hit the moles when they pop their heads up."<br/>Scott tilts his head. "That's it?"<br/>Quill smiles and puts a token in. "That's it."<br/>"That sounds dumb."<br/>Quill shrugs as he starts hitting the moles as they pop up. "It can be fun."<br/>Scott raises an eyebrow as he watches Quill. "Therapeutic too."<br/>"It is. Try it."</p><p>Scott sighs and nods as he takes the mallet from Quill and starts hitting the moles as they come up after the older teen puts another token in. He soon gets lost in the game and hits the moles really hard as he starts imagining them to be his father. Quill stands back and watches, his brows slightly furrowing as he sees the familiar spark of anger in the younger teen. What was Scott so angry about? Once the game ends, he guides Scott over to a more soothing game.</p><p>"Hey...where are we going?"<br/>"I figured we could try a racing game too."<br/>"Okay...where'd Stephen go?"<br/>"I have no idea."<br/>Scott looks around the arcade. "Maybe his brother and sister dragged him off." He then scrunches his nose just before having a sneezing fit.</p><p>Quill grabs a small packet of tissues out of his pocket and hands it to Scott.</p><p>"Thanks." Scott takes a tissue.<br/>"How about we play skee ball?"<br/>Scott tilts his head curiously again. "What's that?"<br/>Quill smiles and grabs Scott's hand to lead him to the skee ball. "So you get eight balls and you roll them up the ramp all while trying to get it in numbered pockets."</p><p>Scott blushes when Quill grabs his hand, but for once doesn't pull away. It was warm and for just a second, it made him feel safe. Quill hands Scott a token before putting his in and pressing the start button. The balls roll down and he rolls the first ball up the ramp.</p><p>Scott watches Quill roll a few balls. "It's physics. Not really my specialty."<br/>Quill snorts softly as he keeps playing. "It's fun. You should try it. "<br/>"...okay." Scott shrugs.</p><p>Quill smiles and keeps playing skee ball. Scott takes the token Quill hands him and plays as well, and Stephen soon rejoins them with his siblings. Quill smiles, moving back to watch Scott play once he's finished. His green eyes rake over the younger teens form, eventually landing on his ass.</p><p>"Stephen!! Look!!" Victor points to a racing game.</p><p>Stephen smiles and lets himself be dragged along to where the two-player racing game is. Donna is already sitting in it, making loud pretend driving noises.</p><p>Victor points up to the game. "Help me! Please?"<br/>Stephen sits in the game and pulls Victor into his lap, and Donna pouts. “Hey, I need help too!”<br/>Quill chuckles and walks over to Donna. "Come on Donna, let's kick their butts!"<br/>"Uh uh! We win! Right Stephen?" Victor says.</p><p>Scott shakes his head as Quill rushes over to join them at the racing game and he walks over to watch. Stephen puts in the required tokens and lets Victor select a shiny blue race car, while Donna chooses a tricked out yellow beast. Quill chooses the race track.</p><p>The screen changes, all of the cars meeting at the start line. Stephen asks Victor, “you ready to kick Quill’s butt?”<br/>Victor giggles and grins. "We kick your butts! Scott!! Come cheer for me!"<br/>"No cheer for me!!" Donna looks back at the teen with her cute puppy dog eyes.<br/>Stephen grins. “That’s right. Okay, pressing start.” <br/>Scott holds up his hands. "I'm staying out of this." </p><p>He presses the blue button and both kids count down with the screen. Since the little ones aren’t tall enough to press the gas <em>and</em> steer, Stephen and Quill smash the gas button for them and allow them to steer, which has the chaotic outcome one would expect. Scott stays close to watch and has to hold back his laughter at the terrible driving.</p><p>All five of them cackle their way across the race track. Donna wins the first time which makes Stephen vow revenge, so they play again. Victor giggles as he swerves all over the road in the game and Donna drives just as badly. </p><p>"Faster Stephen!!" His brother giggles.<br/>Stephen laughs, “I’m flooring it! Go, go, go!”<br/>Quill snickers softly. "We're catching up!!"<br/>"So is the computer." Scott snorts.<br/>“Okay this is the last lap, we’re gonna have to go faster than ever!” Stephen presses down on the gas as hard as he can.</p><p>Quill chuckles softly as he lets up on the gas so Victor can win one game and the two can be even. Victor cheers and high-fives his big brother excitedly, sticking his tongue out at Donna who was yelling that he was a cheater.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Stephen pacifies. “How about Quill and I do one more race! If I win, then team Victor is the winner, but if Quill wins, then team Donna is the winner. Scotty can make sure Quill doesn’t cheat.”<br/>Scott snorts. "Like I really can."<br/>Quill grins. "I don't cheat."<br/>Stephen winks up at scott. “Sure you can,” he says, pressing start again.</p><p>Scott shakes his head and halfway through the race, he has another sneezing fit.</p><p>Stephen frowns as he hears Scott sneezing. “Hey Vic, there are tissues and throat drops in my pocket, can you give them to Scotty for me?” He has to focus on driving his race car, but he is already planning to hustle Scott back upstairs and buy him more cider. “Hopefully the mintiness helps with the congestion.”<br/>Quill looks back at Scott taking the tissue. "I think cider and hot chocolate sounds like a great idea."</p><p>Stephen uses the momentary distraction to push Quill’s car into a wall and speed past him, smirking.</p><p>Scott takes a tissue and the drops from Victor when the little boy grabs them and he raises his eyebrows. "Stephen is winning."</p><p>Victor cheers and runs back over to watch the last bit of the race. Quill looks over at Donna cheering for him and tries to pass Stephen, but the younger teen rams him off the course.</p><p>"Harsh." Scott mutters.<br/>Quill laughs softly. "Remind me to never drive in a car with Stephen!"<br/>“Drive in the car with me, but definitely don’t race against me,” Stephen smirks as his screen announces he came in first place.<br/>"Well I'm dying, so I'm going back up to my room." Scott sniffles.<br/>Stephen hops out of the seat and scrambles over, immediately guiding them all to the elevator. “Yeah, of course, hey, I’ll get you another dose of cold stuff, maybe? and some cider—you liked the cider didn’t you?”</p><p>Scott nods with a light blush as he's dragged over to the elevator.</p><p>Stephen nods along. “Movies and naptime for you. Do you wanna stay in my room or in yours?”<br/>"Mine." Scott mumbles, a little miffed that Stephen said it was naptime.</p><p>Quill has to open their door but Stephen immediately shuffles him into bed and absolutely buries him in blankets before leaving to get their drinks.</p><p>Quill chuckles and sits on his bed, grabbing the remote. "So what do you want to watch?"<br/>"Cartoons." Scott mumbles before shifting.</p><p>Stephen returns with his cider and puts it on the nightstand, along with hot chocolate for Quill. “Wait—shift back for a sec so I can give you these,” he says, laughing as only one ear and maybe a floofy tail stick out from under all the blankets and pillows.<br/>Quill chuckles and turns on cartoons. "Thanks Stephen." </p><p>The senior takes his hot chocolate and sips on it as he starts to flip through the channels. Scott shifts back and eagerly takes his cider. Stephen hands him the cold meds and then shoos his siblings out of the room, taking them back to the game room to play.</p><p>Quill sips on his hot chocolate as he stops on the Disney channel. "Is this okay Scotty?"<br/>Scott takes the medicine Stephen gave him and shrugs as he drinks his cider. "T's fine...you don't have to stay."<br/>Quill smiles, leaning back as he drinks his hot beverage. "I want to relax with you though."<br/>"You'll get bored."<br/>"Nah. I'm with you so I won't be bored."</p><p>Scott flushes pink and finishes his cider so he can shift back and burrow under his blankets.</p><p>Quill looks over at his suitcase and smiles at the present he got Scott. He just hoped the teen liked it. Quill swogs the last of his hot chocolate before moving over to Scott's bed, shifts, and curls around the fox.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott wakes up and does his usual stretch in his fox form before shifting and shuffling tiredly into the bathroom. He was feeling even better today...but when he looked into the mirror to start brushing his teeth, he screeched.</p><p>Quill was still in his tiger form on his bed, snoozing away. He had moved later in the night so Scott could have a full bed to wake up to. His chest rose and fell gently as he slept deeply, not hearing the teen's screech.</p><p>Stephen knocks on their door, still half-asleep. “‘re you guys up? It’s ski day...we gotta meet at the ski rental place.”</p><p>Scott stares into the mirror as he tries cleaning off what he saw.</p><p>“Hello?” Stephen says as he slowly opens the door to the bedroom. “Hey...guys? Scotty? Are you okay?!”</p><p>Even after his skin was almost rubbed raw, the stripes along his neck and shoulder remained. He didn't know how this was possible...honestly he didn't even know how it worked but he was pretty sure there was <em>something</em> to it. People didn't just wake up with these.</p><p>Stephen pounds on the bathroom door until Scott opens it, and when he does, Stephen stares. Before Stephen opens his mouth, Scott yanks him into the bathroom and shuts the door again. Scott’s neck was rubbed raw but the distinct black stripes were still steadily stretching across his neck and shoulders. And that <em>smell</em>...</p><p>The second the door closes, Stephen bursts into questions. “W-what happened? <em>When</em> did this happen? I thought you were insisting you and Quill aren’t a thing?! What the heck?!”</p><p>Scott wants to cry from his panic. "I don't know! We're not! I thought there was a lot more to this than just waking up with it!" The teen nearly whimpers.</p><p>“Yes, it normally involves two people that are in love with each other biting—“ Stephen cuts himself off, remembering the teeny growl, and the way Quill was constantly scruffing him. “Well, you are in love with each other, and he did bite you. You bit him too, it was cute.”</p><p>"I'm not in love with him!" Scott argues.</p><p>Stephen points at the soft tawny orange starting to fill in between the black stripes. “I mean, he didn’t mark you because you hate him. I mean, it literally doesn’t work otherwise.”<br/>
Scott rubs at the mark again before covering it with his hand. "I need my scarf."<br/>
“Aww—sure, I guess, we have to go skiing today anyway, so just get dressed. But Scotty, you can’t hide this or be in denial forever...it’s dangerous, okay? Bad things will happen—not just to you, but to Quill. You have to talk to him, do you understand?”</p><p>"He can't know...he can't. Then..." Scott mumbles under his breath and opens the door to check and make sure Quill is still asleep before he races out to grab his scarf and wrap it around his neck. When he was done, he was trembling from so many mixed emotions that he was almost hyperventilating.<br/>
“Scott...hey, breathe. It’s okay, just take a breath. Talk to me, what’s going through your head?” Stephen whispers, following him out of the bathroom.</p><p><em>Too much</em>. Scott wanted to say but couldn't. So he just shakes his head and gets his trembling under control as much as possible so he could properly get dressed. Stephen sits next to him on the bed, rubbing his back as Scott calms himself, his shivering finally slowing to an occasional shudder. </p><p>“I know it’s intense,” Stephen whispers. “It feels like too much...and I <em>asked</em> for it. It feels euphoric and terrifying and so, so huge because of what it means, and I get that. I’m here for you, Scotty, okay? You’re my best friend, my baby brother, and I’m <em>happy</em> for you, even if you’re not for yourself yet.”<br/>
"That's not..." Scott tries but shuts his mouth again. </p><p>Not wanting to Quill to know was only <em>part</em> of it. Sure, the overwhelming feelings were partially because of the newly formed imprint but there was a lot more to it than he could admit to Stephen. It would just open up a whole new can of worms that he'd rather keep closed. </p><p>"I'm fine. Just don't say anything!" Scott manages to whisper before standing up and getting dressed. The second he was done, he fled out of the room to get away from Quill's presence for a little while.</p><p>Stephen sighs, going to wake Quill up himself. Once Scott is out of the room, Quill rolls over and grabs his phone.  </p><p>"Shit, I didn't know it was that late!!" </p><p>The senior jumps out of bed and scrambles to get his clothes. In his hurry to change, not even bothering to go in the bathroom, he didn't notice the fox on his calf. Stephen puts his face in his hands. How he manages to maintain his sanity with these two disasters was beyond him.</p><p>Quill throws on a jacket and his scarf. "Ok! Now I'm rea... shoes!" The older teen looks for his shoes.</p><p>Stephen points at the corner under the bed without even looking up.</p><p>Quill crouches down and grins as he grabs them. "Thanks Mom!"<br/>
Stephen huffs a laugh. “Sure, sure. My parents are already with the brats downstairs, I’ll be down in a sec.”</p><p>He runs back to his room to grab his boots, his coat, and his gloves, and then he joins everyone downstairs, noting that Scott was pointedly on the other side of Beverly, away from Quill. Beverly was constantly looking at one, then the other, looking equally incredulous and concerned and confused. Eugene was staring at the back of Scott’s neck, and Quill was obliviously messing with his phone or one of the kids.</p><p>Beverly tries to break the tension in the air. "How about breakfast?" She manages to hide a frown when Scott shrugs. "Stephen? Quill?"<br/>
“Breakfast is great,” Stephen says with a forced smile.<br/>
Quill looks up from texting. "Sounds great. Sorry I was texting my mom."<br/>
"That's alright. So breakfast and then a day of skiing." Beverly says with a smile.</p><p>Stephen helps lead excited kids out to the breakfast area, and Beverly catches up to him. Scott follows immediately, making sure to keep as much distance between him and Quill as possible. Quill lags behind with Eugene, keeping an eye on his phone.</p><p>“What happened between those two?” Beverly asks Stephen under her breath.<br/>
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Stephen snorts.<br/>
"Try me." She says.<br/>
“They imprinted on accident,” Stephen mutters. “I don’t even think Quill noticed if he’s got marks anywhere but Scott is panicking. Three guesses where his mark ended up.”<br/>
Beverly looks at him. "Accidentally? How does it happen <em>accidentally</em>? I have no idea where Scott's mark would be anyway."</p><p>Stephen points at where Scott is still desperately clinging to his scarf and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“I have no idea but there are feelings or else the bond wouldn’t take on accident. My guess is it happened when they were play fighting on the bed yesterday.”<br/>
"Well...you can't imprint on someone who doesn't want it in some way." She muses quietly.<br/>
“Right...” </p><p>Stephen and Beverly sit down with the rest to eat and Stephen watches Scott out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't even know what imprinting was until his best friend did, he’d be horrified to wake up bonded, too. Maybe Scott had the right idea and a little space was what was needed, at least until he understood.</p><p>Quill sits at the end by Victor and Eugene pocketing his phone before looking up at the adults. "Sorry. I forgot to text my mom last night and she was freaking out a little."<br/>
Stephen rolls his eyes but says, “Maybe we can take pictures to send while we’re out today.”<br/>
Quill smiles and glances over at Scott.  "That would be great."</p><p>Scott pointedly ignores him by looking down at his plate and munching on an orange slice.</p><p>Stephen winces. Yikes. </p><p>Stephen clears his throat. “So excited for Christmas,” he changes the topic. “We should have a family snow day.”<br/>
"Isn't that what today is?" Beverly asks.<br/>
Quill smiles and eats his breakfast. "Do you mean an animal snow day?"<br/>
“No, today is family ski day. Christmas should be a family snow day. And no, my lion hates snow.”</p><p>Scott tenses minisculely at the mention of Christmas. That was something he would definitely have to sit out because it was supposedly a family event. Something he didn't have. He was just with them because they pitied him and gave him a roof over his head.</p><p>Quill snickers softly at the mention of Stephen's animal hating slow. "It hates snow but you're so eager to start a snowball fight."<br/>
“For the record I did pretty well in that snowball fight.”<br/>
"I actually started it." Scott mumbles under his breath.<br/>
“See?! I want a rematch! The great snowball family battle part deux.”</p><p>And then he flushes because he remembers that Tony speaks French, too.</p><p>"You're so on!"</p><p>Stephen grins as the little ones cheer too. </p><p>After breakfast, they all go outside and Scott squirms nervously. "I don't mind sitting here and watching."<br/>
Eugene looks over at Scott. "Do you want me to teach you?"<br/>
Stephen pulls him along happily. “Nonsense,” he says. “It won’t be family skiing time if I can’t tease my baby brother about falling all over.”<br/>
"But I'm not your brother."</p><p>“Yes. You. Are.” Stephen frowns at him. “I’m keeping you whether you like it or not,” he says playfully.</p><p>Scott huffs but says nothing else and Quill rolls his eyes playfully and chuckles as he grabs his skis. Stephen takes his too, and follows the others away toward the “bunny hill” which was where they taught new skiers and snowboarders. Quill looks at the hill and smiles as he sits on his bench to strap on his skis.</p><p>"Hope you faceplant." Scott says under his breath about Quill.<br/>
Stephen narrows his eyes. “Hold up, he says, holding Scott back and shooing everyone away.</p><p>Beverly raises an eyebrow but herds the others away.</p><p>Stephen turns to Scott. “Are you actually <em>mad</em> at him?!”<br/>
Scott's eyes widen and he stammers. "No? I don't know? I was only joking..." He whispers the last part.<br/>
“Oh. Oh god, you just—you were avoiding him, and now you just—hey, my bad. I was just worried about you, but if it’s no big deal then we can go.”<br/>
"...still wouldn't mind seeing him faceplant in the snow."<br/>
Stephen snorts. “Give it a few minutes.”</p><p>Quill gets his skis strapped on and stands up with the poles in each hand. He slides over to the beginner's slope and tries to ski.</p><p>Stephen watches from the top of the hill as Quill can’t figure out how to stop. “See?" he says. “Watch.”</p><p>Scott looks over and watches the older teen. Quill looks slightly panicked before deciding to tuck and roll into a snowbank. It was at least better than crashing into a tree.</p><p>Scott snickers.</p><p>The senior sits up and spits out some snow.</p><p>Stephen snorts. “That’s a great way to break your legs!” he yells after him.<br/>
"After that...I'm leaning toward just wanting to watch." Scott says.<br/>
Stephen smiles. “How about one run and I teach you both how to fall on skis<br/>
and after that if you feel like taking a break to watch I promise I won’t nag you. Too much.”<br/>
Scott makes a face. "You'll nag until I'm an expert."<br/>
“I’m not even an expert. Donna, though, you’re gonna see her in, like, winter x-games or something.”<br/>
"How old is she?"<br/>
“Six. But she keeps up with my parents.”<br/>
Scott tilts his head. "Does Victor have any talents?"</p><p>Quill shuffles back over to the younger teens, brushing off his snow.</p><p>“Vic likes musicals...even the weirder, modern stuff. That song I played on the piano for him, it was ‘The Phantom of the Opera’. No idea where he heard that, but apparently he loves it.” Stephen glances at Quill and snorts. “You okay?”<br/>
"I feel like I just swallowed thirty pounds of snow. Can I just shift and ski? That sounds like it would be a hundred times easier."<br/>
"Your butt is probably big enough." Scott mumbles under his breath.<br/>
Quill chuckles. "Then you could probably ski on me like you used me as a surfboard."</p><p>Stephen arches an eyebrow, watching between them.</p><p>"No thanks. You'll probably run into a tree."<br/>
"I might have a reason to be even safer. "</p><p>“Why don’t we just start with teaching you how to fall safely,” Stephen laughs. “Look, all you have to do is lean back, fall on your butt and bend your knees a little so your skis tilt in the same direction, like this.” Stephen demonstrates in place. “That way you don’t eat your weight in snow or break something.”</p><p>Scott makes another face. "I'll stay down here."<br/>
Quill watches Stephen before taking a spot by Scott. "I'm staying too."<br/>
"On second thought, I'll go try." Scott says quickly and follows Stephen.</p><p>Quill just quirks an eyebrow and stays seated, trying to get the snow out of everywhere.</p><p>Stephen gives Scott a look. “You’re really gonna avoid him all day?!”<br/>
"Yes." He replies without hesitation.<br/>
“And dinner? And at night?”<br/>
Scott grunts and looks away. "Are we going to ski or not?"<br/>
“Fine,” Stephen says. “try to keep up.” And then he pushes himself down the hill with a wink.<br/>
"I already regret this." Scott mumbles. "I'm going to die. I just know it." He pushes himself down the hill as well and follows Stephen.</p><p>Stephen stays carefully within sight of Scott the whole time, making sure he doesn’t fall. When they get to the bottom of the hill, Scott somehow manages to stop without running into anything or falling on his ass.</p><p>Stephen cheers, wigging his shoulders obnoxiously. “See? You’re basically a pro,” he laughs as they take the lift back up.<br/>
"Wait... we're going again?!"<br/>
“Yes, of course! That’s the idea!”</p><p>Scott groans.</p><p>“Aww come on, pleeeeeeeaaassssseeee.”<br/>
"Well I don't have any choice now since we're already going up! Just one more time!"<br/>
Stephen grins. “That’s the spirit!”</p><p>Scott rolls his eyes and they go down the hill once more and he stops at the bottom without falling again. When he takes off the skis and starts making his way back to the lodge, someone runs right into him and sends him flying a couple of feet away into a snowbank. Scott groans and tries to sit up but his ribs protest the movement and he doesn't move another inch. It felt like he had been hit by a car...or a bear. Who the hell knew.</p><p>“Scott—!” Stephen pulls off his skis too only to find Scott sitting in the snow, a little dazed.<br/>
"I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop fast enough! Are you okay?" The person who had run Scott down holds out a hand, and the teen looks at it warily before taking it and letting the other guy help him up.<br/>
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."<br/>
"Hey...you're kind of cute."</p><p>Stephen jerks a little when he hears the man say what he says, hurrying over faster. Quill had decided to give his mom a call, just to check up and see how she was doing. When he hung up, he saw Scott and Stephen going down again. It was refreshing to see the youngest teen smiling. When he hears the obvious surprised yelp of Scott, he gets up and runs over to where he was. His tiger seethes with anger at seeing someone else eyeing <em>his</em> Scott.  </p><p>Where did that come from?!</p><p>Stephen sees Quill approaching, and the absolute thunder in his eyes makes Stephen smug. </p><p>He says to the guy, “Hey, man, it would be smart for you to maybe back off.”<br/>
"I was just admiring. Maybe you would like to--"<br/>
"No thank you." Scott interrupts.<br/>
“He said no thank you,” Stephen adds helpfully, glancing at his hand still holding Scott’s.</p><p>Quill walks over to the two, standing behind them with his arms crossed. </p><p>"Is this guy bothering you two?" Quill glares at the man.<br/>
The man flinches a bit at the towering teen and Scott yanks his hand out of his grip. "No...it's fine. He was just helping me up after...well..."<br/>
"Well?"<br/>
"Nothing." Scott says. Somehow he knew if Quill found out what happened, he would rip the guy to shreds. "I'm fine."<br/>
Quill nods. "Let's go grab some cider. "<br/>
"I'll be okay by myself." Scott says as the man walks away with a bit of a grumble. "You and Stephen have fun." He adds before rushing inside.</p><p>Stephen lets out a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>Quil sighs softly and looks at Stephen.  "Did I upset him?'<br/>
“No...you didn’t do anything wrong. Can I ask you to do something for me though? He...has something going on that’s important but he needs time to tell you. Promise me you’ll be patient with him and give him some space?”<br/>
Quill looks at Stephen and suddenly is filled with worry.  "Is he ok?!" He blurts out.<br/>
“He’s fine,” Stephen says quickly, mad at himself for worrying his friend.<br/>
“Just...let him come to you.”</p><p>Quill nods in acknowledgment, but the worry he felt still lingered in his mind.</p><p>Stephen waves Quill over for a run on the skis. “Come on. I’ll show you once before lunch time.”<br/>
Quill looks at the hill. "Uh...I think I've eaten enough snow for the day."<br/>
“It’ll be fun, I promise. Once I teach you, you won’t fall!”</p><p>"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?" Quill lets out a defeated sigh as he trudged over to the hill Stephen and Scott skied on. "Fine. But if I eat snow again I'm filling your snow suit with it."</p><p>“Ouch. Okay, but only because I know you can do it and because Scotty needs some time right now.”<br/>
"My animal is a 600 pound tiger. I'm not exactly graceful."<br/>
“Okay, okay. Then let’s go tubing again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beverly knocks on the door of the room Stephen is sharing with his siblings before she opens it. "Stephen?"<br/>Stephen hops out of bed, already beaming. “Merry Christmas!” He cheers. “Is Scotty up?”<br/>Beverly's brows fly up and she laughs at her son's perky attitude. "I thought it would be better if you checked. I'm surprised to see you up."</p>
<p>Victor and Donna shoot up from their bed at the mention of Christmas .</p>
<p>"Can we open presents?!" Donna asks her mother.<br/>"We have to wait for everyone." Beverly chides.</p>
<p>Victor awes silently and hides it with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Lets go wake up Scotty and Quill,” Stephen teases.<br/>"Can we help?!" Donna asks.<br/>“Yeah, I'm gonna wake up Scotty and you two are gonna bounce on Quill’s bed okay?”</p>
<p>Stephen leads his little brother and sister over to the other room and when they open the door, they see Scott's tail waving lazily as he dozes under his pile of blankets. Donna and Victor giggle softly as they sneak up onto Quill's bed where the teen is still sound asleep and Stephen laughs as the two start squealing and jumping on the bed, jostling the sleeping teen.</p>
<p>Quill jolts awake, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "W...what in the hell..."</p>
<p>He’s met with squeals of “it’s christmas!” and giggles, and “santa came!” cheers, and soon there’s a sleepy fox chattering grumpily, too. Scott was trying to sleep and Stephen and his siblings were being <em>loud</em>. He heard them screeching about Christmas and that word alone just had him burrowing under his blankets even more.</p>
<p>Stephen reaches over and gently pats the mountain of blankets. “Come on, Scotty. I want to give you my gift before we go down for breakfast.”<br/>Quill blinks slowly as he fully wakes up, he smiles at the childlike wonder that fills Donna and Victor. "Me too, Scott."</p>
<p>Scott whines as his ears flatten against his head. Stephen and Quill got him presents? He couldn't accept them. One reason being he didn't deserve anything and another being that he didn't get anything for any of them.</p>
<p>Quill looks over at the pile of blankets. "Come on Scotty. It's Christmas! Plus we can have hot cider while we open presents."</p>
<p>The fox makes no move to get out from under the blankets. Hopefully they would give up and leave him be.</p>
<p>"I will scruff you." Quill threatens.</p>
<p>That had Scott scrambling out from under the blankets and off the bed just to dive under it. Quill and Stephen wouldn't be able to get him from under there.</p>
<p>Victor pouts and looks under the bed after crawling off of Quill's bed. "Foxy? Why you scared?"<br/>Stephen’s excitement dampens a little. “Scotty? Hey...can we have the room guys?”</p>
<p>Stephen shoos Quill off to the shower and gets his mom to take the kids to breakfast so he can coax Scott out from under the bed. Scott whines again after everyone leaves.</p>
<p>“Come on, Scotty, talk to me. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Scott couldn't let anyone give him presents so that meant he had to admit to what he had been doing. So with another whine, the fox slowly crawls out from under the bed and over to his partially open bag. He digs through it for a few moments and grabs the watch with his mouth, and carries it over to Stephen to drop it in front of him. As soon as he puts it down, he whimpers and lays on his belly with his ears back and his tail curled around him as he waits for Stephen to hit him.</p>
<p>Stephen slowly leans down to the floor, picking up the watch. The familiar worn gold and soft leather shocks him.</p>
<p>“M-my grandfather’s watch? Where did you...where did you find it?” He notes Scott shaking, his ears flattened against his head. He reaches out to rub him gently. “Scotty? Can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>Scott backs away from Stephen and whines more. He was a coward. He couldn't even admit as a human that he was the reason things were going missing.</p>
<p>Stephen watches in alarm. “Sh-should I call Mom? Scott, I don’t understand, how did you find this?”</p>
<p>Scott goes back over to his bag and picks up a small velvet bag and drops it on the ground, and it spills over to reveal the other things Scott had stolen. Including Beverly's diamond earrings.</p>
<p>Stephen picks them up slowly, his eyes wide. “Scotty, did you...take these?” He’s surprised by the intense hurt that cracks in his chest, his eyes filling with tears. He says honestly, "I’m not angry, I just...don’t understand. Why did you take them? Dad’s gold cufflinks? When did you get these? In the house?”</p>
<p>The fox whines and lowers himself to the ground again.</p>
<p>Stephen wipes his eyes, sinking to the ground. “Scotty,” he begs, “please help me understand this because I...I know you, and I know you didn’t want to do this sort of stuff before, but you…<em>Grandad’s watch</em>...”</p>
<p>Scott finally shifts back but keeps distance between himself and Stephen and looks at the floor in shame. "...it's the only thing I couldn't give to him. I knew how much it meant to you." He whispers.<br/>Stephen sniffles heavily, wiping his eyes with his forearms, glaring. “<em>He</em> put you up to this?! I thought you cut off all contact.”<br/>"He found my number. He...I tried to say no...but you saw that bruise a couple of weeks ago." Scott mumbles. "I understand if you hate me. I hate me too."<br/>“N-no, Jesus, no, I...I’m really fucking hurt, to be honest…but I get it. He found you again, how did he...” Stephen wipes his face again. “Wait, I don’t understand what this has to do with why you were terrified of Christmas.”</p>
<p>Scott starts backing away toward the door. "<em>I don't deserve anything</em>."</p>
<p>“Scott—hey, wait. Don’t run, okay? This is fixable, okay? Scott!” he reaches out and grabs Scott’s wrist before he can bolt. “You’re still my best friend and you’re still my baby brother, and you’re not allowed to run away from this, you’re not. Tell me everything he said to you, and tell me everything you took to him. <em>Now</em>, Scott.”</p>
<p>Scott flinches when Stephen grabs his wrist and tears roll down his face as he tries to escape his friend's(?) grip. "It doesn't matter! I won't steal anymore...I'll leave!"<br/>“You’re not leaving,” Stephen mumbles, pulling him close. “You’re not leaving. But you are telling me the whole truth right now, Scott, because no matter what you think you deserve, <em>we</em>, your family, deserve the truth. Don’t you think?”<br/>At that moment, Beverly knocks on the door. “Is everything okay, boys?” she asks through the door.<br/>Stephen points to the bed, putting on his best mom-glare. “Sit.”</p>
<p>When Stephen releases him, Scott gives him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He whispers before shifting and fleeing out the door the second Beverly opens the door to check on them. The woman calls out for him but the fox races down the stairs and out of the lodge and into the surrounding woods.</p>
<p>Stephen tries to chase after, even shifting into his lion form to give chase, but the fox is already gone, and he hates the cold. Defeated, he turns back, hoping that Quill can pick up his trail.</p>
<p>"Stephen what is going on?!" Beverly demands.</p>
<p>Stephen starts to cry, big, heaving sobs. He picks up Scott’s phone. It takes a couple of tries, but he manages to guess the password and then scrolls through the texts.</p>
<p><strong>Dad</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Meet me at the pawn shop on Tenth. You better bring me something good.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Those shitty necklaces only got me a few hundred dollars. Have you cracked the safe?</em></p>
<p><strong>Scott<strong><br/></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Yes, I cracked it.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I can’t take any of the stuff in there, they’ll notice.</em></p>
<p><strong><strong><strong>Dad</strong><br/></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>I don’t give a fuck. Bring me something good or I’ll find that idiot friend of yours and his rich boyfriend.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Get me cash.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Do they have diamonds?</em></p>
<p><strong><strong><strong>Scott</strong><br/></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Why can’t you just leave me alone?</em></p>
<p><strong><strong><strong>Dad</strong><br/></strong></strong>&gt;&gt;<em>Get me good shit or I’ll burn their fucking house down and get what I want of their burned corpses.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>You didn’t fucking show.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Your boyfriend, the big one with the reddish brown hair, it’ll be a shame if something happened to his dear old granddad, wouldn’t it?</em></p>
<p>Sobbing harder, now, he shows the messages to his mother, and then points at the pile of jewelry still on the floor by the bed.</p>
<p>Quill races in as he hears Stephen sobbing, his eyes darting around. Then he notices Scott missing. He shifts into his tiger form and starts to run out of the lodge, sniffing the air. Stephen can hear the gasps and yelps of surprise at a whole tiger loose in the lodge, and he had to chuckle a little bit.</p>
<p>Beverly reads the messages and then looks at the jewelry on the ground. “He was stealing?” she asks, sounding a little numb. “My earrings...”<br/>“I don’t know how he found him.” Stephen sinks onto the bed, depressed. “He’s gonna get lost out there...”</p>
<p>Scott meanwhile had ran as fast and as far as he could into the woods. When he couldn't run anymore, he let his animal instincts take over and he started digging a burrow at the base of a large tree. He would stay out here and wait out the family if he needed to. Wait until they left and then he'd find his way back and steal whatever his father wanted so he wouldn't hurt Stephen or his family...or Quill and his family. The older teen deserved better than him.</p>
<p>Stephen tried one more time to follow into the woods, following the faint scent of Quill, but he was trembling before he got too far. depressed and cold, he trekked back to the lodge.</p>
<p>Scott had made sure to run through the small creek that was somehow not frozen over before he dug his burrow and hid away in it after camouflaging it. If anyone followed him they would lose his scent at the water.</p>
<p>Beverly sits on the bed and stares at the messages on the phone and the velvet bag full of stolen goods and she sighs. "I thought he cut off contact."<br/>Stephen, back at the lodge, sits next to her. “I don’t know how he found Scott again...he had these bruises, but he shut me down when I asked about it...”<br/>"We need to tell your father." His mother says quietly.<br/>Stephen sniffles. “He’s going to be angry,” he whispers. “I hope Quill finds him,” he says wrapping his arms around his legs and curling into a ball.</p>
<p>He wants his mate.</p>
<p>"Maybe...but Scott is clearly confused and terrified. He's risking the elements because of the trouble his father is getting him into. Does Quill know yet? About the imprinting?"<strong><strong><br/>“</strong></strong>I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Quill had indeed tracked Scott to the creek, growling when he lost the fox's scent. He was damned if he was going to go back to the lodge without his friend. He easily jumped over the creek, landing in the snow. His green irises scan the surroundings and he internally cheers when he sees the tiny tracks Scott had left. Now the tiger just had to hope it didn't snow. He carefully follows the tracks and soon picks up Scott's scent again...along with his intense emotion of dread and fear.</p>
<p>How could he feel Scott's emotions?</p>
<p>Beverly stands up. "We need to look for him. Scott is part of this family. He might have been stealing from us but there's clear proof in my hand that he didn't want to. It explains why he was so against letting me buy him proper winter clothes...or <em>anything</em>."<br/>Stephen presses his face against his knees, crying again. “H-he’s by himself...maybe the rescue patrols can help?”</p>
<p>Beverly cups his face in her hands and makes him look up at her before wiping away his tears with her thumbs. "Let's see if we can't find him by ourselves. You of all people should know that strangers will only scare him more."<br/>Stephen hugs his knees tighter, shuddering. “It’s cold, he got so sick...”</p>
<p>Quill follows the tracks deeper into the woods, sighing as he loses the tracks. He shifts back to his human form, looking around.</p>
<p>"Scott!! Please come out!!"</p>
<p>Gold eyes widen and the fox backs away from the entrance of his burrow as far as possible. A part of him wanted to go out and cry to his mate, but he ignored those instincts. Scott was a terrible choice for a mate and he hoped the imprinting would break so Quill could find someone better.</p>
<p>Quill swears as he shifts again and starts looking everywhere in this clearing. Why had Scott run? And why was his heart about to break with the immense sadness the fox felt? Quill roars as he darts to every tree and starts to circle every one of them. He remembered foxes loved to burrow.</p>
<p>Scott trembles when he hears Quill's roar and he curls up into a ball. He wished the tiger would give up and leave him there.</p>
<p>Quill wasn't giving up. He couldn't give up on his friend...maybe even more than a friend. He circled another tree, his eyes focusing on the pile of dirt around the roots. He noses in the hole.</p>
<p>When Quill starts nosing into his burrow, Scott growls and swats his muzzle. Quill rolls his eyes as he feels the tiny swats and starts to dig away at the burrow. Once he can fit his head in, he scruffs the fox and is determined not to let go no matter what.</p>
<p>Scott screams and cries when Quill scruffs him and squirms and wiggles as hard as he can to try and get away from the tiger. Quill rumbles softly, trying to soothe the fox as he makes his way back to the lodge. He wasn't letting the fox go. Scott's cries come out louder and more frantic as Quill carries him back to the lodge and he freezes when they find Stephen and his family outside. He squirms even harder.</p>
<p>Quill keeps a firm grip on his scruff, carefully walking in the snow over to the family. He walks up to Stephen and then past him back into the lodge, up to the room.</p>
<p>Scott stills again when Quill takes him past the family and he whines. This was it. He was probably going to be told he was garbage and that no one wanted him.</p>
<p>Quill looks back at Stephen and nods to the lion to follow him up so he could close the door behind them. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the constant changes in POV's!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen sags with relief once Scott was back safe and <em>warm</em>, immediately making a pile of blankets for him to sleep under.</p><p>“Are you nuts?” he sobs, “you were just sick from the cold! I’m so happy you’re okay.”</p><p>Scott whines when he sees that Stephen had been crying and pulls his legs close to his body, making himself as small as possible since Quill had yet to let him go.</p><p>Stephen hugs him tightly when he takes the fox from Quill, sniffling. Scott was completely confused. He stole from Stephen and yet he was hugging him. He shifts back with red eyes and moves away from both teens and eyes the bedroom door. </p><p>"Why did you bring me back?! I was doing you a favor!"<br/>Quill shifts back and sits in front of the door, his large muscular arms crossed. "The fuck you were!! I was worried fucking sick! You could have gotten lost, or sick, or froze to death!! What the hell scared you so I can take care of it Scotty....please." Quill half begs.</p><p>Scott flinches when Quill raises his voice and he looks from the door and toward the windows. If he could get them open, the snow would break his fall no problem.</p><p>Quill notices Scott's flinch and swears softly. "I'm sorry...but I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest when you ran. I could feel how sad and desperate you were for escape."<br/>Stephen frowns. “Scotty, please...come clean. It’s okay.”<br/>"No! It's not okay! Your parents let me into their house and I stole from them! I stole from <em>you</em>!" Scott screams.<br/>Quill's eyes widen at the confession and he grips his own arms tightly. "You...did you want to?"<br/>“I read your texts,” Stephen whispers. “I saw what he said to you. He said he’d burn my house down. He said he’d hurt me...Quill…<em>Tony</em>...I know you didn’t want to help him, Scotty. I know he scared you and now I know how. I’m...sorry we couldn’t keep you safe,” he whispers, tears dripping down his cheeks.</p><p>"That's why I'm leaving! I don't want you to be in danger because of me! And he!" Scott points at Quill. "He deserves better! You both do!"<br/>"What do you mean I deserve better? Scotty, you're one of my best fucking friends...and I swear to god I'm going to fucking tear whoever made you do this and threatened you..."</p><p>Scott shuts his mouth after that and looks down.</p><p>"Scott...please." Quill begs as he looks at the teen.<br/>“Scotty, if you don’t tell him, I will. I mean it!” Stephen says.<br/>"No! Just leave it!"<br/>“I can’t do that. I won’t lose both of my friends, I won’t.” He reaches over and snatches the scarf away from Scott’s neck.<br/>Scott's eyes widen and he reaches for the scarf. "No! Don't!"<br/>Stephen holds it behind his back, still sniffling. “I’m sorry, I had to. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Scott panics and reaches for a blanket to pull around his shoulders to hide his neck.<br/>It was too late. Quill's green irises widen at seeing the tiger stripes on Scott's neck...as if they had imprinted.  </p><p>"We...imprinted? That's why I could feel your emotions?"<br/>Stephen whispers, “Have you seen your mark, Quill?”<br/>"No...where would it be?" Quill starts looking at his body.<br/>“I don’t know. Wherever he bit you.”</p><p>Quill rolls up his pant's leg and sure enough, there is an entire fox wrapped around his calf and Scott's eyes widen when he sees it. Stephen smiles, wiping at his face.</p><p>"You deserve better." Scott mumbles. "Just let it break."<br/>Stephen shakes his head. “If it breaks, it’ll cause a severe drop in hormones. You’ll cause your body to adjust drastically, and it could cause failures. Your body could shut down. You can’t break the bond.”</p><p>Quill looks up at Scott and Stephen, his heart breaking at hearing that Scott didn't think he deserved to be loved. "...I'm not breaking it."</p><p>"You can have better though!" Scott argues. "I'm sure you would be just fine!"<br/>“Scotty...” Stephen whispers.<br/>"I don't want better...I want you Scott."<br/>"I'm <em>nothing</em>! Nothing but a thief and a tool and--"<br/>"One of the smartest fucking people I know...with a big heart he wears on his sleeve and didn't deserve the shitty hand life dealt him. You're someone who deserves all the love this world...that <em>I</em> have to offer."</p><p>Scott looks down and shakes his head. "I don't deserve gifts...or this family. I'm probably going to be kicked to the curb anyway."<br/>“nO!” Stephen yelps automatically. “That’s never gonna happen! I mean, Mom was...and Dad was mad. But they weren’t mad at <em>you</em>. They saw the texts. They’re not kicking you out! But we’re going to the police as soon as we get home. Your dad has to pay for what he’s done, and he will. You are staying with me. No matter what.”</p><p>"They don't hate me?" Scott asks meekly.<br/>“No, Scotty...of course not.” Stephen throws his arms around his friend, crushing him in a hug. “Nobody hates you, promise. Can I...can we maybe give you our gifts now?”<br/>"None of us hate you." Quill agrees.<br/>Scott shakes his head. "I don't deserve them."<br/>“I...you do deserve them. For trying to protect me and Quill and Donna and Vic—that psycho threatened to hurt my baby sister and you...you kept him away from us.”<br/>"By stealing from you."<br/>“It’s just stuff. He...he said <em>Tony</em>...” Stephen shudders. “I don’t care about Grandad’s watch more than I love him...and you.”</p><p>"How can you not care about the watch? It was your grandfather's. I know how much it meant to you and I couldn't bring myself to give it to...him." Scott whispers.<br/>“Of course I care, and I’m upset, but I care more that he threatened to hurt you, to burn my house down...to hurt Quill and T-Tony.”<br/>"Part of me knows that he couldn't hurt Tony or...Quill...but..." Scott swallows and looks down. "He's already hit me. Every time. It never mattered what I brought him."<br/>“He’s such—“ Stephen’s sentence dissolves into incoherent swearing. “I want to kill him.”</p><p>Quill tried his best but he knew rage was radiating off of him, rolling like waves in the ocean. That piece of human garbage hit Scott? </p><p>"I will...where's he live? I'll fucking show him he messed with the wrong fucking people."<br/>“It’s you who deserves better,” Stephen concludes, ignoring Quill. “you deserve better than that piece of shit and all his stupid tactics, and you deserve better than constantly feeling afraid or unworthy. I’m getting your presents and you’re gonna open them and love them dammit!”</p><p>Scott flinches when Stephen raises his voice and nods a little. It was better to stop arguing about it.</p><p>“Shit,” Stephen mutters. “shit, I’m sorry. You don’t have to take them if you don’t want, I just—want you to be okay. It’s Christmas and you’re still my family and...I’m sorry, Scotty. Don’t be scared.”</p><p>Quill walks over to Scott and he takes a deep breath before pulling the younger teen into a tight hug. He felt that what his mate needed was a sign of love. Scott almost pushed him away, but the imprinted part of him finally won over. The younger teen slumps forward and relaxes into his mate's arms, and he instinctually shifts again just to be properly surrounded by <em>warm</em> and <em>safe</em>. Quill holds the fox closely as he moves to sit on the bed.</p><p>Just a little while after Scott dozes off from being emotionally exhausted, Beverly quietly knocks on the door and opens it to peek in. "Come on boys. We're going to have a nice Christmas now. Bring Scott too."<br/>Stephen looks over at Scott resting in Quill’s arms and smiles. “You guys go on,” he whispers. “I gotta make a phone call. Five minutes?”<br/>"Yes ma'am." Quill stands up with the fox in his arms.<br/>"Make it quick Stephen. Your brother and sister have been waiting patiently until now." She says as Quill passes her, and then she closes the door.</p><p>Stephen gets his phone and curls himself around a pillow on the bed, and then he dials. “Tony?” he whispers.<br/>Tony picks up, rubbing his eyes as he answers the phone. "Hey <em>tesoro</em>." His voice was gruff from sleep.<br/>“Morning,” he smiles. “Merry Christmas? Didn’t mean to wake you up.” He sniffs. “Can I ask you something?”<br/>Tony sits up, his brows furrowing.  "What's wrong Stephen?"<br/>“If...somebody does something that hurts you, but they think they’re saving you, is it...okay to be mad at them?”<br/>"... who hurt you?" Tony asks, trying to stay calm.<br/>“It’s...complicated.” Stephen sniffles again, but he holds it together. “Scotty...has been stealing stuff from our house. We found out today because he had a melt down over Christmas presents and tried to run away. Um... lhis asshole dad makes him bring the stolen things. He’s been spying on Quill’s family, on me...he knows about you and me even though we haven’t told anybody. He said he would hurt you, threatened to burn my house down, he even said he would hurt Quill’s grandpa. S-so Scotty gave in, and stole everything he said. S-so Scotty…I love him so much, he’s my best friend. I want to be mad at him—I <em>am</em> mad at him!—but when he ran away I just got so scared. I don’t know how to feel. I forgave him, of course I did. But I’m still...shaken up, I guess.”</p><p>Tony falls silent for a few seconds.  "Take a deep breath <em>tesoro</em>. I know it's a lot to process all once so here's what I'm going to do. I'm having Scott's father arrested. You're going to have a good rest of your trip and when you get back, you all are coming over to the penthouse, okay?"</p><p>Tony takes a deep breath as he runs a hand down his face as he thinks of what to say next. </p><p>"Here's my opinion. If Scott was genuinely sorry and feels bad for what he did, then he deserves forgiveness...I'm not saying forgive him immediately...but that poor kid came from a fucked up life."<br/>Stephen takes a breath, and lets it out shakily. “He hated doing it, he feels so bad. A-also, he and Quill, they sort of imprinted on accident? Quill went three days wondering why he could feel what Scott felt but also never even noticing his mark which was on his leg. When Scott ran, Quill was the one that found him. It was...very sweet.” He shudders. “I can get you screencaps of the texts he was sending Scotty. I think Mom wants to wait until we get home so we can inventory everything he made him steal? I’ll get back to you on the cops thing, or you can ask my parents about it.”</p><p>"They what?! How do you acci..." Tony nods. "I'm sorry all this happened. I love you."<br/>Stephen chuckles. “Love you too. Hey, open your present before breakfast, okay?”<br/>Tony chuckles. "I will. Get back soon so you can open your presents."<br/>Stephen finally starts feeling excited again. “I will! Love you, bye!” he cheers, scrambling out of bed to join his family for breakfast.</p><p>When he gets downstairs the kids are messy and Mom is helping them eat. His father is checking his phone and Quill is sitting...with Scott sleeping curled up in his lap? Oh, cute. He sits down next to Vic to help out and let Mom eat, laughing at all the crumbs and sticky breakfast syrup on his face.</p><p>Stephen smiles again as he sees his friend curled up and feeling safe, for once. He digs into now-cold pancakes and pretty decent eggs, listening to the conversation Quill and Mom are having.</p><p>"Let him sleep. He's had an emotionally draining day and he might relapse if he doesn't get some rest."<br/>"I was planning on it. I'll get him lunch when he wakes up."<br/>“I’m just glad he feels safe,” Stephen mumbles.<br/>"I think he's just tired of fighting." Beverly says quietly.</p><p>Stephen feels his eyes burn at that.</p><p>“Well, it did seem like he basically got tired and just threw a match at it to see if it’d all burn already.”<br/>"It's not like I was letting him go anywhere either." Quill smiles.<br/>Stephen smiles. “Thanks. Without you he’d still be lost.”<br/>"If we're all done with breakfast, how about we finally open presents?" Beverly asks.</p><p>The kids cheer and run off before Stephen can catch them. He half-heartedly yells “wait!” but they’re already getting the elevator buttons sticky. Stephen, A Prepared Mom™, pulls a hand sanitizer wipe out of his pocket and uses it to clean their hands while he has them trapped in the elevator.</p><p>Quill continues to carry Scott, shaking his head at the teen's actions. "Such a mom.'<br/>Stephen rolls his eyes. “They’re sticky <em>everywhere</em>! It’s a risk not to be ready with wipes. Ask dad about the Bow Tie Incident™ and you’ll see.”</p><p>From somewhere behind them, Eugene groans, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>"You do make things easier for me." Beverly laughs.<br/>“Aww, anything I can do to help,” Stephen says easily.<br/>"Where shall we do this?"<br/>“In your room, Mom, that way you don’t have to carry everything.”</p><p>They all file into Beverly and Eugene’s room, the kids already bouncing excitedly. Eugene helps his wife distribute the presents, setting them in front of their respected kids. Stephen smiles when he sees gifts from his parents, Donna, Vic, and Quill. Vic and Donna have piles of gifts around them, and Quill has gifts from Stephen, his parents, and gifts that Quill’s mom and grandfather sent along. The biggest happiness comes when Beverly places four gifts in front of Scott, who is still in his fox form and half-asleep. One is from the kids, one is from Stephen, and one is from his parents. There’s a last one from Quill, too.</p><p>Through his sleepy haze, Scott sees the presents with his name on them and he whines quietly before turning in Quill's lap so that his back is to them.</p><p>“Aww...Scotty, please?” Stephen whispers, reaching over and gently petting his fur.<br/>Quill looks down at Scott, combing his fingers through the soft red fur on the fox's head. "Just one."</p><p>Scott whines again and curls himself as close to Quill as possible. He still didn't deserve those presents, and he felt terrible that he didn't get anything for any of them. He just took and took.</p><p>Victor walks over and pets Scott gently. "Foxy. Open mine. Pwease? I worked real hard on it."</p><p>The fox looks over at the little boy and huffs before slowly getting off of Quill's lap and Scott shifts back. Victor hands him the small box with the present he made and Scott gives the present a look like it's going to jump up and bite him.</p><p>Quill gives him a gentle nudge. "Open it." The senior says softly.</p><p>Scott stares at the gift a little bit longer before sighing and opening it. Inside the box is a braided bracelet with letter beads on it that spell out Scott. Victor looks over and smiles. </p><p>"I made it all by myself!"<br/>Scott swallows. "It's great Victor. Thanks."</p><p>Victor hugs Scott tightly.</p><p>Stephen hands Scott his gift next. “Please?” he asks.<br/>"I didn't get you anything though...and I stole from you."<br/>“Aww...Scotty. Christmas isn’t about just whether or not you got us something back, or what we’ve done to each other in the past. It’s just us being family, and you’re family too. I want you to have it. Please?”<br/>Scott sighs quietly before nodding. "Okay." He whispers.</p><p>Stephen gives him the box, which holds a soft blanket and a picture book. The photos are all of him laughing with the kids, rolling his eyes at Quill, or playing in the woods in their animal forms.</p><p>Scott looks at the pictures in surprise. "When did you take these?"<br/>“When you’re not looking,” Stephen teases. “I guess...I just wanted you to see yourself happy and with family. So that you can see it and know that it’s possible.”<br/>"...and the blanket?"<br/>“Just because I know you like burrowing in fluffy warm things.”</p><p>Scott blushes and thanks him quietly. Quill smiles and hands Scott the next gift. His gift was in a black bag with red tissue paper coming out of the top. </p><p>"Mine next."<br/>Scott stares at the bag and then looks at Quill with narrowed eyes. "This wrap job even screams you."</p><p>Stephen snorts.</p><p>Quill chuckles softly and sets the bag in Scott's lap. "I've seen your wardrobe enough to know you like these colors. Open it up."</p><p>Scott sighs and plucks out the tissue paper with another unimpressed look in Quill's direction. Inside there was a bag of the orange candies that he knew Scott loved and a warm sweater. The sweater, Scott puts on immediately with a light blush, and enjoys the fact that it's over sized. The candy he also opens and eats a couple while Beverly looks to be ready to scold him but decides against it. Stephen smiles as he pops two more candies in his mouth.</p><p>“There’s still one more. From Mom and Dad.”<br/>Scott frowns. "I don't think I should open it."<br/>Eugene sits beside Beverly and grabs the one box for Scott from there. "Here Scott." The man hands him the box. "It's Christmas."<br/>Scott looks at the box and then back at Stephen's parents. "...are you sure?"<br/>"Of course. We know you didn't do what you did because you wanted to. It's also not going to stop us from treating you like part of this family." Beverly says gently and Scott takes a shaky breath before opening their gift.</p><p>Inside were tools for tinkering and some necessities like clothes and Scott made a mental note to help around the house if he wasn't kicked out when they got back.</p><p>"Thank you." He mumbles with his head down.<br/>Stephen smiles. “We love you, Scotty. All of us.”</p><p>Victor kept hugging Scott and Quill joined as well, pulling the younger teen onto a tight hug. The hug was overwhelming but Scott toughed through it until Victor let go and ran back to his own presents. With one more glance at his gifts, Scott shifts back to fox form and crawls back into Quill's lap with his new blanket and tries to cover himself with it before laying down.</p><p>Stephen reaches over and properly tucks it around him, shaking his head. “Oof, that was a mistake, we’ll never see you, now,” he laughs.<br/>"Well it's time for you two to open the last of your presents." Beverly says.</p><p>Stephen gestures to Quill, who opens presents from Stephen, the kids, his mom, and the parents. Quill smiles at the gifts, thanking every person for them. He glances over and sees a sleek black clothing box with a card under the navy bow. </p><p>"Uh..." Quill grabs it and looks at the tag before handing it to Stephen. "It's in Italian so I take it this is yours."</p><p>Stephen turns bright red, reading the card which says <em>al mio tesoro</em> in fancy gold lettering.</p><p>"Well? Open it!" Quill urges.</p><p>The card is a Christmas card with a beautiful, tear-jerking love letter which he doesn’t read out loud. Instead, he puts it away and opens the box. Inside is a white lab coat with "Dr. Strange" embroidered on the pocket. Resting on top is a stethoscope that has "Dr. Stephen Strange" across the ear pieces. Stephen stares at the lab coat in awe. There’s a note that reads, “a little motivation for my future doctor” attached to the stethoscope and Stephen laughs a little breathlessly.</p><p>Victor looks over, tilting his head in confusion. "Stephen? Why are you sad?"</p><p>There’s another note with something black underneath, something black and lacy. That note says “a little something pretty for my future husband” and Stephen turns bright red and slams the box shut.</p><p>Stephen hugs Victor. “I’m not sad. I’m...happy, so happy.”<br/>"Oh! Ok!"</p><p>Stephen smiles as his father examines the stethoscope, admiring it.</p><p>Quill asks him, “So what was the rest of it?!” and Stephen shakes his head and says “Nope!” turning bright red again. Quill just snickers softly. "I'll wait til we're home to see then."<br/>“<em>You</em> aren’t seeing it, literally ever.”<br/>"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you Stephen."</p><p>Beverly eyes the gift Stephen had closed, but decides she was better off not knowing. </p><p>"If you're done, you three boys can go hang out. The kids will stay with me and Dad."</p><p>Stephen looks over at Quill and Scott, who seems to have fallen asleep in Quill’s lap. </p><p>"Maybe we put our gifts away and then watch movies? Movies and naps might be a good idea. Plus, I doubt Scotty has ever experienced a Christmas movie and it <em>has</em> to happen.”</p><p>A single red ear pokes out from under the plush blanket and turns in Stephen's direction.</p><p>Stephen chuckles. “Sound like a plan to you, Scotty?” A muffled bark comes from under the covers in reply and Stephen pulls himself to his feet, clutching his presents close. “Let’s go, then.”</p><p>Quill chuckles as he swaddles the fox like a baby in the blanket before standing up and carrying him up to their room. Stephen took to calling it a “Scotty burrito” the whole way back, enjoying the annoyed sleepy chittering he got back in response. Quill chuckles as he sits on his bed and continues to hold the foxy Scotty burrito. Once Quill sits down, Scott starts trying to wiggle out of the burrito the older teen put him in with annoyed yips.</p><p>Stephen just laughs. “Okay guys, pick a Christmas movie?”<br/>Scott soon gets annoyed enough to shift back and he falls off Quill's lap with a yelp and a thud. "Ow..."<br/>Stephen snorts. “Okay?”<br/>"I officially have no more dignity."<br/>“Aww. It’ll heal, y’know, eventually.”</p><p>Quill offers a hand to help Scott up and then they all settle down to watch Christmas movies, passing candy between them until lunchtime. Stephen gets them all sandwiches from food service and Scott grabs a turkey sandwich when it arrives and eats it in silence as he continues to watch the current Christmas movie. Quill grabs a ham sandwich and munches on it next to Scott, his eyes shifting between the movie and the teen next to him.</p><p>Scott finishes his sandwich and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "Thanks Stephen."<br/>“Of course.”<br/>"So movie after this one?"<br/>“Let’s play games. In the arcade again? Or there’s a table with board games down there. We’ll get hot drinks.”</p><p>Scott perks up at the mention of board games. It would be quieter than the arcade. </p><p>"Board games?"<br/>“Yeah, totally. I saw Trouble and Candyland and Monopoly, but there are probably others. And I have Uno cards.”<br/>"I've never actually played any board games." Scott admits quietly.<br/>Stephen, unfazed by these sorts of confessions at this point, just smiles. “Let’s go find a game to play.”<br/>"Just the three of us?"</p><p>“Yeah. Mom said she’s got Donna and Vic, so...if they wanna join they will later.”<br/>Quill shrugs. "I'm down. We can play whatever you two pick."<br/>"I've always wanted to try Monopoly." Scott mumbles.<br/>"Well we're gonna play that then."<br/>“Oh boy,” Stephen laughs. “Okay, let’s do the thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride home was quiet. Three exhausted teenagers and two exhausted kids took turns snoozing and singing along to whatever music was on under their breath. When they got home, Quill’s mom and grandfather met them and Scott rubbed his neck as Quill packed his things, looking a little forlorn.</p><p>“You okay, Scotty?”<br/>Scott drops his hand and looks over at Stephen. "Oh...um...yeah. I guess." He says quietly.<br/>“Hey...you know we can hang out whenever right? School starts in two days, too. Quill’s not <em>going</em> anywhere.”<br/>"What? I...I know that. It's not that though..."<br/>“What is it?”</p><p>"Everything else." Scott admits. "My dad...school...your parents..."<br/>“Vacation’s over and now we have to deal with some shit, huh? It’s scary, isn’t it?”<br/>"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Scott mumbles.<br/>“I’m glad I get to be with you in this,” Stephen counters. “Tony’s coming over. He says he did some digging and wants to go with us to file the police report. You…can count on him to have your back. okay?”</p><p>Scott fiddles with the bottom of his new sweater as he bites his lower lip but nods as Stephen gets a text. </p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I'm stuck in traffic. Be there shortly.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Be safe.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>See you soon.</em></p><p>"What now?" Scott asks.<br/>“Tony just got stuck in traffic. Hey, let’s go unpack our stuff.”<br/>"Okay." The younger whispers and takes his bag up to his room and starts to unpack. </p><p>After he finished, he made sure to pull out the other things he had stolen and hidden throughout his room. He was going to return everything he possibly could.</p><p>Tony finally pulls up after another twenty minutes. He walks up to the front door and knocks. Stephen bounces down the steps and into his arms happily when he answers the door. </p><p>“Hi,” he cheers, snuggling himself against his mate. “I missed you and I’m glad you’re here, hi,” Stephen rushes out before leaning up to kiss him.<br/>Tony chuckles as he gathers Stephen into his arms, kissing him gently. "Hello to you too. Did you like your presents?"</p><p>Stephen turns bright pink, but nods.</p><p>Tony smiles. "Where's Scott?"<br/>“Upstairs. He’s...kinda scared.”<br/>"I figured he would be. He knows none of us are angry at him right? It wasn't his fault his piece of shit dad made him do all of that."<br/>“I know that, and I think he does too, he just...has always felt so worthless. He’s always bracing for somebody to put him out with the garbage.”<br/>"Jesus Christ...okay.  Before we have us time, I'm taking you two out to lunch."<br/>Stephen smiles. “Burgers?” he hopes.<br/>Tony chuckles. "With chocolate milkshakes and orange cream slushes."</p><p>“You’re the best,” Stephen says as Scott finally makes his way downstairs.<br/>"You two going on a date?" He asks.<br/>Tony looks up at Scott. "A threesome actually. Come on. We're getting burgers and shakes."<br/>Stephen gives him his best pleading pout. “It’ll be fun, please?”<br/>"<em>No</em>." Scott says immediately and turns to go back up the stairs to his room.</p><p>Stephen glances up at Tony before going up after Scott.</p><p>“Hey, Scotty—c’mon, Tony asked specifically about you.”<br/>Tony follows Stephen into the house and up to Scott's room. "I'll just order it if you'd rather stay in."<br/>"I don't want any more money spent on me." Scott says quietly.<br/>"I'm a billionaire....lunch is chump change."</p><p>Stephen turns to Scott. “Aww...Scott—we’ve been over this, right? It’s okay to like things and want things and have people buy you things. You can say no, you can always say no. But sometimes, it’s more stressful for you and for us when you do. Tony offered because he <em>can</em> spend it, and it’s literally no big deal. Can you trust us to let you know when something is too much for us?”</p><p>"That's not the problem! I don't want to add to what I owe all of you!"</p><p>Stephen reaches over and hugs him. “You don’t owe us for lunch, Scott, or food in general or anything basic you need to <em>live</em>, okay? I won’t lie, there’s stuff that...that my parents will be looking to get back. But that has to do with your <em>dad</em> because that asshole is the one to blame for all this. And Scotty, I know you’re sorry, and you didn’t want to hurt any of us, but that has nothing to do with Tony buying us lunch.”</p><p>Scott pulls himself away from Stephen with tears misting in his eyes. "I overheard one of your conversations! I know you're mad at me and that I hurt you so don't <em>lie to me</em>!"</p><p>“Scott—fuck, yes, okay? It was upsetting, we’re all upset but I...it hurt, it hurt a lot. But I’m not mad at you. I just want you to be okay, and Tony wants to help. I’m sorry, Scotty.”</p><p>"No...I'm gonna get a job and pay you back. Then I'll get out of your hair." Scott whispers.</p><p>Stephen sighs. “I don’t want you to ‘get out of my hair’ I want you to stay with me,” Stephen snaps. “If we never got any of our stuff back I wouldn’t care more than I care about you, and I’m <em>not</em> lying about that!”</p><p>Scott flinches when Stephen starts yelling at him, and he shoves him out of the bedroom. He slams the door in their faces and locks the door before curling up into a ball on his bed and covering his ears.</p><p>"He needs more time <em>tesoro</em>...just give him some space too okay?"<br/>Stephen pulls himself into Tony’s arms, shaken. “I-I can’t! He’ll think I gave up on him, I don’t want…<em>I’m not giving up on him</em>.” He doesn’t realize that he’s crying.</p><p>Tony holds Stephen's face in his hands,  his thumbs wiping away his tears before turning him back towards the room. "I can wait outside so you have privacy. "<br/>“N-no! Take me with you, I...” he sniffs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin everything, I just...”<br/>"Go talk to him because I want to take both of you out to lunch. Hell, I want to meet his mate properly, too." Tony gently states.<br/>“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Stephen squares his shoulders and knocks once before peaking in. “Scotty?”</p><p>While Tony and Stephen had talked outside his door, Scott had opened his window and climbed down the lattice. He didn't want to cause more problems for anyone and decided the best thing to do was confront his father and put his foot down about not stealing anymore.</p><p>His bedroom was empty.</p><p>Stephen looked around in alarm. “Scotty?” He caught sight of the window and shook. “T-Tony—he’s gone, he’s, ugh, it’s my fault isn’t it? I made him run.”</p><p>While he babbled and panicked, Tony pulled him out of the room and sat him down on the steps, then ran to get Beverly and Eugene, quickly explaining the situation while Stephen desperately texted Quill.</p><p>Quill pulled out his phone and immediately called the teen. "How long has he been gone?"<br/>“I don’t know—like five minutes? We kind of fought—fuck, this is my fault, isn’t it? What do I do? I just wanted to apologize—“<br/>".... I'm driving over now. We're finding him. It's not your fault."</p><p>“Okay,” Stephen sniffs, just as Beverly comes to the steps and sits next to him, hugging him briefly.<br/>"Just when I thought we made a breakthrough with him." She says quietly.</p><p>Stephen wipes his face on his sleeve. “It was my fault, Mom, I snapped at him. What if he thinks we’re no better than his dad now? I didn’t mean to argue with him, I just...hated that he sort of snubbed Tony, and it made me mad that he said I lied about not being mad at him.”<br/>"<em>Are</em> you mad at him?"</p><p>“I’m not...mad. A little disappointed, a lot hurt. I mean, mad? No. I get it. I want to <em>fix</em> it. Maybe I am mad, because he keeps trying to burn it down when I just want him to be okay. But I’m not mad because he stole.”</p><p>"You should know he's sensitive to everything right now. I've noticed you have to be very clear about things or he'll take it the wrong way."<br/>Tony was typing on his phone. "Hey Jarvis, keep an eye out for Scott in the surrounding surveillance cameras ok?"</p><p>The AI was silent for a little while until, "He was last seen in the warehouse district Sir. I lost track of him after that."<br/>Stephen tilts his head. “The warehouse district? What’s out there? Maybe...do you think Jarvis can find a list of people or companies that go there?”<br/>"You heard my mate J. I want everyone that operates out of there, legal and illegal."</p><p>=========<br/>Scott hesitates before slipping into the warehouse that his father was hiding in and is immediately punched. He gasps in surprise and holds his hand over his face as his father pins him to the wall.</p><p>"You see what I have to live in now?! Where's the goods?!"</p><p>"I didn't bring anything." Scott says through grit teeth. "I'm not going to anymore!"</p><p>"You will or I'll burn their fucking house to the ground! Then their lives are on <em>you</em>!" He looks at Scott's neck and growls when he pulls the collar of his shirt aside to look at the imprint mark there. "Is this why you won't do what I say?! You're whoring yourself around?!"</p><p>He tosses Scott to the ground with another growl and the teen lands awkwardly on his arm.</p><p>There was a sickening crack when he landed, and he swallows back a pained whimper as his dad starts walking toward him.</p><p>"Who would want a worthless piece of shit like you?"</p><p>Scott's eyes widen when he sees a glint of a knife and he shifts when he sees a hole in a window above some boxes, when he gets up though, he yelps when his father kicks him across the warehouse.</p><p>"I should have killed you when your mom left."</p><p>Scott hits some crates and falls to the ground unconscious and his father scoffs.</p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>Quill pulls up to the gated warehouse district, his brakes squealing as he stops abruptly. He was feeling so many things at once now. Anger, rage, fear, sadness, pain. </p><p>Scott was here. </p><p>Quill gets out of his car and is already starting to scale the chain link fence when Tony pulls up with Stephen. The billionaire gets out of his car. </p><p>"Quill!! Slow down!!" Tony calls out<br/>Stephen runs after them, but Tony puts out a hand. “Stay here, baby. This might not be safe, okay?”<br/>Stephen growls. “I can <em>handle</em> myself. I need to see Scotty.”</p><p>When Scott comes to a couple moments later he yelps when he sees his father standing over him with the knife in full view. It was already stained red with blood and when he tried to scamper away, he whined when his side protested at the movement. His father had actually <em>stabbed</em> him. There was fury and mania in his eyes that frightened Scott and he ignored the pain in his leg and side to try to get to his escape again.</p><p>"I raised you from the moment your mother left us and this is the thanks I get?! Was that kid even in his right mind when he imprinted on you?" He throws his knife at Scott and the fox narrowly avoids it.</p><p>"Does he know that you're a liar? A thief? I bet he doesn't. He's going to find out and leave your pathetic ass."</p><p>The man shoves the boxes off kilter, and they come crashing down before Scott can get to the window. He yelps again and falls with the boxes and disappears under the splintered wood and the tarp and doesn't move again.</p><p>"No one is going to save you this time."</p><p>Stephen hears the crash at the same time the others do. They scramble over the fence and drop into their animal forms, and Stephen becomes nauseous when the scent of <em>blood</em> hits him. Quill roars as he smells blood and senses the immense pain his mate is in. He starts to run at full speed through the area, the scent of blood steering him to the right warehouse. </p><p>The tiger busts through the old door and growls loudly at the sight before him. The smell of blood is intense and when he sees Scott's father, all he sees is red as he lunges at him. The man jumps and curses when the tiger breaks down the door, and he shifts into his coyote form before slipping away and past Quill to dart out of the warehouse.</p><p>Tony was lagging behind in his jaguar form. As soon as he sees the unfamiliar coyote, he waits around the corner and pounces on the wild dog before he can escape. The coyote yelps when Tony pounces on him and he growls as he bites the jaguar's leg. He kicks the large cat off and starts to get back up.</p><p>Tony growls lowly, ignoring the pain in his leg as he swipes at the coyote with his claws. Quill noses around the warehouse and sees the small clump of red fur in the corner. Stephen hears Tony’s growl and winces, torn. He <em>needs</em> to help his mate, but <em>Scott</em>...</p><p>His mind is made up when he hears the pained, anxious roar that comes from Quill. He runs into the warehouse, shifting back into his human form as he sees Quill mournfully nosing at the matted, bloody red fur.</p><p>“No,” he breathes. “No, no, no—<em>SCOTT</em>!”</p><p>Quil roars again and he runs out of the warehouse, running after the coyote. That fucker was going to pay for hurting his mate. When he sees the coyote, he charges at him and pounces on his, his mouth wraps around the dog's throat as his claws dig into his side. The coyote howls in pain and tries to get away from Quill until the tiger grabs his neck with his mouth.</p><p>Stephen falls to his knees in front of the limp form, sobbing. “Scotty?” he whimpers. “Scotty please...” he tries to see where Scott is hurt but he can’t through all the matted, bloody fur. “Scotty—I have to help you, okay? I need you to turn human again. Please, please, if...if you can hear me, please try. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you back to him. I didn’t know—“ he breaks into desperate sobs. “Scotty, please don’t die, please.”</p><p>He tries to check the fox’s pulses, trying to find all of his injuries, but there are so many, and there is so little time. He takes a few steadying breaths and then he pulls off his sweater and his shirt, shredding his shirt and getting to work pressure-bandaging everything he can. Halfway through Stephen's attempt to bind his wounds, Scott slowly opens his eyes and whines very quietly and weakly.</p><p>“Scotty?” Stephen chokes. “I’m here, it’s me. I’m here, gonna get you home...”</p><p>Quill clamps his mouth around the coyote's neck. His mind goes to how easy it would be...one bite and he could end this asshole's life. He could make sure Scott was never hurt again. Tony catches up to Quill and his mouth clamps down on one of the coyote's back legs. He wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>Sirens blare as the police pull up to the warehouse district and they approach the two large cats pinning the coyote with a kennel. Scott's father wouldn't be able to shift back unless he wanted to be even more uncomfortable. A couple other police officers approach Tony when he shifts back.</p><p>"Where's the boy you told us about?"<br/>Stephen hears the police and starts yelling. “HELP!” he cries desperately. “HELP! PLEASE HE’S HURT!”</p><p>The cops rush over to the warehouse and they stop in their tracks when they see the condition the fox is in.</p><p>"Shit." One of the cops grabs his radio. "Let the doctor in. We've got a fox here...it doesn't look good."<br/>Stephen almost breaks when he hears the cop talk, but he keeps his focus as best he can on helping his friend. “Hang on, Scotty, help is coming.”</p><p>Quill refuses to let go of the coyote until the kennel is open, in which case he flings the animal in and growls lowly before shifting.</p><p>The cop holding the kennel closes it immediately and holds a hand out to Quill to placate him. "Calm down kid. We've got it from here."</p><p>Eugene kneels down next to Stephen, calmly looking over everything Stephen has done.</p><p>“Dad,” Stephen begs, “Dad <em>please</em>...”</p><p>Quill turns and runs back to Scott in his tiger form, shifting as he enters the warehouse. </p><p>Eugene kneels beside Scott and Stephen, examining the work his son did. "His own father...did this to him?" The doctor mutters as he starts to get to work making Scott movable.<br/>Stephen sags. “I-I can’t... dad he’s my best friend...his father h-hated him! I hope Tony and Qui—<em>Tony</em>—“ he stumbles to his feet and runs outside, looking around desperately.</p><p>Tony was talking to the police, showing them the footage from the warehouse surveillance he managed to get. He looks over as he senses Stephen coming closer and limps over to his mate and hugs him.</p><p>Stephen shudders in his arms, feeling safe for a moment. Then he pulls back. “You were limping?” he panics, “A-are you hurt? The ambulance—“ he sniffs. “Scotty’s really bad. I can—“ </p><p>He sees <em>blood</em>, blood is soaking Tony’s leg and he wants to faint and puke but he doesn’t.</p><p>Tony rests his hand on Stephen's shoulders, using one to make the teen look at his face. "I can wait. That ambulance is for Scott. As soon as your father stabilizes him, he's going straight to the hospital."<br/>Stephen nods. “W-Will you let me look?” he hiccups. “Please, I need to see that you’ll be okay.”</p><p>As Stephen looks at Tony's leg, some paramedics push a gurney by looking grim and mumbling quietly. Stephen grits his teeth and keeps bandaging Tony’s leg.</p><p>“...too bad to force his human form...”<br/>“...lost a lot of blood...”</p><p>Stephen’s hand shakes, but he finishes wrapping Tony’s leg up, leaning against him when he’s done.</p><p>Tony gathers Stephen into his arms and presses a kiss to his temple. "Let's get to the hospital. I'll drive. "</p><p>"No you won't. I'm driving." Quill insists as he already starts walking to his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the hospital, Beverly is already waiting in the waiting room with Donna and Victor and she gets up when they all walk in. "How bad is it?" She asks with a frown.</p><p>Stephen just buries his face in Tony’s shirt and Tony hugs Stephen close, rubbing his back gently. </p><p>"Eugene?" She whispers.<br/>“His father beat him and stabbed him. He lost a lot of blood. When the boys found him he was...it was bad.”<br/>"How long..." Quill asks. <br/>"I don't know. They couldn't even force a shift or it could have killed him." Eugene explains. </p><p>A few hours pass until a doctor finally approaches them. "It was touch and go for a while. He got through surgery but he's not quite out of the woods. Forcing a shift is still dangerous."<br/>Quill's head shoots up as he hears the doctor talk, standing up. "Can we see him?!"</p><p>Stephen bites his lip, waiting.</p><p>"No more than two at a time. He's on oxygen so touch gently if you have to." The doctor sighs. "I also recommend not getting your hopes up. This is definitely in my top ten worst cases."</p><p>Stephen stands up and walks out, his body fully rejecting the idea that Scott could die. He had to get his hopes up! He had nothing else. Tony holds back the others so Quill could go. He knew the senior wanted to see his mate.</p><p>In the room, Scott was sleeping under the influence of drugs and sedation. He had an IV drip and oxygen mask and what seemed like every other thing attached to him. Gauze covered a large amount of his body and his right front leg was in a cast. Quill stepped inside and froze, green eyes staying entirely focused on the fox in the large hospital bed as he crossed the room. He lowered himself into a chair across from where Scott was facing. His green eyes misted over as he reached a single finger over and stroked Scott's tail. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Scotty..."</p><p>A nurse walks in, adjusting something or other. She pats Quill’s shoulder as she goes. Quill's shoulders slump as he stares silently at the fox and Tony waits by the door. He was already paying all the medical bills for this. He wouldn't let Scott worry about this.</p><p>As the sedation wears off, Scott starts to whimper and twitch.</p><p>Quill reaches out and gently pets his front paw with one finger.  "You're okay Scotty. You're okay baby."</p><p>Scott slowly calms as Quill pets him gently and talks to him softly and settles back into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Stephen sits outside of the hospital, not caring that he’s sitting in the freezing cold in only the scrub shirt some nurse gave him until Tony comes outside. Tony walks outside so Beverly can go see Scott. He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over the teen's shoulder. </p><p>"He's gonna be ok."<br/>Stephen nods. “H-he has to be. Right? He has to be okay.”<br/>Tony crouches down even though his leg protests the action. "It looks bad I know...but he will be okay. I'll make sure of that."<br/>Beverly comes out a little while later. "You can go see him if you want to now. Quill is still with him."<br/>Stephen nods, leaning over to kiss Tony. “Thanks,” he whispers.<br/>Tony smiles and kisses him back. "Anything for my mate."</p><p>Stephen walks inside, following the directions to the room, where he sees Quill sitting, pulled up next to a flatbed. Scott’s body was wrapped up almost from head to toe. Stephen froze in the doorway, not knowing what to do. </p><p>“Quill?” he whispers.<br/>Quill slowly looks up at Stephen with his green eyes before patting the space right next to him. "Come sit, Stephen."<br/>Stephen shakes his head a little. “Q-Quill I’m <em>sorry</em>,” he chokes out, clutching at the door jamb. “I didn’t mean to make him run, he wouldn’t be h-hurt if...”</p><p>Quill gets up and crosses the room to stand in front of Stephen.  He rests his hands on his friend's shoulders before pulling him into a hug. "It's not your fault Stephen..."</p><p>Stephen clings to his friend a little, sniffling. <em>Jesus, he really is huge</em>, some part of his mind thinks wildly. Stephen isn’t short but Quill dwarfs him.</p><p>Stephen lets Quill guide him into a chair. “He’s in and out. They have him on oxygen but thankfully his lungs are actually okay? He’s been on painkillers and sedatives so he’s kinda in and out,”</p><p>Quill helps Stephen sit down before returning his finger to rest over Scott's paw. </p><p>"He's been fading in and out of consciousness. If you pet his tail, it helps lull him back to sleep."</p><p>Stephen gently strokes the fluffy tail with his fingertips. He hates this so deeply and violently that his mouth is sour. He stands up. </p><p>“I...gotta...” He barely makes it to the trash can in the corner before he pukes.</p><p>Quill looks over before pouring Stephen a cup of water. He walks over and hands it to him.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Stephen grunts. He uses the water to rinse his mouth at first before sipping the rest. “Thanks,” he mutters. “I...it’s been a day,” he mumbles.<br/>"I know. It's ok Stephen...I wanted to do the same when I..." Quill lets out a shaky breath. "Is it...bad that I wanted to snap that fucker's neck when I had his throat in my mouth?"<br/>“No,” Stephen snaps. “We all would have thought it. I might still kill him if I see him.”</p><p>"I was so scared that he kil..." Quill couldn't even bring himself to say it.<br/>Stephen shudders. “Me too,” he whispers.<br/>“This is... not right. The police just...”<br/>"He will pay for what he did, Stephen. "<br/>“He better,” Stephen growls. “I can’t believe he was free this long after trying to <em>kidnap</em> him.”<br/>"...if he gets away again, I'll fucking maul him and feed him to the vultures."<br/>“Not if I eat him first,” Stephen mutters.</p><p>===========</p><p>Scott was finally allowed to go home after a week in the hospital, but he was on strict bed rest and absolutely no shifting until he was completely healed. Beverly took care of talking to the school and providing a doctor's note, and took care of the fox while Stephen was at school. When he was home, the older teen was by his side for every moment. Scott was still weak but thankfully eating solid food by himself, and was bundled up in all of his favorite blankets.</p><p>Stephen’s favorite part of the day was coming home and helping Scott fix his burrow of blankets to sleep in. Sometimes he’d be looking a little morose because Beverly took some to wash, but then she’d bring them back still warm from the dryer, tucking them around him and making him give weak little happy sighs and yips. Stephen also regularly found a tiger in Scott’s bed, happily acting as part of the smaller animal’s burrow of blankets.</p><p>Beverly walks in Scott's bedroom with a plate of partially mushed food. "How's he doing today?"<br/>“Okay,” Stephen said, gently rubbing under Scott’s chin.<br/>Scott purrs quietly and Beverly hands the plate to Stephen. "Is there a tiger in there somewhere?"<br/>Stephen points to a pile of blankets. “Quill. I think he’s asleep,” he tells his mother.<br/>"Alright. Make sure your brot--I mean Scott eats all of that." She motions to the plate.<br/>Stephen smiles. “I will, Mom.”</p><p>Stephen carefully wakes the sleeping fox, making sure not to aggravate any stitches or bruises. “Hey, you,” he whispers. “Dinner time? Mom made you...ground beef, looks like.”</p><p>Scott yawns, which comes out with a tiny squeak at the end, and he tries to lift himself up enough so he can eat.</p><p>“Aww~ here, need help?”</p><p>The fox stands awkwardly with his cast but leans down to eat what was on the plate Stephen presented to him. Stephen pets him softly while he nibbles into his mush of food. It looks gross but he hopes it tastes alright. It takes a while and some tilting on Scott's part, but he does finish his dinner and licks his mouth.</p><p>Stephen puts the plate away and asks, “Need to go out?” Since Scott can’t human himself to use the bathroom, they’ve taken to letting him outside a few times a day for some fresh air and to do his business. He <em>knows</em> Scott hates feeling like an actual dog, but he still can’t shift until his bones heal, at least.</p><p>If Scott could wince he would, but he still nudges his head under Stephen's hand. It was his form of 'yes' since he couldn't speak and he didn't want to waste energy on yipping or barking. He still had barely enough to eat and do what he needed to do outside. Stephen carefully picks him up and carries him to the back door, placing him in the grass on the other side of the pool.</p><p>Scott limps away to find a concealed place to do his business, and then comes back and lays by Stephen's feet to enjoy the sun for a few minutes. Stephen lets him lay down for a bit, knowing he’s tired.</p><p>"Not too long Stephen!" Beverly calls from the back door.<br/>Stephen nods. “Okay, Mom!” he says. Five more minutes, he thinks.</p><p>Sometimes when Scott was tired enough, his animal instincts would kick in and he'd chew on his cast or bandages which is what he was doing at the moment. Stephen gently booped his nose in reprimand.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, “cut that out.”</p><p>Scott sneezes in response to the sensation the reprimand left behind and he whines. Everything was itchy.</p><p>“Sorry, little brother. I know it’s itchy, but you’ll have it off soon, okay?”</p><p>Scott huffs and nudges Stephen's leg to communicate that he was ready to go lay back down. Stephen agreed easily, already thinking that a certain six-hundred-pound cat would come down sniffing for his mate at any moment, now. After successfully tucking Scott in, he sits at Scott’s desk to do his school work, mostly just not wanting to leave.</p><p>Scott couldn't curl up like he wanted to because it hurt too much and pulled at his stitches, so he laid against Quill as comfortably as possible and laid his head on his giant paw. When Stephen looked up from his work an hour or so later, Quill was licking the side of Scott’s head. He had to bite his lip to hide his laugh. He was glad the two were getting closer, even if that was in their animal form. His friends deserved happiness.</p><p>Quill had also made it a habit of driving Stephen home and helping the teen care for Scott. And by care, he usually just curled up around the fox to keep him extra warm. Being close to his mate like this helped with the anguish he felt about not being able to help. Though now, he was just licking Scott's head because it was fun.</p><p>Scott was too tired to get away or even make any noise of complaint when Quill licked him. He wasn't hurting him, so Scott just let him do as he pleased. Stephen reached over and absently petted his tail, a habit he picked up in the hospital. </p><p>“Feeling okay?” he asked quietly.</p><p>Scott manages a quiet chitter in response.</p><p>“Gonna go to Tony’s tonight,” he says quietly. “Are you gonna be okay if I stay there?”</p><p>The tiger glanced over at Stephen, his tongue sticking out as he was mid-lick.</p><p>Stephen snorts. "Alright, fine, fine. I'll see you two later." </p><p>He makes sure to stick a few of Mom's home-made sugar cookies in a container on his way out. He packed the, uh, rest of his Christmas present too, just in case. Since school started, Tony hasn't actually had time for anything other than real research, and he's hoping he gets some downtime with his mate tonight.</p><p>There's no such luck, as Tony opens the door with a wide, fake smile and calls him Mr. Strange, a sign that someone else is in the house. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>Tony had been pissed all day. Why in the living hell of all days of the week did Pepper have to come today to go over contracts with him when he just wanted to ravage his mate all day? </p><p>When he opens the door, he glances over his shoulder before stepping into the hall. "I am trying to get rid of her <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>"Oh, sure. I can just...meet you in the lab, I guess," Stephen says quietly.</p><p>He walks over to the lab, feeling sort of mad. Setting up his laptop, he greets JARVIS and moves over to the holotable to start going over Tony's advances in the actual tech. Several failed simulations are summarized for him, and JARVIS helps him carefully take notes.</p><p>Mid-explanation, Stephen interrupts, "JARVIS? How mad would Pepper actually be if she met me? Would she tell the police? Or, you know, quit her job or something?"<br/>"I'm unsure." The AI responds.<br/>Stephen sighs. “Okay. Maybe I should just...finish this up and go home,” he says dejectedly. </p><p>He quietly takes his notes, and leaves his paper edits and updates with JARVIS so that Tony can study them when he isn’t busy. He packs up his laptop again and is about to leave when he hears voices in the living room. </p><p>“I don’t really care! I don’t know what the hell has you so preoccupied but these need to be signed—“<br/>“I’m mated!” comes Tony’s voice, exasperated. “I just want...to be alone so my mate can come over. It’s been a long few weeks, okay?”</p><p>Stephen hangs back, listening.</p><p>Pepper was…speechless. Tony had mated and he hadn't told her about it. "What do you mean you're mated?!" Pepper yells as she slams the papers on the table. <br/>"It's pretty fucking black and white Pep. Leave the papers and get out. I want to hold my mate and tell him how much I love him." Tony calmly stated with a pointed look. <br/>"Hi...the kid?! Jesus christ Tony that's illegal!! You could..." <br/>"It is legal. We checked. Now please get the fuck out."</p><p>Stephen choked, finally rushing forward. </p><p>"T-Tony..." he comes face to face with Pepper, who is watching him in confusion and disdain.<br/>"You're...mated to Tony?" she asks, a bit incredulous.<br/>Stephen straightens, dropping his things on the ground and meeting her eyes. "We've been together only a few months, but...my animal knew. And so did his. I...know this could affect a lot of things, trust me, but we wouldn't have done it if we weren't sure."</p><p>Pepper purses her lips tightly before she finally looks at Tony.  "You're going to ruin your life for him?! He could just wan..."<br/>"Say it and you're fired."<br/>Pepper starts grabbing her briefcase and pointing at the papers. "Fill those out." She says before pushing past Stephen and leaving. </p><p>Tony walks over to Stephen, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.</p><p>Stephen moans into his mouth, a little breathless. "T-Tony you didn't..." he sighs, pulling himself close to his mate. "I mean, I kind of wanted you to--I get mad sometimes when I have to hide. Feels bad. But you didn't have to threaten to fire her, you said she's like your sister!"</p><p>Tony keeps kissing him through each statement before pinning his body against the door, his hands resting on either side of the teen's head. "<em>No one ever insults my mate...I don't care who they are. I will always fight for you</em>."</p><p>Stephen's eyes water. "I love you, too," he whispers. Then he grins. "And I want you to hurry up and take me to bed, I made my notes already."<br/>Tony grins as his hands land on Stephen's hips. "Jump."</p><p>Stephen hops up, easily wrapping his legs around Tony's waist. Tony grins and grabs Stephen's bag as he carries the teen to the bedroom. His lips attach to his mate's neck and he starts to nip and suck all along the beautiful pale flesh. Once he's at his bedroom door, he shoulders it open and steps inside before kicking it shut. </p><p>"Now...let's see if those gifts I got you fit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rated F for These two fuck a lot okay? content warning again in case you want to skip. Otherwise enjoy the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen grins and wriggles until Tony lets him down. He grabs the stuff from his bag and darts into the bathroom before Tony can react, giggling at his huff.</p><p>Tony chuckles softly as he gets the other "gifts" he had prepared for Stephen but knew would get him in trouble at a family Christmas. As Stephen gets ready, the billionaire strips off his shirt and pants and he sits on his bed in just his boxers.</p><p>Stephen slips on black boxer shorts that are made entirely out of lace. He...well, they aren't uncomfortable. He's never worn anything like this before. To go with it there's a silky black robe that makes him feel...kind of girly? But when he looks in the mirror, both his eyebrows climb.</p><p>"Oh my..." He turns a little, and his ass looks like a perfectly round bubble. "I look hot," he cheers, mentally preparing himself. <em>Okay</em>. He opens the door to the bathroom and then he whines. "It's not fair," he whimpers. "Y-you just take your clothes off and I want to put your dick in my mouth! Gimme~"</p><p>Tony laughs softly at his mate's eagerness before getting up and sauntering over to Stephen. "I'm not fair? You look...positively delicious and I just want to lick you all over. But...we'll have time for that."</p><p>Tony crooks his finger under Stephen's chin, making the teen look at him. "For now...I got you a few more gifts for us to play with~ if you trust me."<br/>Stephen swallows hard at the intensity in Tony's eyes. "I-I trust you, I want...please, I want you."</p><p>He already feels too-warm and sort of shaky, his breaths coming a little short. He never ever thought he'd have this with someone, much less so soon, but he realizes now that he has the rest of his life to be with this incredible person.</p><p>"I love you," he whimpers. "S-so much."</p><p>Tony leans down and gently pecks Stephen on the lips before grabbing the teen's hand and guides him back to the bed. On the night stand there were several different toys, handcuffs, a gag, and a blindfold.</p><p>"We don't have to try them all but...I did want to blindfold you." Tony moves around Stephen, holding his waist as he peppers kisses all over the teen's shoulder. "Fuck you look so sexy."</p><p>Stephen looks at all the toys, his mind a little hazy. "The h-handcuffs too. Not the gag. Wanna suck you."</p><p>Tony playfully nips at the crook of Stephen's neck as he grabs the handcuffs. "Hands <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen holds his hands out, palms up and Tony clicks a cuff around each of Stephen's wrists before reaching for the black silk blindfold.</p><p>"Let's cover those beautiful blue eyes now." Tony ties the blindfold around Stephen's head before moving around to sit on the edge of the bed. "What do you want, Stephen? Do you want to suck my cock?"<br/>"Yes, yes, please," Stephen whispers.<br/>"I need, it Tony, I want to suck your cock, please~"<br/>Tony helps Stephen to kneel on the floor and pulls his boxers off, stroking his already hard cock. "Open baby."</p><p>Stephen opens his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out a little. Tony's breath hitches at how incredibly erotic this scene was, slowly sliding his hard cock into Stephen's mouth. He moans as perfect plump lips close around his head and his tongue starts to work him over.</p><p>"Fuck so eager <em>tesoro. Giusto. Succhiarlo. Voglio rivestire la tua bella gola alla mia venuta</em>."</p><p>Stephen whimpers at the foreign words, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing to take Tony deeper. He has to struggle to breathe through his nose at first, but he finally manages it. Tony grips the back of Stephen's head and helps him bob his head along his cock. He moans and curses in Italian at how perfect Stephen is sucking him.</p><p>Stephen works his tongue as best he can along Tony's shaft, moaning gasps tearing from his lips whenever Tony pulls back.<br/>At some point Stephen realizes that the lace he is still wearing is starting to become damp and slippery from precome.</p><p>Tony's grip on Stephen's hair tightens slightly as he feels his cock twitching in the teen's mouth. "Swallow all of it. And I'll give you another treat <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen moans. He can't even use his eyes, really, but they're rolling up in his head anyway. He's pretty sure there's nothing better than sucking Tony's cock, he'll never have enough of it. Tony pants lightly as he's nearing his orgasm, his pulling of Stephen's head becomes quicker. After one last time the teen's tongue runs along his shaft dies he comes into Stephen's throat.</p><p>Stephen has to work to swallow, but he manages almost every drop except a little bit that dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. He goes to lift his hand so wipe it back onto his tongue, but he can't move them. He whimpers. Tony smirks as he removes his cock from Stephen's hit mouth. His thumb swipes the come that slipped down the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Here." The billionaire grins as he slides his thumb into Stephen's mouth.<br/>Stephen sucks his thumb greedily, tasting salty come on it and moaning. "Thank you," he says hoarsely.</p><p>Tony gets up and helps Stephen to stand up and picks him up bridal style. He gently places his mate on the bed before he straddles the teen. Chocolate eyes rake of the beautiful male below him.</p><p>"<em>Bellissimo tesoro</em>." The billionaire leans down and captures Stephen's lips in a passionate kiss as his hands start to roam all over the supple, pale skin.</p><p>Stephen presses his body into Tony's warm hands and pulls on his cuffs, wanting to touch too. The sensation of them rubbing against his skin makes him whimper.</p><p>"Soon...first I want to worship you until you're begging to touch me." Tony mutters against Stephen's lips as he trails them along his jaw. "Until you scream my name."<br/>Stephen whines, his hips looking for friction. "T-Tony, please~"</p><p>Tony's hands grip the hem of the boxers, slowly sliding them down Stephen's creamy legs as his lips attach to one of the teen's pert nipples. His teeth tease the bud before he sucks harshly on it, his tongue teasing it further.</p><p>Stephen lets out a yell as Tony sucks his nipple mercilessly, teasing it with his tongue and his teeth. "FUCK! Tony, gimme, please, I need it, please, please--"</p><p>Tony growls and lightly smacks Stephen's outer thigh. "You <em>will</em> be patient or I'll treat you like the brat you're being <em>tesoro</em>. Now...feel."</p><p>Tony spreads Stephen's legs as he returns to kissing down Stephen's stomach. His teeth graze their bonding mark on the teen's hip before his lips kiss at the base of Stephen's cock.</p><p>"Oh..." Stephen "S-sorry, sorry, please? I need you," Stephen whimpers, groaning at Tony's lips and tongue at the base of his cock. "Oh god..."</p><p>Tony's tongue drags up Stephen's shaft, flicking over the tip before he leans back and flips Stephen onto his stomach. His lips kiss each perfect globe of Stephen's ass. His teeth sink into the right cheek as he sucks a hickey there. "This perfect ass is mine...now~ since you behaved," Tony undies the handcuffs. "The blindfold stays on."</p><p>Stephen's arms fall limply to his sides for a second before he pulls them underneath himself so that he can brace himself for whatever Tony's planning next. He hisses as Tony's teeth sink into his skin, whining and pushing his ass back on Tony's face.</p><p>Tony helps guide Stephen's hips up so his ass is present to the billionaire. "Now...let's prepare you~ Maybe you'd like one of your new toys?"<br/>Stephen nods eagerly. "Yes, sir, please I want to try..." he remembers Tony's comment about him being a brat. "I...whatever you want," he pleads.</p><p>Tony grins as he reaches over for a long, thin vibrator. He grabs the lube and coats it over the vibrator before slowly sliding the tip in. Stephen gasps a little bit at the strange sensation--too smooth and not really any give. It's strange, but it feels sort of good. He moans a little. Tony slides it deeper and deeper before he clicks it on, the soft buzzing from the vibrations filling the room. His free hand goes around to stroke the teen's cock lazily.</p><p>Stephen's entire body jerks as the vibrator turns on, and Stephen lets out what can only be described as a shriek before he buries his face in the pillow, keening. His hands curl into tight fists as Tony mercilessly tugs his cock and teases his prostate from the inside.</p><p>Tony lowers his mouth to kiss along Stephen's thighs as he uses one hand to increase the vibrations as he strokes him faster. His one hand starts to thrust the vibrator in and out of the teen. He was determined to make him scream.</p><p>Stephen's back bows against the vibrator for a second as he shrieks again, and then he's lost. Boneless, screaming or crying--he doesn't know. All he knows is that it feels <em>good</em> and he wants Tony to use him until he can't fucking breathe, and "F-fuck, right-t there, fuck," and other unintelligible things fall from his lips. He wishes he'd gone for the gag.</p><p>Tony grins as he presses the vibrator straight to Stephen's prostate as he turns the vibrations up to the highest setting. His hand strokes Stephen quickly as he leaves hickeys all along the back of his mate's thighs.</p><p>Stephen breaks. He gives in, and he screams. "Tony," he sobs, "T-Tony--FUCK! AAGH!" His body rushes toward orgasm but the vibrator oddly keeps him too stimulated to come properly, or maybe he's just tensing too much. Either way, he finds himself on the edge for what might have been minutes or years, impossibly close and desperate to come. "Fuck, please, please," he whimpers.</p><p>Tony clicks off the vibrator and moves his lips to under Stephen's hips, immediately swallowing his cock. He bobs his head and sucks hard. Stephen got to taste him so he wanted to taste him.</p><p>Stephen feels sort of empty when the vibrator turns off and pulls away, but he's immediately distracted by Tony swallowing his cock. His spine heats up and he barely gets out a warning before he's dragged under, grunting harshly as his body releases. Tony eagerly swallows every last drop of Stephen's come before pulling off his cock with a lewd pop. He moves out from under Stephen, helping him roll onto his back.</p><p>His hand rests on Stephen's cheek, his thumb gently stroking the prominent cheekbone of his mate. "Are you ok? Do you need a break Stephen?"</p><p>Stephen nods, his thighs twitching. "I'm...good. That was...really good." He realizes he sounds a little drunk. "Kiss me?" he whispers.</p><p>Tony smiles and leans down as he cups Stephen's face to kiss his soft lips. His own lips curl into a smile as one hand moves to push off the blindfold. "There's those beautiful eyes."</p><p>Stephen blinks a few times, Tony's eyes coming into focus, warm and brown and loving and still a bit mischievous. He smiles up at him. "Love you," he mumbles, reaching up for another kiss.</p><p>Tony happily kisses his mate before grabbing the lube again. "Think you can ride me? Or are your legs already jelly?"</p><p>Stephen scrambles onto his knees. "N-No! I wanna ride you," he says. "Gimme, I want it."</p><p>Tony grins and hands Stephen the lube. "Lube me up then have a seat baby. " The billionaire playfully winks at his mate.</p><p>Stephen dumps some lube into his hand and pushes Tony onto his back once he's done, then he straddles Tony's knees, holding himself up enough not to hurt him. Slowly, he strokes Tony's cock, teasing it until there's lube all over it. It's his tiny payback, maybe, that he keeps stroking, teasing the cockhead, flicking the slit with his nail until Tony is grunting with each stroke.</p><p>Tony groans as he bucks his hips up into Stephen's hand as he lube up his cock. From his back, this angle of Stephen must be what heaven looks like, because it's perfection. "Oh you teasing little minx. Two can play at that game."</p><p>Stephen smirks a little, finally kneeling up and shuffling forward. He drops a kiss on Tony's nose before he lines himself up and sinks down onto Tony's cock, feeling like an addict getting his fix after months away. "Fuck," he breathes as he bottoms out.</p><p>Tony's hands go to rest on Stephen's hips as he helps guide him down. He groans from how tight his mate is. "Fuck it's been too long." He grinds his hips up into Stephen needily.</p><p>Stephen rolls his hips in time with Tony's thrusts, his head tipping back in ecstasy. "Feels good," he moans. "You always feel so good."</p><p>Tony grins and his hands help lift Stephen up before slamming him back down on his cock. His head is thrown back as he releases a throaty groan.</p><p>Stephen yells as Tony pounds into him, bracing his hands on Tony's chest to steady himself. He also conveniently places his hands where he can flick tony's nipples sometimes. Payback again, he supposes. Tony moans as he thrusts his hips up quicker into Stephen's tight heat, his cock squeezed perfectly. The sensation of his nipples being teased has him taking a hand and stroking Stephen's cock.</p><p>Stephen hisses, "Yess" when Tony's hand starts stroking his cock. He bounces himself on Tony's cock faster, feeling his body tingling from the orgasm he knows is going to crash through him soon. "Close," he whimpers. "Fuck, s-so close--"</p><p>Tony angles his hips slightly, hoping to hit Stephen's prostate. "Me too <em>tesoro</em>." The man purrs as his hips pound up into his mate.</p><p>Stephen cries out when Tony shifts them, and suddenly, his vision goes white, his breath wrung out of his lungs as his cock expels more come than even before, with the vibrator. He barely has the presence of mind not to collapse, to keep moving as Tony grunts, coming inside him and grinding him down onto his cock.</p><p>Tony holds Stephen down, burying himself deep in his mate as he releases heavily. His chest heaves slightly as he helps Stephen lie down on his side. He kisses his forehead before smoothing back his sweaty hair from his forehead.</p><p>Stephen feels totally boneless, spent and wrung out, and he pulls himself against his mate a little. "Hold me," he whispers.</p><p>Tony gathers Stephen into his arms and holds him close. He pulls Stephen's head to rest on his chest. "Get some sleep. I'll order dinner in a bit."</p><p>Stephen cuddles into him, smiling as he closes his eyes. "So...lace, huh?"<br/>"I thought it would suit you and I was right. Your ass looked perfect in those." Tony grins cheekily.<br/>Half-asleep, Stephen replies, "I liked it. Looked good for you."<br/>"You always look good to me Stephen."<br/>Stephen opens one eye to look at him. "Cheesy, but okay," he teases.</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes as he kisses Stephen's temple. Stephen falls asleep with Tony's lips still at his temple and his arms still wrapped around him. Tony soon follows his mate's lead and falls asleep with Stephen pressed close to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stephen wakes up some time later, he finds that he is very deliciously sore and his legs feel like tens in the Richter scale. He rolls onto his back grinning, and fumbles around for his phone on the nightstand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>08:23 PM<br/>3 NEW MESSAGES<br/>1 VOICEMAIL</strong>
</p>
<p>Frowning, Stephen listens to the voicemail. It’s from Quill, and he says the cops have an update on Scott’s dad, and he sounded like he was crying. The three texts are from his mom and dad, telling him to meet them at the police station. </p>
<p>“Tony,” he whispers, panicking. “T-Tony, I don’t know what’s happening. JARVIS? Are there—do you know why Quill was upset? Does Tony have messages? Tony, wake up.”<br/>JARVIS pauses for a moment before he says, “It seems that Peter Quill has been taken in for questioning. Mr. Lang’s father appears to be pressing assault charges.”<br/>Tony wakes up with a jolt as he senses his mates panic, sitting straight up. "What's wrong? What's going on?!"<br/>Stephen tells him, his hands shaking. “Gotta...meeting my parents and Quill’s at the police station? I don’t know who is home, who’s with the kids...Scotty...”</p>
<p>====</p>
<p>Quill sat in the questioning room, leaning back with his arms crossed. This was some grade A bullshit but he'd humor the cops for now. He hadn't put up a fight and had gone quietly, but anger rolled off him.</p>
<p>The cop was watching Quill seethe through the two-way glass, contemplating. “That’s a seriously angry kid.”<br/>"Maybe...but he came without a fight." The other officer replies. "He either did nothing wrong or he doesn't care."<br/>The cop sighs. “You know this is bullshit, right? I was there when they arrested the guy...he beat his own kid to a pulp and then stabbed him.”<br/>"This kid was the tiger they mentioned?"<br/>“Yeah. He was the one that caught the guy by the neck.”<br/>"People usually get annoyed in bullshit situations like this. What's got him so pissed?"<br/>“I guess that’s what we’ll have to find out, preferably before a lawyer shows up.”<br/>The cop snorts. "After you."</p>
<p>The officer opens the door and steps in. Quill glowers silently, lips pressed together. </p>
<p>“I just want to understand why that asshole is after you,” the officer sighs. “I just want to understand how you ended up grabbing him by the neck behind a warehouse.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Did it have to do with the fox?" The second cop tries.</p>
<p>The first cop actually winces when Quill snarls but says nothing.</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes."<br/>Quill is silent again, and the first cop sighs. “It would be a real shame if that prick was the one that got away with what he did to that poor fox kid and you were the one that ended up in jail.”<br/>Then Quill says, “So am I actually under arrest, then? Or am I free to leave?” <br/>The first cop says, “that depends on how this conversation goes.”<br/>Quill shakes his head. “Either I’m not under arrest, which means I am going home now, or I am, in which case, I’m invoking my right to talk to a lawyer before I say fuckall to any of you.”</p>
<p>The second cop grunts and leaves the interrogation room with the other cop. "He lawyered up. Jesus that kid is bigger than me."<br/>“I know. Well he is a tiger. I mean, that hugeness has to fit somewhere.”<br/>"Think he's bigger than Sawyer?"<br/>“Definitely bigger than Sawyer. And fuck Sawyer, anyways,” the cop mutters.</p>
<p>The second cop cackles and holds out a stick of gum to the other as he looks at the fuming teenager on the other side of the glass. </p>
<p>"It's gotta be the fox."<br/>“That other kid that was there...he was fully panicking over the fox. Maybe he knows something?”<br/>"Maybe." The cop looks at the glass. "This is tiger proof right?"<br/>“We should go try to pick up the kid before we find out,” the first officer replies.<br/>"Yup. Let's go. That kid actually makes me nervous."</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Tony arrived with Stephen at the police station, right around the time Quill’s mother showed up alongside Stephen’s parents. They all quickly decided that Beverly would act as Quill’s lawyer and find out information and Stephen would go home with his father to watch Scott and the kids, who were being watched by a neighbor. Tony called his own lawyers, who immediately agreed to join in Quill’s defense, and his own, if need be. </p>
<p>They were all about to leave when an officer came over and said, “Hey! Any of you Stephen Strange?”</p>
<p>Stephen shrunk behind Tony, afraid.</p>
<p>Beverly steps closer. "What's your business with him?"<br/>Tony immediately stepped in front of his mate when the cops asked for him. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than pick on kids?"<br/>The officers stood their ground. “A few questions. He was at the scene as well.”<br/>“I-I gave my statement,” Stephen says. “What else do you want to know?”<br/>Quill growls lowly and steps in front of Stephen beside Tony, puffing out his chest. "You can ask him through us."</p>
<p>The officer glances at newly-released Quill, then at the parents, and then where Stephen was hiding behind Tony. </p>
<p>“You were at the scene too, weren’t you, Mr. Stark? Why are <em>you</em> here? Aren’t you violating terms of your release or something? And why’s the kid behind <em>you</em>?”<br/>"Okay, for one, I was never arrested for that and served my community service. Two, I was at the scene because the fox that was injured is my mate's best friend. He was worried so we went to look for him."</p>
<p>“Your mate...?” The officers glance at Stephen’s parents, and then at Stephen, still clinging to Tony’s arm. “You mated a 16 year old?” he mutters. “Actually, somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” He scrunched his nose in distaste and turned to Stephen’s parents. “I need to question your son.”<br/>Beverly steps forward, pissed. “Mr. Stark is part of my family and you will not disrespect his choice,” she seethes. “My kids already gave their statement and now I am taking them home. Stephen? Quill? Get in the car now, we’re going.”</p>
<p>Tony levels a glare with the officers at the mention of Stephen's age. It was none of their business anyway. "If you so much as try to "arrest" one of them again and bring them in for questioning, you will hear from my lawyers." Tony turns and with his arm wrapped around Stephen's shoulders.</p>
<p>They all pile into their cars, heading to Stephen’s house. Tony has his lawyer meet them there, and the teens immediately traipse upstairs to check on Scott and the kids. </p>
<p>Tony sits with Beverly, Meredith, and Eugene and they discuss what to do if the police keep trying to bring the teens in.</p>
<p>"So what do we do about this?" Tony asked with his arms crossed at the table.</p>
<p>Upstairs, Stephen is surprised to see Scott give Quill an anxious lick, whimpering.</p>
<p>Quill sits beside Scott, his hand going to rub under his chin gently. "I'm ok sugar.  I'm sorry I worried you."<br/>Stephen sits near him too, gently scratching behind his ears. "Are you okay, Scotty?"</p>
<p>Scott whines and licks Quill's hand some more.</p>
<p>Quill smiles down at the fox as he moves to gently rub one paw with his finger. "They just had some questions is all."<br/>"That must have been scary," Stephen says quietly. "Did they...what did they ask you?"<br/>"They were more scared of me and just shit about what happened the day we saved Scotty."<br/>Stephen snorts. "Huge, pissed off, and the potential of becoming a tiger and mauling them. Bet their animals are wimpy, like squirrels or something."<br/>Quill shrugs. "Probably dingoes with how big of dicks they were."</p>
<p>Stephen can't help the short laugh he barks out. "Well, that's...good right? JARVIS said that Scott's dad wanted to press assault charges, is that true?"<br/>Quill just nods silently. "It's bullshit though and won't hold up in court."<br/>"They know it too or else they wouldn't have let you go," Stephen says thoughtfully. Then he frowns again. "They were asking about me and Tony."<br/>"That, I have no idea what they were going for with that."<br/>"Scott's dad knows...he threatened Tony. Maybe he'll try to say that what we are is illegal to discredit us as witnesses or scare us into not testifying."</p>
<p>Scott whimpers quietly at Stephen's words.</p>
<p>Stephen soothes his hand over Scott's side very carefully. "Don't worry, Scotty. I think these are all just tactics, but they don't matter. All of those cops saw what he did to you. We have the texts he sent you and he still is facing charges for trying to take you the first time, and the time he broke my arm. He's going down no matter what he tries to do. <em>He won't hurt you ever again.</em> Okay?"</p>
<p>Scott's panicked breathing slows over the course of a few moments and he squeaks out quietly in response.</p>
<p>Stephen smiles. "There you go. Quill's home, everything's alright. We're all still here." He slips off the bed. "Be right back," he whispers. </p>
<p>He goes downstairs, slipping into Tony's arms. Four pairs of eyes widen as Tony kisses his temple, pulling his shirt up a little bit to rub his thumb over their bondmark.</p>
<p>Tony's lawyer tilts his head. "Tony please tell me he's legal."<br/>Stephen growls. "I'm <em>right here</em> and I'm fucking legal," he mutters. "I'm the one that checked. I checked because we fell for each other and I didn't want him to go to jail. It was the only way for us to be together and my parents know about it." Then he adds, "Sorry, Mom."</p>
<p>Beverly sighs. "I don't think we should tell Scott much. He needs rest. Not stress."<br/>Eugene says, "I agree. He is still healing physically. We need to wait until we can at least get him into therapy before we start telling him these things. He needs the guidance of a good psychiatrist to keep him stable."<br/>Stephen nods. "You're right, but..." he swallows. "I was just telling Quill that the cops pressing charges on Quill, asking questions about me and Tony...they are probably all just defense tactics, either to scare us out of testifying or to make us look like assholes on the stand. If that's true, then there isn't anything he won't do to keep trying to manipulate Scotty. I think it's best if we're honest with him about stuff. He's not stupid, he's going to know stuff is happening, anyway. And his father...well, he won't stop coming."</p>
<p>The lawyer and Beverly consider this. The lawyer says, "if that's true, Tony, he'll be after your record and your relationship with your mate. We need to consider having security for all of you from here until this all ends, and we need to consider that your mate is in high school...legal though it may be, there's a chance the defense could try to make a big splash, affect stock. I'll contact Pepper and your PR team in the morning."</p>
<p>"Pepper already knows about this so have her handle it if the press decides to stick it's nose in my business. I want the best to represent Quill and Scott...I don't want this piece of shit to ever see the sun again." Tony growls lowly.</p>
<p>Stephen rubs Tony's shoulder, a gentle touch just to remind him to be calm. "He won't. We have so much proof. He's attacked us before, too. He won't get away with it, okay? We just have to stick together and keep our cool, right?"</p>
<p>Tony's chocolate eyes glance down and he rumbles softly at the soothing touch of his mate. He settles back into his chair, his thumb rubbing lazy circles on their imprint mark. "I've got surveillance of him too."</p>
<p>Upstairs, Quill looks down at the fox before lying on his side. "You know everything is going to be okay, right, Scott?"</p>
<p>Scott looks up at Quill with half closed eyes and purrs when the older teen gently scratches his head.</p>
<p>Quill smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Scott's head. "Want me to shift?"</p>
<p>Downstairs, Stephen leans into Tony, half asleep as Tony's hand continues to rub his mark. He only rouses when Tony's rubbing turns to tapping. "Hey, <em>tesoro</em>. Want me to stay?"<br/>Stephen tucks his face against Tony's neck. "You don't mind?"<br/>"Of course I don't mind." Tony whispers as he presses another kiss to Stephen's temple.</p>
<p>Stephen wearily pulls his mate upstairs and into his room, already stripping his clothes off so he can change into pajamas as soon as he closes the door. "Oh, uh--let me find you sweats, I guess," he mumbles, pulling on sweatpants and wandering back into the hallway. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he isn't wearing a shirt and has completely forgotten about all the hickeys and bite marks on his neck and shoulders. Beverly comes up the stairs and cringes. "Honestly--"<br/>Stephen jumps. "M-mom? What's wrong?"<br/>"You...I just..."<br/>"Mom, can I have sweats for Tony?" </p>
<p>She turns red and disappears into her room.</p>
<p>She comes out a moment later with what looks like unused silk pajamas and mutters, "go put on a shirt for christ sakes, and I better not hear any <em>noises</em>..."<br/>Stephen turns bright red. "Oh god--I'm so sorry Mom," he mutters as he flees back to his room.</p>
<p>Tony had tried to warn Stephen and snickers when he heard his mother chiding him. "I tried to warn you. But you're too fast."<br/>Stephen groans into his hands. "That was horrible, my mom and I will never be able to look at each other again~"</p>
<p>Tony bursts out laughing as he pulls his mate close. "She'll just have to scar you so you're even."<br/>Stephen gives him a Look™ "I would die. Do you hear me? I would die, and then where would you be without your favorite research partner?"<br/>"Even if I revived you?" Tony teases as he gives Stephen a quick kiss.<br/>Stephen grins. "Well, how are you gonna do that?"<br/>Tony hums softly. "I prefer the mouth to mouth method."<br/>"Better get to it then," Stephen murmurs.</p>
<p>Quill throws a pillow at Stephen and Tony. "Go be gross somewhere else!"<br/>"W--first off, this is my room, and second, what's wrong, is Scotty okay?" Stephen throws the pillow back.<br/>"So? And I'm just grabbing a pillow for myself.  I don't want to take any of Scott's."<br/>"Oh. Yeah, sure, here, do you want this one?" Stephen checks to make sure Tony will have a pillow, and then throws over an extra.<br/>Quill catches the pillow. "This is fine, yes. Thanks." The older teen leaves the room and Tony grins as he kisses Stephen deeply.<br/>Stephen smiles into the kiss, relaxing into Tony's arms. "I'm glad you're here," he whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quill sighs after an especially strenuous practice, sighing as he shrugs off his gear as he heads to the locker room. "Damn. I never knew a cold shower would actually sound good." The senior says as he starts to strip.<br/>
"You're a human heater dude." One of his friends says with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Quill cackles as he rips off his shirt. He grabs a towel as he heads into the shower, stripping off his pants and underwear as he steps in. He sighs in relief as the cool water rolls over his sore muscles.</p><p>Someone else walks behind him, standing in the next shower stall. "Did you get a tattoo?"<br/>
Another boy says, "No, dude, Quill has always been against them, he keeps ranting about how he only ever wants his mate's mark on his..."<br/>
The first teen's eyes widened. "What the hell dude?! You imprinted?! I didn't even know you were dating!"<br/>
"Oh yeah I uh...imprinted...over winter break." Quill admits as he turns to face his teammates.</p><p>The entire team bursts into questions: "Do we know her? Or him, you know, no judgement."<br/>
"Someone from school?"<br/>
"Is it a cheerleader? I heard Rachel McCannes talking shit about how she was gonna--"<br/>
"Is it someone from fucking Pearsons High? It better not be somebody from there, we're supposed to hate them."<br/>
"How the heck did you date so long without any of us knowing?!"</p><p>Quill's eye twitches at all the prodding into his life and it takes all his self control not to burst. "Okay, look, I'm waiting until my mate is ready to tell everyone alright? It's not just my call, and no, it's not Rachel Fucking McCannes. I wouldn't touch that bird with a ten foot pool because her attitude is shit."<br/>
The boy in the shower stall next to him snorts. "No shit. And she's honestly a slut, she's thrown herself at half the guys in here. You deserve better, my dude."<br/>
"Yeah the only reason she's obsessed with you is because you keep shutting her down."</p><p>"Well your mate is very clearly a fox." One of the teens says as he glimpses at the imprint mark. "Why your leg?"<br/>
"Yeah, do they have like a foot kink or something?" Someone asks and everyone laughs.</p><p>Quill rolls his eyes and debates on whether or not to tell them the truth, that it was an accident. "We threw darts at an anatomy book. Their dart landed on my leg."<br/>
"Even I know that's not how imprinting works dude. Try again."<br/>
"I've really liked them for a while now...and I'm not giving you vultures jack shit anymore on this. Now shower!"</p><p>The teens look at each other with a look of 'yikes', but shower in silence until..."Can you at least tell us if it's a guy or a girl?"<br/>
Quill lets out a sigh as he washes his hair. "If I tell you will you shut up about it?"<br/>
"<em>Maybe</em>."<br/>
"I take it back. You're all leeches. Fine!" Quill goes silent for a few moments. "They're a fox."</p><p>Everyone groans or tries to spray water over the stalls at him.</p><p>Quill cackles. "When we reveal it you'll find out."</p><p>Quill finishes his shower and starts to dry off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walks back to his locker. He wouldn't even betray that much to his team. He would only say something if he got Scott's permission</p><p>"Pfft. Probably a tattoo. A fake one or something."<br/>
"Try and rub it off then asshole."<br/>
"Come on! Guy or girl? It's not like we'll know who it is either way!"<br/>
"Jesus fucking Christ! Guy okay?! Now will you shut the fuck up?"<br/>
“It’s a guy!” Some cheer.<br/>
“Always knew Quill was gay~”<br/>
“Is it that gay kid you sit with at lunch sometimes?”<br/>
“Yeah, is it?”<br/>
"What gay kid?"<br/>
“That kid! There’s him and the little dark haired quiet kid, and you sit with them at lunch a lot—but the kid with the brown hair, heard he came out in his class in like middle school.”</p><p>Quill shakes his head at his teammates accusations and starts to dress. "Plead the fifth."<br/>
“So it is? Oh my god!”<br/>
“I mean he’s not ugly.”<br/>
“He’s nice to my sister.”<br/>
“Yeah he seems alright, go off I guess.”<br/>
Quill just rolls his eyes and shrugs on his backpack.  "See you assholes later."</p><p>Everyone grumbles good-naturedly and mutters their goodbyes and more congratulations. Quill heads out of the locker room and walks to the library to meet Stephen.</p><p>Stephen is already sitting down with one earphone in, intently typing away on his laptop when Quill walks up. “Oh, hey! How was your practice? Wait—I thought football season was over? Are you in basketball now too?”<br/>
Quill chuckles as he sits across from his friend. "Nah. This is the last post season practice. No more waiting from now on...oh! I was thinking we could get Scott some soft tacos and cut them up. He's just tired of plain meat."<br/>
“That’s...brilliant but can foxes eat tacos?”<br/>
"Google exists for a reason."</p><p>Stephen snorts but he does open a google tab and finds that most humans can eat human foods in their animal forms.</p><p>"So...tacos?"<br/>
“Yes. And maybe one of those halos tiny oranges.”<br/>
Quill smiles. "He would love that. Are you ready to go?"<br/>
“One...more...second...” Stephen submits his essay quickly and then saves and closes it before shutting his laptop.</p><p>Quill stands up and walks out of the library with Stephen. The two walk out to his car and Quill puts their bags in the trunk. As they drive to the taco joint, Stephen reminisces. </p><p>“Wish we could go fuck around in the woods like we used to. Remember the first time the three of us went?”</p><p>He points out the window where the park is.</p><p>Quill glances briefly as he drives to Scott's favorite taco place. "...we will soon enough. Tony too...my teammates asked about my mark in the locker room..."<br/>
“Whaaat?! What did they say?” They order the tacos and as a side, when given the option between fruit, tortilla chips, or rice and beans, they choose the fruit. “Did they see it?”<br/>
"They did when I was in the shower. I didn't say Scott's name. All I said was I was mated with a guy."<br/>
“They’re probably dying to know,” Stephen muses. “Are you gonna tell Scott they’ve seen it?”<br/>
"...I don't know. I don't want to stress him out. Maybe I will but I'll tell him I didn't say his name." Quill grabs the tacos and heads back to the car.</p><p>“Hmm. Well, whatever you decide I’ve got your back, but you know, it’ll come out eventually. If not in school, then in court.”<br/>
"They thought I was mated to you actually and just to fuck with them, I almost rolled with it."</p><p>Stephen snorts. “Yeah well imagine how surprised they’ll be when they find out who I’m actually mated to.” Stephen growls. “You know, I heard Rachel McCannes say she was gonna try to find a way to get Tony to fuck her? Out of all the teachers, he’s the hottest. I mean...I agree, but he was also mine first and I’m tired of her throwing herself at guys like you and Tony for clout.”</p><p>"Everyone is going to shit bricks and worship the ground you walk on." Quill snorts softly at his friend's growl. Right now, he just wanted to get to his mate. "Hold these while I drive please?" The senior hands him the bag of tacos.<br/>
“Sure, sure.”</p><p>Quill starts to drive back to Stephen's house. After the short drive, Quill takes the bag back so Stephen can grab his backpack. Once they have everything, they walk inside and find that Scott is burrowed on the couch this time, probably bored of being in his room by himself. Stephen immediately takes the tacos into the kitchen to cut them into bite-sized pieces that they can just roll up and hand-feed him. He puts all the bits onto a plate and heads over to the living room, where Scott’s nose immediately pokes out from under all the blankets, twitching as he sniffs.</p><p>The second the plate is close enough, Scott risks wiggling out from under the blankets to get to the plate and starts hoovering down the bits of taco. He probably looked like a dog doing so but he really didn't care right now. Plain old beef was getting really boring and he <em>really</em> missed tacos. He ate so fast that when he was finished and licked his lips, he started to hiccup.</p><p>Quill chuckles at the fox's eagerness for the food, patting his back gently when his hiccuping starts.  "Slow down sugar. We got one more thing for you too." Quill holds up the fruit cup that's entirely mandarin oranges.</p><p>Stephen gently pats his head, laying a hand on his injured side in hopes that the hiccups subside before he pulls something that hurts. “Want some oranges, Scotty?”</p><p>Soft red ears perk up at the mention of oranges. Stephen takes the cup and opens it, carefully holding out pieces of orange for Scott to take, this time at a much slower pace.</p><p>“Feeling okay today?” he asks quietly, feeding him another orange.</p><p>Scott yips softly and takes each piece of orange as Stephen feeds them to him.</p><p>Stephen chuckles at Scott’s enthusiasm. “Couple more pieces, then outside?” Stephen asks.</p><p>Scott yips softly again. Quill smiles as he watches Stephen feed the fox, though he wished he was the one feeding Scott. But he knew Scott was sensitive about this and might only trust Stephen.</p><p>Stephen carefully picks up Scott and takes him outside, noting that he feels much better, although he’s still very low on energy. Scott enjoys the sunlight first a little before wandering off to find a place to do what he needs to do. When he finishes, he walks back over to Stephen with a quiet yip.</p><p>Stephen reaches down and pats him. “Your fur is growing back,” he says softly. They’d had to shave some for the surgery, which left Scott cold almost constantly. “You’re getting fluffy, I like it.”</p><p>Scott rubs his head against Stephen's hand.</p><p>“Miss us all in the library together” Stephen muses. “Don't worry, we’ll have plenty of time for that while you do the mountain of homework you must have. We’ll both help you finish it fast and easy. Come on, let’s go inside.” Stephen picks up Scott and carries him in, placing him back in his little nest on the couch.</p><p>Quill sits beside Stephen on the stairs, his tiger rumbling happily at the sight of his mate healing. When Stephen picks him up, Quill follows back inside and sits across from Scott. Moving over a little, Stephen motions Quill to sit closer. Scott sighs a little and rests his head on the blankets, and falls asleep comfortably with a full stomach. Quill moves over and sits beside Scott, gently petting his tail.</p><p>"I'm glad that made him happy."<br/>
Stephen smiles. "Me too."</p><p>===</p><p>Scott shoulders his backpack and winces from the remaining soreness of his injuries as he and Stephen walk into the school. He was a little nervous but he had a lot to catch up on so he would be working hard until his pile of homework was back to normal. That meant working in class when he had the time, lunch, at home…</p><p>Quill glances up from his locker as he senses Scott walk in and smiles. He shuts it and approaches him and Stephen as they go to their locker. "Well hey there Scotty."<br/>
Stephen puts a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back to hell," he says with a chuckle.</p><p>It's been a few weeks, and the third quarter is a few weeks in, meaning that Scott has some catching up to do. Thankfully, Stephen knows that he and Quill will be able to help, and Mom said she'd hire a tutor if she had to.</p><p>"I've been through hell. This isn't it." Scott says quietly as he opens his locker.<br/>
Quill winces at the tone of Scott's voice and looks over at Stephen. "So, are we meeting in the library afterwards like always?"</p><p>Scott shrugs, wincing when a sore spot protests the action, and grabs some books from his locker.</p><p>"I can carry your backpack Scotty. Your arm still probably hurts."<br/>
"I'm fine."<br/>
"If you need anything, if you're just tired and wanna go home, <em>please</em> text me or Quill, okay? I'm off to class, but I have my phone on me and Tony won't bust me." he shrugs. "I started off this year not wanting to be a teacher's pet, but..."<br/>
"I'll be fine Stephen." The youngest replies quietly.<br/>
"Okay. See you guys later." </p><p>Stephen gives each of them a short hug and ducks into Tony's class, who's already at the board, and he immediately turns pink because Tony's wearing all black and no tie and he looks hot, and he better sit down and get his life together and take his fucking notes because--</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, he can see the end of the lion main on under his collar, fuck.</em>
</p><p>Tony briefly glances at Stephen as he enters his classroom before returning  back to writing his notes on the board. He wasn't ashamed to flaunt his bond mark. Stephen takes a slow breath to control himself, and Tony begins the class as normal, writing on the new smart board as he spoke, or handing out worksheets or quizzes. Stephen takes his notes and keeps his eyes on his notebook, and <em>not</em> on Tony's ass. This was going to be a long morning.</p><p>Tony would catch glimpses of Stephen staring at him, his mind turning to the image of taking Stephen on his desk. But he'd shake his head and always resume speaking. </p><p>"Now, can someone tell me the two types of nervous system responses?"<br/>
Stephen raises his hand confidently, citing the answer. "Autonomic and Sympathetic."<br/>
"Very good, Mr. Strange. "<br/>
Stephen smiles. "Thank you, sir," he said as he made his note.<br/>
Tony's jaguar purrs softly at being called sir, remembering their night of passion. "Now...can anyone else besides Mr. Strange tell me the difference or am I wasting my breath?"</p><p>Stephen snorts and another student raises their hand.</p><p>Tony looks at them. "Yes, Miss Duncan?"</p><p>“Is it, um, that autonomic regulates the basic stuff like your heart and breathing but sympathetic reacts to stimuli?”<br/>
"Very good Miss Duncan. So I at least have two students who pay attention to me."</p><p>The whole class groans.</p><p>The bell rings while Tony is explaining the homework and Stephen collects his things quickly. “So,” he says casually. “Meeting today?”<br/>
Tony looks over and sees all the students have already run out. "Of course <em>tesoro</em>." The billionaire answers softly.<br/>
Stephen pinks. “Okay.” Then he says, “I hope you saved your tie for something fun.” And then he saunters away, trying not to laugh at the expression on Tony’s face.</p><p>Tony's cheeks pink at the implication before his lips curve into a smirk. Their meeting was going to be so much fun today. Quill was already sitting at his desk when Stephen walked in all pink and hot under his collar. He sits down and scrubs his hands over his face, already back to worrying about Scott. </p><p>“Have you seen him? Is he okay?”</p><p>Quill looks over and barely bats an eye at how Stephen is acting. He was always blushing after Tony's class. Quill meanwhile was irritable because he hadn't seen him. </p><p>"....no..."<br/>
“Ugh, it’s his first day back. I hope he’s not overwhelmed. Maybe we should go find him before we go to our next class.”<br/>
"Yes!!" Quill accidentally exclaims. He shrinks back into his chair as people turn to look at him<br/>
Stephen covers his mouth to hide his laughter. The teacher glares. “Mr. Quill?”<br/>
Quill looks up with a nervous chuckle. "Y...yes?"<br/>
“Something you’d like to share? I hope it’s worth detention.”<br/>
"Uh...no ma'am I'm sorry."<br/>
“Hmph.” The teacher doesn’t give him detention but she does side-eye them a lot.</p><p>Quill sighs softly as he returns to his classwork. After class, they dump their things into their bags as fast as they can and scramble outside where they double-time to Scott’s locker in hopes of finding him. Scott looks up when he hears pounding feet and looks at Quill and Stephen in confusion when he sees them running toward him.</p><p>Quill let's out a sigh of relief as he sees Scott's okay. "Uh...hey."<br/>
"What's wrong with you two?"<br/>
"Nothing we were just...worried."<br/>
“We just—“<br/>
Scott sighs and closes his locker. "Just a little tired but nothing unusual."<br/>
Stephen sighs his relief. “Okay. “</p><p>Quill smiles a little when he hears that.</p><p>“I brought you this,” Stephen says quickly, remembering. “Mid-morning snack, I guess?” He drops his backpack on the ground and searches through the front pocket for a second before producing a couple of granola bars. “Uh, here. And juice, I brought—fuck, where’s...?”<br/>
"Stephen--"</p><p>“Found it!” He reaches into a side pocket and pulls out two capri sun pouches. “Here, just in case.”<br/>
Scott huffs fondly and smiles softly. "The granola bar would have been fine."<br/>
"But you'd need something to wash it down with. The juice was Quill’s idea, I usurped him as your secret morning juice supplier,” Stephen jokes.<br/>
Quill chuckles softly. "I just ran out of juice boxes."</p><p>"You guys are worrying too much."<br/>
“We’re trying not to,” Stephen mumbles pathetically.<br/>
Quill lowers his gaze. "Of course I worry...you are my mate. " The senior mumbles softly.<br/>
Scott blushes. "I...I appreciate it. I do. But I'm okay now."<br/>
“Okay. Alright, we’ll see you at lunch.” Stephen pats his shoulder and takes off with a brief, “Call me if you need me!” Leaving the mates standing there, alone.</p><p>Quill looks down at Scott. "I know you're okay...but I can't help but worry about you."<br/>
"Maybe I'd rather have Stephen worry enough for the both of you, and you relax." Scott mutters.<br/>
Quill rumbles softly as he looks at Scott. "I'll try...can you...feel my emotions?"<br/>
"...yeah." Scott says with a blush.<br/>
The senior smiles. "Then you know that I'm always going to be protective of you. If you seriously need anything at all, just text me."</p><p>"For the last time...I know."<br/>
Quill smiles. "There's that sass monster. I'll see you at lunch." The senior turns and heads to his next class.<br/>
"Okay." Scott turns and goes to his own class.<br/>
Someone just then sees Quill leaving him and says to their friend, “Oh my god that’s the kid that got stabbed by his own dad.”</p><p>Quill passes by and growls lowly in warning when he catches the tail end of their comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At lunch, Scott sits at their usual table and eats his sandwich quietly as he waits for Stephen and Quill to undoubtedly join him. Sure enough, Stephen has his lunch bag in hand when he sits down, but he’s already munching on some of it as he sits. </p><p>“How were your morning classes?”<br/>"Tiny bit confusing." Scott shrugs.<br/>“Oh?”<br/>"I'm five weeks behind in school."<br/>“Oh ugh, did the teacher do the whole ‘wELCOME BACK sir’ bit, or the awkward ‘everyone else can work on this but you meet me after class’ bit? Or both? Ugh.”<br/>"None of that actually."</p><p>“Thank God.” Stephen crunches into some salad, chewing thoughtfully. “Well, we’ll meet in the library to go over everything, of course, and...I’m sorry, I keep repeating myself, but I just...feel like I have to keep reminding you you’re not on your own.”<br/>"I...I know that now." Scott says quietly.<br/>Stephen positively beams. “Good.”</p><p>Quill sets his lunch tray down as he sits across from Scott at the table.</p><p>"So...could we all do something after school?"<br/>“Yes,” Stephen nods immediately.<br/>"My mom is uh...out for the day so I have free time."<br/>“Oh cool, well, we can go to the mall. or the movies?”<br/>"Scott? Which would you prefer?"</p><p>Scott munches thoughtfully on his sandwich and looks at the other two.</p><p>"I...the mall, I guess? I don't...want to be in the dark." He mumbles.<br/>“Okay. The mall. You could use a bit of exercise, and we can eat in the food court when you get tired.”<br/>"Okay."</p><p>Stephen texts his parents of the plan after he finishes his food.</p><p>When they’re all leaving, Stephen hears the whispers too: “That’s him, that’s the kid.”<br/>“I heard he almost died.”<br/>“Sometimes I hate men, who would do that?!”</p><p>Scott unconsciously hides behind Quill when he hears the whispers and avoids everyone's stares.</p><p>Suddenly, someone says, “What’s with the stripe on his neck?” and Stephen freezes.</p><p>Quill growls lowly at the student's observation, stepping more in front of his mate. Scott stiffens. Someone saw. Someone saw and the rumors would run wild. Everyone would know before school was out. Quill senses his mates unease and sighs softly. It would be better to confirm the theories then having the whole student body speculate. The senior turns and cups Scott's cheek before leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>Now everyone knew that Scott was his and if they touched him, they'd have Quill to worry about.</p><p>Scott's eyes widen and he squeaks into the kiss. He didn't expect this to happen...but it was...amazing. He had a taste of what Stephen was talking about.</p><p>Quill growls softly in the kiss as one hand grabs the back of Scott's neck. He kisses him deeper as he pulls the younger closer.</p><p>Stephen gapes at then, and then he lets out a cheer. “Fuck yes! finally!”</p><p>Quill breaks the kiss when he feels the need to breathe. Scott looks up at Quill with a deep blush and another squeak.</p><p>Quill just smiles his goofy half smile before tucking the teen into his side by wrapping an arm around his waist. "There we go Sugar. All warm now?"<br/>"<em>Quill!</em>"<br/>“See you guys later,” Stephen says, happily skipping away and leaving them to <em>canoodle</em> and stuff.</p><p>Someone from Quill’s football team watches, eyes jealous. He’d had his eye on that kid...he was an intriguing kid. He was hoping to befriend him and maybe take him out for coffee now that all these rumors were out that somebody tried to kill him...he always seemed like he needed a friend.</p><p>Seemed like Quill had that covered. He remembered the mark on Quill’s leg. He says to his friend, “Remember I told you that Quill had mated somebody?” His friend gapes.</p><p>Quill walks away with Scott tucked against his side and rumbles softly. "It was better than them speculating. "</p><p>Scott looks down at the floor touching his mouth.</p><p>Quill smiles, chuckling softly. "You even taste like oranges."<br/>"You taste like you need a breath mint." Scott jokes quietly.<br/>Quill chuckles before moving his arm to wrap around Scott's shoulders. "Then I should steal another kiss because you taste like mint too."</p><p>When Quill dips his head down, Scott blushes and stops him by placing his hand on Quill's face. Quill instead kisses Scott's hand before walking the younger teen to his locker. Scott gets his books from his locker and shuffles away to class with a blush and sits down at his desk to wait for the period to start.</p><p>A boy in class sits next to Scott and turns to him. "You're Scott right?"<br/>Scott looks over at him and then back down at his desk nervously. "Yes."<br/>The boy smiles and scoots his desk closer.  "I was uh...wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime."<br/>Scott looks at him skeptically. "Why?"<br/>"I've uh...always thought you were really cute."<br/>Scott moves away a little. "I'm...I have..."<br/>"Aww come on. Please?"<br/>"No thank you."</p><p>The boy sighs dejectedly and returns his attention to his notebook. Scott looks away again and keeps his head down for the remainder of his class.</p><p>In another room, Stephen is also waiting for class to be over. A girl asks, "you're friends with that Scott kid, right?"<br/>Confused, Stephen asks, "Sure, yeah. He's my best friend."<br/>"Do you think...maybe I could text him sometime?"<br/>"I...guess you'd have to ask him that."<br/>"I mean I could but you have his number. Maybe you can give it to me and I can ask?"<br/>"He's with somebody," Stephen says flatly.<br/>"...oh."</p><p>The rest of the day happens the same weird way and Scott meets up with Quill and Stephen afterwards. "Some guy asked to hang out with me." He mutters.<br/>Stephen raises an eyebrow. "Really? Some chick asked me for your number."</p><p>Quill growls lowly at hearing that, gripping the strap of his backpack tighter.</p><p>"It's okay. He didn't do anything." Scott says calmly.</p><p>Quill calms slightly but does pull Scoty closer to him. Stephen just smirks a little. They all only make it a few feet before someone actually huffs.</p><p>"Look, it was true. A bunch of people saw them kissing."<br/>"I mean I get that he's hot, but he's honestly just a dumb jock, I don't know why someone as cute as that kid would settle for that guy."<br/>"Yeah, might as well mate a wall." </p><p>Laughter ensues. Scott growls so quietly that even his friends barely heard it.</p><p>Stephen whips around, completely furious. "ExCUSE me~" he hisses, "Can I know just what the <em>fuck</em> your problem is?"<br/>Quill grabs both Scott and Stephen by the backs of their shirts and starts to drag them away. "It's not worth it."<br/>"<em>Quill</em>...ow..." Scott complains quietly.</p><p>Stephen turns and walks with him, if only to keep Scott from being uncomfortable too long, but then he huffs and shoulders his coat and jacket, muttering to himself.</p><p>Quill immediately lets go when he hears a pained noise escape Scott. "Shit, I'm sorry Scotty. But seriously you two...it's okay."</p><p>"No, it's not. None of those assholes were here when Scott needed help but now they somehow think they're entitled to either of your attention--it's <em>ridiculous</em> and I won't the fuck stand for it, do you hear me?"<br/>"They'll forget about it by tomorrow." Scott says softly.<br/>"They better," Stephen huffs.</p><p>...they didn't. The next day was almost worse.</p><p>Quill sighs softly as he rubs a hand down his face. A part of him actually wondered if Scott would have been happier with someone else.</p><p>Stephen is fuming. Tony can see it after the first class period and raises an eyebrow, But Stephen just mutters, "I'll meet you after school. You have detention duty today don't you?" Which just made Tony give him a look, but he was already leaving. Stephen stomped to his seat next to Quill, who looked dejected. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Stephen asks.</p><p>Quill was staring blankly at a piece of paper in his notebook. He was at war with himself mentally as everything that was said weighed him down. </p><p>Would Scott be better off with someone else?</p><p>Was he just a brute?</p><p>Why did Scott even like him?</p><p>Stephen wrote "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU -S" in all caps on a piece of paper, crumpled it, and tossed it at Quill's head. Quill's brows furrowed as he grabs the paper and throws it in the trash.</p><p>Stephen frowns more. "Quill..."<br/>Quill glances over at Stephen and slightly jumps. "Shit...when did you get there?"<br/>“Seriously? What is wrong with you, are you alright?”<br/>"Uh...yeah. I'm fine...just thinking is all."<br/>“About...?” Stephen pressed.</p><p>Quill sighs softly. "When we imprinted...he hid it. Maybe I'm not the right mate for him. I couldn't protect him from his father..."</p><p>Stephen immediately scowled. “That is bullshit. Scott is the most insecure person on earth. He told you why he hid it. Do you remember?”<br/>"Y...yeah."<br/>"He told you that <em>he</em> thinks <em>you</em> can do better. He only hid it because he cares about you and didn't want to spring something on you that you didn't want. We both know that he runs easily. That's all it was, honestly. He was scared, so he resorted to hiding because that's what he does. Please don't let school assholes make you second-guess what you have with him. I'm honestly so happy for you I went to Tony yesterday and blubbered in his lap for like an hour."</p><p>Quill snorts softly at the thought of Stephen blubbering in Tony's lap. "I'm sure that's not all you did either..."<br/>"No, you're the one that told me no <em>fun</em> in school!"<br/>"I said school was no fun."<br/>“So Tony and I can have <em>fun</em> in school?”<br/>Quill chuckles. "I thought you already blew him under his desk."<br/>“Never,” Stephen gasps dramatically. “Although it sounds like an idea...” he taps his chin, deciding.</p><p>Quill snorts and glances back up at the black board.</p><p>Stephen says, “You deserve happiness and you deserve Scotty, and Scotty deserves you. No more moping, okay?”<br/>Quill glances over and nods. "Okay...now pay attention."</p><p>Stephen nods and goes back to his notes.</p><p>===</p><p>At lunch, Stephen is pleased to find Quill and Scott sitting next to each other, passing chips and biology notes between them. It’s very sweet. Winter is finally starting to fade, and soon Quill is getting excited about graduation. Also, he and Scott are adorable.</p><p>Scott smacks Quill's hand when the senior reaches for another chip and takes the bag away. "No more! I like these!"<br/>"I like them too, sugar! Just one more?" Quill opens his mouth for another chip.</p><p>Scott snubs him as he eats another chip.</p><p>Stephen snorts. "You're nauseating, I love it. How's the senioritis, Quill?"<br/>"Man, I want to just graduate so badly it's not funny. I'm ready for college."<br/>“You’ve got this,” Stephen says. “One more year for me. Did you get accepted into that one school?”<br/>Quill rubs the back of his neck. "Just a few community colleges nearby. I wanna stay close in case my ma needs me."</p><p>Stephen tilts his head. "That's good, you know? But state schools are even better and there's one of those nearby. You should look into it, if it's not too late."</p><p>Quill shakes his head. "I can't afford one of those. I'm not smart like you two so a scholastic scholarship isn't likely. I'm getting a job to help pay for everything so I'll be fine."</p><p>"What kind of job?" Scott asks curiously.<br/>"Uh...I'm working as a mechanic for the local fire department."<br/>"That's...awesome. Will you get to fix fire trucks and stuff?"<br/>"That's exactly what I'd be doing."<br/>"Not gonna lie, that's kind of badass."<br/>"Maybe one day I can become a fireman."</p><p>"Oh my god you carrying around water hoses and doing shirtless puppy photoshoots for charity? Scott would tie you up in the basement and never let you leave," Stephen snorts.<br/>"That's something <em>you</em> would do." Scott deadpans.<br/>"Well, yes. But you would too. Imagine everyone that will try to jump him oh my god."<br/>"He wouldn't let them."</p><p>Stephen's heart hurts with the AWWWWW. </p><p>"That's trust," he says, smiling widely. "Fuck, that's adorable. What do I do? That was too cute."<br/>Quill rolls his eyes at Stephen's fawning over him and Scott. "Bold of you to assume they'd fawn over me."<br/>"Alright, I'm not here to boost your ego," Stephen laughs.<br/>"Oh no, please do."</p><p>Stephen rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Please don't. He knows he's attractive. He's just joking." Scott says as he eats more chips.<br/>Quill steals a chip as he smirks. "Says my sexy mate."</p><p>The tips of Scott's ears pink and then he hits Quill's arm and takes the chips away again.</p><p>Quill rubs his arm in fake pain as he chuckles. "Aww sugar that hurt."<br/>"Stop eating my chips."<br/>Stephen sighs. “Luckily for you, I took extra chips this morning and I ended up never eating them.” Stephen slides over some sour cream and cheddar chips.</p><p>Scott takes them. "These are mine too."<br/>“Yep. Ran out of mine, figured I’d get you back for them later.”<br/>"Wait. What?"<br/>“Ran out of my chips but Mom said to take one of yours, and I’ll just buy you extra ones later.”<br/>"Oh I don't care if you eat them." Scott says with a slight teasing tone.<br/>“Okay,” Stephen says. He snatches the bag and pops a chip in his mouth before handing it back.<br/>Quill pouts. "Can you give me just one more chip?"<br/>"No. Your one more always turns into at least half a bag!"</p><p>Stephen watches them bicker, happy. After the initial shock of them being together, the attention gratefully died down and most people were used to seeing Scott and Quill together.</p><p>...not Rachel McCannes.</p><p>Yes, Stephen thinks darkly, <em>the bitch is determined not to let a single senior get away without boning her first, and unfortunately that includes Quill</em>. She’s been side-eyeing them the entire lunch period, calculating eyes and huffy glares directed at the couple still bickering about chips. Finally, she stands up and flounces over to the table, and Stephen thinks if he rolls his eyes anymore he’s gonna end up like Pennywise.</p><p>“Hey, Quill. I can tell you guys are arguing about chips, but I don’t want mine. Do you want them!” </p><p>The chips are a) plain baked lays and b) in a bag that has her number written on it—Stephen can see it, but it’s hidden by how she is standing and holding it enough that Quill probably can’t.</p><p>Quill barely gives her a look before muttering a "no thanks" and directing his attention back to Scott. "Fine. I know how to get more chips anyway." Quill says from their earlier conversation, grinning as he guides Scott to face him and kisses him gently.</p><p>Stephen gives the girl his bitchiest smile. Scott ignores the girl too when Quill does. He was never really fond of Rachel and this wasn't helping matters. Quill grins as he pulls away and licks some crumbs off the corner of Scott's mouth.</p><p>Scott squeaks. "<em>QUILL!</em>"</p><p>Quill licks his lips and smirks.</p><p>Rachel stares in disbelief. “Y-you’re really—he was irrelevant until like two months ago, and I’ve been asking you out for ages,” she whines.<br/>Quill sighs. "And you never took the hint I wasn't interested...I've had my eyes on Scott for a long time."<br/>Completely offended, Rachel huffs. “Whatever,” she mutters. “It’s only a sophomore.” She turns to Scott. “You know he’ll be over you once he goes to college, right?”<br/>Scott's face falls briefly but then he glares at her. "Even if he does, he still doesn't want you...fucking skank."</p><p>Quill growls lowly as he stands up and steps defensively in front of Scott. He glares daggers at the girl. </p><p>"Back the fuck off. I never wanted to sleep with you and I never will. "<br/>Rachel backs up a step, and then huffs and turns to walk away. “Losers,” she mutters.<br/>"Lose your bitch ass attitude and you might land a fucking fox like me."</p><p>Stephen snorts and Quill throws an arm around Scott when he sits back down and pulls him closer.</p><p>Scott releases a shuddering breath. "I don't know what came over me."<br/>"That was hot as hell sugar."<br/>Stephen nods. “Fuck, yes. Look at you defending yourself! I’m such a proud big brother right now,” he says, sniffling and wiping fake tears.</p><p>Scott sighs and covers his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graduation rolled around and Stephen and Scott cheered for Quill as obnoxiously as they could. Stephen cheered even louder as Quill walked, and then when they finally finished and got to leave the stage, he tackled him in a huge hug.</p><p>Scott stands a little ways back and tries to stay away from the multitudes of people around them.</p><p>Quill doesn't budge but does hug Stephen back. "I'm glad you all came."</p><p>Stephen steps back and lets Scott have his turn too.</p><p>Scott looks up nervously. "U-Um...congratulations." He mumbles.<br/>Quill walks over and gives Scott a hug. "I couldn't have done it without you sugar."<br/>Scott splutters. "I didn't do anything!"</p><p>Stephen sees Tony across the way and waves at him, and he walks over. Tony smiles as he walks over to the small group.</p><p>"You totally helped me pass math!"<br/>Stephen hugs Tony tightly and then steps away. “That’s true Scotty, he couldn’t have passed without your tutoring skills. Hi Tony,” he ends, blushing.<br/>Scott blushes and shrugs. "I still didn't do that much."</p><p>Quill chuckles and kisses the top of Scott's head. Tony smiles at his mate before looking at Quill and shaking his hand. </p><p>"Congratulations, Quill."<br/>"Thank you, Tony."</p><p>The group were all going to a graduation party at Quill’s house, but Tony ducks out of the school auditorium a little early.</p><p>Tony pulls out his phone as it vibrates. "Yeah, Pep?"<br/>"I'm sorry, I realize there's a graduation thing with your, uhm...anyway, you're needed on a conference call in half-hour."<br/>"...how important is it?"<br/>"What's that? Didn't hear you, Tony."<br/>"I said how important is the call?"<br/>"It's dealing with the prices of company stock. <em>Someone</em> decided to mate jailbait, and now there are people threatening to leak it and make the company stock crash. Which, if it's true, we stand to lose about 170 million dollars when it's all said and done. Today is an update on finding out who the leak is."</p><p>Tony growls lowly as he pulls out his Starkpad, shouldering his phone so both hands are free. </p><p>"Okay, Stephen is legal so that person can kiss my ass...and I'll find out who it is."<br/>"Well then show up to the call," Pepper says. "And be ready to put out your own freaking fires, okay?"<br/>Tony hums in acknowledgement as he taps away at his Starkpad. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll find out who it is."</p><p>Stephen walks outside and sees Tony on his Starkpad, his phone clutched between his ear and his shoulder, and mutters, "everything okay?"<br/>Tony grins as he finds out exactly who the leaker is. "Sending you everything Pep. I have a party to get to." Tony hangs up as he turns to Stephen. "Fine. Just work."<br/>Stephen tilts his head. "Okay," he says. "Kiss me?"</p><p>Tony smiles as he grabs Stephen's chin, tilting his head up to kiss him.</p><p>"So what's the dress code for the party? Can I show up in a full tux?"<br/>"No," Stephen laughs. "Casual stuff. A lot of Quill's senior friends from the football team will be there, too, so it's bound to get too rowdy for formalwear. But...I am a little dressed up, you know, for after." </p><p>Stephen winks at him and then flounces away, purposely showing off the beginnings of black lace before climbing into his parents car. Tony watches Stephen walk away, his eyes widening at the slight sight of black lace. Damn, his mate was so sexy and a little minx as well. Well, two could play at that game.</p><p>When they get to the party there's already loud music, dancing, the yard is full of barbecue and tables, and space for football, which Quill is already enthusiastically organizing. Inside, there are also video games and lots of parents chatting or milling around. Stephen immediately spies Scott looking a little unsure, with a drink clutched in his hand. </p><p>"Wanna dance?" he yells over the music.</p><p>Scott declines, so he decides to dance on his own, which is how Tony finds him. Tony had come "incognito" wearing a tuxedo printed shirt and dark tight jeans. He casually hung around the edge of the party. He sipped some soda out of the red solo cup as his chocolate eyes glanced up and he saw Stephen dancing by himself. He saunters over and starts to dance with him.</p><p>Stephen looks up to see Tony, shades on, a fake bowtie on his tee shirt, dancing behind him, and leans into his arms, grinding his hips. Tony's free hand comes to rest on Stephen's hips as the teen grinds into him and Stephen uses his free hand not holding his drink to reach up around the back of Tony's neck, his fingers lightly brushing at the base of his hair as they dance.</p><p>Tony grins as he leans down and presses a kiss to the crook of Stephen's neck before giving it a playful nip. "You coming home with me after this?"<br/>"Yes, definitely, yes."</p><p>Did he just...say that? Or moan it? He's not <em>that</em> thirsty, is he? But then he turns his head a little to look at Tony, and his eyes are brown and sparkling, and his shades make him look hot, and yes, Stephen is a thirsty, shameless bitch.</p><p>Tony rumbles softly as he leans down to give Stephen a quick peck on the lips. "I got another present for you."<br/>Stephen smiles brightly. "Oh, yeah?"</p><p>They leave the dance floor as they talk, and there are a couple people blatantly just gaping at them. After one match of football, Quill walks in and immediately looks around for Scott. Once his green eyes land on the teen, he walks over. </p><p>"Hey. You okay?"<br/>"There's too many people." Scott admits with a mumble.<br/>Quill brings a hand to rest on the back of Scott's neck, his thumb gently rubbing circles into the pale skin. "We could go up to my room for a bit."<br/>Scott shakes his head. "I'm okay. You can go hang out with your friends."<br/>"Even I need a break from them. Come on.  Let's go get some peace and quiet."</p><p>Scott hesitates but then finally nods. Quill guides Scott gently by the back of his neck up the stairs to his room. He opens the door and leads Scott inside before shutting the door. </p><p>"Do you need more soda?"<br/>"No. Thanks."<br/>Quill moves and sits on his bed. "I've been looking for apartments to move into during college."<br/>"Where?" Scott asks quietly.<br/>"Just a few close by and since I got the job at the firehouse, I'll make plenty of money to pay for college and my apartment." Quill glances over at Scott.  "You could visit me all the time."<br/>"I wouldn't want to bother you." Scott says.<br/>"You wouldn't bother me..."<br/>"I'm already keeping you away from the party though. It's for you after all." Scott shrugs.<br/>"I needed a break from the party...plus I wanted to catch my breath." Quill pats the seat next to him on the bed.</p><p>Scott walks over and sits on the bed next to Quill. "I shouldn't be surprised that there's so many people."<br/>"I honestly just wanted you and Stephen and Tony over."<br/>"What happened?"<br/>"Mom said nonsense and invited my team...though I want to strangle most of them."<br/>"Why?"<br/>".... because they're dicks. And some of them have the hots for my mate..."<br/>Scott blinks down at the floor in surprise and then at Quill. "Me? Why? I thought everyone didn't like me."<br/>"Because...you're beautiful Scott. You've got the most gorgeous eyes and the most beautiful smile too."</p><p>Scott blushes bright red and almost places his hands over his ears to check for steam. He wasn't used to these kinds of compliments. Or any really. Quill carefully reaches up and takes one of Scott's hands, bringing it to his lips. He kisses his palm before placing it over his heart.</p><p>"You know...I've liked you for a long time. I just saw you one day in the hall and the lights hit your eyes just right and...I was lost in their beauty. I know you could do better than a jock like me...but I swear Scott, I'm always going to be here. No matter what. You're my mate and...I'll be the best mate I can be for you."</p><p>Scott squeaks quietly and stares at his hand on Quill's chest, feeling the older teen's heart beating under it. "You...you don't regret having me? As a mate?" He whispers.</p><p>Quill shakes his head. "I was scared you would be disappointed having me.  Honestly, I've always wanted you as a mate."<br/>"...just because of my eyes?"<br/>Quill shakes his head. "That's what caught my attention. But as I saw you more...I fell in love with your adorable habits. Like your obsession with juice boxes and tacos....and how you stick your tongue out when you focus...and your sass."</p><p>Scott pouts. "I'm not obsessed."<br/>"Sugar, you can inhale a taco."<br/>"That's an underappreciated skill."<br/>"I think it's hot."<br/>"You're weird." Scott says. "You should get back to your party now."<br/>"... but I'm enjoying this."<br/>"You see me a lot and your mom went through all the trouble."<br/>"Just a few more minutes? Then I'll go be the center of attention. Right now...all I want is your attention."</p><p>Scott nods and sits quietly with him and Quill pulls Scott into his arms. Scott slowly relaxes into strong arms until he finally wraps his own around Quill. The older teen smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Scott's head.</p><p>"Do you eat anything cinnamon?" Scott suddenly asks.<br/>Quill raises a brow but chuckles. "I eat those hot tamales candies."<br/>"Gross." Scott mumbles.<br/>"Why do you ask?"<br/>"You always smell like cinnamon." Scott explains.<br/>Quill smiles. "Is that good or bad?"<br/>"It's good." Scott mumbles.<br/>Quill rests his chin on top of Scott's head. "You smell like oranges and mint."<br/>Scott scrunches his nose. "Mint?"<br/>"It's a sweet mint. I like it."<br/>"That doesn't sound like a good combination." Scott moves away and looks at the door. "You really should go back now. Someone might break your door down soon."<br/>"I'll go back down...on one condition." Quill moves back a bit to look at Scott. "If you get uncomfortable, you tell me ok? We'll come back up here or go out back."<br/>"Okay, okay. Just go."</p><p>Quill chuckles as he stands up, but before he opens the door, he turns back to Scott. </p><p>"One more thing."<br/>Scott gets up to follow and then stops and tilts his head. "What?"</p><p>Quill grabs Scott's chin and leans down,  kissing him gently.</p><p>Scott turns bright red and when the older teen moves away, he sits back on the bed. "I-I'll be down in a minute."</p><p>Quill nods and heads back down to the party. Scott exhales heavily and falls back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling while he gets his heart to slow down. One of Quill's friends had watched Scott and the senior stalk up to his room, so when he saw Quill come down without Scott, he took the opportunity and went upstairs. He bumped into Scott as he was exiting Quill's room.  </p><p>"Hey you."</p><p>Downstairs, Stephen saw Quill come down the steps. "Hey, have you seen Scotty? Mom and Dad are leaving, and I just wanted to let him know I'm gonna hang around a few more minutes and then leave with Tony. Figure he's had enough party for today. Unless you can get him home tonight?"<br/>Quill looks over at Stephen and nods. "I can give him a ride."</p><p>Scott freezes when the guy stands in front of him and tries to get around him. "Um...hi."<br/>The teen leans in the doorway, blocking Scott's path. "I'm Eddy and I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee sometime."<br/>Scott shakes his head. "No, thank you."<br/>Eddy huffs, puffing out his chest a bit. "What does Quill have that I don't? I mean I'm actually fucking intelligent and not some dumb jock."<br/>Scott turns red with anger. "Quill isn't dumb! He's probably smarter than you!"</p><p>Eddy rolls his eyes and he moves even closer to Scott. </p><p>"So smart he almost failed math? I heard he had to get your help to even have a hope of passing. Plus...I bet he hasn't even had the guts to show you a good time like you deserve."<br/>"Needing help isn't a bad thing." Scott growls.<br/>Eddy grins at Scott's eagerness to defend Quill. "You're feisty.  I like that."</p><p>Scott glowers at him and shoves past him and Eddy whips around and grabs Scott's upper arm tightly. </p><p>"I could at least protect you."<br/>Scott tries to pull his arm away. "He protects me just fine!"<br/>"Yeah...cause you getting stabbed was such a great job at protecting you."<br/>Scott stops moving for a split second before throwing his fist out and punching the teen in the jaw. "Don't talk about something you know nothing about! That wasn't his fault!"</p><p>Eddy's head snaps to the side and he rubs his jaw. Quill senses Scott's unease and heads back up stairs. The older teen growls when he sees someone bothering Scott, walking over and grabbing the front of Eddy's shirt. </p><p>"Back the fuck off." <br/>"He came onto me Quill!" Eddy says in an attempt to save his ass. <br/>"I'm giving you three seconds to leave otherwise I'm kicking your ass." Quill shoves Eddy toward the stairs. "One..."</p><p>The younger teen scrambles away as Scott rubs his bruising fingers. </p><p>"Sorry for punching your friend."<br/>Quill grabs Scott's hand and leads him back into his room, sitting the younger on the bed. "I'll go get you some ice."<br/>"I'm fine. It's okay."<br/>"But your hand...fuck I'm sorry."<br/>"Not your fault." Scott says. "We can go back down."<br/>"Okay. I think Stephen is leaving soon with Tony."</p><p>Stephen sees the two come down, Scott cradling his hand. He hands Tony his drink and walks over. </p><p>"Are you okay? What happened? I told Quill Tony and I are leaving, but you guys didn't come down..."<br/>"I punched someone."<br/>Stephen smiles. "Atta boy," he says without missing a beat. "Who'd you punch and why?"</p><p>He turns and makes his way into the yard, where there are several coolers full of drinks. He takes a few handfuls of ice and puts them into a paper towel, wrapping all of that up in a plastic bag. </p><p>"Here. What happened?"<br/>Scott takes it and holds it against his hand with a quiet hiss. "One of Quill's friends. He tried to say he did a shitty job of protecting me because...well..."<br/>Stephen immediately looks around, scowling. "<em>Who?</em>"<br/>"Umm...I think he said his name was Eddy."</p><p>Stephen knows who that is. The guy is constantly talking about Quill and Scott's relationship like it's any of his business. "Is he still here?"<br/>Scott shrugs. "I dunno. It doesn't matter anymore."<br/>"I'm going to murder him," Stephen says, glaring around again.<br/>"Stephen, don't. I'm fine. You can go home with Tony."</p><p>Stephen gives a little huff. "Mom and Dad already left but Tony and I can take you home if you want, or you can stay here."<br/>Scott shakes his head. "I know you want to spend time with Tony. I saw you two dancing. I'm not blind. I'll walk home."<br/>"Definitely noootttt. It'll only take a second, and then we'll be on our way."<br/>"I...I'll stay. It's fine." Scott says quickly.<br/>"Scotty." Stephen looks him in the eye. "Forget what you think is convenient for one second. Do you want to go home, yes or no?"</p><p>"...I don't know." Scott says honestly.<br/>"Okay. We'll hang around with you a little, then. Besides, I want to know where the fuck <em>Eddy</em> is." </p><p>With that, Stephen turns and goes back inside, leading Tony back to the dance floor. Scott sighs and rolls his eyes as Stephen walks off. He was such a mom. Quill watches and stays close to Scott's side the rest of the night. At one point, he brings his mate over an orange soda.</p><p>"Oh...thanks Quill." Scott says quietly.<br/>"No problem...um...would you want to spend the night?"<br/>Scott blushes and quickly shakes his head. "I don't want to impose."<br/>"It's not imposing. I want you to. Plus we could watch the meteor shower tonight." Quill says softly.<br/>"...is your mom okay with me staying?"<br/>"She is. I already asked her."<br/>Scott looks down at his drink a little nervously. "Does she know?"<br/>"She does. It's impossible to hide anything from her."<br/>"...okay." Scott whispers.<br/>Quill smiles his goofy half smile. "I've got some clothes you can sleep in tonight."<br/>"They won't fit." Scott grumbles.<br/>"I've got older clothes that will trust me. "<br/>"I still doubt it. I'm convinced you were this big since you were a baby." Scott jokes.<br/>"You got me. I popped out fully grown." Quill jokes.<br/>"Your poor mom."</p><p>He enjoys the rest of his night with Scott, and every now and then Quill stops and stares at Scott, admiring his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a longer chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott helps clean up after the party. </p><p>Stephen and Tony had ditched hours ago, so after the last person had left, they helped his mom with the clean up. Quill smiled and with the three of them,  cleaning took little time. After the last cup was tossed, Quill tied up the garbage bag and took it out back to the trash. </p><p>"Hey Scotty. Come out here real quick!"<br/>Scott groans from where he had flopped onto the couch. "I don't wanna!"<br/>"But sugar, the meteor shower!!" Quill walks in and chuckles as he sees his mate fully relaxed on the couch. He walks over and picks up the fox bridal style, carrying him outside<br/>Scott squawks as Quill picks him up. "Hey!"<br/>"You're gonna miss the shower."<br/>"So whatttt?" Scott whines.<br/>"It's pretty sugar. Or we could go up to my room."<br/>Scott hops down from Quill's arms. "Do you have a lattice on the side of your house?"<br/>"Uh yeah. Why?"</p><p>Scott grins and dashes around the house until he finds the lattice. He starts climbing it up to the roof and then disappears onto it. Quill chuckles as he races after Scott, climbing the lattice up to the roof and he sits beside his mate. </p><p>"Good call."<br/>"I'm surprised you didn't break it."<br/>"I'm not that fat...are you plenty warm?"<br/>"I didn't say you were! But you're big and pretty heavy with muscle." Scott folds his arms.</p><p>Quill cackles softly before pulling Scott close to his side. His green eyes look up as dozens of meteors begin to streak across the sky.</p><p>"You know this is totally cheesy right?" Scott asks after a few moments.<br/>"Oh? How so?" Quill chuckles softly.<br/>"Only people in movies watch meteor showers."</p><p>Quill falls silent for a few moments as he watches the meteor shower.</p><p>"My dad's up there."<br/>"...what?"<br/>"I've never met my dad. He wasn't around when I was born or ever. My mom always said he came from the stars so I come out every meteor shower...just hoping I could see him."</p><p>Well...Scott felt like a complete asshole. He looks down at the hem of his sweater. </p><p>"Oh...sorry for saying that it's cheesy." Scott says quietly.<br/>Quill pulls Scott closer and kisses his temple. "It's okay. I mainly want to see him so I can clock him for leaving my mom."<br/>Scott snorts. "Guess we both got the short end of the stick when it comes to dads."<br/>"We did." Quill agrees as he glances over at Scott.<br/>"At least your mom still wanted you." Scott says wistfully.</p><p>When the meteor shower is over Scott moves over to the edge of the roof and grabs the edge before dropping down to hang off. He looks down at the ground and let's go off the roof, dropping down to the ground, and bracing his landing. Quill follows after Scott but instead carefully descends the lattice instead.  </p><p>"Wanna go hang out in my room before bed?"<br/>"I guess. Where will I be sleeping?"<br/>"My bed. I'll take the couch."<br/>"That's dumb. You're too big for the couch." Scott scoffs.<br/>"It pulls out into a futon so I'm fine."<br/>"Oh." Scott follows him in silence.</p><p>Quill leads him up to his room, rummaging through his dresser for some clothes Scott could wear. When Quill hands him the clothes, Scott takes them into the bathroom to change, and only gets the t-shirt on before facepalming. </p><p>"I knew it would be too big..."</p><p>He doesn't bother with the rest, kicks off his pants, and walks out of the bathroom in his boxers and Quill's shirt. Quill was just pulling his shirt off as he had found a pair of sweats to change into. </p><p>"Do those fit Sugar? Or are th..." </p><p>Quill turns as he hears soft footsteps exit the bathroom and he wheezes softly. Why did his mate look damn good in nothing but his shirt?</p><p>"I told you nothing would fit." Scott grouses.<br/>Quill purrs softly as he saunters over to Scott. "I think it fits you well."<br/>Scott hands him back the pants. "These didn't."</p><p>Quill takes them before stepping closer, his eyes raking over Scott's form.</p><p>Scott looks up at him. "What?"<br/>"Scotty...do you know how fucking beautiful you look in just boxers and <em>my</em> shirt...my stripes plain as day on your neck." Quill reaches up and traces a finger across the black stripes.<br/>Scott blushes bright red. "They're just clothes Quill."<br/>"Yeah but on you....it looks really sexy."<br/>"I look like a little kid."</p><p>Quill chuckles as he traces his finger up the stripes again. Scott glances at the bed behind Quill and blushes. </p><p>"Why don't you just stay in your bed? It's big enough." He mumbles.</p><p>Quill smiles softly as he moves back to the bed and he pulls Scott over and hugs the younger teen. "...can I kiss you?"<br/>"You're asking <em>now</em>?! What happened the first time at school?"<br/>"I wanted to shut those assholes up...but I do have manners."<br/>"It's a little late for that."<br/>"...I just...fuck. You seriously don't know how beautiful you are baby."<br/>Scott stares at Quill. "Someone spiked the punch didn't they?"<br/>"Why do you say that? You feeling funny?"<br/>"No. You're acting funny. Are you drunk? Go to sleep."<br/>"How am I acting funny?!"<br/>"You're saying weird things!" Scott says and throws a pillow at Quill before laying down. "I'm going to sleep you weirdo."<br/>"What? Because I said you're sexy as fuck and...that I want to satisfy you as my mate?"<br/>"You didn't say that second part!"<br/>"I was thinking it!"<br/>"See?! Weird!" Scott gets up. "I'll go sleep on the couch."</p><p>Quill huffs and wraps a strong arm around Scott's waist to stop him. His green eyes hold a serious aura as his voice gets lower. </p><p>"<em>Scott</em>...nothing is weird about thinking <em>my</em> mate is beautiful and wanting to absolutely ravish you while you're just wearing <em>my</em> shirt."</p><p>Scott grunts and tries to half-heartedly get out of Quill's grip. "What?! So I only do it for you if I'm wearing your shirt?!"<br/>"Or those sexy dark jean's that shape your ass perfectly. Or when you sass me. Or...fuck, just when you look at me."<br/>Scott stops and looks over his shoulder at Quill. "...you think about sex <em>a lot</em>."<br/>"Can you blame me when I have a sexy mate?"<br/>"I don't know?"<br/>"Scott...I've liked you long before all this and mating with you has been a dream come true."<br/>"Mating with me was an accident! You just woke up one day with an imprint mark that you didn't actually ask for!"<br/>"But I did want it!!"<br/>"I know." Scott says quietly. "You've mentioned it once or twice."</p><p>"...I wanted your mark. I couldn't be happier to have it. I just...want to be a good mate."<br/>"You are."<br/>"...even if I want to have sex with you and give you even more marks so fuckers will leave you alone."<br/>Scott sighs and rolls away again. "Good night you possessive...ugh..."</p><p>Quill rolls his eyes before lying behind Scott and spoons him, kissing his neck softly. Scott tries to relax, but after a while, he blushes bright red. </p><p>"Please tell me your boxers have pockets and you have something in them."<br/>Quill grins and as he rests his hands on Scott's hips. "Sorry sugar, afraid that is 100% me."<br/>"<em>Whatthehell?!</em>"<br/>"I've literally just said how sexy I find you and you're just <em>now</em> feeling how hard seeing you in my shirt made me?" Quill delivers a playful nip to Scott's neck.<br/>"Was your dad a giant?!"<br/>"Maybe. Though Mom says I'm taller than my father." Quill's arms move to wrap around Scott's waist.<br/>Scott sputters. "Now you're going to trap me with it?"<br/>"Well...considering I want to sleep with you to consummate our mating, sort of."<br/>Scott stiffens and squeaks. "Wh-what?"<br/>Quill stiffens and sighs softly. He was going too fast for his mate. "Nothing sugar. Uh...let me go take care of myself and I'll be back."</p><p>Scott internally panics when Quill starts to get up. He'd been waiting so patiently for this and Scott had been selfishly thinking about his own problems. Quill had protected and helped him through everything without really ever asking for anything back.</p><p>This was the least he could do.</p><p>"Wait." He whispers.</p><p>Quill stops as he looks back at the younger teen. He didn't want to force Scott into anything he wasn't comfortable with.  </p><p>"It's ok sugar.  I shouldn't be so pushy about it."<br/>"...but you've been waiting for this."<br/>"It's okay. I'd wait an eternity for you if that's what it took." Quill looks over and smiles.</p><p>Scott clenches his fists in the sheets as Quill walks into the bathroom. He was doing it again. He was the worst. The older teen deserved better. So Scott pulls off Quill's shirt and gets dressed back in his own clothes and sneaks out of the house with a frown. He would just go home. Scott pulls the hood of his sweater up and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he makes the walk home.</p><p>Quill comes out about ten minutes later and raises a brow when he sees the bed empty. Maybe Scott had just gotten a drink? As he moves closer to his bed, he sees the window open and swears softly. He throws on a shirt before grabbing his wallet and keys and he races out of the house and gets into his car.</p><p>"Fucking great going Quill...you really are a dumbass..." Quill mutters to himself as he drives around the block. He spots Scott's familiar hoodie and parks his car before getting out and running up to the teen. "What's wrong?"<br/>Scott jumps a little and he sighs heavily as he pushes past Quill. "You don't deserve to have to wait. Find someone else."</p><p>Quill growls softly and grabs Scott's hand carefully. "Stop it right now. I know I'm a dumbass and my brain to mouth filter fails around you, but it's because I...I love you Scott. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you."<br/>"Yet I said doing...you know...was the least I could do for you and instead you went off and took care of it yourself."<br/>"Because I felt like I was pushing you into something...answer me this Scott, do you want to have sex with me?" Quill crossed his arms over his chest. "I know our bonding was an accident...but I just...I feel like we were destined to be together. I don't want you to think you owe me that because you don't."<br/>"What if I say never?" Scott whispers.<br/>"Then I'd still love and cherish you every waking moment of every day Scott."<br/>"I don't get it! You give and you give with me and I tell you no to sex and you say okay?!"</p><p>"Because sex is not something I just do because I think I'm owed something. I'm your friend Scott...and now I'm more. You should want to do it too. You give me plenty by just being my mate and letting me share things with you."<br/>"Even I know relationships go both ways!" Scott nearly yells and then blushes when he realizes he had said <em>relationships</em>.</p><p>Quill stands there, his green eyes going wide with shock. "They do...and we have. You let me show you all the cheesy things I want to show you. You let me kiss you...fuck, you just letting me be with you is enough. Now why don't we go back to my place okay? We can watch a movie before bed."<br/>Scott groans. "<em>Letting</em> you be with...ugh..." He covers his face.<br/>"And you let me cheesy. Now come on." Quill gently grabs Scott's hand and leads him back to his car.<br/>"I don't let you be cheesy. That's just how you are...it's weird." Scott finishes off with a mumble and then Quill opens Scott's door for him. "This is another thing!" Scott rolls his eyes. "The chivalry! I appreciate it but please...tone it down at least?"</p><p>Quill chuckles and picks Scott up over his shoulder. "Well then damn sugar, I'll just throw your sexy ass in the trunk."<br/>"Wha--HEY!" Scott shouts. "That's not what I meant!"</p><p>Quill cackles as he sets Scott down on the ground.</p><p>"You're such a barbarian!"<br/>"But I'm <em>your</em> barbarian!"</p><p>Scott huffs and gets into the car and Quill laughs and gets into the driver's seat and starts to drive back home. One of his hands rests on Scott's legs. The touch was nothing but a solidifier that Scott was here next to him. Scott glances down at Quill's hand but says nothing and goes back to looking out the window.</p><p>"Can this seat lay all the way back?" Scott blurts out a couple minutes later and blushes immediately afterwards.<br/>"Yeah. Sorry, my mom likes it straight up. You can recline it back." Quill states, his eyes still on the road.</p><p>Scott sighs and looks out the window when his dumbass mate doesn't pick up what he's hinting at. Quill drives around and instead of turning the way to his house, he turns the opposite way. He starts to drive out of town.</p><p>Scott furrows his brows in confusion and looks over at Quill. "Where are we going? You're not going to murder me in a cornfield are you?"<br/>"Seriously? You and Stephen have watched too many bad slasher flicks...no. I just don't want anyone interrupting." Quill glances over at Scott. "You're sure you want to?<br/>"This is how they start out!" Scott argues and then pauses. "Want to die in a cornfield? Not really. Kind of saw myself going off a building to be honest."</p><p>Quill rolls his eyes before his tone goes serious. He knew Scott was troubled but... </p><p>"If you go like that...I'll dive with you."<br/>Scott sputters. "Oh my god Quill! I was <em>kidding</em>!"<br/>"You better be because I'd actually yank your ass off the edge before you could...then I'd let Stephen talk to you." </p><p>Quill pulls off onto a gravel road and then eventually arrives at a field.</p><p>"Holy shit...you are going to murder me in a cornfield."<br/>"I am not!! I just...wanted to enjoy a little bit more alone time with you. "<br/>"Quill...it's the middle of the night."<br/>"... and you asked if my seat goes all the way back...which it does."<br/>"Yeah? <em>And</em>?" Scott huffs with pink cheeks.<br/>"If you want to...then let's do it. You deserve to be showered in affection and love."<br/>"I never said anything!"<br/>Quill rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh well, if you insist..." The older teen reaches to start the car slowly.<br/>"Ugh! You're so dumb!"<br/>"Huh?"</p><p>Scott turns bright pink but says nothing else and Quill chuckles as he looks over at Scott.</p><p>"If you're going to turn on the car and drive then do it already."<br/>"What if I don't want to?"<br/>Scott folds his arms and looks away. "At least the seats recline back so I can sleep."<br/>"Oooooooh is <em>that</em> why you asked if they did that?" Quill teased as he reaches over and turns Scott's face toward him.<br/>Scott groans in frustration. "You really are dumb!"<br/>"What did I do now?! I was teasing you Scotty!!"<br/>"No you weren't! That's just you trying to cover your--UGH!" </p><p>Scott unlocks his door and reaches up to open the door and Quill's eyes flash with something as he reaches over and stops Scott's hand. </p><p>"For once Scott, tell me what <em>you</em> want."<br/>Scott freezes and turns bright red and uses his other hand to try and open the door. "<em>NOOOPPPEEEE</em>!!"<br/>"Why not?!" Quill grumbles as he relocks the door with the button.<br/>"Hey!" Scott complains.<br/>Quill leans over towards Scott. "I'll unlock it...if you just tell me what's on your mind."<br/>"You're dumb! That's what's on my mind!"</p><p>Quill growls and instead of speaking,  grabs Scott by the back of the neck and crashes his lips to the younger's. He nips and sucks on his bottom lip before pulling away.</p><p>"Is that <em>dumb</em>?"<br/>"No," Scott breathes. "That was plain <em>stupid</em>." He says and pulls Quill into another kiss.</p><p>Quill kisses Scott back with a hunger he didn't know he had. His lips just fit so perfectly with Scott's. His hand runs down Scott's back as he leans over to recline the younger's seat all the way back. Scott falls back with an 'oof' when the seat suddenly falls back and Quill moves over Scott, kneeling over his lap as he reaches down and steals another passionate kiss. His lips trail open mouthed kisses along Scott's jaw and neck as his hands work on pushing Scott's shirt up and over his head.</p><p>Scott swallows and gathers his courage to reach up and unbutton Quill's pants when his shirt is taken off but Quill reaches down and carefully grabs Scott's wrists. </p><p>"In time sugar...right now I want to worship every inch of your body like you fucking deserve." </p><p>The senior nips at their bondmark before kissing his way across his shoulder. Strong hands work on unbuttoning Scott's pants as Quill kisses down to one of Scott's pert nubs, licking it gently before sucking it between his lips.</p><p>There <em>had</em> to be steam coming out of Scott's ears because he was blushing so hard with every gentle kiss. He moans loudly at the lick and trembles underneath Quill as he reaches up to grip his hair. "Wh-what are you...holy..."</p><p>Quill grins as his hands undo Scott's pants, his one hand moving to pull down his boxers. His free hand moved up and played with the younger's other nub as his actions grew slightly rougher. Quill sucks hard before moving to the nub, his hand now running up Scott's thigh. Scott whimpers at each ministration and tugs at Quill's shirt. </p><p>"At least take this off."</p><p>Quill leans back and rips his shirt over his head before his lips are all over Scott again. His hand wraps around the younger's half hard cock and starts a slow pace. Scott moans again but into his fist when he brings it to his mouth and bucks up into his mate's hand.</p><p>"Don't hide them...I want to hear every sound that comes out of those lips Scott." Quill's stroking grows faster as his other hand fumbles in the middle compartment for something</p><p>With another blush, Scott drops his hand and moans more as Quill pumps his growing erection. He's so lost in the good feeling that he doesn't even process Quill's fumbling. Quill finds the secretly stashed bottle of lube and pops the cap up on it. </p><p>"I'm gonna need you to relax Sugar." The senior purrs as he nips along Scott's neck while coating his fingers in lube. He spreads Scott's legs before circling his hole with one finger.</p><p>"What...? Why--<em>oh</em>." Scott groans when Quill presses a finger into him. He instinctively tightens around the finger, but after remembering what Quill said, makes a conscious effort to relax.</p><p>Quill hisses at how tight Scott is on his finger, moving to pepper kisses and nips all over his chest and neck. His thumb rubs over the tip of the younger's weeping cock. When he feels Scott relax, he starts to thrust his finger in and out. He crooks his finger in search of that one spot that would send his mate into pure ecstasy.</p><p>Scott whimpers a little at the stretch but takes it in stride as the discomfort fades away and only pleasure remains. He moans as the older teen thrusts his finger and it soon turns into a scream of ecstasy when Quill's finger brushes against his prostate and leaves him trembling. Quill grins at Scott's scream, adding another finger as he moves them faster. He made sure to hit Scott's prostate every time, loving the moans of pleasure coming from his mate.</p><p>Scott was completely relaxed and stretched by the time Quill used a third finger and he was trembling from pleasure and anticipation. He lets out a whimpering sigh when Quill removes his fingers, and listens as he takes off his pants and discards them somewhere in the car. It was too dark to see anything but he didn't care at the moment and it was probably a good thing anyway. His mate was a big guy...he tried not to think about it.</p><p>Quill had never flung his pants off so quickly in his life. He wanted... </p><p>No. </p><p>He <em>needed</em> to be buried as deep as he could in Scott. He pours some lube on his aching cock, slathering it all over before lining it up with Scott's pleading hole. He leans down and captures the younger's lips in a passionate kiss as he eases his way inside. </p><p>Holy shit. He was tight and warm and felt too damn good around him. Quill went slow and stilled once he was fully sheathed inside Scott.</p><p>Scott groans at the <em>much bigger</em> stretch as Quill pushes into him, and shivers when the older teen is finally buried to the hilt. He buries his nails into Quill's arm as he adjusts to his girth, and then finally nods when he's ready. Quill's hands go to Scott's hips as he starts to pull out before thrusting back in. He groans as he starts a steady pace, his fingers digging into Scott's hips as he peppers kisses all over his neck. He playfully nips at the stripes on the younger's neck as he starts to thrust faster. </p><p>Thank god someone invented a parking brake...otherwise Quill's car would be rolling down the road instead of just rocking.</p><p>Scott wasn't sure where to grab onto as Quill thrust into him and he moaned loudly when the older teen nipped at the mark on his neck. Not only that, but Quill was slamming into his prostate so there was a lot of stimulation happening. He almost wanted to cry there was so much.</p><p>Quill leaned over to Scott's ears and groaned how much he loved him. He whispered how beautiful and perfect Scott was to him. One of his hands moves and fists the younger's weeping cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  </p><p>"Fuck Scott...I'm close. Fuck I want to mark you all over again." Quill groans.<br/>"Fuck! I don't care! Do it if you want!" Scott yelps out feeling his orgasm drawing close.</p><p>Quill thrusts a few more times, ramming his cock against Scott's prostate as he bit along his shoulder. The second Quill bites into his shoulder, Scott comes with another loud moan (bordering on a scream) and shakes underneath his mate. Quill buries himself deeply inside Scott as his mate's orgasm triggers his own. He pants lightly as he places gentle kisses on the bite mark.  </p><p>"Holy shit sugar...that was hot."</p><p>Scott pants heavily and releases Quill's arm with a mumbled apology and uses his other arm to throw over his eyes as he catches his breath.</p><p>"You were perfect babe. No apologies." Quill kisses Scott's forehead as he pushes the younger teen's sweat soaked hair off his forehead.</p><p>"...Quill?"<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"...you think Stephen is hiding under the car?"<br/>"...honestly, I didn't check but I wouldn't be surprised."</p><p>The teens laughed softly and then Quill rested his forehead against Scott's.  </p><p>"I love you Scotty."<br/>Scott looks up at Quill's silhouette and smiles. "I love you too." He whispers.<br/>Quill smiles as he places a gentle kiss to the tip of Scott's nose. "How about we go home and get a bath?"<br/>"Okay." Scott whispers.</p><p>Quill slowly pulls out, grabbing some napkins to clean Scott up.</p><p>"It's okay. I got it. Get dressed so we can get back to your house." Scott says.<br/>"Uh-uh. Let me take care of you. I'm just throwing my pants back on to drive home anyway."<br/>"You are <em>not</em> getting dressed while you drive!"<br/>"Of course not!! I'm just getting out to throw my pants on! You can wear my shirt okay?" Quill gets out and throws his pants on.<br/>"I have my own clothes!"<br/>"Just throw it on. I don't care if it gets dirty."<br/>"Fine...fine." Scott sighs and grabs Quill's shirt from the backseat of the car and puts it on.</p><p>Quill rumbles softly as he sees Scott in his shirt and he gets back in and drives back home</p><p>"Did you check for Stephen under the car?" Scott jokes.<br/>"I figured if he listened in he might have climbed in my trunk when I moved the car." Quill jokes.<br/>"We can leave him there."<br/>Quill cackles. "I was planning on it. Serves him right for eavesdropping."</p><p>Scott rolls his eyes and stays quiet as Quill drives them home, when they get back to the house, it's nearing dawn and Scott looks around the car for his pants or at least his boxers. Quill parks out back in the garage so they can have some privacy. He reaches in the back and grabs Scott's boxers and pants. </p><p>"Here Sugar."<br/>Scott takes them with a yawn and puts them on. "Thanks."<br/>Quill smiles and how adorable his mate is. "Okay. Let's get cleaned up then we can sleep in. I'll take us out for lunch."</p><p>The younger nods and opens the door to get out, but as soon as he stands, he crumples to the ground with a surprised yelp and winces when his lower back protests the movement. "Ow."</p><p>Quill gets out of his car as quickly as he can and runs around to Scott's side. He scoops Scott up into his arm with a chuckle. "Sorry sugar?"<br/>"You should be. I can't walk now." Scott grouses as Quill carries him inside.<br/>"Just means I did a good job." Quill grins as he carries Scott upstairs to his room. </p><p>He shoulders the bathroom door open and sets Scott on the toilet. Scott starts to take Quill's shirt off again but then stops when he remembers the scar running across his side and he pulls it back down. Quill hadn't seen him in the light yet. Quill starts to fill the tub and glances over at Scott, seeing his eyes fill with hesitation. </p><p>"What's wrong?"<br/>"You...haven't seen me in the light." Scott says lamely.<br/>"And?" Quill moves over and crouches in front of Scott.<br/>"...it's not attractive."<br/>"What isn't?"</p><p>Scott sighs and then takes off the shirt with some hesitation, revealing the raised light pink scar running from under his right rib cage and across his side. Quill's green eyes rake over the scars before leaning forward and kissing along the line. </p><p>"You're beautiful Scott."<br/>"...you're just saying that." Scott mumbles as he covers the scar as best he can.<br/>Quill takes Scott's hands and removes them from his scar. "No I'm not, scars don't make you ugly. Rachel is ugly because of her pissy attitude...these..." the senior runs his hand up the line. "Don't make you ugly. They show you're strong."<br/>Scott sighs. "I got this because I didn't let any of you help me."<br/>"I know...but it...fuck it just pisses me off. Someone hurt my mate...I should protect you from everything."<br/>"You can't...but I appreciate it." Scott says.<br/>"I can try my damndest..." <br/>"That's enough for me."</p><p>Quill moves and takes off Scott's pants before picking him up and setting him in the tub before stripping and getting in behind Scott. </p><p>Scott's eyes widen when Quill's pants come off and he blurts out, "HOLY SHIT!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at Tony’s house happened in a bit of an aroused blur. Tony’s lips were attached to his neck, and his hands were securing him against the entry wall by his hips. Stephen was a mess of groans and whimpers and “yesss” and smiling because he always, always felt good with Tony. Tony grins seductively as he leads Stephen up to their room. The whole time, his lips and hands never left the sexiness of his mate. Every moan. Every groan. Everything Stephen did went straight to his cock. He shoulders the door open and pulls his lips away long enough to utter a command. </p><p>"Strip. Slowly. I need to get your present ready baby."</p><p>Stephen gasps a little and nods, slowly pulling his shirt off, having to try a few times to get each of the buttons off. Tony moves to the closet and rummages through the drawers in there. He grins as he finds the sexy present and the nice present, pocketing the nice present. He walks out with the box toward the bed. There, Stephen is naked, standing in front of the bed and reaching for him.</p><p>Tony grins as he walks over with his hands behind his back. "I need you to close your eyes <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen closes his eyes, biting his lip and Tony chuckles softly as he sets the presents on the nightstand, opening the first box. He pulls out an elegant thin leather collar, studded with dark navy gemstones and fastens it around Stephen's neck. He pulls out the matching leash and clasps the silver clasp around the silver loop on the collar.</p><p>Stephen whimpers when he feels the clasp of the collar, breathing hard. “Tony...”</p><p>Tony smiles as he drags two fingers down Stephen's neck and chest. His hand stops on his mark on the teen's hip, rubbing his thumb over it. </p><p>"Since you're such a kinky little minx, I thought you might like this. Open your eyes, baby." Tony purrs as he starts to strip, grabbing the leash once he's naked. He walks over to the bed and guides Stephen by the leash. "Now <em>bellissimo tesoro</em> I need you to lie on the bed."</p><p>Stephen lets himself be led to the bed by the leash, loving the feel of the leather on his neck.</p><p>"Now...I've got another present...but you've got to be good to get that. " Tony helps Stephen lie on his  back, the leash still firmly held in his hand. He grins as he hoists Stephen's legs up over his shoulders and he peppers kisses and bites up his pale thighs.<br/>Stephen moans with each bite. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good I promise,” he whimpers.<br/>"So if I said...you aren't allowed to come until I say so, you wouldn't come?" Tony grins as he gives Stephen's hole a long lick.<br/>“Ngh—ffuck...n-no, I’ll wait, fuck—“</p><p>Tony grins as he spreads Stephen's legs wide as he laps at his hole before slowly easing his tongue in him. His hand goes to stroke Stephen's cock hard and fast. Stephen cries out, his body trying to buck into Tony’s hand but not really able to because he’s on his back and can’t get good leverage. Not able to move, he just shakes and cries out and moans at Tony’s expert tongue and hands.</p><p>Tony grins as his tongue delves deeper into Stephen's tight heat. His thumb rubs over the teen's leaking tip, coating it in precum. He pulls back and licks his thumb, grinning. </p><p>"Delicious."<br/>Before long, Stephen’s begging, “T-Tony, please, c-close, please—“</p><p>Tony growls lowly as he bites Stephen's thigh, sucking a hickey there. "Don't you dare."</p><p>Tony lubes up three fingers and thrusts one into his boyfriend quickly.</p><p>Stephen gasps, his vision going a little white. He could feel his balls pulling tight. “T-Tony, please?” he pleads.<br/>Tony thrusts another finger in then a third and fucks Stephen as hard as he can with them.  He makes sure he rams his prostate every time. "Come!"</p><p>Stephen’s back arcs off the bed as he comes, thrashing a little and Tony wraps his lips around Stephen's cock before he comes, drinking every last drop down.  </p><p>"Delicious." Tony pulls off of Stephen's cock with a pop.</p><p>Stephen jerks as Tony pulls off his over-sensitive cock, whining. Trying to catch his breath, he reaches out and pulls his fingers into Tony’s hair, pulling him up until their lips meet. Tony kisses Stephen passionately as he lubes up his cock and thrusts into Stephen with the leash in a tight hold.</p><p>Stephen groans at the feeling of being filled up and the feeling of the collar pulling tight against his throat feel overwhelmingly good. Tony grins as he starts a harsh, rough pace as he pulls Stephen up into another kiss. He shoves his tongue into the teen's mouth as his cock rams into his prostate. Stephen yelps, meeting Tony’s hips and screaming into his teeth with each brutal thrust.</p><p>Tony pulls back, his lips just hovering over Stephen's. "Come <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen thrashes. “Fuck, fuck—“ when he spills again, his vision blackens a little in the corners.</p><p>Tony spills his seed deep into Stephen,  panting softly as he kisses his temple. Stephen sighs happily as he comes down, Tony still wrapped around him and inside him. He smiles.</p><p>“S-so do I get a present now?” he asks, offering his neck for more kisses.</p><p>Tony trails kisses down Stephen's neck as he reaches for the small box on the nightstand. He hands it to Stephen.</p><p>“What’s this?” Stephen asks, looking at Tony with playful suspicion.</p><p>Stephen's phone chimes with a text message.</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>HIS DAD WAS A WHALE!</em></p><p>Stephen’s phone chimes, and he reads the message. Puzzled, he replies, <em>wtf?</em> and sets his phone aside.</p><p>He opens the box and gasps. “Tony...”</p><p>The reply comes a few seconds later.</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>We finally did it, and I saw it in the light...*I SHOULD BE DEAD*!</em></p><p>Tony smiles as Stephen sees the ring crested with a single navy stone on the center of the white gold band.</p><p>Stephen wants to...touch it? He keeps looking at Tony in shock. “I-is it...?”</p><p>His phone chimes again, but he’ll answer in a second. This…</p><p>" ... when we're ready for the ceremony we'll have it...but yes. This is your engagement ring darling."<br/>Stephen sniffles. “I...it’s beautiful. God, it’s...”</p><p>Another ping. </p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>It might actually be a foot long.</em></p><p>Tony takes it out and slides it onto Stephen's finger. He presses a gentle kiss to the ring as he strokes the teen's knuckles with his thumb. Stephen finally checks his phone (after Tony puts his ring on him) and then he chokes. “Oh my god.” </p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Oh my GOD! What’s that you said about going out with a bang?</em></p><p>Stephen puts his phone down again and then he pulls himself into Tony’s arms to kiss him. “Now that I have your collar and your mark and your ring, I only need one more thing.”</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I don't think they make condoms that big.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I thought he was going to kill me in the cornfield.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Did I mention we did it in the car by a cornfield out of town?</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>We did not go out with a bang. He took me to slaughter.</em></p><p>Tony finally huffs. “Who the heck are you texting?”<br/>“S-sorry. Scotty, uh...went out with a bang. In a cornfield apparently.” he says after checking his phone again.<br/>Tony raises an amused brow. "About fucking time those two boned."<br/>Stephen guffaws, slapping his hand on his mouth. “This is probably the best day ever. My best friend is finally happy and getting apparently the biggest dick on earth, and we’re getting married and I love you.”</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I actually made him look under the car for you when we're done.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Sorry for all the texting but I'm kind of panicking.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>What? Why? What’s wrong?</em></p><p>Tony chuckles and holds Stephen close by his waist, kissing his temple. "I love you too <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen puts his phone down. “I was saying, I need the fourth and final thing. I need your cock. Right here.” He taps his lips.</p><p>Tony chuckles as he leans forward to kiss Stephen's lips. "You're obsessed with sucking my cock babe. Here." Tony lies back against the headboard.</p><p>Stephen cheers happily and kneels on the bed, immediately pulling Tony’s cock into his mouth. He hears his phone chime as he works his tongue over the head and sighs. He swallows it deeper, purring victoriously when Tony’s hips buck. </p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>He fucked me with the Loch Ness monster.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Maybe his dad was Bigfoot.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Shit...he's knocking on the bathroom door now.</em></p><p>Stephen reaches over, Tony’s dick still in his mouth, and reads the text, holding up one finger, he texts, </p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>You’re freaking out because of his dick? Are you kidding me? He’s blessed! Go out there and take one for the team!</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>God knows you may need an entire team to handle it.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>No! I might be freaking out about it but it's still my dick!</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Well then you better go get it. Use protection and LOTS of lube &lt;3</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>...Imma let him choke me with it.</em></p><p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Atta boy.</em></p><p>With that, Stephen returned to sucking Tony’s cock in earnest. Tony moans softly,  threading his fingers through Stephen's hair as he greedily sucks his dick. Stephen enjoys himself as he sucks Tony off, generally being a tease. Sometimes he lets go of that stiff cock to play with his balls instead just because it makes Tony grunt and pull his hair a little, and then he goes back to sucking the soft head and working his tongue on the shaft, grinning happily at all of Tony’s sounds.</p><p>Tony throws his head back, moaning in Italian as Stephen's talented mouth works his cock. Though his mate was the master of teasing, he knew two could play at that game. He pulled on the leash so Stephen popped off and started to stroke himself. Stephen gasps, leaning down to suck on Tony's cock again but being stopped by the collar at his neck.</p><p>"Oh you want this? You want me to come in that pretty little mouth?" Tony moans as he strokes his cock right in front of Stephen's lips.<br/>Stephen nods, the collar pulling. "G-gimme--"<br/>"You gonna tease me more?"<br/>"N-no, I wanna suck it."<br/>"Then suck all you want <em>tesoro</em>." Tony loosens his grip on Stephen's leash.</p><p>Stephen dives down onto it, sucking it deep into his throat and bobbing up and down, a little frenzied.</p><p>Tony moans loudly, his grip tightening on Stephen's hair. "Fuck, I'm close."</p><p>Stephen pulls him down deep into his throat, his nose flush against the very base of his cock, swallowing as he goes. Tony moans Stephen's name loudly as he spills into his throat. Stephen chokes a little at first, but he swallows it all down, licking his cock clean as he pulls away before leaning on Tony's thigh.</p><p>He sounds a little hoarse when he says, "love you."<br/>Tony cups Stephen's cheek gently before removing the collar. "<em>Te amo</em>."</p><p>Stephen pouts a little as the collar is removed, but he gladly pulls himself up until he's in Tony's arms. Before he can fall asleep, he gets one more text from Scott. </p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>If I die tell your parents thanks.</em></p><p>He laughs out loud.</p><p>===</p><p>The next time Stephen sees Scott, he is limping. He tries, he really does, but he can't help laughing himself off his chair.</p><p>Scott glowers at him. "Shut up. Tony doesn't try to kill you with a fucking zucchini."<br/>Stephen grins. "Want some ice for it?" he wheezes.</p><p>Scott throws a pillow at Stephen's face.</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't throw that at me, I'm not the one that needs a pillow to sit on this week." He stops laughing long enough to meet his best friend's eyes. "Are you happy, Scotty?"<br/>"Not at the moment." Scott grumbles. "It's probably better if I shift, huh?"<br/>"No, he'll split you in half if you shift."<br/>Scott sputters. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"</p><p>Stephen bursts into laughter again.</p><p>"Ugh...you're meaner than I was." Scott complains.<br/>"No," Stephen says, standing up and walking over to squish him in an exaggerated hug. "I love you and I'm happy you're finally getting dicked down."<br/>"More like torpedoed into the mattress." Scott grunts out.<br/>Stephen grins, releasing his friend. "How about we vegetate today? I'll ask Mom if we can order pizza, and we can hang and watch movies. And you won't have to move too much."<br/>"That...sounds amazing." The younger sighs. "I don't think I'll ever be able to move again."<br/>Stephen laughs. "I know what you mean. I told Tony to make me need a wheelchair once...and well, he delivered."<br/>"I think I actually <em>do</em> need one." Scott winces and throws another pillow at Stephen when he laughs again.</p><p>Stephen catches the pillow, and then proceeds to tuck Scott into the couch surrounded by pillows and blankets, making sure he was supremely comfy and warm even though it was dead summer.</p><p>"Oh my god...Stephen! You're trying to kill me!" Scott whines as he kicks off the blankets.</p><p>Stephen frowns but gives him back one blanket.</p><p>"It's too hot." Scott pouts.</p><p>Quill was bored as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. He sighs softly as he looks over at his phone, pulling it over to text Scott. </p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Hey do you want to go swimming?</em></p><p>Scott pouts at his phone and then texts him back. </p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I can't move you beast!</em></p><p>Quill cackles softly as he types. </p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>😏 We could do it again to realign your spine baby.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>You'll just pull out my intestines.</em></p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>My dick isn't that long sugar.</em></p><p>Scott rolls his eyes and shows the texts to Stephen.</p><p>Stephen guffaws. “Realign your spine? More like leave you paralyzed.”<br/>"He really has no idea." Scott mumbles.</p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Please? It's hot. I'm bored. I wanna go swimming at that creek like last time!</em></p><p>Stephen sees the last message pop up and grins. “You should go. Make him carry you the whole way since he’s so interested in realigning your spine.”<br/>"Then come with me so he doesn't try anything."<br/>“Aww. I’d be happy to third wheel for you,” Stephen says.</p><p>Scott nods and texts Quill back.</p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I'm bringing Stephen.</em></p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Cool! He did miss out last time! Afterwards, we can all get icees.</em></p><p><strong>Scott</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>You mean flavored sugar water. I want the biggest one they have.</em></p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I got you sugar. The biggest orange one they have. I'll see you in a bit.</em></p><p>"He's on his way." Scott says to Stephen and winces when he tries to get up. "I hate him."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Quill pulls up outside of Scott and Stephen's house. Stephen and Scott pile in, Quill grinning with them.</p><p>“Just like old times,” Stephen says with a pleased smile.<br/>"I can think of at least one difference." The youngest grumbles.<br/>Quill raises a brow as he looks over at Scott. "What's that?"<br/>"<em>Nothing</em>. Watch the road."<br/>Quill turns his attention back to the road as he drives to the park. "Swimming or icees first?"<br/>“Icees!” Stephen answers.<br/>"Good. It's on the way to the clearing anyway."<br/>"I want orange slices too." Scott says.</p><p>Quill chuckles as he pulls into a free spot on the street, parking. He gets out and jogs around to open Scott and Stephen's door. Scott folds his arms and gives Quill a look.</p><p>"In my defense, I opened Stephen's too."<br/>Stephen laughs and pats his arm. “Thanks, Quill.”<br/>"It's not just that! I can't move!"</p><p>Quill cackles as he starts to pick Scott up.</p><p>"No! Dummy! Just go in and get my icee and my candy!"<br/>Stephen cackles. “Remember how you made me limp to school?”<br/>"<em>This is different!</em>"<br/>“Alright, alright, mister ‘I survived godzilla’s dick’ we’ll be right back.”<br/>"Oh my fucking god, stop talking about my dick!" Quill grumbles as he heads into the store with Stephen.</p><p>Scott sputters and turns bright red and Stephen cackles. Quill walks in and orders their icees. As he waits, he looks over at Stephen.</p><p>"...what's on your hand?" Quill asks as he gets distracted by Stephen's ring.<br/>Stephen hides his hand behind his back. “It’s—a thing—“<br/>"A what?"<br/>“Itsanengagementringbutdontreadanythingintoitokay?” Stephen says.<br/>"Oh…<em>OH</em>!!!" It finally registers with Quill what the ring means, grinning. "Does Scott know?"<br/>“We haven’t talked about it, but he saw it last night. I...this is your moment, you guys, I want you guys to be happy and not steal your thunder.”<br/>"No thunder to be stolen. Me and Scott move a little slower than you two rabbits."<br/>Stephen pinks. “I mean true, but...I don’t know. I love you guys, I want you to be happy. I’d be sad if either of you felt like I was overshadowing you.”<br/>"We don't because we like seeing you happy too Stephen. I've got the candy. Can you help carry our icees?"</p><p>The horn honks outside.</p><p>"Welp, he's horny now. Get in the trunk Stephen." Quill jokes.<br/>Stephen huffs. “I’m not <em>that</em> interested in your sex life,” he says. “Besides I don’t even fit in there! Or under it, for that matter.”</p><p>Scott huffs and honks again, and then leans on the horn.</p><p>“Alright! Coming, coming!” Stephen says even though Scott can't hear him.</p><p>Quill chuckles as he gathers everything and pays for it. With Stephen's help, he gets everything to the car.</p><p>"What were you two doing? Comparing dick sizes? Quill's is bigger."<br/>Stephen snorts. “No, the line was a little long. Here, here, you big baby, make sure you save some ice for your sore butt.”</p><p>Scott throws an orange gummy at Stephen when he rips open the package and the other teen catches it and pops it in his mouth.</p><p>"I hate you."<br/>“Love you too, Scotty” Stephen answers and blows him a kiss.<br/>They eat their candy and icees as they drive to the clearing, where Quill parks the car, stretching in his seat. “So...”<br/>“I’m not getting married,” Stephen blurts out. “At least, not right now,” he ends lamely. “We’re waiting for a while.<br/>Scott looks back at him. "Where did that even come from?"<br/>“Sorry, Quill said you guys would be happy for me and that’s nice but I didn’t know how to start the conversation and Tony keeps texting me ring emojis and eggplant emojis and I don’t know what to do.”<br/>"Do you <em>want</em> to get married soon?" Scott asks.<br/>“I don’t know. Maybe. Next summer. But it seems soon? I don’t know. Tony wants me to wait and think about it which is sweet and there’s always college to consider—what if we get married but I get accepted across the country for med school? What if he doesn’t want to move too? It would...be easier to wait a little but I don’t know.”<br/>"Or maybe just talk to him about your worries?"<br/>“Or that. You guys keep reminding me that,” Stephen mutters.</p><p>Quill drinks his icee and pops skittles in his mouth.</p><p>Scott looks over at him and smacks his arm. "Are you paying attention?"<br/>Quill chuckles and "ows" in mock hurt. "I am! I just need my brain power to form my way of saying 'It'll happen when it happens' okay!?"<br/>Stephen sips his cherry coke. “You guys are cute. Also I <em>know</em> that but we also have to literally decide when it happens.”<br/>"Didn't you always want a winter wedding or something like that?" Quill asks.<br/>“Hmm. Yes, I’ve always loved the idea of winter wonderland, snowy christmas trees for decoration...”<br/>"Why don't you tell Tony that and see what he says."<br/>“I will,” Stephen says happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finish their stuff and the group pile out of the car, shifting once they make it into the woods. As soon as Quill shifts and the tiger sees the fox, he scruffs him gently and the lion follows along with them leisurely, looking for somewhere sunny to lay down.</p><p>Scott huffs but doesn't struggle this time, letting Quill carry him wherever as long as it was within reason. Stephen not-so-secretly thinks Quill carrying Scott is adorable and very funny, and lets out an amused huff. Quill carries Scott to the creek they swam in when it was winter and he carefully sets the fox down before crouching so he can hop up on his back.</p><p>Stephen watches in fascination. The two seemed to have this down as a routine. Then he just splashed his way in, getting them both wet. The tiger grumbles and paws at his face to get the water off before looking over at the lion. The lion swishes his tail in the water, sending another sprinkle their way.</p><p>The tiger huffs, looking around when green eyes latch onto a log overhanging a deeper part of the creek Stephen was by. So before the fox can climb on him, he darts toward that log and runs up it. He does his best tiger cannonball and sends a huge wave of water to Stephen.</p><p>Stephen shakes himself off, pawing water out of his face, growling playfully. The water fight continues until a soft purr makes the three of them freeze. A jaguar Stephen recognizes as Tony is laying in the sun, half-asleep. Stephen sneaks out of the water and shakes himself off, sending cold water all over his mate before licking the side of his face. Tony startles from his peaceful nap when the cold water hits him and the panther growls softly but calms as his mate licks his cheek. He noses at the lion's cheek gently. </p><p>The fox sits pouting at the edge of the creek and absolutely soaked with water and Quill chuffs softly as he climbs out of the water, walking to Scott. He starts to lick the fox dry and at one point, Quill licks him so hard that Scott falls over and he yips in annoyance. Quill rumbles softly in apology before helping the fox back up as Tony starts playfully fighting with Stephen,  pouncing on him so he can lick his head.</p><p>Stephen allows Tony to pin him, attempting to lick at his face before wriggling away and pouncing on him and Tony rumbles softly as he nuzzles his head under the lion's chin. Stephen purrs, licking him, then he stands up and nudges Tony toward the water, which looks very inviting.</p><p>The jaguar looks at the water before stalking closer to it and he wades out chest deep before looking back at the lion. Stephen swims in after him, feeling content at the cool water and the warm sun, until a certain tiger splashes everyone again.</p><p>Said tiger chuffs softly before walking over and scruffing the grumpy fox on the shore. Stephen sends a wall of water after him, but misses, mostly. The wall of water soaks Scott again and the fox glowers at the lion as water drips from his body.</p><p>Quill swipes his paw in the water sending a wave at Stephen and Stephen chuffs apologetically, ducking behind Tony to avoid the water. The wave does in fact splash Tony, who gives the tiger an annoyed huff and Stephen swims to the shore and jumps off the same log, splashing everyone.</p><p>When Scott gets soaked for the third time, he walks further away in annoyance (out of the splash zone) and starts licking his paw to groom himself. Once the splash fest ended, Quill chuffs at the fox to get his attention before nodding to his back.</p><p>Stephen nudges Tony in a 'look' gesture.</p><p>Scott glowers at him and brushes his head with his paw as he continues to try and dry himself off. He then turns his back with an indignant huff and licks his tail. Quill huffs at his mate and instead walks over to the sunny patch and lies down. Stephen snorts, accidentally snorting a bit of water, and the next thing anyone knows, he's running out of the water, sneezing and shaking himself off over and over.</p><p>Scott stops midlick and watches Stephen in mild amusement.</p><p>Stephen has to clear his throat, sneezing a few more times. Tony chuffs as he watches his mate and shakes his head as he climbs out. He moves over to another sunny patch and shakes himself off and the jaguar rumbles to his mate. Stephen finally stops sneezing and goes to lay around in the sun with his mate, whose spots and tawny skin look gorgeous in the summer sun. He wants to lick him, so he does.</p><p>Tony rumbles softly before using his paw to make Stephen rest his head on his paws. He then rests his head over the lion's. Stephen rests close to his mate, grinning and Quill huffs, wanting his mate. </p><p>He whines at the fox.</p><p>Scott looks over at Quill and huffs before walking over and jumping onto his side to curl up and Quill rumbles happily as he finally falls asleep. The four snooze in the sun until it fades down into the trees, and Stephen shifts back, stretching. </p><p>"Wake up guys. I'm starving," he announces.</p><p>Scott was laying on Quill's side with his tail and foot hanging down and Tony glances over and huffs in amusement at the sight.</p><p>Stephen sees Scott sleeping <em>on</em> Quill and laughs. "Cute."</p><p>Quill curls around Scott happily.</p><p>"Urrg wake up guys it's been hours. I'm so hungry I'll eat all of you if I have to. Starting with you, Tony!"<br/>Tony looks up before shifting as he stretches lazily.  "Eat what? My dick? You do that enough babe."<br/>Stephen grins at him. "Hi," he says cheesily. "Feed me? We can leave these two alone so they can, you know, have a tumble. They thought I was hiding under the car. Pfft if only they knew what I get up to with you..."</p><p>Scott shifts back and folds his arms. "What <em>you</em> get into?! Quill! Show them!"<br/>Stephen presses his hands over his eyes. "No thanks! I don't want to see anything--"<br/>Quill shifts back and just raises a brow. "Show them what?!"<br/>"The monster."<br/>Tony scoffs and teasingly looks at Quill. "Oh, of course I want to see the Loch Ness monster!"</p><p>Quill looks confused before green eyes light up in mischief as he reaches to undo his pants.</p><p>Stephen hides behind Tony. "Nononono--"<br/>"Jesus Christ! I was kidding Porcupine!! No one wants to see your dick!! Well...except Scott who I believe wants you to do something to him with it."<br/>"He already rearranged my insides." Scott mumbles.<br/>"You should put his insides back how they were," Stephen said, mock-offended.<br/>"That's impossible. They're mush now."<br/>Stephen guffaws. "I know the feeling," he says into Tony's shoulder.<br/>"Okay my dick isn't <em>that</em> big <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>"I went easy on you sugar. I didn't hurt you did I?"<br/>"Listen, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying, I know what it feels like to feel...well, like that."</p><p>Tony chuckles and presses a kiss to Stephen's temple.</p><p>Stephen smiles. "Okay, feed me. I'm hungry. I love you, but right now, I would leave you for a cheeseburger."<br/>"You'd also blow him for an A."<br/>"Fair." Stephen cackles at the expression on Tony's face.<br/>"He earned the A. The blowing was just extra credit he didn't need." Tony teases as he pulls his mate closer.</p><p>Stephen turns pink, hiding on tony, who says he’ll buy them all dinner.<br/>"Well if you're paying, you can pick." Quill says.<br/>Tony snorts in reply. "Burger King it is then."<br/>They all head to Burger King, where the cashier cheers, “It’s Tony! Kiesha, get him the good stuff, not the stuff that’s been sitting out forever.”<br/>Someone else went, “Tony?! Yes!”<br/>Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Wow, come here much?”<br/>"All the time. It's my favorite Burger King in New York. Hey guys!" Tony chuckles at the workers antics.</p><p>Scott meanwhile mills about to look for a decently clean table to sit at.</p><p>Stephen shakes his head as Tony approaches the cashier and says, “How’s it going Allen?” <br/>Allen eyes Stephen neutrally but then lights up when Tony introduces him as his mate. “No shit? That’s awesome! How’s it going man? I’m Allen the shift manager. How’d you score a guy like this?!” </p><p>No cradle robber comments, no jealousy, no yelling at Tony for making a mistake. It was the first time someone reacted with genuine pleasure at Tony’s happiness. Stephen decided he liked Allen, and Keisha who ran out of the kitchen to launch herself at Tony in a bone crushing hug before yanking Stephen over and fawning over his ring like they’d known each other forever.</p><p>Jeez, even Pepper was still coolly civil with him, and this stranger from burger king sat with him and Scott and wanted all the juicy details of how they got together. She even jumped in when Scott started teasing him.</p><p>"You should ask him about the time in the classroom." Scott says.<br/>“Ooh, kinky, you slut!”<br/>“Which time in the classroom?” Stephen blurts out, and then he turns pink.<br/>"The time you had a cold." Scott smirks.<br/>He props his elbow on the table and puts his head in his hand. "It was bad enough that he lost his voice so Tony was able to do whatever he wanted and Stephen couldn't scream."<br/>Stephen turns even redder. “lISTEN—“<br/>Scott raises an eyebrow at him. "I can go all day since you tell me everything."<br/>Keisha laughs. “A match made in kinky porn heaven!”<br/>Stephen puts his head in his hands. “You don’t know the half,” he says, using his palms to cool down his cheeks.<br/>"Or about the time--" Scott starts.<br/>“Okay, okay! Alright geez! Besides, you’re one to talk Mr. I survived Godzilla’s dick!”</p><p>Keisha looks at Scott, and then to the huge boy wearing shorts next to Tony,  probably ordering, his lovely fox clearly on display. </p><p>“You and him? Child, how didn’t he crush you?!”</p><p>Scott turns a bright pink that reaches his ears and squeaks.</p><p>Stephen shrugs. “I have no idea, but it’s very sweet.” <br/>Quill proves the point by pulling Scott out of his seat only to sit down and pull him into his lap, handing him a juice pouch. “Bought you a juice.” </p><p>Stephen smiles widely because it’s fucking precious. Scott takes it with a mumbled thank you and stabs the straw through the top before drinking it.</p><p>Keisha watches them for a moment. “Y’all are too cute.”<br/>Stephen gushes, “Aren’t they? It’s adorable but it always has been. They’re perfect together.”</p><p>Quill chuckles as he presses a kiss to Scott's temple before grabbing his Sprite and drinking it. </p><p>Tony walks back with his number and sits. "<em>Tesoro</em> I got you their chocolate shake. You'll love it."<br/>"Oh great so it's dinner and a show." Quill teases.<br/>"It's like a free subscription to porn."<br/>Stephen glares at them both and then sighs happily when he sips his shake. “Mm, yummy. Thanks!” He says, kissing Tony’s cheek. He takes another sip and groans. “So chocolatey and yummy,” he says blissfully. “Ooh, have you ever dipped your french fries in your milkshake?”<br/>"Yes I have." Tony grabs his shake and starts to sip on it.</p><p>Stephen waits for their orders (two whoppers with bacon and a large fry for Tony, a whopper and salad with a small side of fries for stephen, two chicken sandwiches for Quill with large fries, and a whopper for Scott) and immediately sticks two fries in his chocolate shake, holding them up for Tony to eat. At some point, Keisha says her goodbyes and vacates the table, letting them enjoy their food, but not before she tells him that she’ll bring his chocolate kink boy a hershey’s pie on her. Stephen positively beams.</p><p>Tony smiles as he leans over and takes the fries into his mouth, munching on them. "Even better when you feed them to me." Quill cackles at Keisha's addition to their meal as he digs into his own.<br/>Stephen glowers at him. “Whatever Mr. five-dollar-footlong!”<br/>"Please leave my dick out of dinner talk chocogasm."<br/>“I can’t leave it out of anywhere, it takes up the entire room,” Stephen sasses back.<br/>"How would you know?" Scott asks.<br/>“You’re sitting in his lap and it looks like you’re in a booster seat,” Stephen smirks.</p><p>Scott sips his juice, and Stephen sips more chocolate milkshake, and both of them sigh happily at the same time.</p><p>Tony just shakes his head with an amused chuckle. "So Quill, you're starting college soon right?"<br/>"In the fall yeah. Why?" Quill answers. <br/>"Just let me know if you need anything. Books. Tuition. A new car."<br/>Stephen leans against Tony, smiling.<br/>“You could go to that state school on the edge of town like I told you.”<br/>"I could never accept that Tony!"<br/>"Oh please that's chump change to me like your graduation present was." Tony waved off. <br/>"... what present?"</p><p>Scott soon drinks all of his juice and grabs Quill's Sprite to sip on instead.</p><p>Stephen tilts his head. "Yeah, what present?"</p><p>Tony grins and pulls out a brand new phone from his pocket,  handing it to Quill.</p><p>Stephen smiles widely. “Aww.”</p><p>Quill takes it and is in shock. It was light-years better than his current phone. </p><p>"T...Tony I..."<br/>"Love it? I'm glad. I made it myself."</p><p>Stephen leans up and kisses Tony’s cheek.</p><p>Tony smiles at the kiss. "It was nothing. Now you can video chat Scott when you're at school. Just wait til you all graduate."<br/>Scott frowns and puts Quill's Sprite down. "Video chat?"<br/>"You know. Between classes. If you couldn't go over then he could talk to you too."<br/>"Yeah no. Sorry. I prefer the real Scotty. He's gonna be over at my new apartment a lot." Quill hugs Scott closer.</p><p>Stephen smirks, muttering something under his breath about never walking again. Tony catches it and chuckles softly as Scott relaxes and starts eating Quill's fries as well.</p><p>Quill chuckles, eating the order of onion rings he had gotten too. "Babe, have you tried the zesty sauce with the fries?"</p><p>Scott shakes his head. Stephen, for his part, pouts when he finishes his milkshake but beams when keisha gives him <em>two</em> hershey pie treats.</p><p>Quill dips a fry in it and holds it up to Scott's lips. "Try it baby."<br/>Tony grins as one pie is set in front of him. "Thank you Keisha."</p><p>Stephen digs into his pie, moaning a little.</p><p>Scott opens his mouth and takes a bite of the fry, munching thoughtfully. "It's okay I guess."</p><p>After their food is gone, Tony cleans up their table and shoves a hundred dollar bill in their “please help us save for college” tip jar, waving at them as everyone piles outside.</p><p>"Thanks Tony. That was good." Quill smiles as he leads Scott over to his car.<br/>Stephen sighs. “I <em>guess</em> I can say that this Burger King is in fact not a burger pleb.”<br/>"Thanks for lunch Tony." Scott says quietly.<br/>"It was no problem." Tony smiles. "We should do that again sometime."<br/>Stephen pulls Tony in for a deep kiss before saying, “I’m gonna head home. See you tomorrow?”<br/>Tony smiles after the kiss. "Of course <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen piles into the car with his friends, his lips still tingling.</p><p>===</p><p>Stephen’s parents were gone on some errand together, and Scotty had left to go be with Quill, and Stephen was alone in the house with Vic and Donna, both kids swimming while he sat at the edge of the pool, taking pictures. Vic hops out of the pool and goes to do a flip off the side, But Stephen glares at him. </p><p>“No. Use the diving board.”<br/>“But Stephy—“<br/>“<em>No</em>. Flips. Off the side of the pool. <em>Use the diving board</em>.”</p><p>The boy grumbles but did what he was told, and soon the kids were splashing and laughing again. Donna had come out in her suit and dove off the side after Victor had. She giggled as she saw Stephen's annoyed face. </p><p>"It's gonna get stuck like that Stephy!"<br/>Stephen relents with a laugh. “Alright, alright, fine.” He jumps into the water with them. “Let’s play water tag.”<br/>“Not it!” Vic screeches.<br/>"Not it!! I'm gonna dive more!" Donna swims to the edge and walks over to the diving board.<br/>Stephen sighs. “Alright, fine. I’ll go get a snack. Be careful, okay?” </p><p>He swims to the ladder and pulls himself out of the pool, glancing back a few times as they played in the water. Donna made a big splash with her dive which earned squeals of laughter from both of them. He figured they were fine and went to the pantry to grab three bags of chips and three juice pouches. </p><p>Of course, as soon as Stephen was out of sight, Vic told Donna, “Let’s flip!”</p><p>Vic showed her how to flip off the side, making a big splash.</p><p>Donna grins as she walks up to the diving board. "Let me try!" </p><p>The middle child stood on the diving board, inching her way forward. She looks at the water and tries to remember how Victor did it. She starts to bounce on the diving board, going higher and higher...until her last bounce. </p><p>Her foot slips out from under her, earning a startled gasp. As she fell, her head cracked hard on the hard diving board. Her body went in the water stiff as she sank to the bottom.</p><p>Victor screeches. “Donna!” he cries, running inside. “STEEEPHYYYY!” </p><p>Stephen was just finished gathering snacks when he felt his heart drop as Vic ran through the house screaming. “Stephy,  Donna fell!”<br/>“Is she okay?” Stephen asks, dropping his haul. </p><p>Not even a minute had gone by, but he ran outside and froze when he didn’t see Donna outside. Panic filled him, but he tried to keep himself together. </p><p>“Okay, Vic. Where I left the snacks on the counter, my phone is there, bring it here now.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for Vic to obey, he jumped into the water, pulling Donna’s body over to the ladder and climbing out. He lays her down flat on her back, checking her breathing and starting CPR. </p><p>“Come on, Donna,” he mutters, checking again and pounding down as hard as he could on her little chest.</p><p>Donna didn't respond. The deep crack on her head bled onto the concrete surrounding the pool. Stephen panics more when he sees the blood pooling around her slowly. Too slowly. He checks her pulse. </p><p>“Nonono,” he begs, kneeling up and pressing down on her chest. “Come on, Donna. Please, please—“</p><p>Vic brought his phone.</p><p>“Press the side button until you see a white emergency button okay? Then press it.”<br/>Vic says, “It has phone numbers.”<br/>“Dial 9-1-1 and put the phone on speaker.” Vic did. “Good boy,” Stephen praises as the dispatcher comes on the line. “My sister fell off the diving board and isn’t breathing. She’s 7: Head injury. Cardiac arrest. I’m administering CPR. The address is 11269 Arbor Way, please hurry.” Stephen was finding it hard to catch his breath and his arms were burning, but he didn’t dare stop pressing into her chest as hard as he could. “Come on, Donna, C’mon, dammit—“</p><p>Donna just lied there unresponsive and the blood kept collecting. The dispatcher asked Victor several questions, which he answered through hysterical crying. The ambulance took almost three minutes more to arrive, and Stephen’s arms were shaking. </p><p>“Fuck, please, Donna,” he sobs. “Please, please—“</p><p>The girl lied under her brother, growing colder and paler. She had no pulse. There was no life in her at all. Stephen only allowed himself to get pulled away by a medic, turning then to pull Victor back and press his face into his side so the little boy wouldn’t have to see. They were saying things like “eyes not reactive to light” and “asystole” and Stephen knew what those words meant. There were more yells, “clear” and “charging 360” and more scrambled noises. Stephen went to his knees and held his brother tightly as they said those three little letters. </p><p>D.O.A.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Stephen</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Tony help me.</em><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Please.</em></p><p>Stephen texts from his phone after calling his parents. He and Vic were inconsolable and now the cops were asking him questions. The little boy had sobbed hysterically about how Donna couldn’t flip and he wanted to show her how, and Stephen just felt broken. So he texted Tony, hoping that he’d wake him up from this hellish nightmare.</p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>I'm coming over now. Just...wait for me please? Don't move a muscle.</em></p><p>Tony had never dressed so quickly in his life as he raced down to the garage and got into his fastest car. He drove as quickly as he could to Stephen's home.</p><p>Stephen sobs into his hands when another question sends Victor into a panic. “Stop,” he finally begs. “please, he’s just a kid. Please,” he whispers.</p><p>Tony's car screeches to a halt and he swears softly when he sees all the police cars. He runs out of his car and through the house until he finds Stephen.</p><p>“T-Tony,” Stephen begs when he sees him arguing with a cop to let him in. “Tony—“ </p><p>He stands up, but his grief and shock were too heavy, and they were pushing him mercilessly to the ground. Tony runs over and gathers the teen in his arms after growling at the officers that were asking questions. The billionaire was on his knees, carding his fingers through Stephen's hair. </p><p>"What happened <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>“D-Donna,” he sobs, pulling his arms around Tony’s waist on the floor. “P-pool, s-she fell, she was bleeding—“ he dry-heaves a little from the image of the life slowly leaving her, blood pooling around her little head. “Tony,” he pleads, “please, I need her back, I need my sister back.”</p><p>Tony was in shock from everything he heard, his heart breaking for his mate. But he held him and Victor tightly, letting them both sob. He knew what loss was like but he was older and it was his parents. He hadn't seen it happen or tried to save them. Stephen pulls himself as close as he can to his mate, smiling a little when Victor does the same. He pulls the little boy closer to him too. Eventually Tony moves them upstairs onto Stephen's bed, tucking them in and curling up with both of them. He sends a text message to Quill.</p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>Something really bad happened. If you bring Scott home please stay with him.</em></p><p>Quill raises a brow as he holds Scott close to his side on the couch. He had decided he just wanted a day to relax with his mate. </p><p><strong>Quill</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>What's going on?</em></p><p>Tony takes a few minutes to focus his thoughts and types out what happened. </p><p><strong>Tony</strong><br/>&gt;&gt;<em>There was an accident at home. Donna hit her head on the diving board...she didn't make it. I've got Victor and Stephen with me.</em></p><p>Quill felt his heart drop.</p><p>Scott looks up at him from the tv when he senses Quill's dread. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Stephen’s parents arrived as the medics and coroner vans were clearing away, leaving only the single police car. Beverly looks around, asking where her children were, confused. Eugene gets out of the car and follows his wife into the house. All the two had been told was there was an accident and the police were at their home.</p><p>The police officer sits them down in the living room, telling them, “Your sons called 911 this afternoon, reporting that your daughter had a poolside accident and was unresponsive.” He pauses. “Though your sons did an excellent job with CPR and emergency response, there was nothing we could do for her by the time we arrived. I’m so sorry for your loss.” The officer continued, “both boys answered questions but it seemed to be an unfortunate accident. Your son’s mate has removed them from the ground floor so that they wouldn’t...see the body. They’ve gone upstairs.”</p><p>Eugene listened intently, his cool outward demeanor not giving any hint to the immense heartbreak he felt inside. He looks at the officer and gives him a curt nod. He held back his anger...his rage...and his sorrow as he politely thanked the officer. Beverly was shaking as the officer nodded and left, leaving his card. She holds back tears until she closes the door, only to have to open it again, revealing Quill and Scott, both in shocked and devastated tears.</p><p>"I...I'm so sorry for your loss." Quill says softly as he leads Scott inside.</p><p>Scott immediately rushes upstairs to where Tony and Stephen are and he shifts halfway up the stairs and nudges himself into the room. He jumps up onto the bed and whines when he curls up against Stephen and places his head on the teen's chest.</p><p>Stephen smiles at the fox’s gentle nudge. “S-Scotty? You came,” he mumbles, petting his fur.</p><p>The fox whines and licks his hand.</p><p>Stephen whimpers, breaking into fresh tears. “Scotty—my <em>sister</em>...”</p><p>Scott shifts back and looks at Stephen before hugging him tightly while Quill runs upstairs after Scott and follows him into the room. Tony was petting Victor's head as the boy had cried himself to sleep.</p><p>Stephen looks up when he sees Quill. “Hey,” he whispers hoarsely.</p><p>Quill rushes over and gathers all of them into his arms, hugging them tightly. Stephen cries against him again, not even producing tears anymore, just sobbing broken-heartedly. Quill rubs his hand up and down Stephen's back and Tony keeps an eye on Victor, reaching out to hold Stephen's hand.</p><p>Stephen honestly feels so loved and cherished in this moment that all he can do is sob out a watery thanks. He pulls Victor close as Beverly pushes open the door.</p><p>“M-Mom—“ Stephen hyperventilates, “‘m sorry, I tried, I tried so hard—“<br/>Beverly walks over with tears in her eyes and pushes his hair back when she sits on what's left of the bed. "I...I know sweetheart. You did everything right."<br/>Stephen shakes, his room tilting and wobbling around him. “Too dizzy,” he mumbles. “I tried. I tried.”<br/>"Stephen? <em>Breathe</em>!" Beverly nearly yells.</p><p>Stephen looked at her, confused. He was trying to breathe, but the air wouldn’t go in right. <em>Was this what it felt like when she was drowning?</em> The room was tipping over again, and he didn’t fight it. There were arms around him already so he figured he should close his eyes.</p><p>"Stephen!" Scott yells. When the older teen doesn't respond, he winces. "I'm sorry about this."</p><p>He slaps Stephen.</p><p>Stephen whines. “S-Scotty—“<br/>Scott grabs Stephen's face. "Breathe, okay? I don't understand what you're going through, but I'm here."<br/>Stephen looks into Scott’s eyes and nods. “Okay, but...what’s gonna happen now?” he asks mournfully, and Tony pulls him close.</p><p>Tony thinks silently for a few moments. </p><p>"Your parent's and I will make arrangements for her funeral." Tony directs his eyes up to Beverly. "Which I will be paying for."<br/>Stephen turns over to look at him. “You don’t have to do that.”<br/>Beverly also glances up at him. “Th-that’s not—we have savings a-and...”<br/>"I want to. She was my family too." Tony adds the last part softly.<br/>At that, Stephen whimpers. “Tony,” he groans, “I’m sorry—I tried, I swear—“<br/>Tony grabs Stephen's face and brushes new tears away with his thumbs. "I know <em>tesoro</em>. You did everything you could... "</p><p>Stephen sniffs, pulling himself around Tony’s middle, sticking his face in Tony’s neck.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>At night, Beverly watches her husband sit silently in the living room, his fingers trailing absently over a family photo.</p><p>“You didn’t go up to see Victor and Stephen,” she whispers into the dim room, only marginally brightened by the hallway light.</p><p>Eugene looks at the photo, his eyes landing on Donna again as tears well up in his eyes. "....I can see them...we'll never see our little girl again. Except like this." </p><p>The doctor radiated rage and sorrow as Beverly sat down next to him, trying not to break. She didn’t have anything to say to that.</p><p>Eugene's grip tightens as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. "... he had one job."<br/>Beverly balks. “He did nothing wrong...”</p><p>Eugene's shoulders shake as he lets out a sob, clutching the picture tightly to his chest. Beverly puts her arms around him, and both break into quiet tears. He buries his face into his wife's neck as he sobs.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Beverly whispers, her heart breaking.<br/>"Our baby...I want our baby back." Eugene begs into her neck.<br/>Beverly sobs even harder, her body jerking with the force of her breath. “She’s gone,” she mourns. “Oh god, she’s gone.”</p><p>That night, everyone in the house went to sleep in tears.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Nobody felt like eating the morning after. Beverly didn’t make anything and nobody bothered with cereal or instant oatmeal or the like. They all sat in silence. A funeral arranger was supposed to come, and since Scott, Quill, and Victor were huddled with Stephen, and Beverly and Eugene were sniffling next to each other in silence,Tony answered the door. </p><p>“Thanks for coming,” he mumbles.<br/>"It's no problem." The younger woman steps into the home and views the scene, sensing the tension. "I am so sorry for your loss. I know this is hard but we must make arrangements for her funeral."</p><p>The woman takes her briefcase to the kitchen table and opens it. Beverly and Eugene follow, along with Tony. </p><p>"You kids get some rest," Beverly murmurs as she goes.</p><p>When they're gone, Stephen pulls Victor into his lap. He's been hanging on to Vic for hours, but the little boy doesn't seem to mind. </p><p>"What do we do now?" he mumbles.<br/>Scott looks down at his hands and squirms uncomfortably. "I...don't know."<br/>Quill looks over at the television. "We could watch a movie."<br/>Stephen shrugs. "Could we...watch Frozen? It was her favorite," he whispers.</p><p>Quill gets up and puts on Frozen as Scott sits in silence. He wasn't sure what to do. He never lost anybody like Quill did. Or Tony. So he just sits quietly and plays with the strings of Quill's hoodie that he was wearing.</p><p>Stephen puts his head on Scott's shoulder, whispering, "thanks."<br/>Scott startles and looks at him. "I didn't do anything."<br/>"Sure. Thanks for being here with me. I know this is...gonna be a weird few weeks around here while we..." he swallows. "While we get used to stuff without her."<br/>"I know I'm not the greatest support." Scott mumbles.<br/>"You are," Stephen mumbles. "Need you here."</p><p>Quill throws an arm around all of them as a comforting gesture and Vic puts his arms around Stephen's neck, humming under his breath with the songs.</p><p>"I should have been here." Scott says.<br/>Stephen shakes his head. “not your fault,” he mumbles. “‘s my fault. Shouldn't have left them alone.”<br/>"It isn't Stephen. It was an accident."<br/>Quill sighs softly. "It's no one's fault."<br/>Stephen shudders. “Wouldn’t have happened if I’d been there. I’m a terrible brother. I couldn’t keep that asshole from h-hurting you and I couldn’t keep Donna alive. I’m terrible.”<br/>Quill moves and kneels in front of Stephen, taking his hands carefully. "Look at me Stephen."</p><p>Stephen meets his eyes, his own watery.</p><p>"It's not your fault. If we were here or your parents, it still could have happened. You tried to save her life..."<br/>Stephen lifts one shoulder in a listless shrug. "I couldn't."<br/>"You tried."<br/>Stephen wipes at his face with the back of his hand. "S-sucks because if I could have done more and didn't, it's my fault but if I did everything right then everything...everything I thought I knew was wrong. What if I can't save lives? What if I'm not meant to be a doctor?"<br/>Quill frowns. "Now you stop that! You kept Scott alive until your dad got there with the ambulance and you helped set my arm when I broke it. Even you know doctors can't save everyone."</p><p>Scott frowns a little. "Stephen...if you weren't meant to be a doctor. I would be dead right now."<br/>Stephen looks at Scott, then at Quill. "B-but..."<br/>"No buts." Quill reassures him.<br/>"S-Scotty wouldn't have even gotten hurt if I hadn't yelled at him, and--"<br/>"It wasn't because you yelled at me." Scott interrupts. "I was going whether you did or not."<br/>"What?" Stephen asks, staring at him in shock. "Why?!"<br/>"I was trying to tell him I wasn't going to steal anymore."<br/>Stephen splutters. "W-w--you'd think a restraining order would have told him all he needed to know," he growls. "I'm glad that asshat is in jail."<br/>"See? Not your fault."<br/>Stephen huffs. "Fine, but we have to have a talk about going to talk to dangerous people on your own, Scotty."<br/>Scott shrugs. "I'm used to it."<br/>"<em>Used to it</em>?" Stephen mutters dangerously.<br/>Scott's eyes widen and he waves his hands. "It's nothing!"</p><p>Quill growls lowly when he hears that as well.</p><p>"I have my eye on you," Stephen growls.</p><p>Scott cowers a little.</p><p>Stephen pulls him under his arm, hugging him tight. "Can't lose you too," he says quietly. "Please, please, take care of yourself."<br/>"I'm trying...honest."<br/>"Okay."<br/>Quill smiles. "How about I go get you all a juice box?"<br/>Stephen nods gratefully. "Th-thanks."</p><p>===</p><p>With the planning of the funeral out of the way everyone was listless and exhausted. Vic looked at the pool once in a while but didn’t dare ask. The house was always silent. Eugene ate dinner by himself in his study. Stephen and Scott often escaped to Tony and Quill, bringing Vic with them. <br/>Today was different. Today the three walked quietly toward the door, but Eugene was sitting in the living room instead. </p><p>He asked them where they were going, and Stephen answered, frightened by the tone of his voice, “Uh, e-eating dinner? With Tony and Quill...?”</p><p>Eugene grips the glass of scotch in his hand tighter as he keeps his attention away from his son. </p><p>"T...that's all you do...go away...leave us for them...is that what you were fucking doing that day?! Were you just fucking Stark instead of watching the kids?!" </p><p>Eugene rises from his seat, throwing his glass toward the boys.</p><p>Stephen ducks, terrified. “W-What?! No! He pushes Scott and Victor toward the door, keeping himself between them and his dad. “Dad, no! Please s-stop, you’re scaring Vic.”<br/>Eugene growls before launching himself at Stephen, his hands wrapping around the teen's throat as they fall backwards. "HOW DO YOU THINK DONNA FELT!!!??? WE TRUSTED YOU TO WATCH THEM!!" </p><p>The doctor starts to clamp his hands tightly around Stephen's throat as he hits his head back against the floor. </p><p>"It's your fault she's dead!! My baby girl is dead because you couldn't just watch them!!" There's a wild look in Eugene's eyes as he strangles his son.</p><p>Stephen’s head hit the ground with a sickening thud. His vision whirled. Instinctively, his hands went to his father’s hands, nails desperately clawing at his skin. <em>He couldn’t breathe</em>.</p><p>Scott's blood runs cold and his eyes widen before he shifts and launches himself at Eugene and bites his arm. Stephen kicks a little, his head aching and the room spinning. He didn’t want to die like this, and he was scared. He jerks his knee up as hard as he could between his dad’s legs. Someone was pounding on the door, and he tried to scream for help.</p><p>Eugene roars in pain as he raises one arm and tries to shake Scott loose. "It should have been you!! You no good thief!! He saved you but let his sister die!!"</p><p>Tony breaks down the door and charges at the man on top of Stephen. Scott tries to keep his grip firm but Eugene manages to shake him off and send him flying against the nearest wall. He hits it with a thud and falls to the ground with a yelp and lays there dazed. Stephen gasps desperately for air, black spots taking over his vision. He barely hears Eugene’s comment about Scott and swipes his nails angrily at Eugene’s face. Suddenly, Eugene is gone and Tony is positively roaring in anger.</p><p>Wait…<em>Tony</em>...? When did Tony get...? He tries to drag himself over to Scott, but the ground keeps tilting. He should close his eyes for a minute. Just until everything can hold still.</p><p>Tony growls loudly as Quill rushes in over to Stephen and Scott. "Get them and Victor in the car now." Tony says lowly as he stares down the drunken doctor. "You're lucky I'm not pressing charges against you."<br/>Stephen feels Quill checking him, but he’s still wheezing too hard to speak. “H-hurts,” he manages. “O-kay. Scott?”</p><p>The ground is still moving. He closes his eyes for a second, just...a second.</p><p>Quill catches Stephen as the teen passes out. He gathers him and Scott in his arms. "Hold onto me Vic ok?"</p><p>Victor, who had been screaming at the top of his lungs until Tony came, looks up at Quill and wraps himself around his leg, shaking. Quill hoists the boy up onto his shoulders as he carries the three of them out. Quill sets Stephen and Scott in the back seat before he moves Vic down to his arms. </p><p>"It's okay, buddy."</p><p>Vic curls up against him, almost scream-crying, he’s sobbing so hard.<br/>Quill tries to comfort him, but Vic is inconsolable. Tony comes back out and takes Victor from Quill, bouncing him slightly. </p><p>"It's okay. Stephen's okay."</p><p>Vic pushes his face into Tony’s neck, crying. Stephen blinks awake, confused. He’s in Tony’s car? Vic is crying, he should see to Vic. Tony is telling Quill that they’ll all stay with him for a few days unless Scott wants to stay with him, and Stephen rasps, “pack Vic’s stuff.”</p><p>Quill looks over at Stephen before walking over to his friend. "Are you sure Stephen?" </p><p>"Yes. Go pack up Victor's stuff and clothes for a couple of days okay? You're gonna stay with Uncle Tony okay, Victor? Maybe when we get home I'll shift and you can pet the big kitty, hm?" Tony tries his best to calm the wailing child.<br/>Vic hiccups and nods, “Un-nc-ca T-Tony?”<br/>“Why-y does D-Daddy h-hate St-teph-y?” he whimpers.<br/>Tony rubs the child's back as he rumbles softly to him. "He doesn't Victor. Your dad is just hurt and confused and needs time to process his feelings."<br/>Vic clings tighter to him, and Stephen struggles to his feet. “Give me Vic,” he whispers. “P-pack his stuff and Scotty’s too.”</p><p>Tony glares at Stephen until he’s sitting in the car again, then puts Vic in his lap. Then he walks inside to have a motherfucking word or two. Quill follows. Eugene was propped back up in his chair, pouring himself another glass of scotch. As Quill climbs the stairs, Tony rushes over and slaps the glass out of Eugene's hand. </p><p>"Listen here fucker! You aren't the only one hurting!! When you can man the fuck up then maybe they'll see you again." </p><p>Tony grabs the front of Eugene's shirt and shakes him a little. Beverly gasps. She’d already been crying from the whole ordeal, begging Eugene to stop hurting Stephen, and of course, now Tony was angry that her husband had hurt his mate. </p><p>“Is Victor alright?” she whispers. “Stephen, does he need—“<br/>"They're fine...but I'm keeping them with me for a while. You can come too, Beverly." Tony glances over at the wife. "I just need a few things of Stephen's and Victor's."<br/>"You can have them from my cold dead hands!" Eugene growls. <br/>"Don't make me call the cops and CPS on you Eugene."<br/>Beverly stiffens. “You....would take my sons...away...by CPS...”<br/>"I would have Stephen moved to my home and Victor would legally be mine. Quill is packing up Victor's belongings right now." Tony says calmly. <br/>"Fuck you Stark. You coul..." Eugene starts.<br/>"I have them on speed dial." Tony threatens. "Please just give me their birth certificates and passports okay?"</p><p>Beverly sniffles. “If we let them go now, how do I know you’ll bring Victor back some day?”<br/>"I give you my word Beverly as a Stark  that I will bring Victor home...if your husband cleans up his act."<br/>Beverly sighs. After a moment she turns to Eugene. “Go get their things. You’ll allow them to pack whatever they want, and you will give Tony the legal documents for all three boys.”<br/>Eugene looks at his wife in bewilderment.  "You're letting him take our son?!"<br/>“I will not lose any more of my children today, Eugene! And you have <em>two</em> sons and one foster child.” She sobs. “I understand being angry, wanting to blame someone. But you tried to murder my little boy today and I don’t know if I can forgive you or trust you. Get their things, Eugene, or you will not see them or me ever again.”</p><p>"W...what…Bev...please..." Eugene half pleads before his shoulders sag as he moves to the stairs. He helps Quill pack up the boys' things, saving Victor's room for last. The doctor holds a stuffed rabbit with tears in his eyes as he hands it to Quill. "This...is Victor's favorite toy. He can't sleep without it." Eugene manages to choke out as he hands it to Quill. </p><p>The college freshman grabs all of the bags and carries them down to Tony's car as the billionaire organizes all the paperwork into his briefcase. </p><p>"I will bring Victor back Beverly...but not before your husband changes." Tony warns before heading back to the car.</p><p>The three teens and the little boy ride in silence to Tony’s house and Tony grips the steering wheel long after he parks. Stephen occasionally grips his throat, wincing.</p><p>Tony glances in the rear view mirror. "Go get them settled Quill. I had Jarvis order food and it should be here shortly."<br/>"Sure thing Tony." Quill gets out and helps the others out as well.<br/>Stephen gets out and his eyes water as he sees Tony seething, still. “Tony...”<br/>"I'll be in in a moment <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen whispers, “Okay,” he mumbles, his neck stiff and painful and his head throbbing.</p><p>Tony stays in his car, staring out the window as he seethes. Quill carries the bags in and then gets a bag of ice for Stephen.</p><p>Stephen sits on the couch with the ice, just staring at the floor. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t want her to die. I don’t want it to be my fault,” he cries.<br/>Quill sits beside his friend and rubs Stephen's back. "It's not your fault Stephen." <br/>Victor looks up and runs over to Stephen, hugging his brother's leg. "No you fawt."<br/>Stephen hugs Vic close. “You okay?” he asks, trying to wrap his mind around everything.</p><p>Scott moves to a different room and finds a sunbed to sit on which he climbs onto with his legs crossed. He mindlessly tugs on the strings of his sweater as he replays Eugene's words over and over again in his head.</p><p>
  <em>It should have been you!</em>
</p><p>He knew that. Scott already fucking knew that.</p><p>Victor nods as he tears up again as he hugs Stephen tightly. Tony comes in and looks around, frowning when he doesn't see Scott. He walks around until he finds the teen lost in thought. </p><p>"You okay?"<br/>Scott jumps a little and looks up at Tony before nodding. "Yeah. Just didn't want to overwhelm Stephen."<br/>"You won't. I think he'd calm down more with your presence."<br/>"I needed a minute alone."<br/>Tony nods. "Take all the time you need but if that asshole said anything to you, it's not true Scott."</p><p>The teen shrugs and looks back down at the strings of his (Quill's) sweater. Tony walks away and back into the living room and he sits down and pulls Stephen and Victor into his lap.</p><p>Stephen leans into him. "Scotty?" he rasps.<br/>Tony sighs softly. "He just needs a minute alone okay?"<br/>"Okay." It's difficult because talking hurts but moving his head makes him nauseous. "Concussion," he mumbles. "Can't sleep."<br/>"I'll stay up with you. And I already called my private doctor over to check you and Scott out."<br/>"Dad hates me," Stephen mumbles.<br/>"No <em>tesoro</em>. He's just...an asshole."<br/>Stephen shakes his head and groans, and then winces. "Bed? Please..."</p><p>Tony helps Stephen up before taking his younger brother from him. As he leads the two of them up to his room, Quill goes in search of Scott. Scott had since shifted and curled up on the sunbed to enjoy the last bits of the day's sunlight, dozing lightly. Quill smiles and shifts as he lumbers closer and lies on the floor.</p><p>Stephen's phone buzzes. It's a paragraph text from his dad. He doesn't read it, but he blocks the number. Tony takes Stephen's phone and puts it on the nightstand.</p><p>Stephen leans into him, closing his eyes. "Jus' want it to be over," he whispers.<br/>Tony rubs his back. "I know Stephen...eyes open please?"<br/>Stephen looks up at him blearily. "Kiss me?"</p><p>Tony smiles as he leans over to kiss Stephen, earning a soft ew from Victor. Vic scrunches his nose and sticks his tongue out at them, which turns into both of them kissing his cheeks until he’s squealing.</p><p>“That’s what you get mister kissing-is-gross!” Stephen teases.</p><p>Tony cackles as the child uses the back of his hand to wipe his cheeks off. </p><p>"Ew!"<br/>Stephen pulls the little boy close. “I love you,” he says, hugging him.<br/>Victor looks up and hugs Stephen tightly,  pressing his cheek to Stephen's.  "Lub you too Stephy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time passes before Stephen gets up to see Scott for himself. He’s not so wobbly anymore but Tony still fusses at him on his way out. Quill had climbed onto the sunbed and snoozed around the fox.</p><p>Stephen picks up the fox and sets him in his lap, stroking his fur and Quill grumbles a little, but Stephen rasps, “It’s my turn.”</p><p>Scott wakes and yawns when he's picked up and he sits tiredly in Stephen's lap, purring as the older teen scratches his head.</p><p>“Hey, Scotty,” Stephen whispers. “You okay?”</p><p>Scott yips quietly and his tail swishes lazily.</p><p>“I scratched him. When he said what he said about you, I scratched him in the face. I hope I drew blood.”</p><p>Scott's tail stops swishing and he whines quietly.</p><p>“Don’t start with any of that,” Stephen admonishes, ignoring the fire in his throat. “You’re my brother too. My best friend. You and I have been skin and nail since middle school and I don’t care what he says, you’re mine now. I’d scratch him again.”</p><p>Quill chuffs his approval as he rests his head against Stephen's thigh.</p><p>Scott slips off Stephen's lap to shift back and he sighs. "I'd trade my life for hers in an instant if I could."<br/>“Me too,” Stephen whispers. “Hey...thanks for sticking up for me. You were awesome.”<br/>Scott shrugs with pink in his cheeks. "I just reacted." He mumbles.<br/>Stephen smiles at him. “You were a badass. C’mon I need food and more ice. Are you guys hungry?”<br/>"A little. Where's Tony?"<br/>Quill shifts back and yawns. "I could eat."<br/>“With Vic. We should order. JARVIS?” he asks, “Could we order Tony's and my usual? And what do you guys want?”</p><p>"Tacos." Scott answers immediately.<br/>“An order of steak tacos for Scotty, and can you save that as Scotty’s favorite?”<br/>“Done.”<br/>“Quill?”<br/>Quill thinks before grinning. "Lobster dinner with <em>extra</em> steak and potatoes. "</p><p>Scott whaps the back of Quill's head.</p><p>Quill cackles as he rubs his head. "I was teasing!! I'll just take barbecue from that one place I like."</p><p>Stephen just laughs at their friggin' cute couple antics and places the order. Quill moves over and wraps an arm around Scott's shoulders.</p><p>"So what do we do now?" Scott asks and takes a quick look around the room he sought haven in.<br/>Quill shrugs. "We could explore?"<br/>“I can show you guys around.” Stephen offers.<br/>"Will Tony be okay with that?" Scott asks.<br/>“Sure, he doesn’t mind. Truth is, besides Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy, which is his security and sometimes his driver, nobody really comes here. He...likes having us here. I think if he could, he’d just buy the state of, like, Rhode Island and turn it into one giant house and yard and beach and keep all of us there.”<br/>"...just adopt a bunch of kids with him."<br/>“<em>Exactly!</em> Okay, so right now we’re obviously in the sun room. Patio’s that way, pool is that way.” Stephen points in two different directions and he cringes a little at the mention of the pool.</p><p>"Sounds like a normal house." Scott shrugs.<br/>“The penthouse has three floors. This floor is sort of divided in half.” He leads them inside to the spacious living room. “Through there is Tony’s study and lab, down the steps. Normally we’re in there dealing with our research or Tony’s building something for SI. Stark MedTech is launching new stuff so he’s been working a lot. Pepper drives him nuts. There’s also a shower, kitchen and living space in there because Tony <em>doesn’t</em> know how to take <em>breaks</em>—” he takes a breath. “Anyway,  there’s also a small meeting room too.”</p><p>Stephen leads them away from that hall, back through the living room. “Formal dining room and bar. It has a dance floor, it’s for parties. There’s an informal dining space here, and then this is the kitchen.” The kitchen is huge with high ceilings and copper accents. “It’s over the top, really but that’s Tony...never does things half-way.”</p><p>After the kitchen, they go up the steps to the little railing that overlooks the living room. Behind it are two suites—one for Vic, and one for Scott. From there, there is another staircase that leads to the master suite, which Stephen doesn’t show them. He does note that there’s an elevator between the master suite and the lab.</p><p>"I rescind my last statement." Scott grumbles and Stephen chuckles.<br/>"Holy shit." Quill mutters.<br/>Stephen leads them back to their rooms. “Um, I’m probably gonna go back to bed but...your room has towels and everything you guys...y’know, might need.”<br/>"Tell Tony thanks for all this okay?" Quill smiles before looking at Scott. "Wanna watch some TV?"</p><p>Scott stares into the suite that Stephen had mentioned was his and he immediately feels overwhelmed with the amount of space and things in it. "...it's too much."<br/>Stephen pats his arm. “The last forty times we’ve had this conversation, what have we always told you?” he says, smiling.<br/>"To let you help?"<br/>“Mm-hmm.” He hugs him obnoxiously and then vanishes up the steps.</p><p>Scott sighs and goes into his room to explore it and look around.</p><p>===</p><p>In the Strange house, Beverly had relegated Eugene to his study to sleep for the foreseeable future. She’d taken the blasted picture frame from his hands and smashed it against the wall in her rage. </p><p>“Look what you did,” she spit at him, tears in her eyes. </p><p>Later, she retrieved the picture and stared at it, wondering. Stephen was a good son. He knew on some level that Eugene wasn’t his father. In fact, she was recently pregnant when she met Eugene. She thought he was her soulmate. He accepted her and her baby without question and had always loved the boy like his own, even giving him his last name... </p><p>But today…</p><p>”<em>You’re letting him take my son?</em>” It was as if he always felt that Stephen was different. Had it been a mistake to marry him? Should she have gone on with her pregnancy alone? </p><p>This was the first day in seventeen years that she honestly could not answer.</p><p>===</p><p>Quill was curled up on the patio of Tony's penthouse with Victor safely tucked next to him playing with his bunny. Tony was looking over all the documents Eugene had given him for the boys, raising a brow when he got to Stephen's. Stephen saw his expression, as he curled up in a patio chair, depressedly watching the sun set over the city and trees. The funeral was coming up in two days and he’d have to see his father again.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked morosely.</p><p>Scott was laying on top of the tiger in his fox form but hanging across his side. Victor giggled softly as Scott's fox tail tickled his cheek gently. Tony glances over at his mate. </p><p>"Nothing <em>tesoro</em>." The man pats his lap for the teen to come sit in.</p><p>Stephen curls into Tony’s lap, feeling a little clingy and Tony presses a kiss to his temple. </p><p>"I love you... you know that right?"<br/>Stephen nods. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Tony gently sets his chin on top of Stephen's head, rubbing his mate's back gently.</p><p>Stephen cuddles himself closer. “You feel good,” he says quietly.<br/>Tony smiles and hugs Stephen tighter. "You do too."<br/>Stephen leans up and kisses him chastely and then leans on his chest. “I’m scared to see him again.”<br/>"I'll be there and I will <em>not</em> let him touch you." Tony growls possessively.<br/>Stephen frowns. “Please don’t fight anymore...”<br/>"Believe it or not, I know how to be civil darling." Tony chuckles.<br/>Stephen pinks because Tony called him <em>darling</em> and the engineer smirks at the pink rising to Stephen's cheeks.  "<em>Mi amor.</em>"</p><p>Stephen hides his face in Tony’s neck, turning even more pink. Scott lifts his head from his strange position over the tiger and yawns with a quiet squeak before purposely swishing his tail in Victor's face.</p><p>"<em>Mon coeur</em>." Tony whispers as he holds Stephen tighter. <br/>Victor giggles softly as Scott's tail tickles him again. "It tickle 'cott!!" The boy hugs his tail gently.<br/>Stephen gives in. “Take me to bed,” he demands.</p><p>Tony looks down with a fond smile and chuckles as he easily lifts the teen in his arms. He carries his mate up to their room and Stephen keeps himself glomped onto Tony until they’re in bed before peeling him out of his shirt and shoving at his pants. </p><p>“Tell me more,” he whines.</p><p>Tony grins as Stephen eagerly tries to strip him out of his clothing. </p><p>"<em>Ti amo tanto. Il mio cuore. La mia vita. Non lascerò mai che nulla ti faccia del male…a meno che non sia io a farti piacere. Ora sdraiati mentre ti faccio venire ancora e ancora finché non mi stai implorando di fermarmi</em>."<br/>“Oh fuck,” Stephen whimpers. “Tony get it off, off!”</p><p>Stephen manages to kick off Tony’s pants and his own, and then pushes him onto his back, straddling him and grinding their cocks together deliciously. Tony lets out a small 'oof' as he's flipped onto his back and chocolate eyes stare up at his mate grinding down on him. </p><p>"Prep yourself...wanna watch!"</p><p>Stephen gasps a little but dives for the nightstand where the lube was, dripping some onto his own fingers which he brought to his hole. He had to lay back to prep himself, his own fingers stretching him but otherwise unsatisfying as he whined for Tony. </p><p>“W-want you, want your cock, gimme,” he groans.</p><p>Tony was already on top of his mate, his lips kissing and biting every inch of skin he could reach. His hand reaches down and starts to stroke Stephen's hard cock. </p><p>"I will once you're prepped. I'm not hurting you <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen whines at that. “Please, I want it, please—“</p><p>Tony pulls Stephen's fingers out, lubing himself up as he thrusts into the teen harshly. Stephen screams into his teeth as he's unceremoniously impaled to the hilt, Tony starting a brutal pace that had him clawing desperately at his back, crying “yes, please, unh—harder, please...”</p><p>Tony lifts Stephen's leg over his shoulder as he pounds into him, ramming his cock into his mate's prostate. Stephen throws his head back and wails, throat pain completely forgotten.</p><p>Downstairs, <em>outside</em>, Victor stopped playing with Scott’s tail and said, “What was that Scotty?”<br/>Scott quickly shifts back and shrugs. "Maybe an animal?"<br/>Vic’s eyes go wide. “An animal? Did something eat it?” he asks, morbidly excited.<br/>Scott winces. "Probably."<br/>Quill chuffs humorously as he shifts back. "Why don't we go explore, huh, Vic?"</p><p>Another screech definitely comes from inside the house and Quill grabs Victor and hoists him up. </p><p>"I think Tony has a playground floor we can explore!"<br/>"Why would he have a playground?" Scott asks.<br/>Quill shrugs. "He's rich? I don't know man..."</p><p>Upstairs, Stephen moans as Tony pins his wrists over his head, biting all over his neck. All he can do is whimper and scream and beg for more, especially when he realizes Tony is close and saying dirty, dirty things in Italian again.</p><p>"<em>Vuoi venire il mio tesoro? Urla per me. Dimmi di chi cazzo ti sta fottendo...facendoti urlare. Cazzo sei così stretto. Così perfetta</em>." Tony groans in Stephen's ear as he nips his earlobe.<br/>“Tony please, I’m close, I’m close~So good,” he whimpers, his back arching as he hurtles over the edge. He came breathlessly chanting Tony’s name.</p><p>Tony jams Stephen's prostate one last time as his mate's orgasm triggers his own. He leans back and winces at all the bite marks he left.</p><p>Stephen closes his eyes, breathing harshly. “Should tell me Italian things more,” he rasps, and then he winces, bringing one hand to his throat.<br/>"Are you okay honey?"</p><p>Stephen nods, but then shakes his head, tears pricking his eyes. Tony caresses his mate's cheek, wiping away the tears as they fall. He then pulls Stephen into a tight hug.</p><p>Stephen chokes back an awkward sob. “‘m sorry,” he says miserably.<br/>"Why are you sorry?"<br/>“S-s’posed to be—didn-n’t mean t’cry,” Stephen hiccups.</p><p>Tony cups Stephen's cheek and kisses his forehead. Stephen plasters himself as close as he can to Tony, his emotions overwhelming. </p><p>“Y-You feel...‘m so h-happy with you. Scotty ‘n Qu-uill, b-but Donna—“ he breaks into fresh sobs. “wanted D-donna—our flower g-girl,” he sobs.</p><p>Tony just rubs Stephen's back, letting him get all of his emotions out. The engineer was heart broken too, but he had experienced the death of family before. </p><p>Stephen cries himself half-asleep before he mumbles another, “‘m sorry. Didn’t mean to lose it like that.”<br/>"You've been holding it all in and being  strong. You need to let it out sometime too."</p><p>Tony rubs his mates back gently as he tries to lull him to sleep.</p><p>Stephen closes his eyes. “‘m trying to be strong,” he whispers. “Don’t feel very strong.”</p><p>======</p><p>The morning of the funeral, Stephen is very tired. He puts on a black suit and tie, and Tony loans him something to cover the ugly marks around his neck, gently wrapping it around him and kissing his forehead. Stephen thinks it’s inappropriate to note that he looks way too good in all black. Scott and Quill have also put on basic black slacks and white shirts with a dark tie, and the four of them pile out to the car. Eugene had asked a bit desperately if they could all ride to the funeral together, so Tony had Happy bring the limousine so they could all ride in the same car. It was very awkward and Stephen refused to make eye contact with his dad, pointedly keeping Scott and Victor close to him.</p><p>Eugene had actually felt bad  about what he did to his sons once he sobered up. He sat next to his wife, trying to figure out exactly what to say...but he knew nothing would be right. Beverly was lost in her own grief. The funeral was full of people and each family member said their piece without much ceremony and then Stephen played the piano, a mournful rendition of Donna’s favorite song, Let It Go from Frozen. His face was stained with tears when he was finished, and he didn’t go back to his seat. Instead, he left the building, going outside to catch his breath.</p><p>It was Eugene that followed.</p><p>Eugene could see the sorrow on his oldest son's face as he played. "Stephen." the man speaks softly as he approaches the teen.<br/>Stephen stiffens. “W-why are you here?”<br/>Eugene takes a deep breath. "I know it would be selfish of me to ask you to forgive me…I was drunk and so lost in my grief. I'm sorry son."</p><p>Stephen wants to give in and hug his father and cry, but he doesn’t move. “You hurt Scotty,” he whispers. “You made Vic scream. He’s scared of you. Y-you stood over Scott and treated him and said, ‘he did that to his own son?’ but I don’t understand how b-being mad at me made you do this. I’m scared of you,” he ends in a whisper.</p><p>Eugene sighs softly, weighing the option of telling Stephen the truth or keeping the secret. "Donna <em>was</em> my first child Stephen...your mother was already three months pregnant with you when we met."</p><p>Stephen nods. “I know. When I was younger you and Mom used to argue about my child support.” He glances at Eugene’s surprised expression and shrugs. “I’m not mad. I guess I always figured you were with me and I didn’t need him. I don’t care about him at all.” He turns away again. “Tony’s dad used to throw things when he was drunk too. The guy drank a lot I guess. Took it out on Tony a lot. Y’know what Tony’s dad never did, as far as I know?” he yanks off his awkward scarf and tie, revealing blue-black bruising, surrounded by fading purple-red and green. ”<em>I was your first child because you married Mom and chose to be my dad</em>. And you did this to me. What do we do now?”</p><p>Eugene was surprised that Stephen even remembered those arguments. The doctor's shoulders sag as he sighs sadly. "You are my son...my baby boy always...and I can never begin to even beg your forgiveness...you did everything right trying to save her..." tears well up in the man's eyes as he moves to hug Stephen. "You'll be a better doctor than I ever was."</p><p>Stephen’s eyes fill at the admission, tears making tracks over the red splotches on his face. That’s how Tony sees him when he comes outside and that gets Stephen started on another rant. </p><p>“Why would you tell me something that vile?” he cries angrily. “To suggest that I have Tony over when I’m supposed to be watching my siblings just to ignore them and fuck? It’s not Tony’s fault she’s dead,” he hisses. “You can’t just talk about him like that, he’s mine now. If anybody talked about Mom the way you spoke to me about my mate, you’d ruin them.”</p><p>Tony leans against the wall, listening to his mate defend him. </p><p>"You're right Stephen. " Eugene sighs sadly as he looks at his son. "I just...I wanted someone to blame. I wanted someone to take responsibility for her death."<br/>“You could have just blamed me,” Stephen mumbled. “You didn’t have to drag him into it.”<br/>"I know. I'm sorry I dragged him into it."<br/>Stephen nods, still. “He’s right there,” he says flatly.<br/>Eugene glances over at Tony and sighs. "Mr. Stark... I am truly sorry I blamed you...but I have to get back in."</p><p>Stephen sighs and turns pointedly back toward the parking lot as his father walks away.</p><p>"Are you okay, <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>Stephen shrugs. “I wish this were over,” he mumbles, gesturing to the building where the funeral is going to end soon. “But it’s not. We still...have to go bury her.” He takes a shuddering breath. “My dad apologized a lot.”</p><p>Scott and Quill came outside, too.</p><p>"I heard...I wish I could tell you what to do but I don't know what to do <em>tesoro</em>." Tony gathers Stephen into his arms.<br/>"Are you coming back in?" Scott asks quietly.<br/>Stephen mumbles, “Can we just wait in the limo? Would I be an asshole for not wanting to be inside? I miss my mom,” he rambles.</p><p>Scott shrugs. He didn't really know the answer to that.</p><p>Tony shrugs. "We can wait in the limo then follow the hearse to the graveyard."</p><p>Stephen nods and walks to the limo, a weird sort of numbness keeping him blank-faced.</p><p>At some point, he mumbles, “he didn’t <em>not</em> blame me. He apologized for blaming you but not me because it’s my fault.”<br/>Scott starts to turn red with anger. "Is this what I sounded like? Whenever I blamed myself for something happening?! It's a miracle you guys haven't hit me!" He suddenly blurts out.<br/>Stephen actually startles a little. “W-what?”<br/>"I want to knock some sense into you! I feel like it's the only way you'll get it through your head that it wasn't your fault! It was an accident!"<br/>Stephen looks down at the floor. “I...”<br/>Tony rubs Stephen's back. "He's right Stephen. It was an accident. Even if we were all there it could have happened."<br/>Scott calms down as quickly as he had gotten mad and exhales heavily. "'m sorry." He mumbles.</p><p>Stephen leans into Tony and gives Scott a tired smile. “Yes, you do sound just like that. But instead of knocking sense into you I hug you to death.”<br/>"It didn't seem to be working for you."<br/>"That's it. Group hug." Quill moves over to hug Stephen tightly.</p><p>Stephen squeaks a little as Quill’s huge arms crush him <em>and</em> Tony. The billionaire chuckles as he does in fact hug back. Scott grunts, used to the random hugs at this point. Stephen settles into the embrace, getting crushed but truly feeling like he can breathe for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott spent less and less time in the penthouse. After yet another apology, Stephen decided he wasn’t ready to forgive Eugene, but that he would eventually. Vic whimpered that he wanted to stay with Stephy, and Scott would probably never be seen around that man again, forgiven or not. So, the three continued to stay with Tony as the summer progressed. Scott and Quill spent a lot of time together.</p><p>"...I was thinking..." Tony started as he came out of the kitchen.  "Why don't we take a beach trip?"<br/>Stephen looks at him. “All of us?”<br/>"Of course all of us. I have a beach house in Malibu. We can be there by lunch time."<br/>Stephen brightens. “I've...never been to Malibu,” he says quietly. “Is it like they say?”<br/>"My place is. I think it'll help Victor to get out some. Give us a break from New York." Tony chuckles. "I already called ahead so the mansion is ready."<br/>“Thank you,” Stephen says, leaning in to kiss him. “Quill will have to ask his mom but I don’t know why she’d say no after everything.”<br/>Tony grins as he kisses him. "She already said yes."<br/>Stephen laughs. “Of course. Thought of everything, did you?”<br/>"Mmm, they don't call me a genius for nothing."</p><p>Stephen packs himself and Victor up and soon, the group are on their way to Malibu. Quill stares out the window of the jet as they soar high above the clouds and Stephen pulls himself against Tony feeling genuinely excited for a change. Tony rubs Stephen's shoulder while Victor is content watching his favorite movie on the television. </p><p>"Damn sugar, do you see this?!" Quill turns to Scott.<br/>Scott was stiff in his seat. "I'd rather not."<br/>"Do you not like heights?" Quill asks and Scott shakes his head. "Oh...do you want me to distract you?"<br/>Scott blushes bright red. "Not in front of them!"</p><p>Quill grins seductively.  </p><p>"Hey Tony! Do you have a private room on this jet?" Quill asks. <br/>"Of course. I'm not a heathen. It's in the back."<br/>"<em>Nononono!</em>" Scott says as Quill manhandles him out of his seat.</p><p>Quill hoists Scott over his shoulder and grins as he carries his mate back to the private room</p><p>"I seriously doubt this is soundproof!" Scott blushes when Quill closes the door. "Victor is out there!"<br/>"Then you'll have to keep quiet babe." Quill grins as he crawls over Scott, kissing him gently.<br/>"This is a bad idea! If we crash, I'm going to die with that monster in me and--" Scott stops his rant. "...maybe you can just kill me with it. I'd rather die like that than in a plane crash."<br/>Quill cackles as he starts kissing along Scott's neck. "We're gonna be fine sugar. I'll carry you to the car and the beach."<br/>"That's <em>not</em> the issue!"<br/>"Easy sugar. I said I was going to distract you, so let me do that." Quill nips at Scott's throat as he peels the younger teen's shirt off.<br/>"I'm going to die 30,000 feet in the air by <em>dick</em>." Scott mumbles.<br/>"I mean would you rather me kill by impaling you or suffocating you with it?" Quill teases with a playful growl. "Better than dying in a cornfield."<br/>"I'm sure you're building up to the cornfield." Scott grunts out.</p><p>Quill chuckles lowly as he starts to kiss down Scott's chest, licking one nub into his mouth. His fingers start to play with the other nub as he uses his knee to spread Scott's legs. Scott shudders beneath his mate and places his fist to his mouth to keep from moaning. If he made any noise and Stephen heard him, he would never hear the end of it.</p><p>Quill grins as he gently nips the nub before rolling his tongue around it. He brings his knee up to Scott's crotch and hums softly. Scott moans into his hand and grinds down against Quill's knee, feeling his own cock stir to life from the friction.</p><p>"Feel good sugar?" Quill says into his ear as he nips Scott's ear lobe. His hands soon start to fumble with Scott's pants.</p><p>Scott drops his hand and shudders, lifting his hips to help with the process of taking his pants off before fumbling with Quill's shirt. Quill leans back once Scott's pants are off and pulls his shirt over his head.  Green eyes stare down at Scott and Quill can't help but smile at how beautiful he is. </p><p>"Fuck you're beautiful."</p><p>Quill glances over at the side table as he opens the drawer in search of lube and Scott's cheeks heat up at Quill's words and he sits up to unbuckle the older teen's belt. Quill finds the lube and sets it on the side table before kicking off his pants and Scott tosses the belt with them and lays back again, spreading his legs a bit with a growing blush.</p><p>Quill wheezes softly as he watches Scott spread his legs for him. His cock twitches as he opens the lube, spreading it generously over three fingers. He leans down and kisses the base of Scott's cock as he circles his mate's hole with the first finger.</p><p>"<em>Hnnnn</em>..." Scott bites back another moan, quickly adjusting to the first finger and bucking down onto it as he covers his mouth again. He had a feeling that Quill was going to make it his goal to have him scream.</p><p>Fat fucking chance in hell.</p><p>Quill grins as he takes all of Scott's cock with an eager groan as he starts to thrust his finger hard and fast. He makes it his point to jab Scott's prostate with each thrust.</p><p>Bastard was definitely making it a personal mission. Scott swallows back his moans as he tries to alternate between bucking down and thrusting up, but there was already too much going on. Quill swallows around Scott's weeping cock as he adds a second finger, scissoring them to stretch his mate. He bobs his head quickly as he adds the last finger, thrusting them to hit Scott's prostate every time.</p><p>Scott was already in tears from having to keep back his screams from the overstimulation. He was only dreading (excited) what Quill would do once he actually got to the actual fucking part. Scott was going to keep from making any noise though. There were people right outside the door after all.</p><p>Quill grins as he pulls off of Scott's cock with a lewd pop as he withdraws his fingers. Soon, he lifts the teen and positions him so he's straddling the older teen's lap. </p><p>"Ride me."</p><p>Scott's eyes widen and he looks down at Quill uncertainly. "Wh-what?! <em>Nonono</em>..."<br/>"It's okay. We can go slower this way. You set the pace sugar."<br/>Scott pinks. "I...I don't know what to do." He mumbles.<br/>Quill reaches up and cups Scott's cheek. "Do you want me to guide you sugar?"</p><p>The younger stops himself from saying no and nods instead. Quill smiles as he leans up and gives his mate a sweet peck to the lips.  </p><p>"First things first, you need to lube the monster before you take it. "<br/>Scott squeaks. "Oh god...please don't call it that while we're doing this." He turns bright red as he grabs the lube.<br/>Quill cackles softly as he lies back against the headboard. His hands rest on Scott's ass as the teen straddles his thigh. "Then I'll just talk about your perfect ass instead."</p><p>Scott's blush reaches his ears as he ignores Quill and looks down to focus on lubing up his mate's throbbing erection. His entire body heated up when he saw it at full attention. Fuck...he was a shower <em>and</em> a grower...it really was a monster. Scott was honestly surprised Quill didn't cause any organ failure.</p><p>Quill grins as he watches his mate stare at his cock for a solid minute before lubing it up. He can't help but groan quietly as Scott's hands feel too good on his throbbing erection. </p><p>"Fuck your hands feel good...not as good as your ass though."<br/>"<em>Shut up</em>." Scott wheezes out in embarrassment as he finishes.</p><p>Quill gives Scott's ass a firm squeeze as he places a kiss to his collarbone. His hands guide Scott's hips up further until he's kneeling over his cock. "Take it in your hand and rub the tip against your hole."</p><p>Being led like this was somehow ten times more embarrassing so Scott smacks his hand over Quill's mouth. "Nevermind! I'll figure it out!"</p><p>After taking the next step, it was pretty obvious what to do next, and when Quill told him to go slow as he started to sink onto him, Scott sank down to the hilt in one go. It left him breathless and with his eyes watering a bit, but it was worth the muffled shout he drew from the older teen.</p><p>Quill didn't think he could get any more aroused, but the sight of Scott impaling himself on his cock was more than enough to knock the breath out of Quill. He grabs the back of Scott's neck, bringing him down for a heated kiss as he grinds up into him. His mate was so tight but fit his cock perfectly.</p><p>Scott groans into Quill's mouth as he meets his thrusts as much as he possibly can, but at this point, Quill was doing most of the work. It left Scott shaking anyway because the new angle reached a new kind of deep that he half expected Quill's cock to reach all the way up to his throat.</p><p>Once he gets the rhythm of it, Scott drops his hand from Quill's mouth and uses his broad, muscular (so muscular that Scott almost drools looking down at it) chest as support to lift himself up before slamming his hips back down. Quill grits his teeth to quit from crying out as he looks up at his mate, holding his hips so he could help Scott ride him. He loved everything about this and his Scott. He reaches up and starts kissing along Scott's neck, leaving the occasional love bite here and there.</p><p>Scott whimpers and stops when Quill starts nipping at his neck. His legs were shaking and he was getting tired from the repetitive task. Quill nips harshly at the stripes on Scott's neck before guiding Scott to lie on his back. There he continues a harsh pace, lifting the younger's leg over his shoulder for a better angle. Scott returns his fist to his mouth to keep from moaning out loud and it turns into a whimper when he feels himself getting close.</p><p>Quill keeps up his pace, angling his hips so he can pound right on Scott's prostate.  "Come for me Scotty. "</p><p>Scott squeaks and bites down onto his fist as he orgasms with a loud groan, and collapses against the bed.</p><p>Quill only takes a few more thrusts until he buries himself deep inside Scott, biting into Scott's shoulder to cover up his loud groan. Scott hardly noticed the bite to his shoulder. He was still coming down from his high while battling sleep at the same time, but he was starting to lose his fight. He was exhausted and falling asleep before Quill even thought about pulling out. When his mate did finally pull out, Scott was dead to the world and covered in a light sheen of sweat.</p><p>Quill pulls his boxers and pants back on before going to grab a couple of wet naps from the bathroom. He brings them back and cleans off Scott before throwing a blanket over his lower half, and once Scott was cleaned, he turned in his sleep onto his stomach and didn't move after that.</p><p>Quill kisses the top of Scott's head gently before putting his shirt and shoes back on. He walks out of the back room and resumes his seat.</p><p>Stephen glances over at him and then leans into Tony, who had fallen asleep reading some document on his Starkpad. "So...I guess I should have known you and Scotty were the type to join the mile high club."<br/>Quill glances over to his friend, grinning mischievously before returning his gaze to the clouds. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Scott was just tired."<br/>“Uh-huh.” Stephen says, amused. Then he asks, "have you ever even been on a plane before?”<br/>Quill muses over the question. "Twice actually...this makes the third time."<br/>“Really?”<br/>"Yeah, back when my mom was really sick. We had to fly to a specialist."</p><p>Somehow that just made Stephen really sad. Had everyone in his life dealt with tragedy?</p><p>Quill glances over and sees the sorrowful expression on his friend's face. "It's okay Stephen. She got better and that's all that matters to me."<br/>Stephen smiles. “I’m glad she’s better now,” he says, leaning into Tony again.<br/>Quill smiles. "Me too." They sit in silence for about an hour when he asks, "How much longer?"<br/>"Not long...but your boy toy needs to buckle up before we can land." Tony answers, having woken up from his doze.<br/>Stephen snorts. “Better get on that, Quill. You might have to carry him since he’s so, y’know, tired.”</p><p>Quill chuckles as he gets up and walks back to the private room in the back. He smiles as he sees Scott still fast asleep and he walks over and sits by him, carding his fingers through his mate's hair. </p><p>"Scotty?"</p><p>Scott's whine comes out muffled by the pillow and he lazily waves Quill away.</p><p>"But we've gotta land sugar."<br/>"Then land." Scott mumbles tiredly.<br/>"I don't want my Scotty to become a fox pancake. Come on, I'll even dress you."</p><p>Scott whines and buries his face further into his pillow.</p><p>Quill rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss up Scott's back. "If you don't get up I'll make sure you can't walk for a week."<br/>"Y'already did that." Scott mutters.<br/>"Come on. I'll buy you an orange cream slush baby."<br/>"Can't <em>move</em>." Scott whines.</p><p>Quill chuckles and starts to dress Scott slowly before kissing his neck. He moves to carry Scott bridal style.  </p><p>"We'll join that club on the way back <em>tesoro</em>." Tony whispers to Stephen.</p><p>Once Scott is buckled into his seat again, he thankfully dozes through the landing, only jolting out of his nap when the wheels initially hit the ground. He looks around in a panic, but when he sees that the others are calm, he calms back down and rubs his eyes.</p><p>Quill reaches over and rubs his leg to soothe him. "It's okay sugar. We got you."</p><p>Scott doesn't completely relax until they reach a full stop, and when they do, he shifts and climbs up to Quill's shoulders. Stephen smiles at Scott settling across Quill’s shoulders and stands, stretching languidly, his shirt pulling up and leaving his stomach bare. Quill smiles as he reaches up and scratches behind Scott's ear then carefully climbs out of his seat and grabs their suitcases. </p><p>"Yay beach!!" Victor cheers as he runs over to Stephen jumping up and down.<br/>Stephen laughs, mussing Victor’s hair. “Yes, but first lunch.”<br/>"But then we gotta wait thirty minutes!!" Victor pouted.<br/>“You’re not hungry? I am very hungry and you’re starting to look very tasty,” Stephen said forming his fingers into claws.</p><p>Victor gasps and starts to run away from Stephen, hiding behind Tony.  </p><p>"Unca Tony!! Help! Stephy gonna eat me!"<br/>“Grrrr! My stomach is rumbling! I think it says ‘eat Vic'!"<br/>Tony chuckles as he picks up Victor, holding him out to Stephen. "He looks pretty tasty. Leave me a bite!"</p><p>Stephen gives his best pretend-evil grin and starts pretending to ‘nom’ on Victor while he tries to squirm away from the tickles.</p><p>Victor giggles and wiggles as he tries to escape. "I no taste good! Stop! It tickle!!!" Tony cackles softly.<br/>“You taste delicious!”</p><p>Victor giggles loudly. </p><p>"Okay. Enough Victor or you'll ruin your lunch <em>tesoro</em>."<br/>Stephen sighs dramatically. “Oooohhhh-kaaayyyyyy.”</p><p>Tony chuckles as he gathers Victor's and Stephen's suitcases before looking over at Quill. </p><p>"Let's hit a burger joint then the beach okay?"<br/>"Sounds good to me." Quill agrees.</p><p>The group makes their way to an outdoor burger joint close enough to the beach that they can smell the salt water in the air. Victor looks up and giggles loudly at all the seagulls flying around. He orders chicken tenders while Tony gets his classic bacon cheeseburger.</p><p>Scott had shifted back when they reached the burger joint (wincing slightly) and also ordered a burger.</p><p>"They have a burger with ribs on it?!" Quill exclaims excitedly. <br/>"OH that one's awesome!"<br/>Scott rolls his eyes. "Is that enough meat for you?"<br/>"I might get the barbecue fries too."</p><p>Stephen rolls his eyes and orders fish &amp; chips.</p><p>"It's a wonder you're not fat." Scott mumbles.<br/>Stephen pouts. “I’m a little pudgy, to be honest.”<br/>"You're <em>not</em> pudgy and I was talking about Quill."</p><p>Stephen looks down at himself, about to pinch some fat off of his relatively flat stomach to prove a point, but the dessert menu catches his eye. “Ch-chocolate churros...”<br/>Scott snorts. "I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you to get fat with how much you..." He stops when he looks at Victor but then gives Stephen a knowing look.<br/>Stephen ignores him and gives Tony his best pout. “Can we have chocolate churros? <em>Please</em>?”</p><p>Scott's eyes suddenly widen and he abruptly slams the menu on the table in front of the older man and points at it. </p><p>"Forget churros! They have dessert tacos!"<br/>“OOH the kind with fudge and ice cream?! Tony please?”<br/>Tony chuckles at their begging. "Only if I can get my cappuccino Gelato." <br/>"And if I can get the peanut butter shake. " Quill grins. <br/>"Order the whole menu for all I care." Tony shrugs.<br/>Stephen looks at Scott and then at the dessert menu and says, “Both?”<br/>Tony smiles as Victor looks up at Stephen.  "Can I have one too, Stephy?"<br/>“Of course you can,” Stephen says with a big smile.<br/>"Yay! I want ice cream!"</p><p>Stephen laughs. When they finish their meals they order almost every desert on the menu: chocolate and regular churros, chocolate tacos, coffee flavored gelato and pie and ice cream. The second their dessert comes out, Scott dives for the tacos and Stephen crunches into a chocolate churro and barely manages to keep himself from making any obscene sounds...but only barely.</p><p>Victor happily digs into his ice cream as Quill eats his cherry pie...though he wishes he could eat it off of Scott.</p><p>When Scott polishes off his tacos, he licks his fingers clean of chocolate and some ice cream that had dripped onto them. "Those were really good. I've never had dessert tacos before."<br/>"We are definitely getting those again sugar." Quill grins slightly as he takes another bite of his pie.<br/>Stephen polishes off his churros with a happy sigh. “That was amazing. Thank you Tony,” he says, dropping a chocolatey kiss on his cheek.<br/>Tony just smiles as he looks around at all the happy faces around him. "That was thanks enough."<br/>"We should probably head to the beach before Victor vibrates out of his seat in excitement." Scott says with a bit of a laugh as he watches Victor bounce in his seat.<br/>"Yay! Beach time! I'm gonna build the biggest sandcastle ever!!" Victor cheers as he hops out of his chair.</p><p>Scott follows Victor out the door so he doesn't wander off alone, and takes the short walk to the beach with the little boy. He goes straight for the wet sand to start his sandcastle, and Scott sits nearby to watch and occasionally help. Quill follows after the pair, pulling his shirt off over his head as he walks out onto the sand. As he walks, he smiles seeing a shell and picks it up and takes it over to the child. </p><p>"Here you go Vic. Maybe this would look pretty on your castle." <br/>Victor smiles as he takes the shell. "Thank you Quill!"</p><p>Quill smiles as he goes to sit by Scott. Stephen lays on a towel in the sand, carefully massaging sunscreen into Tony’s skin and enjoying touching him. He felt very calm for the first time since Donna—well, since the accident.</p><p>Tony hums softly, enjoying the feeling of Stephen's hands in his back. "I'll do you next Stephen."<br/>Stephen smirks. “Yes, please,” he says in his best seductive voice.<br/>Tony grins as he lowers his sunglasses to glance back at his mate. "Are we doing the opposite of those two? Because I <em>will</em> fuck you in the ocean if you want." The billionaire says lowly.<br/>Scott snorts from nearby. "I'm pretty sure he screams. You'll only freak out Victor."</p><p>Quill cackles softly. </p><p>"I'd just cover his mouth." Tony shrugs.<br/>Stephen gulps. “Wait...what do you know about me screaming?” he asked, his face bright pink.</p><p>But, the idea of sex in the ocean was...hmm...maybe at night once everyone was asleep.</p><p>Scott shrugs. "You seem the type."</p><p>Tony chuckles as he sits up once Stephen is finished, taking the sun screen from him to rub on the younger's back. Stephen leans into his hands, closing his eyes and Tony places a gentle kiss to the side of Stephen's neck. </p><p>"Want me to do your back sugar?" Quill turns to Scott.<br/>"Do Victor first. He's more important." Scott says.<br/>"Hey Vic! Come over here please."<br/>"Okay!!" Victor runs over as Quill puts some sunscreen in his hands. Once the boy is close, he starts to apply the sunscreen.</p><p>Vic happily scampered over for some sunscreen, and when he was done, he turned to Stephen and Tony. “Can I go swimming Stephy?” he asks excitedly.</p><p>
  <em>”Can we go swimming, Stephy?”<br/>”Yeah can we go? Pleeeaaase?!” Round cheeks displayed one perfect dimple as she gave her most excited, toothy grin.</em>
</p><p>Stephen couldn’t help the way his mind morphed Donna’s little body into Victor’s under his hands as he frantically tried to bring her back and failed.</p><p>His throat closed against his will, and he couldn’t breathe. No. <em>No.</em> “No,” he snapped. “No.”<br/>Scott looks up quickly when Stephen suddenly snaps and he frowns. "Stephen?"</p><p>Tony looks at his mate before taking hold of his hands tightly, bringing them up to his chest. </p><p>"Victor, why don't you show Quill your sand castle?" Tony suggests before returning his attention back to Stephen. "<em>Tesoro</em>...look at me."</p><p>Stephen tries to <em>breathe</em> and tries to meet his eyes, finding that his vision was blurring with tears. Tony brings his hands up to cup Stephen's cheeks, his thumb wiping away tears.</p><p>Stephen sniffles. “I…<em>can’t</em>, I…don’t want him to die too...I can’t breathe. T-Tony—“<br/>"Victor is fine <em>tesoro</em>. Deep breath in." Tony takes a deep breath in. "And out."<br/>Stephen tries to copy him. It takes a few tries before he can match his breathing. “I’m sorry,” he stutters.<br/>Tony leans over, resting his forehead against Stephen's. "It's okay babe....everything is okay."</p><p>Stephen takes another breath, which catches on its way in. “I’m...sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out, I just...” he leans against Tony, trying to feel calm. “I didn’t know I’d react that way. I think I’m...okay now. T-tired.”<br/>"Why don't we lie on the towels for a bit. Scott and Quill can watch Victor alright?"<br/>Stephen nods. “Okay but...c-can you tell them to stay in the shallows?”<br/>"I will. You stay right here." Tony gets up and walks over to the other teens. "Hey. Stephen asked if you could stay in the shallows."<br/>Scott nods. "I wasn't planning on letting him go any farther than that anyway. Is he okay?"<br/>"He's fine now just...you know."<br/>"...yeah. We'll be careful. I promise."</p><p>Stephen closes his eyes, resting on his towel. He’s asleep in the sun before he knows it, its heat chasing away the remainder of his icy terror. Tony walks back over and rests beside his mate on the towel. The sun eventually prompts another round of sunscreen, and Stephen wakes up slowly, looking around for Victor before meeting Tony’s eyes. </p><p>“Hi,” he says, blinking.<br/>Tony smiles sweetly as he was already sitting up with sunscreen in his hand. "Have a nice nap?"<br/>Stephen nods. “Feel better.” He looks out at the water where the other three are already racing back into the waves. “Swim with me?” he asks quietly.<br/>Tony smiles after he finished rubbing on more sunscreen all over his mate's body. "I would love to."</p><p>Stephen helps him with his sunscreen and then they walk into the water hand in hand, laughing as Quill, Scott, and Victor all splash around with each other.</p><p>"I think I just swallowed a crab." Quill jokes as Victor finishes splashing him. </p><p>Victor just giggles before running over to Stephen. Stephen braces himself for a wall of cold water, but the betrayal actually comes from Tony, who splashes them both and gets cold water right in Stephen’s back.</p><p>Tony cackles as he sees the shiver run up and down Stephen's back. "Come on Stephen! I'll race you out!"<br/>Stephen turns and sends a wall of water at his face. “Readysetgo!” he rushes while Tony wipes the water out of his eyes.</p><p>Tony smiles as he races after his mate, diving once the water is deep enough. He swims quickly, popping up in front of Stephen.</p><p>“Hey!” Stephen startles, laughing and splashing at him.<br/>Tony splashes him back. "There's that beautiful smile I missed."</p><p>Stephen pinks, pulling himself close to Tony.</p><p>"Get a room!" Scott yells then thinks twice about that. "Actually don't. You have Victor!"<br/>Tony holds Stephen closely as he kisses his temple. "I could say the same for you, but you already did get a room."</p><p>Stephen leans into him, the waves doing interesting things to the way they rock together.</p><p>“You know,” he says, nipping at Tony’s ear, “getting a room isn’t a terrible idea.”<br/>Tony raises a brow before leaning down to whisper in Stephen's ear. "Right now or later <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>Stephen glances over at Victor and, too nervous to leave him, says, “in a while.”<br/>"Okay. Let's just swim around a bit. Maybe we can find a pretty shell for Victor, hmm?" Tony suggests softly.<br/>Stephen smiles. “Yes, okay. But first kiss me.”</p><p>Tony ponders slightly just to tease his cute little lion but he does lean down to kiss him gently. Stephen kisses him languidly, enjoying the waves around them as they kiss. He finally feels relaxed now.</p><p>Once Tony breaks the kiss, he rubs Stephen's back gently.  "Feeling better?"<br/>Stephen nods, smiling. “You make me feel good.” He swims toward a little deeper, the waves lifting him up now as they pass.<br/>"That's what you said." Tony teases before swimming out further with Stephen.  <br/>"Uncle Scott. I'm thirsty. " Victor says softly.<br/>"Why am I Uncle Scott?"<br/>"Cause I love you."</p><p>Scott looks at the little boy in surprise. "...why?"<br/>Victor smiles up at the teen. "Because you're Uncle Scott!"<br/>Stephen hears the exchange and his heart melts. “So sweet...”<br/>"You always let me brush you and give me cuddles too!"<br/>Scott rolls his eyes. "You like my fox then."<br/>"That too but you always read me stories in your funny voices!"<br/>"I only did that once Victor."<br/>“Just hush and take the compliment.” Stephen laughs. He dives under the water and pops up right behind Victor.<br/>Victor gasps and giggles as he hugs Stephen's neck. "You scared me Stephy!"</p><p>Stephen hugs him tight, tickling his ribs a little and Victor giggles loudly and tries to wiggle out of Stephen's grasp. Stephen laughs with him, pretending to get ready to throw him into the water. Victor smiles. He loved being thrown in the water by his brother. It was always fun to see how high he could get.</p><p>"Hey...how long are we going to be out here?" Scott asks.<br/>Tony looks over at Scott.  "Depends. We can go now and come back or stay longer."<br/>Scott shakes his head. "It's fine. I was just asking."<br/>"You know there's a really nice icee stand we can go take a break from the water at." Tony suggests. <br/>"Yay!! Icee!!" Victor cheered as he resurfaced after Stephen threw him.<br/>Stephen laughs and says, “let me guess, rainbow icee for you?”<br/>"Please! It tastes so good!!" Victor begs his brother.<br/>"Sounds like a lot of sugar." Scott says.<br/>"We're on vacation." Stephen shrugs.<br/>"Icee!!" Victor cheers as he skips over to the blanket.</p><p>When Stephen reaches the blanket, he sees that his phone is ringing. “Hello? Oh, um...hi, Dad,” he starts awkwardly.<br/>"Hello Stephen. How are you and Victor doing?" Eugene asks calmly.<br/>“We’re okay. Wanna talk to Vic? Vic, come say hi to Dad.”<br/>Victor walks over. "Hi Dad."<br/>"Hey Vic. How are you?"<br/>"I'm good. "</p><p>Stephen walks away from the phone, wrapping his arms around himself. Victor and Eugene talk for a brief moment before the child brings the phone back to his brother.</p><p>Stephen takes the phone gingerly. “H-hey, Dad.” He swallows.<br/>"I hope the beach is fun. Make sure you wear plenty of sun screen too alright?" Eugene tells Stephen.<br/>“Yeah, sure. Uh...how are you? How’s Mom?”<br/>"Your mom is doing well. She's been keeping busy."<br/>"Okay...cool. Um...well, we're taking a break in favor of snow cones, so...um, I guess..." Stephen sighs. "This is awkward. I..." He sighs again. "I'll talk to you tonight," he ends, defeated.<br/>"You don't have to, Stephen. I just wanted to call and say hi..." Eugene mutters. "I love you Stephen.  Be safe."<br/>“Bye dad. I...love you too.”</p><p>When Stephen hangs up, he sighs, rubbing his face.</p><p>Scott looks over. "You okay?"<br/>"Yeah. I guess...I'm having trouble letting go of...well, of what he did."</p><p>Victor hugs Stephen's waist gently.</p><p>Scott nods. "I don't blame you."<br/>“I’ll be okay,” he says, rubbing Victor’s back. “Let’s go for our icee.”<br/>"I want rainbow!!" Victor smiles as he starts to run toward the icee stand. He always loved watching the person shave the ice for them.</p><p>Stephen finally laughs, hurrying after him as the rest follow along. Quill and Tony follow the excited child as well to the stand, smiling at Victor's excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quill was lying in his and Scott's room in nothing but sweat pants. He was just casually watching television as he relaxed, though only one thing was missing: Scott.</p><p>Scott wanders into the room a few minutes later sipping a juice box. "What are you doing?"<br/>"Relaxing. The bed is too comfy." Quill glances over at Scott with a smile as he  pats the spot next to him. "I saved you a spot. Tony and Stephen said dinner would be here in an hour or something."<br/>Scott walks over and sits on the bed, sipping the last of his juice noisily before asking, "Where are they?"<br/>"Tony went to show Stephen the library and have a story time with Victor." Quill throws an arm around Scott.<br/>"Oh. What are you watching?" He throws his box over into the wastebasket across the room.<br/>"A kids show that was on. Want me to change it?" Quill grabs the remote with his free hand.<br/>"I don't really care."</p><p>Quill keeps the cartoon on as his hand moves to the back of Scott's neck. His thumb rubs small circles on the side of Scott's neck and Scott sighs quietly and closes his eyes as he enjoys the gentle massage. </p><p>"...feels good." He mumbles.</p><p>Quill looks over, his pupils dilating at the look of content across his mate's face. He leans over and starts to pepper kisses up Scott's neck, leaving the occasional nip in his trek. Scott purrs and tilts his head to the side to give the older teen more access to his neck and Quill grins as he moves so he can keep kissing up Scott's neck, loving the sound of his purr. He moves to climb over Scott, lowering his lips down to the front of his throat. He rumbles as his teeth sink lightly into the pale flesh as he sucks a hickey to Scott's neck. </p><p>"Keep making those noises..." Quill mutters.<br/>Scott whimpers when Quill nips the front of his throat. "Quill..."</p><p>Quill rumbles in a pleased manner as his hands glide under the teen's shirt, loving the feeling of lean muscle under his fingertips. </p><p>"That's even sexier." Quill chuckles as he looks up and captures Scott's lips into a kiss after he pulls his shirt off.<br/>"What is? What are you doing?" Scott breathes out.<br/>"Pleasing my adorable as fuck mate...because purrs and moaning my name has made me want to hear him scream my name~" Quill says lowly as his hands roam up Scott's sides.<br/>Scott shivers underneath Quill's touch and returns the kiss as he lays back onto the bed. "Is that all you think about?"<br/>"No...I think about growing old with you...what house we'll buy to live in." Quill kisses down Scott's chest after each phrase, his hands undoing and pulling off Scott's pants. "How lucky I'll be to wake up with you in my arms every morning."</p><p>Scott reaches down and stops his hands and pants lightly. "You...you think about all of that? That far ahead?"<br/>Green eyes meet golden as Quill stops and looks up at Scott. "Every day...because I love you Scott and I just want to give you everything this world has to offer."<br/>"I don't care about any of that...you've done more than enough." Scott says quietly.<br/>"What do you care about?" Quill asks softly as his thumb rubs circles on Scott's hip.<br/>"...being away from him...Stephen..." Scott turns a light pink. "...you."</p><p>Quill grins goofily as Scott admits he thinks about him, leaning down to kiss him gently. "We both think about you and every way we can see that beautiful smile you have…god I've thought about you a lot...it helps me get through school."</p><p>"Well, you're all graduated now."</p><p>Quill smiles. "And a firefighter with a sexy fox at home for my mate." Quill falls silent for a few moments. "If you don't want to, we can wait."<br/>Scott blinks in confusion. "Home? You have your own apartment. I'm staying with Stephen and Tony. I don't know how long that will last though."<br/>"...I want you to move in with me." Quill admits softly. "It doesn't have to be as soon as we get back to New York but…I want you to live with me, Scotty."<br/>Scott looks at Quill with wide eyes. "I...but you have college and work now, and I have school...Stephen's parents would have to okay it anyway." He stutters.<br/>"I'll ask them too. We can wait if you want though, Scotty." Quill places a sweet peck on Scott's lips. "Now...can I fuck you into the mattress?"<br/>Scott sighs dramatically. "I suppose."</p><p>"Oh you act like it's a chore!!" Quill growls playfully as he nips at Scott's throat again.  "You won't be sassing me when you're screaming my name~" Quill resumes stripping Scott down to nothing.<br/>"It is a chore!" Scott retorts playfully. "Have you <em>seen</em> your monster?!"<br/>"It's kind of attached so yeah. Trust me, masturbating was a chore." Quill jokes as he kisses down Scott's chest and stomach before placing a kiss to the base of his cock. He drags his tongue up the shaft, sucking the tip into his mouth.</p><p>Scott chokes on a cry and throws his head back at the feeling of Quill's warm mouth around his rapidly growing erection. Quill rumbles softly as he takes Scott into his mouth, his hands moving to spread the teen's legs. He sucks hard as his head bobs up and down Scott's rapidly growing erection. He always loved the taste of his Scott.</p><p>"W-Wait...stop. I'm gonna..." Scott squeaks out between harsh breaths.</p><p>Quill pulls off of Scott's hard cock with a pop, moving his mouth to suck a hickey on his thigh.</p><p>Scott tugs on Quill's shirt. "Why are <em>you</em> still dressed?"</p><p>Quill chuckles as he sits back on his knees, ripping his shirt over his head. His sweat pants are the next to join the ever-growing pile of clothes but those aren't as gracefully removed. He then fumbles out of his boxers.  </p><p>"Better?"</p><p>When Quill's boxers come off, Scott wheezes at the sight of his cock. He wasn't even fully hard yet and it was big. "Guess you're a shower and a grower." Scott whimpers.</p><p>Quill chuckles at the amazement his cock brings his mate. "Yet it fits perfectly inside you Scotty." He says huskily before leaning back over Scott.</p><p>Scott blushes bright red but his hands fly up and push against Quill's chest. "No!" He suddenly blurts out before using Quill's shock from his exclamation to reverse their positions.</p><p>Quill let out a startled grunt as he falls backwards on the bed. </p><p>Scott resists the urge to lick his lips when he looks back down, and before he can chicken out, he leans down and takes his mate's cock into his mouth. </p><p>Holy fuck, he might need to dislocate his jaw to do this.</p><p>"What's wro..."</p><p>Was all Quill managed to get out before a moan escaped his lips as Scott took his throbbing erection into his mouth. If he wasn't fully hard yet, he was now. His hand went down as he threaded his fingers through his mate's soft hair. Scott's mouth was perfectly hot and tight around his tip as precum leaked into his mouth.</p><p>"Go slow and don't choke yourself." Quill said before adding, "unless you're into that babe."</p><p>Scott pinches his leg in retaliation since he was unable to speak, but he does take as much of the older teen into his mouth as he can. Whatever he can't fit, he covers with one of his hands and bobs his head in time with his strokes. Quill's moans were enough to tell Scott that he was doing <em>something</em> right.</p><p>Quill moans Scott's name lowly, not even hissing from the pinch. "Holy fuck sugar don't stop." He moans louder as he feels his tip hit the back of Scott's throat.  "Fuck swing your hips up here."</p><p>Scott pulls off with a lewd, wet pop before looking up at Quill. "Why?"<br/>"So I can finger you and suck you too." Quill grips Scott's chin gently as his thumb brushes across his bottom lip.<br/>Scott blushes and shakes his head. "N-No. Don't do that. That's...gross." he says lamely.<br/>"Okay okay. Whatever you want babe."<br/>The younger rubs his jaw. "My jaw is sore..."<br/>Quill chuckles and leans over, changing their positions. "I'll kiss it better." He starts peppering kisses along Scott's jaw as he reaches over in the drawer to find lube.<br/>Scott pouts. "I'm not five!"<br/>"I know sugar." He grabs the lube and coats a generous amount over his fingers.<br/>"...I'm gonna die." Scott mumbles.<br/>Quill grins. "So dramatic." He mutters as he spreads Scott's legs, circling his hole with one finger before sliding it in and thrusting it.</p><p>Scott bites his lower lip to hold back a moan. Like the jet, he wasn't sure if the rooms were soundproof so he didn't want anyone to overhear. Especially Victor. Quill soon adds a second and third finger, thrusting his fingers quicker as his lips descend to take one of Scott's nubs into his mouth.</p><p>Scott cries out quietly and rides Quill's fingers as whimpers escape from him. "Quill...just put it in!"</p><p>Quill chuckles as he takes his fingers out, lubing up his cock before slowly thrusting into Scott. He groaned as Scott's tight heat surrounded his cock perfectly. </p><p>"Fuck, you're perfect baby ~"</p><p>Scott moans loudly when Quill fills him and then bucks down as soon as he's adjusted. He almost didn't care anymore if anyone heard them.</p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>He did bite down onto his fist to keep himself from making anymore noise.</p><p>Quill hoists Scott's leg over his shoulder as he starts a harsh pace, leaning over and nipping along Scott's neck and shoulder. His hands happily roamed over Scott's body before settling to tease his nipples. He kissed and sucked up his mate's neck until he kissed him deeply, swallowing every delicious moan Scott nearly screamed.</p><p>Stephen and Tony were <em>canoodling</em> in the library waiting for dinner. Victor had gone off to read so the two just enjoyed each other’s company for a while. When dinner arrived, Stephen went up to knock on Scott’s door, cracking it open. “Scotty? Are you awa—ohfuck! Oh my god.” He slams the door closed again, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Scott didn't even realize Stephen had walked in, he was too busy being <em>torpedoed</em> into the mattress and moaning like a whore. Quill hadn't either. His entire focus was on Scott and pleasuring him. His hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Scott cries out when Quill hits his prostate and he starts to tremble from the overstimulation. "<em>Quill</em>...I'm...I'm so close..." He wheezes.<br/>"Come sugar." Quill growls in Scott's ear as he keeps ramming against his prostate. His own orgasm was approaching as well, and with a groan, he buried himself deep inside of Scott.</p><p>Stephen scrambles downstairs, muttering “oh my God, oh my God—“<br/>Tony looks up from his spot he had settled on the couch.  "You ok <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>“No—oh my <em>God</em>. I did not want to know Scotty could make those sounds—”<br/>"What?" Tony just looks out as he starts to pull their food out of it's to-go bag.<br/>“<em>Theyweredoingitandtheydidnthearmeknock</em>—uurgh I need brain bleach help~”</p><p>Tony's eyes go wide before he starts laughing hysterically</p><p>Stephen puts his hands on his cheeks to cool them from their bright red flush. “It—y’know, Quill—eww? I...”<br/>Tony just laughs as he takes all the food out. "Next time, we'll have Jarvis get them."<br/>Stephen buries his face in his hands. “Why didn’t I think of that?” he whines. “J-JARVIS? Are they—can you just tell them to hurry up before their food gets cold?”<br/>Tony cackles. "Call Victor too <em>tesoro</em>."</p><p>Stephen goes back into the library, happy that at least Victor will still be doing relatively innocent things. The boy was reading a book and giggling softly on a large bean bag chair.</p><p>Stephen walks over to him, smiling. “What’re you reading about?”<br/>"I'm reading about butterflies." Victor holds a picture up to Stephen of a caterpillar in a chrysalis.<br/>“That’s amazing,” Stephen says, pointing at the picture of the caterpillar finally leaving its chrysalis and flying away. “It’s dinner time, Vic. You hungry?”<br/>"Uh huh." He shuts the book and goes to put it back on the shelf. "What are we having?"<br/>“Today we’re having Indian food, my favorite.”<br/>"Did we get creamy rice?!"<br/>Stephen laughs. “Why don’t you come and see?”</p><p>Victor gets up and runs back to the living room, where Tony had Victor's food all ready for him. The boy sits and cheers as he sees the creamy rice he loved. </p><p>"Thank you Stephy!!" Victor smiles happily.</p><p>Stephen leans down and kisses the top of his head just as Quill and Scott stumble into the dining area. Stephen turns red again.</p><p>"Damn, it smells great whatever you got." Quill sits across from Stephen and grabs his and Scott's food.</p><p>Stephen just nods and sits down to eat, Tony squeezing his hand briefly as he sat, too. Victor was already happily munching on his fried non-spicy curry cake. His little fork then scooped up a helping of his creamy rice to eat.</p><p>Stephen watched his family eat, smiling as they dug in, and he realized that they were just that, his family. “I love you guys,” he says randomly. “Thanks.”<br/>"Aww we love you too Mom." Quill teases the younger teen.<br/>Stephen rolls his eyes. “That’s right, I’m Mom and that means I get to fuss at you as much as I want. <em>Scotty</em>,” he teases.<br/>Scott looks up from his food. "What?"<br/>“I’m gonna fuss over you until you’re old and crusty and you only have your mate to blame because he called me <em>Mom</em>.”<br/>Scott looks over at Quill and whaps him upside the head. "Stop giving him ideas!"<br/>Stephen cackles as Quill rubs his head. “No amount of whacking is gonna change it, it’s too late!”</p><p>Tony chuckles at the antics of his family. </p><p>"He's not Mom. He's Stephy!" Victor chimes in.<br/>Stephen laughs. “Still gonna fuss.”</p><p>Scott groans quietly.</p><p>Quill chuckles as he eats. "Hot damn this is good."</p><p>Stephen agrees with a happy sigh. He decides that this is one of the best days he’s had in a very long time.</p><p>======</p><p>Being back home was...easy. The summer passed relatively quietly, with Tony and Stephen working together on their project, spending time with Vic, Scott, and Quill, or spending time <em>alone</em>. Stephen’s grief didn’t fade right away, and neither did his hurt over what his father had done. The man called regularly to speak with Victor, and slowly, Stephen let him in again.</p><p>On this particular day, Stephen felt a little anxious and vulnerable, because it was time for Victor to go home, which meant that Eugene was coming to help pack up and retrieve Vic’s things.</p><p>He opens the door and mumbles, “H-hey, Dad.”</p><p>Eugene gives his oldest son a small smile as he was let into the place he now called home. "Hello Stephen. You look well. How's Victor?"</p><p>Victor was up packing all of his toys into his backpack when Eugene. Tony was in the kitchen, both getting coffee and standing guard just in case.</p><p>Stephen smiles too. “He’s okay. He’s excited, he misses Mom. I do too, but...” he sighs. “Dad, I’m gonna stay here. I’m not going home.”</p><p>Eugene nods at his son's statement, wanting to rest a hand on his shoulder. "That's perfectly fine Stephen. Just know our home is your home too. Anytime you want to come back and visit, you can." The man falls silent as he looks at Stephen with sorrow in his eyes. "Stephen...I never got to tell you this, but I am so sorry for what I did to you."</p><p>Stephen nods. “I...understand. Really, it’s okay now.” He looks up at his father, wanting to hug him. “I-I guess I never got to tell you, but...I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>"Our loss." Eugene corrects gently when he sees Stephen's hesitation. "Can I get a hug, son?"</p><p>Stephen gave in. He pulled himself close to his dad, tears prickling his eyes. Eugene wrapped his arms tightly around his son, burying his nose in the top of Stephen's head. </p><p>"No amount of grief could justify what I did to you…I am so, so sorry, Stephen. I'm so sorry." The doctor felt tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged his son tightly.<br/>Stephen sniffs, his face buried in his father’s shoulder as they cried. “I love you, Dad,” he whispers.<br/>"I love you too Stephen. So very much. " Eugene runs his hand down the back of Stephen's head.</p><p>At that moment Vic ran into the room, screeching “DAAAAADDYYYYY!” at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Eugene takes Stephen with him as he runs into the living room. "What's wrong Victor? Are you okay?"<br/>“I missed you!” he says happily, launching himself at his father.<br/>Eugene kneels down to catch his son, picking him up as he places a kiss to his cheek. "I missed you too Victor."<br/>Stephen presses a hand to his chest. “Jeez, Vic, you scared the life out of me,” he says with a breathless laugh.<br/>“Daddy! Unca Tony buyed me a new cool race car! Wanna see?”</p><p>Tony watches from the kitchen. </p><p>"Did he now? I can't wait to see it." The doctor smiles happily at his youngest child.</p><p>The boy tugs his father away, chattering about his race car, and Stephen went to Tony’s side pulling himself close.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Tony asks as he wraps an arm around Stephen's waist.<br/>Stephen nods. “Gonna miss having him here. But school starts soon, and I heard there’s pre-trial stuff going on for Scotty’s evil sperm donor. It’ll be better that Vic is home during all that.”<br/>"You've got your mom and my lawyers handling the cases so there is no way in hell that scum is ever going to win." Tony reassures his mate.<br/>“I know. Still, it’ll be better for Vic to be with Mom and Dad. And Scotty...did he decide whether or not he’s going to stay here or with Quill? He hasn’t told me.” Stephen sighs. “Maybe I feel a bit of summer blues. I liked it when everyone was here.”<br/>"He hasn't told me anything yet." Tony shrugs as he presses a kiss to Stephen's temple. "We'll have them over again in no time."</p><p>Stephen smiles as Tony’s lips skim his temple, and he leans up to meet them with his own.</p><p>Tony smiles and gives him a quick peck. "We'll invite them over for dinner soon."<br/>“This weekend?” Stephen asks, chasing his lips.<br/>Tony meets his mate's lips quickly before smiling. "Saturday. I'll cook lasagna."<br/>“yES!” Stephen cheers before reaching for his lips again. “Hey, come back,” he pouts.<br/>Tony chuckles as he leans over to kiss Stephen again on his pouty lips. "You're cute when you pout."<br/>“Well you’re always cute so—” he cuts off when his father awkwardly clears his throat. “Uh—are you leaving now?” he asks, sort of sad again.<br/>"We are. Go give your brother a hug Victor." Eugene sets the child down.</p><p>Victor scampers over to them, first hugging Stephen, and then Tony.</p><p>Tony kisses his temple as he hugs the child. "We'll see you soon okay, Vic?"<br/>“Okay! Bye!” Vic waves as he took his father’s hand, and Stephen swallows the lump in his throat.<br/>Tony rubs Stephen's back gently as he pulls his lion closer. Once the door clicked shut behind them, Stephen blurts, “We need kids. I-I mean, you know, eventually.”<br/>"You just say the word and we'll have kids <em>tesoro</em>...well, legally obtain them but same difference. "<br/>Stephen pinks. “Right.” </p><p>Aaaaand he was hard. Ugh, what a tease. Now all he could think about was <em>making</em> a baby. With Tony. <em>That’s not how any of this works</em>, he complains to his dick.</p><p>Tony chuckles and kisses the shell of Stephen's ear. "You okay there?"<br/>“No,” Stephen grumbles.<br/>"What's wrong babe?"<br/>“I want you to take me to bed,” Stephen says.</p><p>Tony chuckles softly as he takes Stephen's hand and kisses his knuckles gently and Stephen blushes a little.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go get you all taken care of." Tony grins as he leads the teen up to their bedroom.</p><p>Stephen whimpers a little but smiles widely as he heads upstairs with Tony, leaving needy kisses over his shoulder where his mark is, over his shirt.</p><p>Tony groans softly as Stephen kisses him through his shirt as he kicks the door shut. He guides Stephen to the bed and lays him back. Stephen pulls him down on top of him, wrapping his legs around him and kissing him deeply. Tony eagerly kisses his mate back, grinding down against him. His lips curve into a grin when he feels how hard Stephen is. </p><p>"Is all that for me?"<br/>Stephen groans, “yes, Tony, yours. All for you, please~”</p><p>Tony kneels back and strips his shirt off before removing Stephen's. The teen let his hands roam all over Tony’s skin the second it was within reach, trailing his fingers up and down his back and into his hair, and over the stylized lion on his shoulder, and then down his defined chest. </p><p>“You’re perfect,” he said shyly.</p><p>Tony groans softly as Stephen worships his body before leaning down and kissing up his mate's neck. </p><p>"You're the perfect one Stephen. My perfect <em>tesoro</em>," Tony smiles before pulling Stephen into a searing kiss.</p><p>Stephen whimpers into his mouth as he reaches down to undo his pants.</p><p>"So eager. You used to like it nice and slow." Tony teases as he nips Stephen's earlobe.<br/>“I did?” Stephen gasps as he shoves Tony’s pants down.<br/>"Yes..." Tony grinds into Stephen's hand and he moans softly.  "I'm not spanking you this time."<br/>Stephen huffs. “Fine, but hold me a lot, don’t let go of me,” he demands.<br/>"Of course."</p><p>Stephen throws his head back, exposing his neck and Tony places soft kisses along the pale expanse of it before undoing his pants. Those got tossed with the rest of Tony's clothes on the floor as the man dragged his lips up Stephen's neck to his ear, kissing the shell of it. Stephen shivers, grinding against Tony. His hands continue to stroke at his cock, but soon their grinding had him stroking both their cocks together. Tony groans lowly into Stephen's ear as he fumbles for the lube in the drawer.</p><p>"<em>J'taime mon coeur</em>."<br/>Stephen had been practicing for this. He answers, “<em>je t'aime, ma vie</em>.”</p><p>Tony's lips curve into a giant smile at the French coming from his mate. He lubes up his fingers before circling Stephen's hole. "You've been practicing."<br/>Stephen smiles too, moaning as Tony’s fingers tease him. “Yes, I—mm, I downloaded duolingo? Oh fuck—“</p><p>Tony adds a second finger in, thrusting his fingers hard and fast into the squirming teen below him. He probes until he feels the slightest jerk, grinning when he presses on Stephen's prostate again. Stephen gasps as he's stretched, Tony’s merciless thrusts working him into a scream. Tony croons to his mate in Italian, whispering huskily in his ear as he admires the screams and desperate pants before he withdraws his fingers.</p><p>Stephen whines, feeling empty. “Come back,” he mumbles, pulling himself up for another kiss.</p><p>Stephen chases his fingers, missing the burn of his fingers.</p><p>Tony gives him a gentle swat to his thigh, growling lowly. "Be patient. I've got to lube up or it'll hurt."<br/>Stephen shook his head. “N-no. I want you <em>now</em>.”<br/>"Then you'll give me the two seconds it takes to get more lube." Tony kneels back as he reaches for the bottle of lube.</p><p>Stephen pushes on his chest and then sinks himself down on Tony’s cock, moaning at the burn. Tony lands back with a slight oof as he looks up at Stephen, his brows furrowed. His mate had gotten more and more like this since his sister died. It was like Stephen was punishing himself still through painful sex. Tony grips the teen's hips tightly enough to stop him from moving. He was getting to the bottom of this right now. </p><p>"<em>Tesoro</em>." His voice holds a sternness he'd never used with Stephen.</p><p>Stephen blinks, his eyes wide as they met Tony’s.</p><p>"What's wrong?"<br/>Stephen huffs. “Nothing’s wrong. I want you to fuck me.” He squirms his hips.<br/>"Without lube so it'll hurt you... just like how you made me spank you so hard you couldn't sit or the time I bit you and you said to do it harder and I drew blood." Tony keeps his grasp firm. "This cock doesn't move until you talk to me."<br/>Stephen frowns. “I’ve always liked it rough,” he mumbles. His voice wavers, though. “I-It’s nothing.”<br/>Tony let one hand go up and hold Stephen's chin as his thumb rubs the teen's bottom lip. "This isn't nothing."<br/>Stephen’s eyes water and he tries one last time. “Tony, please...”</p><p>Tony's chocolate eyes hold a firm gaze, even though his heart broke seeing his mate upset. </p><p>"I won't hurt you Stephen. "<br/>Stephen sniffs. “It already hurts. A-at least this pain is...good. I deserve it.”<br/>Tony's hand move to cup Stephen's cheek again and he wipes tears away with his thumb. "What hurts baby?"<br/>Stephen chokes back a sob. “E-everything hurts,” he cries. “S-she’s gone because of me and it <em>hurts</em>!”</p><p>Tony felt the sob wrack through his mate before he pulled him on top of his chest, hugging Stephen tightly. He strokes Stephen's back as he buries his nose into his hair. </p><p>"No it's not Stephen. It wasn't your fault...it was a freak accident."<br/>“It <em>is</em>! I left her alone. I...should have been with them. I’m <em>s-sorry</em>—”<br/>"Stephen. It was an <em>accident</em>. You aren't to blame." Tony kisses the top of his head. "I'm getting you a grief counselor to talk to."<br/>Stephen shakes his head. “I don’t want a <em>counselor</em>. I want you to make me limp.” He sucks on Tony’s pulse point a little desperately. “I want this, it hurts less. Please.”<br/>Tony groans softly before rolling on the bed to where Stephen was under him again. "I will not hurt you as your own form of punishment."<br/>“I need it,” Stephen begs, but Tony gently pulls away. He shakes, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, please...”<br/>Tony looks deeply into sad blue eyes as he holds his mate tightly in his arms. "I will not hurt you."</p><p>Stephen tried not to cry, he really did, but he broke. Weeks and weeks of guilt and grief flooded out of him, leaving him feeling raw and sort of numb. While Stephen cried, Tony held him close as he ran his hand up and down his mate's back. Somehow he sensed all this time that something was wrong...but he could never pinpoint what until now.</p><p>Stephen finally calms down and sniffles, “I’m sorry, Tony. I...didn’t mean to h-hurt you, too.”<br/>"You didn't hurt me...you just had me worried." Tony speaks softly.<br/>“Didn’t wanna worry you,” he pouts, pulling himself closer.<br/>Tony kissed his temple. "I always worry about you and Scott and Victor."<br/>Stephen sighs into his neck. “Um...maybe a counselor isn’t a terrible idea,” he mumbles.<br/>"I'll hire the best one I know to help you and I'll be right there by your side."<br/>Stephen nods. “Love you.”<br/>"I love you too." Tony kisses Stephen's cheek. "Are you still in the mood?"<br/>Stephen smiles a little and nods. “Kiss me and touch me and make me yours.”</p><p>Tony did that long into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School picked up again. Scott and Stephen thankfully had the same lunch again, and Stephen spent a lot of time studying. Rachel McCannes was a senior, but so was Stephen, and he was really quite bitchy whenever she brought up Scott’s mate, who often picked them up from school.</p><p>Today, they were in a rare study hall when he heard her gossiping, “I heard they already broke up, and they spent the whole summer recovering from the bond breaking. That loser almost killed him because he wanted to get laid.”</p><p>Scott had had enough of it to be honest. He clenches his fist as she continues to run her mouth.</p><p>Stephen glances over at him, then over at her. He stands up. “Listen, you jealous, insensitive, <em>conniving</em> little—“<br/>"<em>Stop</em>." Scott interrupts.</p><p>Stephen presses his lips together, glaring.</p><p>Scott looks over at Rachel. "If our bond broke, why do I still have my mark?"<br/>Rachel sputters. “I-It’s— you’re just lying, I—”<br/>Scott takes off his sweater and moves the collar of his shirt aside to show the tiger pattern on his collarbone. "I'm lying? Stop being such a jealous bitch, you harpy."<br/>Rachel gapes. Then she sneers. “I can’t believe he stayed with you. You’re just—” </p><p>She’s cut off because Stephen finally loses his patience and starts <em>ranting</em>.</p><p>“And what, you thought Quill would pick you? Get real, don’t think everyone doesn’t know about the real reason Brad Anderson dumped you, and how many other seniors and jocks you’ve bumped uglies with! Unlike you, Quill isn’t the type to whore himself around. Get over yourself! I know it’s hard when the little princess gets told no for the first time in her life but newsflash, not everyone wants to fuck you. Leave Scott alone, or I’ll tell everyone what <em>Jordan and Wally</em> told me.” </p><p>Rachel pales.</p><p>"The rumors are true by the way." Scott says casually.<br/>Rachel glares at them both. “I’m not done with you,” she hisses at Scott before stuffing her things in her bag and stomping away.<br/>"It's <em>huge</em>! You wouldn't have been able to handle it!" Scott yells after her.<br/>Rachel stutters in her step a little. “Fuck you,” she screeches, turning red as she scurries toward the door. </p><p>Stephen has to hold back a cackle.</p><p>"No thanks. Quill's got that covered."<br/>“UUUUUUUTRRGH!” the door slams behind her and Stephen finally bursts into laughter. <br/>“I fucking love this no-fucks-given new you, Scotty,” he wheezes.<br/>Scott deflates and puts his head on the desk. "I have no idea where that came from."<br/>Stephen pats his back. “It’s brilliant. Stand up for yourself, Scotty.”<br/>"Last time I did, I was stabbed so..."</p><p>“<em>Within reason</em>,” Stephen grumbles. “Willingly going by yourself to a lunatic with intense mental instability that’s prone to violence is not the same as putting a vapid slut in her place at school.”<br/>"I didn't know he would actually go that far." Scott whispers.<br/>“Well, whether it’s a stabby lunatic or a vapid whore, Quill and I are always gonna have your back okay?”<br/>"Well at school, Quill can't help me anymore." Scott says as he packs up his stuff when the bell rings.<br/>Stephen smiles. “That’s where you’re wrong.” </p><p>He points out the main entrance where Quill’s car was neatly parked. He seemed to be in it, waiting for their lunch period and texting. Scott looks out to the parking lot and then stops Stephen and pulls him to the side. </p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>Stephen meets his eyes, curious.</p><p>"How...how can bonds be broken?" He asks quietly.</p><p>Stephen nods. It’s a reasonable question. </p><p>“Well, remember how I told you that bonds have to be worked on the same as regular relationships? That means trust and companionship and all that. When one of those things is violated, it has the potential to break the bond. That’s why cheating is a criminal act in most places—it becomes life-threatening for the other partner.” Stephen swallows. “Also, the obvious—dying or serious injury can break it.”<br/>Scott looks down. "I...I think it started to. My bond with Quill. I knew what it was like to be able to feel him...then...I couldn't."<br/>Stephen winces. “When was that? In the hospital?”</p><p>Scott nods.</p><p>Stephen hugs him tightly. “I’m sorry, baby brother,” he mumbles. “That must have been scary.”<br/>"I...I was numb actually. I just remember realizing that I couldn't sense him anymore." Scott looks back to the car. "Don't tell him."<br/>“Of course not, I could never. It’s not <em>my</em> place, but it’s definitely yours. You should talk to him. Let him comfort you.”<br/>Scott shakes his head. "I'm okay. I just...I needed to ask."<br/>“Have you ever thought that maybe <em>he</em> needs to comfort you? Something happened a while back and I realized that Tony needed me to tell him because...well, the point is, sometimes our idiots like us to tell them when we’ve been hurt. They worry.”<br/>"I saw him every time I woke up. That was comfort enough." Scott walks toward the parking lot.</p><p>Rachel, meanwhile, was pissed and humiliated and when she saw Quill’s car parked and idling, waiting for <em>him</em>, she didn’t know what to do. She sort of...snapped. She marches over to Scott while Stephen was ditching his backpack in the trunk, grabbing him by his hair and shoving him toward some empty parking spots, ready to fight. Scott gasps when he's yanked away by his hair, and he lands on the pavement with a startled grunt.</p><p>“I’m sick of you,” she hisses. “We’re settling this right now!”<br/>"There's nothing to settle!" Scott says loudly.<br/>“Yes there is. You stole my boyfriend and now you just flaunt him everywhere. You didn’t deserve him! You humiliated me!” </p><p>And then she shifts, and Stephen, who had been startled by the whole exchange, honestly starts cackling. Scott stares at the newly shifted Chihuahua. </p><p>"It fits." He says, regarding Rachel's animal form with a scowl. "I didn't <em>steal</em> him. You're just mad that he wanted me instead of a disease riddled bitch like you."</p><p>The chihuahua screeches...and then she lunged at his ankles.</p><p>Stephen wheezes. “Oh my god hnng~”</p><p>Scott scrambles away just enough to shift and he bares his teeth at her and swipes at her. The chihuahua whimpers as she jumps back, and then she growls, lunging again. Scott growls and the two tumble around, snarling and teeth gnashing.</p><p>Quill had been waiting in his car for Stephen and Scott to get done. He looked up and had actually seen Rachel grab Scott. He growls and jumps out of the car, storming over to the fight. </p><p>"You're seriously fucking condoning this?!" Quill glares at Stephen as he watches the small balls of fur rolling around.<br/>Stephen, still cackling, finally takes a breath to reply. “Yes. This bitch has earned her ass-whooping and Scotty deserved to be the one to do it.”</p><p>Quill wasn't about to let that bitch hurt his mate. With a loud sigh, he shifts into his tiger form and pounces in the middle of the fight. He promptly uses his paw to separate the two before scruffing the fox. His eyes narrow at the pathetic excuse for a dog and growls at her. Scott flails in Quill's grip, snarling and trying to get back to Rachel to finish their fight.</p><p>Quill keeps a gentle but firm grip on his mate as he starts to walk away...only to be tripped by Stephen. The tiger falls and drops the fox and Scott growls and dashes after Rachel again. The tiger huffs and growls as he tries to catch Scott's tail in his paws.</p><p>Someone yells, “teacher alert!” and several of the students watching scatter. Stephen finally tells Scott to calm before they get busted and the fox growls at the Chihuahua once more before turning to walk back to the car. Rachel whines, defeated. She shifts and tries to fix herself before stalking away. </p><p>Stephen opens the front door for him to hop in before getting in the back. “Are you okay?” Stephen asks, still catching his breath.<br/>Scott shifts back when he gets in the car and looks at his arm. "She actually <em>bit me</em>."<br/>“Did you bite her back, Scotty?”<br/>"I <em>tried</em>...but then Quill grabbed me." He huffs out.<br/>“Aww. You’ll get her next time,” he says, patting Scott’s shoulder.<br/>Quill gets into the driver's seat. "You both are grounded."<br/>“What? Why?!” Stephen asks.<br/>"You're double grounded for encouraging a fight!"<br/>“I am encouraging Scotty’s newfound attitude. I’m proud of him for standing up for himself and you should be too.”</p><p>"She wouldn't leave me alone about you." Scott says, wiping away some blood on his arm. "Said I didn't deserve you and that I stole you away. I called her a jealous bitch and a harpy."<br/>Quill couldn't help but break out into a grin. "That's my Scotty."<br/>Stephen growls a little, his animal stirring. “See? I want her to stop bullying him,” he hisses.<br/>"But fighting isn't the answer."<br/>“Not always,” Stephen says neutrally.</p><p>Scott scowls. "Can you not talk in the front seat like you're my parents?"<br/>“No because you’re in the front seat. I’m back seat parenting.”<br/>"Same thing."<br/>“No it’s not,” Stephen laughs.<br/>"I am responsible for you though." Quill says.<br/>Scott looks at him. "No you're not. Tony is right now."<br/>"Nope. He's responsible for Stephen. I'm your mate so it falls to me." Quill explains.<br/>"What? No. Stephen's parents were and now Tony..."<br/>"You never told him?" Quill glances back at Stephen in the rear view mirror.</p><p>“Well, no. Um, now that we’re mated, our parents are actually not...okay so, if the teachers had to, say, call someone for fighting, they wouldn’t call Tony unless Quill was unavailable.”<br/>"So...if I got into a fight before...would they have pulled Quill out of class?" Scott asks.<br/>“No, because students don’t get pulled out like that. I think it’s more for graduates.”<br/>"...I didn't know that. I just knew parents were responsible for children until they were 18."<br/>“Well it’s like if somebody gets married. They’d call the spouse first, not the parents.”<br/>Scott sputters. "But we're not married!"<br/>“But you’re mated which is...basically the same? Marriage is a legal document that binds people for life. Bondmarks are...the thing that actually bonds people for life.”</p><p>"Oh." Scott says quietly and looks at his arm. "So I'm <em>supposed</em> to move in with him."<br/>“No...you guys do your thing on your own time. Eventually yes. You can move in and even get married, like my parents.”<br/>Quill nods. "Now that I've graduated it's different."<br/>Scott blushes. "Umm...anyway...my dad's trial..." He trails off.<br/>Stephen sobers. “The pre-trial stuff is over. I’ll ask Mom about a trial date. Tony said Happy is coordinating security for all of us. Mom and Dad, Quill and his mom, and you, and me.”<br/>"Am I supposed to do anything?"<br/>“Mom says they’re trying to avoid having you testify so hopefully not.”<br/>"That way all we have to do is sit back and watch him get what he deserves." Quill grips the steering wheel tighter.</p><p>"I don't want to see him." Scott says quietly.<br/>Stephen nods. “I hear that.”<br/>"So what do I have to do?" Scott asks.<br/>"Hopefully just sit by me and watch." Quill says.<br/>“Scotty, I don’t know if you’ll never see him but we’re all gonna be with you. Quill and Tony and Mom and Dad and me, we’re all here.”<br/>Scott nods. "Y-Yeah...I know that now."<br/>"And I'll fucking rip his head off if he looks at you." Quill growls lowly.<br/>"Quill." Scott reprimands him quietly.<br/>Stephen shrugs. “I’ll hold him down.”<br/>"He hurt my mate…I should have ended him that day for that alone." Quill states as he glances over at Scott.<br/>"I'm <em>fine</em>." Scott says. "Please don't cause anymore trouble."<br/>Stephen huffs. “Fine. for now.”</p><p>========</p><p>Scott never wanted to shift like he did now. He wanted to shift and hide in the safety of Quill's lap, but it was frowned upon in the courthouse. He had to resort to clenching the bottom of his sweater instead. Stephen kept himself close to Scott, his fingers entangled with Tony’s as they walked into the building. Beverly and Eugene were doing their best to reassure Scott, but everyone could tell he was terrified.</p><p>Quill kept a firm grip on Scott's hand as he rubbed his thumb over the top. He tried his best to release soothing feelings to help Scott calm down. Scott squeezes Quill's hand tightly as he follows everyone into the room. When they bring the defendant in, Stephen puts his arm around Scott. The man looked pitiful, and when he looks over at the teen, he sneers. Stephen stiffens, straightening in his seat. Quill rests his hand on Scott's leg to help him stay calm, glaring daggers at Scott's father.</p><p>Scott's scar burned as his father glowered at him, and he had to fight the instinct to run and never look back. No matter how much he told himself that his father couldn't hurt him anymore, he was still terrified. A part of Scott was worried that his father would be deemed innocent and that he would have to go back to him whether or not Scott was mated.</p><p>Stephen seemed to sense his fear. “You’re with us now,” he whispers. “You have mate and family and he can’t hurt you again.”</p><p>The judge called the court to order and everyone had to stand up as he walked in.<br/>The opening statements were short. The prosecution insisted that the defendant was a cruel man that abused and attempted to murder his own son, and the defense laid out that the defendant was just a victim of his son and his friends’ schemes, targeting him and using his own child against him. It seemed ridiculous and Stephen and Quill weren’t quiet about their scoffing.</p><p>Scott hung his head. He couldn't bear to look up so he listened while he tugged nervously at his sweater. He wanted this to be done and over with. He never wanted to see his father again. He wanted to go home.</p><p>
  <em>Home with Quill.</em>
</p><p>Quill kept a hand on Scott's leg, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. Part of it was for him to help calm his mate that was radiating fear, but the other part was to ground himself from letting out an angry outburst from the bullshit that the defense was trying to feed the judge.</p><p>Several police officers were called to the stand, describing various incidents in detail—the attacks at the school, the reported stolen items, and finally the attempted murder. Seeing several of the officers wipe their eyes made Stephen squeeze Scott’s hand tightly.</p><p>"What about the arrest of Peter Quill?"<br/>The officer currently on the stand shrugs. “The kid was seething. I suppose I would be too if I’d gotten taken in for something that ridiculous.”</p><p>When it was Quill’s turn to take the stand, he was asked the same question by the defense, obviously as a ploy to discredit his testimony.</p><p>“You grabbed this man by the neck and physically dragged him. What do you have to say about the way you assaulted him?”</p><p>Quill tried his best not to roll his eyes at the defense attorney. He gripped his thighs tightly as he tried to stay calm. </p><p>"After I saw what he did to Scott, I chased him and tried to stop him before he got away. He got away from me once and bit my other friend...the only way I could keep him from hurting me was to pin him by his neck."<br/>“My client maintains that you are the ones that attacked his son.”<br/>Quill scoffs. "That would be pretty stupid of me to do since Scott is my mate."</p><p>The attorney admits defeat after that, and Quill is allowed to leave the stand. Tony is questioned next. He keeps a charming, sort of calm demeanor, his face falling when he retells what happened with Scott. </p><p>He frowns. “I don’t think anyone would do that to an actual fox, let alone a child in their animal form. It was horrifying.” </p><p>The defense asked insane questions to him, too, but he shrugged them off with that classic Tony Stark ease.</p><p>"These questions are stupid." Scott whispers.<br/>“He knows he’s hung,” Stephen whispers back. “It seems like he’s just trying to torch everyone so we all go down with him.”<br/>At that moment, the defense asks, “Tell me, Mr. Stark, what can you say about your relationship with a minor and your student, Stephen Strange?”<br/>“Objection!” the prosecution shouts, hopping to their feet. “Your Honor, how are Mr. Stark’s relationships relevant to this case?!”<br/>“It goes to the credibility of this witness,” the attorney answers calmly.</p><p>Stephen freezes. All the color drains from his face, and he feels his next breath come a little short. Scott pales as well. This should have never been brought up. Stephen's relationship didn't have anything to do with what Scott's father did.</p><p>The judge mutters, “Sustained. I will not allow personal attacks in my court. This trial is about the charges against your client. Please disregard the question, Mr. Stark.”<br/>Stephen wheezes. “Thank god,” he mumbles. “I...need air.”<br/>Scott sighs with relief. "Are we allowed to leave?" He whispers.<br/>"What question? All I heard was the defense grasping at straws to try and discredit me or do I need to pull up the surveillance footage too?" Tony calmly states.<br/>“That’s enough, Mr. Stark. Please only speak when asked.”</p><p>The defense continued, trying to discredit the mentioned security footage, but eventually Tony is allowed to step down. He goes straight to Stephen and wraps him up in his arms, and Stephen can finally breathe.</p><p>Then Stephen is called. He gets asked by the prosecution to describe the first time he met Scott’s father, and he did. He described his relationship with Scott, how they were best friends, how Scott always came over when he got kicked out. Then he talks about how his arm got broken, the attempted kidnapping, and even Scott’s rather traumatic Christmas.</p><p>The defense paces in front of Stephen for a while before he asks, “Mr. Strange, can you tell me what happened on the afternoon of June 28th of this year?” and Stephen really can’t breathe this time.</p><p>He mutters something about Donna’s death, but he isn’t even sure what he said, he can’t hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>Then it got worse. “Did you murder your sister?”</p><p>The courtroom and the jury gasped and whispered, the judge banging the gavel. The prosecution shouted an objection again, but this time it was overruled.</p><p>“I didn’t kill her,” Stephen panics, tears rolling down his face. “I didn’t want her to die, I tried so <em>h-hard</em> to save her...”</p><p>Tony growls lowly as his mate is verbally attacked.</p><p>“You drowned your sister just like you stabbed your supposed ‘best friend and baby brother’ didn’t you?”<br/>“NO!”<br/>“Objection! Badgering the witness!”<br/>“You are homicidal, and when you tried to kill Scott, your friends covered it up for you.”<br/>“That never happened!” Stephen hisses, angry. “You stop talking about my sister! You know <em>nothing</em>!”<br/>“I know that she is dead. And if it weren't for you, Scott wouldn’t have almost died too. No further questions,” He turned and sat down, leaving Stephen to shakily stand up and flee the courtroom.</p><p>Scott's eyes widen as he listens to them try to place the blame on Stephen and he gets up when Stephen runs out of the room, preparing to go after him.</p><p>“The defense would like to call Scott Lang.”<br/>"The fuck they would!!!" Quill shouts.<br/>“Objection!” The prosecution shouts at the same time. “This witness is not on the witness list!”</p><p>The judge demands that all the lawyers and prosecutors meet in his chambers.<br/>They all file into the back, and everyone waits. Scott was pretty sure his heart stopped when he heard his name. He felt himself pale again and he barely noticed when Quill wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders as they waited.</p><p>It took almost twenty minutes for the judge to come back. Stephen eventually slipped back inside, wondering why the front of the courtroom was empty. “What’s going on?”<br/>"They called for Scott." Beverly says quietly.<br/>"Over my dead body..." Quill mutters as he pulls Scott more into his side.<br/>Stephen shakes his head. “They can’t just do that,” he said reasonably. “They agreed not to do that.” He turned to his mother, and then Tony. “Right? It’s not fair.”</p><p>Beverly grimaces. She couldn't admit that it's been known to happen.</p><p>Stephen sees his mother’s face, and he’s furious. “N-No! They can’t just keep attacking us! Scotty is the victim here! Tony, make them <em>stop</em>. Please.” But Tony’s face tells him that there’s nothing he can do, either.</p><p>The court is asked to stand again and the lawyers file in, followed by the judge. The judge calls the court to order.</p><p>“The defense has called Scott Lang to the stand. I have allowed this, as long as the defense sticks to the facts of the case. If you so much as mutter a word outside of that scope, Mr. Lang will be excused from the stand and his testimony will be stricken from the record. Am I clear about this?”<br/>“Yes, Your Honor.”<br/>“Very well. Mr. Lang please take the stand.”</p><p>Scott swallows thickly, feeling faint and nauseous as he gets up and slowly walks up and sits down.</p><p>“Mr. Lang, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?”<br/>"I swear." He manages to say without trembling.</p><p>Scott glances in the direction of his father and quickly looks away when he finds a menacing glare.</p><p>The defense attorney begins his questions, asking Scott to describe certain interactions. “On the day of the attack, you went to see your father correct?”<br/>"Yes."<br/>“And did you say anything that might have provoked him to be angry?”<br/>Scott hesitates. "I...I told him I wouldn't steal for him anymore."<br/>“So then, you admit to stealing? You also stole from your best friend, didn’t you?”<br/>"I returned everything I could." Scott says.<br/>“So, to clarify: you stole from your friends. When they caught you, you returned their things, and then went to see your father so you could blame him for your criminal activities?”<br/>Scott fists his hand to keep it from shaking. "He asked me to steal for him! You saw the texts!"<br/>“Those texts only show that you were in cahoots with someone to rob your best friend blind. We have no further questions.”</p><p>Quill grips the chair's arm so hard it starts to crack under his grip. He growls lowly.</p><p>The attorney casts a somewhat frightened look at Quill as he sits. The prosecution stands up. “Hi, Scott. Let’s talk about those texts. When you received instructions to steal, who were they from?”<br/>"My father." He responds quietly.<br/>“Did you have any reason to believe it wasn’t your father? Did you think he was lying about who he was?”<br/>"No."<br/>“When your father instructed you to commit these thefts, how did he treat you? Was he kind?”<br/>Scott swallows. "It depended...but no. Never."<br/>“Hmm. Now Scott, was this before or after your father had a restraining order demanding that he keep from contacting you?”<br/>"Both." Scott says.<br/>“So your father violated his restraining orders in order to send you these messages? People’s Exhibit 4a. Can you read these messages to me, please?”</p><p>Scott read the copy of all the messages threatening to hurt him, Quill and his family, Stephen and his mate and family, his voice trembling. </p><p>“After he sent these things to you, did you fear for your safety?”<br/>"Yes...but I was more afraid of my friend's safety."<br/>“Were your friends the reason why you went to see him that day?”<br/>Scott nods. "Yes."<br/>“So you didn’t go there to attack your father?”<br/>"No...and I never touched him."<br/>“And were you armed at all?”<br/>"No."<br/>The prosecution nods, satisfied. She turns to the jury, stating, “So Scott was completely unarmed when he went to see his father to ask him to stop threatening his friends and let him live free of crime. And his father’s answer was blood. I have no further questions. Thank you, Scott.”</p><p>Scott sits, unsure of what to do. Was he allowed to go back to Quill? Did he have to stay?</p><p>“You can step down, young man,” the judge says.</p><p>Scott nods and leaves the stand as quickly as possible, returning to his spot next to Quill. He tucks himself into his mate's side and shivers and Stephen squeezes his hand tightly. After that, there were more witnesses and closing arguments, and then the court was recessed while the jury went off to go over the case and find their verdict.</p><p>Stephen paced outside the courtroom, anxious as Scott stepped out of the bathroom looking pale and wiping his mouth. Stephen looks over at him and immediately wraps him in a death grip, hugging him so tight neither of them could breathe.</p><p>"If you squeeze any harder I might puke again." Scott groans.<br/>Stephen just leans into him. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles.<br/>Quill rushes out of the bathroom and hugs both of his friends. "Is it over yet?"<br/>Stephen smiles, choosing to lean into Tony so that Quill could comfort Scott. “Now the jury tells us that asshat is going to jail.”<br/>"I hope so." Scott mumbles.<br/>Stephen grits his teeth. “<em>He’s going to jail</em>.”</p><p>Scott groans and rushes back into the bathroom and Stephen goes to follow him, but Quill is already on it. He wraps himself around Tony, whimpering.</p><p>Tony kisses his temple and holds his mate close. "I wanted to tear that defense attorney a new asshole for treating you like that."<br/>Stephen nuzzles his collar. “Me too, when he said what he said about us. I’m yours okay? Don’t care what they say.”<br/>"Oh <em>tesoro</em> you'll always be mine...even after I die, you'll be mine." Tony chuckles softly.<br/>Stephen feels his lion purring a little bit at the promise. “Mine too,” he sighs, sucking on a piece of skin just above Tony’s collar.</p><p>Just then, the court is announced back in session within five minutes. Scott comes back out of the bathroom with Quill and walks into the courtroom in silence.</p><p>The judge makes the necessary legal prefaces he needs to make before he turns to the jury. “Madam Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Honor.”</p><p>Stephen holds his breath.</p><p>The juror begins to read. </p><p>Attempted murder: guilty. <br/>Assault with a deadly weapon: guilty<br/>Attempted kidnapping: guilty<br/>Assault and battery on a minor: guilty<br/>Assault and battery on a minor, count 2: guilty.<br/>Child endangerment: guilty.<br/>Abuse of a minor: guilty.<br/>Guilty on all counts.</p><p>Scott heaves out a sigh of relief after his (loudly) protesting father is taken out of the courtroom in handcuffs. He felt like jelly after that and felt the need to puke again.</p><p>“Shh, it’s over,” Stephen tries to soothe, rubbing his back. “Just breathe. It’s over.”<br/>Quill rumbles softly as he kisses his mate's temple. "It's all over. He'll never hurt you again."<br/>Scott shakes as he tries to breathe and he tightly grips Quill's shirt. "I want to go home." He whimpers.<br/>"We'll go get tacos to celebrate and take them home."<br/>Stephen understands that deeply. “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he pleads. Then he adds, “Sorry, Mom.”</p><p>Beverly rolls her eyes.</p><p>They left after Scott dashed into the bathroom one more time, and when they got home after picking up food, Scott immediately shifted and curled up in Quill's lap. His stomach was still too upset to try and eat so he would try to take a nap to sleep the stress off. Stephen also shifted the second he got home, stress-grooming himself and, (un)fortunately, Tony.</p><p>Tony didn't mind the grooming at all as he lied there in his jaguar form. Quill had decided to stay human and just pet Scott, running his fingers through the soft fur of his mate. It was finally over. Stephen lavished his mate until he was almost asleep, purring a little in contentment. </p><p>They celebrated quietly, each grateful that the threat was over. They had a peaceful time to look forward to, now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott sits on his bed across from Stephen and tugs the bottom of his shirt. "I'm conflicted." He says quietly.<br/>“What’s up?” Stephen asks.<br/>"Quill asked me to move in with him...and I want to...but he has school and a part time job. <em>I</em> have school and I would have to get a part time job to help pay for things...me living with him would just make things harder for him."<br/>Stephen hums, considering. “Have you talked to him about it?”</p><p>"Ugh...I knew you were going to say that." Scott huffs.<br/>Stephen laughs. “He was going to live there on his own before he asked you. If he thinks he can handle it you should trust him. But, that said, you should have a realistic talk about how your budget would work together. Talking to him honestly is best.”<br/>"But...do you think it's a good idea?"<br/>“Well that’s easy. Would it make you happy?”<br/>"I think so?" Scott says.<br/>“Then yes. You should go for it. Talk to Quill. He’ll help you feel better about this, okay?”<br/>"...okay."</p><p>"But what if it does happen? What about you? What do I tell Tony? I don't understand how this works." Scott frowns.<br/>“Tony understands, trust me. He’s anticipating you moving out eventually. You’d grow up and would have met someone anyway, if it wasn’t Quill. But it is and so he’s got plans in place to help you both settle in. And me—well, I just want to see you happy. We’ll always have each other, Scotty.”<br/>Scott grunts in annoyance and grabs his pillow to smack Stephen upside the head with. "Don't say it like that!"<br/>Stephen laughs. “Like what?”<br/>"Like those cheesy movies where friends or lovers say goodbye and never see each other again."<br/>Stephen laughs again, but then he turns serious. “Does that really scare you?”<br/>Scott huffs and looks down at the bed. "Of course it does. Besides Quill, you're all I have left."</p><p>“Aww...well how about this? We’ll plan get-togethers every weekend. Mom says she wants all of us home every other Sunday for dinner. And on the other Sunday's, just the four of us can go for runs or do whatever we decide. That way, we’ll always get to see each other even if we get busy during the weeks. And besides that, we’re in school together for one more year, and even after I’m gone Tony will be there. You won’t be alone, ever.”</p><p>"I thought Tony only had to teach the one semester."<br/>“He’s still teaching. I don’t have any classes with him this year, though,” he pouts. “I think he likes it.”<br/>Scott snorts. "He's probably only there while you are."<br/>“Naw. I think...besides his community service, he likes being able to give back to kids.”<br/>Scott flops back onto his bed and looks up at the ceiling. "Something tells me that Quill will want to take care of everything."<br/>“Well yes.”<br/>"'You just worry about school. Let me worry about paying for things.' Blah, blah, blah...that's what he'll say." Scott glances over at Stephen with a snicker.</p><p>“And you’ll protest and he’ll protest back, and then—oh wait, I have an idea~maybe Tony can help or the school counselor? Lots of people bond in high school, you know? Almost every state has a bonded teen government program. You guys can get anything from food stamps to college grants if you apply. That should take the strain off of both of you. You should talk to Quill about it.”<br/>"You obviously don't know how prideful he can be...but yeah. I'll talk to him if I do decide to move in with him." Scott says.</p><p>========</p><p>Tony sits with both his legs and arms crossed as he watches Stephen set a cup of coffee from his favorite shop <em>and</em> a scone from his favorite bakery in front of him. </p><p>"What am I about to do <em>tesoro</em>?"<br/>“Well, two things, hear me out. First, remember the thing you told me about that came out in the discovery? About Scotty’s mom? Well, he was talking to me yesterday and mentioned her and...I think you and maybe Mom and Dad need to talk to him. And get an estate lawyer, see if she left anything behind for him? His shitty dad probably had access to whatever she left but it’s worth a shot.”</p><p>Tony sips on the coffee and nods, pulling out his phone as he types a quick email to one of his lawyers.</p><p>"Done." Tony says as his chocolate eyes flick back up to Stephen. "What else?"<br/>“We need to convince Quill to apply for the bonded teen assistance. Hear me out. Scotty worries that he’s gonna take on too much to help him get through school, but those grants offer everything, even food and college money and even counselors and medical plans. They could theoretically be taken care of until Scotty graduates college. And no, Quill won’t take any money from you. I think he would rather apply through the government. And Scotty, you know how hard it is for him to just accept other people doing things for him, especially us, <em>especially</em> Quill. He doesn’t wanna be a burden, you know? If you talk to Quill about it, he and Scotty can have a talk and come to a decision.”</p><p>Tony looks up at Stephen, setting his coffee down as he folds his hands on the table. The billionaire had already set up accounts for both Quill and Scott the moment he found out how close they were to Stephen. Each month he deposited a generous amount of money in each account as an "allowance". </p><p>"I uh...already gave them bank accounts under my name. When they were ready, I was going to give them the cards to each." Tony explained. "But I think you're right."</p><p>Stephen smiles. Of course Tony already had them set up. “I think you should talk to him about both. That way they can come to a decision.” He sniffles, wiping a fake tear. “They’re growing up so fast~”<br/>"That they do. As soon as they get here we can sit them down and talk. Thanks for the bribe." Tony smiles as he eats his scone.<br/>Stephen grins. “Well at least I know the bribes work,” he says. “You’re right about the orange vanilla scones, they’re amazing. Ooh, Scotty would love them, he loves orange things.”<br/>"Hey J. Order a batch of the orange vanilla scones to be delivered?" Tony asks. <br/>"Right away sir." Jarvis' voice echoes. <br/>"Thank you J. So Quill has work right? So we'll talk to Scott first then invite Quill over for dinner after his shift." The billionaire leans back in his chair.<br/>“That works.”</p><p>=====</p><p>Scott arrived quickly, having already been on his way over. He sat down and immediately wolfed down two scones, licking his fingers. Stephen smiles at him.</p><p>Scott looks over at him. "What? Why are you smiling at me?"<br/>“Cause you’re my best friend and my baby brother and you’re cute when you eat stuff you like.”<br/>"That's not creepy."<br/>“It’s not,” Stephen huffs. “My mom used to watch me eat all the time!” He turns red. “N-not that I’m your mom or something, just...”</p><p>Scott rolls his eyes and grabs the juice box that was also sitting on the coffee table.</p><p>“Actually, that’s what we need to talk to you about, Scotty.” Stephen clears his throat, uncomfortable. “Mom and Dad are coming here too so they can answer your questions.”<br/>Scott furrows his brows. "Questions about what? I don't have any questions."<br/>Tony watches silently before leaning forward in his chair. "Scott...do you know about your mother?"<br/>Scott shrugs. "She ran off after I was born."</p><p>Just then, Stephen’s parents arrived. JARVIS allowed them in, and they took a seat where Stephen had been sitting, and Stephen sat next to Scott, a comforting arm around him.</p><p>"...is this an intervention about my juice consumption?"<br/>Stephen laughs. “No, that will be for another day. Hey, Quill texted, he’s off work in twenty minutes.”<br/>"Then what is this?" Scott asks suspiciously.<br/>Eugene looks over at Stephen. "You haven't told him yet?"<br/>"No...we were just about to." Tony takes a deep breath as an air of seriousness surrounds him. "Scott, your mother didn't run off."<br/>Beverly takes a slow breath. “Scott, during the discovery of the trial, several documents came out, including...a death certificate. For your mother.”<br/>Scott stops sipping his juice and looks at her as the straw falls out of his mouth. "What?"</p><p>“The woman that...appears on your birth certificate, she seemed to pass away within the day of when you were born...presumably from complications of the birth,” Beverly explains as gently as she can.<br/>"With that…I have a lawyer looking into her estate because legally, anything she had would fall to you."<br/>Scott looks down. "If she did have anything, it was all probably sold or pawned off before I was even born," he mumbles.<br/>"We're looking into that." Tony reassures Scott.<br/>“What would have to happen for Scott to be able to claim any of that?” Stephen asks.<br/>"My lawyers have that all handled and Pep can get the paperwork squared off. All Scott would have to do is sign a few things." Tony shrugs.</p><p>“Scotty? You okay?” Stephen rubs his shoulder.<br/>"I...I guess." Scott says quietly. "It's not much different from her leaving."<br/>“It’s understandable that you would be upset,” Beverly says kindly. “I would be very angry if the truth about my mother’s passing were so blatantly kept from me.”<br/>Eugene looks over and rests a hand on Scott's shoulder. "We're sorry we didn't find out sooner."<br/>Scott flinches away from Eugene's touch. "It doesn't make a difference."<br/>“Scotty, we’re all here for you if that changes,” Stephen says gently. “Hey, since Quill is coming over, Mom and Dad are here...family dinner? Quill can pick up Vic.”<br/>Scott shrugs. "Do whatever you want."</p><p>Quill arrives with Vic a little while later and everyone starts chatting about what to eat, but Scott still seems to be in thought. Stephen, still with him on the couch, hugs him tightly.</p><p>"I'm fine," Scott whispers.<br/>Quill senses his mate's unease and moves over to the couch, wrapping an arm around him. "You sure?"<br/>Scott nods, leaning into him just the smallest bit. "Yeah...I didn't know her. There's nothing to miss or be upset about."<br/>"I know how that feels sugar. Really." Quill reassures as he kisses his mate's temple.</p><p>"...your dad?"<br/>Quill nods. "He wasn't around when I was born. I have no idea what happened to him."<br/>"Your mom didn't tell you?"<br/>"She doesn't know either. He just left one day and never came back."<br/>"...sorry." Scott mumbles.<br/>“Well, if it’s any consolation, my dad isn’t my bio dad either. I have no idea where that guy is, either. But I have my <em>real</em> dad. I have a family now and you do too, Scotty. We all love you, okay?” Stephen says.<br/>"Yeah...I know. You don't need to remind me anymore." Scott says with a nod.<br/>“Of course I do,” Stephen teases. “All the time, until you’re sick of us.”</p><p>He hugs Scott obnoxiously tightly.</p><p>Scott squeaks from the tight hug and then eventually bats him away. "Is that all we needed to talk about?"<br/>Quill shrugs. "I just got here so I have no clue."<br/>“Well no. There’s more, Tony needs to talk to you guys, but that can be after dinner.”<br/>Quill raised an eyebrow at that. "About?"</p><p>Stephen mumbles something about “marital counseling” and then runs to get the door when the food arrives. Quill just shakes his head and pulls Scott closer. Scott sighs and accepts his dinner when Stephen brings it back and hands it to him. He doesn't even hesitate before tearing into his tacos.</p><p>Quill cackles as he eats his much slower. "Easy Sugar. I know the Heimlich now so I will use it."<br/>Stephen snorts, laughing too. “He’s enjoying them, let him have his fun.”<br/>"Choking is not fun...for <em>most</em> of us anyway."</p><p>Scott definitely chokes because of that.</p><p>Stephen smiles airily. “I <em>love</em> choking.”<br/>Victor tilts his head. "That's dangerous Stephy!"<br/>Stephen coughs a little, suddenly actually choking and bright red. “That’s—not what I mean, it’s—a grown up joke, Vic...”<br/>"...I don't get it." <br/>"I wish I didn't." Eugene runs his hand down his face with a sigh.</p><p>Stephen hurriedly takes a sip of his drink.</p><p>Tony rubbed his back gently. "You're worse than Scott with tacos babe."<br/>Still red, Stephen leans into him, hiding his face. “That backfired spectacularly,” he mumbles.<br/>"Consider it practice for when we have our own."<br/>Stephen looks up at him and smiles widely. “Yes. Definitely.”<br/>Victor gasps.  "Stephy is having a baby?!"<br/>Stephen laughs. “No, Vic. I can’t have babies like a mommy can but one day, you’ll still get to be an uncle! You’ll see.”<br/>"He'll steal one from the hospital," Scott says with a rasp.<br/>“I would never! Besides I’d lose my chance to become a doctor.”<br/>"You'd risk it for a baby."<br/>“No. It’s much easier to steal babies in the state care system anyway.”<br/>Scott snorts. "It's sad that you would know that."</p><p>Stephen smiles a little impishly. After dinner, Victor and his parents went home and Stephen had Scott sit back down when the younger got up to escape to his room. </p><p>"What? You were serious about talking after dinner?" Scott asks.</p><p>Stephen nods as Quill takes a seat too.</p><p>"What else is there to talk about?" Scott huffs.<br/>"This talk is for both of you." Tony says softly. "I know Quill has asked you to move in with him and I'm all for it. But I also know you Scott. I was thinking maybe I could help you two with the apartment or we can apply you both for the assistance program."</p><p>Scott mumbles quietly.</p><p>"You two already have allowances I set up."<br/>Stephen sees the look on Scott’s face and pacifies, “it’s just that Tony has been planning for you guys to be independent for a while. He wants you to have what you need.”<br/>"Exactly. You two are family to me and I want my family well taken care of." Tony glances over to Scott. "Which means any help I offer is because I cherish you." He glances over to Quill. "And you shouldn't feel bad accepting it." <br/>Quill grumbles. "I've got everything handled Tony. I make plenty for the bills and my school, enough so Scott has a comfortable life."<br/>Scott looks at him. "How is that possible? School by itself is expensive."</p><p>Quill looks over at Scott. "I had some money saved up from some summer jobs I did when I first started high school. "<br/>"That won't last long." Scott says. "Maybe a few months."<br/>"It'll be enough. Trust me. I'll get raises in a few months at the station so that'll help too." Quill tries to assure Scott.<br/>“Either way, there are emergencies, you know? Cars, extra bills, extra winter or summer classes, you save a kitten and decide to keep it, I dunno. But that money is yours to use or save as you please. You don’t <em>have</em> to use it, but it’s yours just the same.” Stephen pushes gently.<br/>"...okay." Scott relents quietly.</p><p>Quill sighs. "Fine. But only emergencies." <br/>Tony smiles. "That's fine too. Just know it is available."<br/>"Thank you." Scott says.<br/>"Which brings me to giving you the cards to your accounts." Tony gets up and heads to his office.<br/>"<em>Now</em> have we talked about everything?" Scott asks Stephen.<br/>Stephen laughs. “Nope, one more thing.”</p><p>Scott groans quietly.</p><p>"What now?" Quill groans.<br/>Stephen pats his shoulder. “You and Quill are gonna stand for me at our wedding, which we have an official date for.” Stephen grins. “Rhodey and Happy are gonna stand for Tony. So, that was all. You both could be a little more enthusiastic,” Stephen mumbles. “Gosh, you’d think think I’m asking them to hide a body—”<br/>Scott opens and closes his mouth before finally saying, "Wait...what?"<br/>Quill straightens up at being asked to be in Stephen's wedding. "Wait...you mean..."</p><p>“Yes, I mean,” Stephen laughs. “We’re getting married in December of next year. It’s gonna be just us and the family. And, at a destination.”<br/>"If you try to stuff me into a dress, I will disown you." Scott grouses.<br/>"No. Your ass would look much better in a suit." Quill shrugs.<br/>Scott smacks his mate's arm. "Stop that!"<br/>“You’re not wearing a dress—unless you want to,” Stephen cackles.<br/>"I get hit for honesty?!" Quill exclaims.<br/>"I'm not wearing a dress!" Scott sputters.<br/>"Shame. Your ass would look good in a nice little dress too." Quill snickers.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Scotty, I’ll have you in a suit that gets you laid.” Stephen promises.<br/>Scott hits Quill again before covering his face with a groan. "I'm going up to my room." He mumbles as he stands.<br/>"Ow, babe! Wait! I'm sorry!!"</p><p>Stephen laughs as they disappear up the steps, still bickering and laughing.</p><p>Tony comes back down with a raised brow. "What did I miss?"<br/>Stephen smiles. “Scotty is not wearing a dress to our wedding.”<br/>"Damn. Guess I'll have to call the tailor. Quill's still in a dress right?" Tony jokes.<br/>Stephen nods, cackling. “Wouldn’t that be funny? I mean, it’s not like <em>he</em> asked what he was wearing...”<br/>"So bright pink tutu it is, huh?" Tony sits by Stephen, throwing an arm around his shoulder <br/>“Yes. Barbie pink with sparkles.” Stephen leans into him, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”<br/>Tony smiles and pulls Stephen into his side. "I love you too <em>tesoro</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE</strong>
</p><p>Stephen clears his throat and smiles widely despite the intense feedback that made most of the wedding guests wince. </p><p>“Hi,” he says, and then he waves at the head table where Quill and Scott were wearing white suits, completely wrapped up in each other. “Hey, Scotty,” he teases, and Scott huffs at him, already pink. “So, my name is Stephen Stark-Strange and I’m Scotty’s best man, just like I predicted, oh, six years ago?”</p><p>"No one asked you!" Scott says.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Stephen cackles. “So now I’m here to make a toast!” He raises his champagne glass, and the wedding guests do the same. “So, I’d been watching my friend Quill trip all over himself for <em>somebody</em> for quite a while. It wasn’t until that fateful first day of school that I realized it was Scotty and that these two were meant for each other. Honestly, getting them together was a nightmare,” Stephen mutters and the guests laugh.</p><p>Quill chuckles and rubs his thumb across the wedding band that now adorned his husband's finger.</p><p>“And <em>then</em>, God help me, they did it on their own, On <em>accident</em>! I can’t even—“ Stephen huffs, but then he smiles over at the two. “But honestly, they went through hell and high water together, and I’m so proud of them. You guys are so strong. Scotty, my best friend, my baby brother, I love you so much and you have achieved happily ever after status.”</p><p>Scott blushes. "Sit down Stephen. You went from a normal toast to a cheesy one."</p><p>“This is a wedding I am allowed to be cheesy. So, a toast to my baby brother and his new husband, you guys are gonna do amazing. Also, I was right,” Stephen ends primly. “And I told you I would brag about it on your wedding day. I was right, I was right, I was right. That’s all, cheers!”</p><p>"I don't know who he is." Scott says. "Where's security?"</p><p>"Currently admiring his husband." Quill teases.</p><p>Stephen actually stuck his tongue out at him as the guests cheered and drank. It was true, when Stephen made it back to the table, Tony was actually signing an autograph for the venue’s bouncer. Scott ignores Stephen and purrs quietly when Quill rubs the back of his neck. Stephen sits with Tony as the DJ announces the couple’s first dance.</p><p>Scott stiffens and looks toward the dance floor. "<em>Nonono</em>..." He whispers.<br/>Quill smiles as he gets up and grabs Scott's hand, leading him to the dance floor. "I promise you'll love the song babe."<br/>"That's not the problem! I never got the dancing part down!" Scott hisses out.<br/>"Sugar, you don't need to dance all fancy to this song." Quill grins as the opening instrumental of Footloose starts.<br/>Stephen gapes and then he shakes his head. “Quill didn’t, Scotty is gonna murder him,” he says gleefully.<br/>Sure enough, Scott glowers up at him. "<em>This is even worse</em>!"</p><p>Stephen whistles loudly and the guests cheer as Quill starts to dance. Scott promptly turns on his heel and walks away. Quill grabs Scott's hand and spins him back as the record scratches, the song changing to "I can't help falling in love with you" as Quill pulls his husband close.</p><p>Scott blushes but allows himself to be pulled back into Quill's arms when the song changes. "This isn't the song we decided on either." He mutters.<br/>"Our song is coming up next. I just wanted one last joke." Quill kisses Scott gently.<br/>"You are insufferable." Scott says quietly and then lays his head on Quill's chest, letting the older man lead them through one song into the next.</p><p>Quill keeps Scott close to his chest, kissing the top of his head as he sways to the music and he rumbles softly.</p><p>Stephen leans against his husband, nosing along his collar where he knows his mark is. “I’m happy for them,” he says softly.<br/>Tony smiles as his hand falls to Stephen's hip, rubbing his bond mark gently. "Me too."<br/>Stephen leans up to kiss his lips. “I’m happy for us too,” he says.<br/>"The happiest." Tony smiles as he kisses his mate back as a small hand tugs on Stephen's pants. Harley looks up with his large blue eyes. <br/>"Can we go dance mommy?" Harley asked.</p><p>Stephen grins, especially once the first dance ends and Footloose came back on, which made Scott glare and smack his husband’s chest. Stephen took his little boy’s hand and tugs on his husband’s with the other. </p><p>“You know what? Yeah. Let’s dance.”<br/>"Insufferable!" Scott yells.<br/>"Ow babe! My heart!" Quill says with mock pain.</p><p>Stephen just laughs at their shenanigans, grinning at his little boy’s moves and cheering him on.</p><p>“You two should quit bickering and get to dancing, Harley’s beating you!”<br/>Scott points at Harley and looks at Quill. "He beating you big guy."<br/>Quill gasps in shock as he walks over and starts to dance with Harley, his moves just as goofy as the child's. "I can't let you beat the king of dance moves!" </p><p>Harley giggles as he dances with his uncle, eventually pulling Stephen on the floor.</p><p>Tony walks over and hugs Scott tightly. "Congratulations Mr. Lang-Quill."<br/>"Thanks." Scott says softly. "For all of this too." He nods to the wedding.<br/>Tony chuckles with a smile on his face. "Anything for my favorite brother-in-law. "<br/>"Even though Victor is <em>actually</em> your brother in law?"<br/>"You both are." Tony corrects.</p><p>Quill cheers as he hands over the pretend crown to Harley. </p><p>"I've been beaten as the dance king." <br/>Harley giggles and runs over to Tony. "Daddy! I beat Uncle Quill at dancing. I'm the dance king now!" <br/>Tony chuckles and picks up the child, kissing his cheek. "That's awesome <em>patatino</em>."<br/>Stephen cheers for him, too. “Well done, Harley! Now, you’ve got to beat the contender!” </p><p>Stephen starts his goofiest dance moves, and soon Harley is squealing with laughter and dancing again. The family dances until Harley is falling asleep, and then Stephen calls it a night. He gives Scott and Quill each a tight hug. </p><p>“I love you both,” he said. “You did good.”<br/>"Thanks Stephen." Scott says as he hugs him back. "I'll talk to you later?"<br/>“No, you’re getting your godzilla dick later,” Stephen answers cheekily. “But you can call me to complain tomorrow before your flight. Did Quill tell you where you’re going for your honeymoon?”<br/>Scott snorts. "No. He told you? Of course he did."</p><p>Quill was shaking the last of the guests hands as they left before loosening his tie and walking back to his husband's side.</p><p>Stephen grins. “Of course, someone had to give him ideas on what to do. You know, besides you.” Tony takes sleepy Harley from his arms and goes to put him in the car. Stephen hugs Scott again. “Take care of yourself, Scotty. Take care of my baby brother, Quill! I’m watching you.”<br/>"Oh I'll take care of him Stephen. He is my mate after all." Quill smiles as he gently kisses Scott's temple as the family leaves. "Are you ready to leave?"<br/>"<em>Yes</em>." Scott groans. "I want out of this stupid suit!"</p><p>Quill chuckles as he scoops Scott up bridal style as he carries his husband out the door. "I do too. Trust me." He purrs into Scott's ear.<br/>"Hey!" Scott protests when he's picked up.<br/>Quill leans over and kisses Scott quickly on the lips. "I might just rip it off of you in the limo."<br/>"...you just like ripping my clothes off me."<br/>"Because I have the sexiest husband ever." </p><p>Quill carries Scott to the limo and sets him in a seat before climbing in himself.</p><p>"Hang on." Scott stops him by putting a hand on Quill's chest. "I need to look for the gallon of lube first."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG IT'S OVER! You guys don't realize how much work went into posting this! But anyway, we hope you enjoyed this! We certainly had fun writing it! If you're interested in reading more RP/RP based ideas like this, follow the discord link below and come join us!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags will be added as chapters are so make sure to check them before continuing!</p><p>This is all an RP we did! If you'd like to read other stories we and others have done or you would like to write with us, come join the Marvel RP's discord server: https://discord.gg/4kAMJgD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>